Recomeço
by Ru Gomes
Summary: COMPLETA! - Pós-Breaking Dawn, ponto de vista de Renesmee. Os Cullen voltam para a escola, agora com o Jake e a Ness. Mas a vida no Alaska não vai ser tão fácil assim, não, alguns vampiros vão tentar estragar a festa e um deles ainda é Tanya!
1. A caçada

N/A: é a minha primeira fic, se odiarem eu vou entender, mas vou continuar tentando!

* * *

**Recomeço**

**Prólogo**

Colegial

É, aqui estou eu no primeiríssimo dia de aula em uma escola de minha vida. Um mundo estranho, diferente para mim. Para a maioria de minha família, é só mais um começo em um outro lugar.

Eu apertei a mão da pessoa que eu estava segurando, e ele se virou para sorrir para mim.O meu sorriso favorito, que me dava coragem e me fazia mais forte. O sorriso do _meu Jake._

Eu sorri de volta, e ali eu soube — mesmo com meu tio Jasper cuidando de minhas emoções — que tudo iria dar certo, porque eu estava junto dele.

**1. A caçada**

Eu senti o cheiro de sangue a alguns quilômetros de distância. Sangue humano, mas eu não podia atacá-los. Quando a minha garganta começou a queimar com o cheiro, eu corri para a direção oposta de onde ele vinha.

Ouvi os passos apressados de minha tia me seguindo. Passos que eu só ouvia com a herança da audição aguçada de meu pai, assim como o olfato. A velocidade e a força também são algumas de minhas coisas vampirescas, mas não são tão intensas como a de um vampiro. Afinal, eu ainda sou parte humana, tenho um coração batendo e sangue correndo por minhas veias.

Parei quando senti o cheiro de sangue de alguns herbívoros. Não eram nem de longe tão apetitosos quanto o cheiro que eu havia deixado para trás, mas eu e minha família não éramos monstros.

Os Cullen — é, a minha família — não são predadores, nós somos o que chamamos de "vegetarianos", vampiros que não se alimentam de sangue humano, e sim, animal.

— Nessie... — minha tia, Alice, disse quando parou ao meu lado. — Me desculpe, eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa.

— Alice — eu não gostava muito de chamá-la de tia. Aparentemente nós duas tínhamos a mesma idade, mas tecnicamente eu tinha seis e ela... não sei, mas muito mais do que eu, isso eu posso garantir. —, por favor, não se culpe. Eu não matei ninguém, não é? Então está tudo bem!

Eu lancei a ela um olhar cheio de teimosia. Alice sabia que iria perder alguma discussão comigo e não disse mais nada. Ela se deixou levar pelos seus instintos e atacou um urso que tinha se aproximado. Eu a imitei, mas não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver a diferença entre os dois.

Alice é pequenininha, de aparência frágil. Ela parece uma fadinha com suas feições miúdas e o cabelo preto curto e desfiado, apontando para todas as direções, além de ser magra. Já o urso, com aparência forte e destruidora. Se eu não conhecesse minha tia, apostaria tudo que o urso ganharia aquela briga e deixaria Alice em pedaços.

Incrível como o mundo é! Ela tão pequena e o urso tão grande! Ou devo dizer, _era_ tão grande, ele já estava morto, Alice só estava desfrutando de seu sangue.

Pensei nisso tudo somente em alguns segundos, no outro, eu também já estava me deliciando com o sangue de outro urso.


	2. De volta à mansão dos Cullen

**2. De volta à mansão dos Cullen**

— Renesmee! — minha mãe, Bella, exclamou quando me viu entrando pela porta da casa. — Querida, como foi a caçada?

— Ah mãe, tudo bem, foram dois dias bem proveitosos! — eu disse dando um abraço nela.

— Onde está Alice? — Bella me perguntou enquanto eu abraçava Rosalie — minha madrinha.

— Me abandonou quando estávamos passando por Seattle. — disse dando um abraço em minha avó Esme. — Sabe como é Alice, a moda sempre fala mais alto!

— Essa é a minha irmã! — ouvi meu padrinho, Emmett, exclamar da sala, seguida da risada de mais três homens — vampiros —, Edward, meu pai; Jasper, meu tio; e Carlisle; meu avô.

"_É,"_ completei mentalmente, "_essa é a minha tia que prefere fazer compras do que acompanhar a sobrinha até em casa depois de uma caçada. Claro, estar cercada de lojas caras é bem melhor do que estar cercada de mato!"_

Meu pai riu novamente com esse meu pensamento. Às vezes eu esquecia que Edward podia _ler mentes._

Tinha que ser natural, eu não podia passar a minha vida inteira me preocupando com o que pensava. Eu devia esquecer e simplesmente viver.

As três vampiras a minha frente me olharam com curiosidade. Eu apenas sorri indiferente e subi para o meu quarto.

Eu precisava descansar. Caçar exigia muito mais de mim do que dos outros — lembre-se de que eu sou meio humana — e eu queria dormir antes de pensar nele. Isso sempre terminava com algum comentário ou rosnado de Edward. Mesmo eu sempre pedindo para ele sair de minha cabeça, meu pai gostava de me controlar desse modo, principalmente quando o que eu pensava era sobre Jacob. Nessas horas, eu gostaria de ser minha mãe, Edward não pode ler a mente de Bella, ela é um mistério para ele.

Afinal, a maioria dos dons vampirescos não afetam Bella. Porque isso acontece ainda é um mistério para mim, mas pelo menos, sorte dela.

Eu dormi ainda pensando como minha mãe é sortuda e — por sorte minha — acho que meus sonhos não foram muito importantes — pois não fui acordada no meio deles — ou meu pai decidiu atender o meu pedido de _sair de minha cabeça._

* * *

Muito obrigada pelos reviews Chantal Cullen e Mia Black Malfoy. E pra Gaby também, mesmo ela não tendo deixado um, ela me disse por msn. Vou tentar postar os capítulos sempre que puder. *insera carinha feliz aqui* :P


	3. Dia de mudança

**3. Dia de mudança**

Acordei horas depois por Bella, ela me chamava para ir almoçar. Desci a contra gosto para a cozinha, depois de ter tomado um banho e trocado de roupa em menos de cinco minutos — sabe como é, sou rápida!

Lá encontrei Esme cozinhando o meu almoço — já que eu sou a única Cullen que come, e dorme também — e Bella e Alice conversando. Quando eu entrei, elas pararam na hora de falar.

— Olá Ness! — Esme me cumprimentou, sempre muito carinhosa. — Dormiu bem, querida?

— Sim. — eu respondi olhando curiosa para as outras duas vampiras. Alice levantou uma das sobrancelhas e me olhou como se dissesse _"Em que posso ajudá-la?"._ Eu me virei para Esme. — Já está pronto o meu almoço?

— Quase Nessie. — minha avó falou dando um sorriso.

— Jacob ligou. — Bella me disse. — Ele quer que você vá até La Push depois do almoço.

_Jake!_ Eu sorri.

— Mas você só vai depois de terminar de arrumar as suas coisas. — ela continuou. — Não se esqueça que nós vamos nos mudar amanhã.

— Ah mãe, eu arrumo tudo em menos de cinco minutos. — eu disse.

— Então arrume, depois você vai. — Bella disse cortando o assunto.

Eu não respondi, apenas peguei o prato que Esme estava segurando e comecei a comer. Enquanto almoçava, pensei como seria a minha nova vida. Eu iria pela primeira vez colocar os pés em uma escola, não que eu não soubesse nada, eu sabia muita coisa. A maioria ensinada por Carlisle, ele sempre me levava até sua biblioteca particular em seu escritório para me dar algumas aulas, mas já faz mais ou menos um ano de que ele me ensinou tudo que eu precisava saber para entrar no colegial.

Não importava quantas vezes eu pedisse, ele não queria me ensinar mais, Carlisle acha que eu tenho que aprender lá, na escola. E a minha família concorda, eles querem que eu tenha essa experiência de passar por uma sala de aula e aprender. Não que essa experiência vá valer muita coisa, porque senão pela minha idade, eles teriam que ter me matriculando na primeira série e eu iria ter que aprender a ler e a escrever.

Nós iríamos nos mudar para o Alaska e ser vizinhos dos Denali. Isso causou muito conflito no começo, porque eu disse que só iria me mudar de Forks, aonde eu vivi quase sete anos, junto com Jacob. E o problema era que os vampiros de lá, não queriam nenhum lobisomem por perto.

Eu estava sendo egoísta, mas o que eu iria fazer? Eu não iria conseguir viver longe do Jake, e ele poderia em poucas horas estar em La Push se precisasse falar com o bando. A distância não é um problema para quem pode correr tão rápido. Então a única coisa que eu tenho que me preocupar é o frio.

Terminei de almoçar e fui acompanhada de Alice — que disse que iria junto para me ajudar a guardar corretamente as minhas roupas — até a minha casa. Bem, ela não poderia ser considerada bem uma casa, mas de coração, era.

Quando chegamos, Alice correu diretamente até o meu quarto e nem sei se ela deu oi para quem estava lá — que era meu pai e Emmett. Eles estavam vendo um jogo aqui porque tinham sido expulsos da mansão por Rosalie, que queria ver um desfile na TV —. Talvez ela tivesse pensado um olá para Edward e pedido para ele repassar ao meu padrinho.

— Oi! — eu disse quando passei pela sala. Eu acho que eles resmungaram um oi meio atrasado para mim, mas nem percebi. Queria era chegar rápido até o meu quarto para ver porque Alice estava com tanta pressa. Será que ela pensava mesmo que eu não sabia fazer as minhas malas e iria estragar as minhas roupas?

— Você precisa de roupas novas. — ela falou quando eu entrei. — Roupas de inverno.

Então era por isso que ela estava com pressa. Queria ver se o meu guarda-roupa outono-inverno estava em dia.

— Alice, você não vai me levar para fazer compras agora, não é? — eu disse. — Vamos deixar para comprar depois, eu tenho o suficiente para me vestir durante um mês sem repetir nenhuma peça.

— Ok. — minha tia se deu por vencida. — Depois, então. Agora — Alice se virou para a porta do meu closet. —, vamos arrumar isso daqui. Você não quer chegar muito tarde em La Push.

Não era uma pergunta. Mas a era a verdade.

— Pode começar. — eu disse, e nem precisou de muitos segundos para ela entrar e sair dali com as minhas roupas.

— Vamos garota! — Alice disse animada. — Venha me ajudar com isso aqui. Pegue as malas e vamos ao trabalho!

* * *

E aí? Estão gostando? Espero que sim, mas por favor, deixem reviews! Eu quero saber se está legal, e para isso eu preciso de críticas, ok? Amanhã não vou postar, esperar mais um pouquinho pra ver o que vai dar. ;*


	4. Em La Push

**4. Em La Push**

Depois que eu e Alice terminamos de arrumar as minhas malas, eu fui até La Push com o carro do meu pai — eu pedi emprestado, claro. Durante essa pequena viagem eu pensei como seria se eu quisesse visitá-lo a uns dez anos atrás, provavelmente eu estaria cercada de lobisomens querendo me matar por eu ser meio vampira.

Naquele tempo era tudo diferente, minha mãe me contou que ela sempre estava dividida em estar com os vampiros ou com os lobisomens. Ela amava o Edward, mas também amava o Jacob, e ainda ama os dois, cada um de um jeito — melhor eu nem comentar aqui quando soube que Jake também amava Bella, digamos que um pouco mais do que o necessário. Os vampiros também não podiam entrar no território quileute e os lobos também não podiam entrar no território dos vampiros. Se algum dos dois lados desrespeitasse, haveria guerra.

E quase teve uma quando eu nasci. Os lobos queriam me matar por eu ser _diferente_, e só não aconteceu o pior porque o Jake teve uma impressão comigo.

Então Alice teve uma visão — é, o dom de Alice é de prever o futuro, mas só quando alguém toma uma decisão — dos Volturi, que é tipo uma família real de vampiros — vampiros que se alimentam de sangue humano, devo dizer —, vindo para Forks e todos se juntaram contra eles com a ajuda de alguns amigos — vampiros nômades ou pequenos clãs que tem a mesma dieta por sangue humano dos citados acima, e os Denali. Alice fugiu com Jasper depois disso, para tentar achar alguém como eu, mas ninguém sabia.

Então quando os Volturi chegaram aqui, depois de Irina — ex-partcipante, por assim dizer, dos Denali, ela morreu no incidente — ter me denunciado como ser uma criança imortal, Alice aparece com Huilen e Nahuel — ele é como eu, e na época, tinha mais três irmãs meio humanas, meio vampiras — e tudo acaba bem.

Bem... bem para todos, talvez só não para os Volturi. Foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que se pode dizer que eles tiveram uma luta justa, se bem que não ouve uma luta — está bom, já refleti demais e ninguém está aqui para ficar vendo os meus pensamentos, talvez meu pai, mas ele estava tão entretido no jogo, quem sabe? Tá, tá, já parei.

Cheguei na casa de Jake minutos depois. A casa dele é a mesma desde aquele tempo, é pequena e de madeira com janelas estreitas, a cor vermelha nem aparece mais de tão desgastada que esta, deixando a casa com a aparência de um celeiro minúsculo.

Eu fui até aporta e bati.

— Pode entrar! — alguém gritou lá de dentro. — Está aberta!

— Olá Billy! — eu disse abrindo a porta.

— Oi Renesmee! — ele falou aparecendo na porta da cozinha. — Jake saiu com o bando, mas ele já volta.

— Oh, ok. Posso esperar aqui?

— Claro! — Billy disse surpreso. — Que pergunta. E pode ligar a TV, também. — ele voltou para a cozinha.

Eu me sentei no sofá da sala e liguei o aparelho. Não achei nenhum canal que me chamasse atenção, então desliguei. Me levantei e peguei um jornal para passar o tempo.

— Quer alguma coisa, Ness? — Billy me perguntou aparecendo na porta novamente.

— Não, obrigada Billy.

— Não quis ligar a TV? — ele perguntou indo em direção a porta.

— Prefiro ler o jornal. — falei enquanto virava a página.

— Um... Bom, eu vou à casa de Sue. — Billy disse abrindo a porta. — Jacob chega daqui a pouco. Sinta-se a vontade.

— Ok Billy. — eu falei dando um sorriso a ele. — Tchau.

— Tchau.

Billy saiu e eu fiquei sozinha na casa, engraçado como sempre penso nele trancado nessa casa, não? Mesmo Billy estando numa cadeira de rodas, ele deve _rodar_ La Push inteira.

Voltei a ler o jornal, mas ele não era recente, então isso não prendeu a minha atenção por muito tempo. Liguei a TV novamente e deixei em um filme que nem sei o nome.

Não se passaram nem dez minutos que Billy tinha saído de casa e Jake apareceu, mas ele não estava sozinho, Quil, Embry, Seth e Leah estavam com ele.

— Nessie! — Jacob disse abrindo um sorriso quando me viu.

— Olá Jacob! — eu disse me levantando e sorrindo para ele também. — Oi! — falei para os outros.

— E aí Ness? — Seth me cumprimentou animado. — Você ficou sumida... Saiu para caçar?

— É.

— Jake, eu vou indo embora... — ouvi Leah resmungar atrás do irmão.

— Leah, não vá por minha causa. — disse, mas o que eu queria falar mesmo era: _"O que ainda está fazendo aqui garota?"_. Deu para ver que eu _amo_ ela.

Leah não disse nada, só me olhou com nojo torcendo o nariz e saiu da casa.

— Não ligue para ela. — Seth disse envergonhado.

— Tudo bem Seth, eu sei que ela não gosta de mim. — falei tentando deixar ele menos mal pela atitude da irmã.

Ficamos eu silêncio por alguns minutos, o barulho da TV que eu não tinha desligado era o único som da casa.

— Bem — Quil disse quebrando o silêncio. —, é melhor a gente ir também, não é?

— É, é. — Embry e Seth concordaram com alguns segundos de atraso.

— Então tchau. — Quil falou enquanto puxava os outros dois para fora da casa.

— Desculpe. — Seth murmurou antes de fechar a porta.

Eu e Jake ficamos em silêncio novamente.

* * *

Bem, acho que refleti _um pouco_ demais nesse capítulo, mas decidi colocar assim mesmo. Ainda espero reviews e obrigada por quem está acompanhando, e principalmente gostando da história. Vou postar quarta-feira o próximo capítulo, ok? Bye! :P


	5. Interrupção

**5. Interrupção**

— Animado com a mudança? — eu perguntei para quebrar aquele silêncio incomodo entre nós.

— Claro. — Jacob respondeu sorrindo para mim.

— E o bando?

— Eles vão ficar bem. — ele andou até ficar bem na minha frente. — E você, animada?

— Mais ou menos. — eu respondi levantando os olhos para encará-lo. Eu já falei que o Jake é muito alto? Deve ter uns dois metros de altura.

— Por quê?

— Eu tenho medo de no primeiro dia de aula eu atacar alguém. — falei corando. Por que eu estava dizendo aquilo? Ele provavelmente iria rir de mim.

— Nessie, você não vai atacar ninguém. — Jake disse tentando esconder o riso. Um ponto para mim, eu conhecia Jacob muito bem.

— Como você sabe? — perguntei sorrindo. Mesmo que eu estivesse preocupada com isso, ele sempre fazia eu me sentir bem.

— Simples, você não atacou ninguém daqui até agora. E já faz quase sete anos Ness, sete anos, você não vai fazer nada. — agora ele estava rindo de mim mesmo.

— Vamos dizer que eu não aprecio muito sangue de lobisomem. — disse sarcástica, eu não gostava quando ele ria de mim, mesmo que fosse uma bobagem o que eu dissesse.

— Nessie. — Jacob falou parando de rir, deixando só um sorriso nos lábios.

— Jake. — eu disse ainda com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz, mas não pude esconder um sorriso.

Paramos de falar novamente e a TV voltou a ser o único som da casa, agora estava na propaganda e um homem tentava vender um computador.

— Vamos desligar isso aqui. — Jake disse passando por mim e indo em direção ao aparelho. Depois de desligar ele se virou para mim. — O que você quer fazer?

— Qualquer coisa.

Jake continuou olhando para mim, ainda esperando uma resposta mais completa do que a que eu dei. Eu não consegui segurar aquele olhar, era tão intenso que eu tive que olhar para baixo.

— Escolha você. — eu disse encarando os meus pés.

Sem eu perceber, Jake foi até o meu lado, segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos e me fez olhar para ele. Eu olhei para o seu rosto, lindo — tá bom, talvez seja só para mim que ele é lindo, mas eu gosto do cara. Então... —, o rosto da pessoa que eu amava. E sempre amei, desde pequena Jacob sempre foi um irmão mais velho para mim. Mas eu sabia que um dia isso iria mudar por causa da impressão, o amor de irmão que eu sentia por ele já havia sido substituído. Mas será que para ele eu ainda era uma criança? Ou ele compartilhava dos meus sentimentos?

— Nessie, eu... — Jake parou no meio da frase e soltou o meu rosto como se tivesse levado um choque. E deve ter quase levado um mesmo, pois no mesmo instante em que ele me soltou, um rosnado ecoou na floresta ao lado.

"_O que Edward estava fazendo aqui?"_, pensei agora que podia sentir o cheiro dele por perto, _"O que ele viu na cabeça de Jacob?"_.

Meu pai bateu na porta da casa apressado e Jacob foi abrir. Sem olhar para Jake — o que ele pensou para deixar meu pai assim? —, Edward veio até mim.

— Sua mãe quer você em casa Ness. — ele disse.

— Por quê? — eu não queria ir embora.

— Eu não sei. — meu pai disse acompanhando outro rosnado no final.

— Mas ela me deixou vir aqui! — eu disse indignada. _"O que Jake estava pensando?"_.

— Mas agora ela te quer em casa! — ele se virou para Jacob, que estava emburrado pela interrupção. — E pare de pensar nisso!

A resposta de Jake não foi muito educada, mesmo eu não tendo ouvido nada, eu sabia, meu pai rosnou mais furioso depois disso.

— Dez minutos e eu quero você na mansão. — Edward disse saindo da casa. Ok, ele estava muito bravo e quase derrubou a porta, mas a culpa não é minha!

— O que você estava pensando Jake? — perguntei sem ter vergonha lançando um sorriso a ele depois que eu não senti mais o cheiro de nenhum vampiro por perto.

— Nada não, Nessie. — ele respondeu divertindo-se. — É melhor você voltar para casa.

— E é melhor você tomar mais cuidado com o que pensa. — eu ri. — Tchauzinho.

— Tchau Ness. — ele ainda estava perto da porta e foi abrir para mim.

Eu parei na frente dele antes de sair, ainda queria saber o que ele tinha pensado. Será que ele ia me beijar? Pare de sonhar Ness! Eu comecei a rir novamente e Jacob olhou confuso para mim. Eu coloquei a minha mão no rosto de Jake e mostrei a cara dele quando o meu pai disse para ele parar de pensar — é o meu dom, eu posso mostrar coisas às pessoas tocando em seus rostos —, como se fosse disso que eu ria, mas também foi engraçado, mesmo sendo quase uma ameaça.

Jacob sorriu para mim e eu retribuí. Tirei a minha mão do seu rosto e comecei a sair da casa lançando-lhe um último sorriso. Virei novamente para frente e corri entre as árvores até a mansão.

* * *

Ah, nenhum review pro capítulo 4... Mas tudo bem, não vou desanimar tão fácil assim! Deixem reviews por favor! [/mode desesperada por comentários off] :P Próximo capítulo sexta-feira.


	6. Último dia em Forks

**6. Último dia em Forks**

Cheguei na mansão em apenas poucos minutos. Eu estava pensando porque a minha mãe queria eu de novo em casa, será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Não, Edward saberia.

— Cheguei! — gritei abrindo a porta. Como se eu precisasse avisar, Bella já tinha sentido o meu cheiro e estava ao meu lado. "_Seis minutos e quarenta e sete."_, completei mentalmente para o meu pai.

— Nessie! — ela disse me abraçando como se não me visse a décadas. — Como foi com o Jake?

— Não foi, mãe.

— Como assim? — Bella me soltou de seu abraço e me olhou confusa. — Você saiu a mais de uma hora.

— Mas fiquei menos de meia hora com ele. — disse. — O que foi?

— Já são três horas e nós vamos pegar o avião de madrugada para chegar de dia lá. Eu quero que você me ajude a arrumar algumas coisas — Bella disse indo em direção a sala.

— Mas você poderia arrumar tudo sozinha bem mais rápido do que eu! — falei seguindo-a.

— Eu não posso querer a ajuda da minha filha preferida de vez em quando? — ela perguntou inocente.

— Pode.

Bella abriu um enorme sorriso e eu sorri de volta para ela.

— Ok, vamos começar por aqui. — minha mãe disse apontando para uma estante cheia de livros no canto da sala.

Nós fomos até lá e começamos a trabalhar ambas na velocidade de um humano. Eu porque estava entediada, não queria passar o meu último dia em Forks trancada dentro de casa, e minha mãe porque gastava mais o tempo me observando do que colocando os livros na caixa.

Terminamos aquele trabalho no mesmo silêncio em que começamos uma hora mais tarde, que poderia ter sido feito em cinco minutos por um vampiro de boa vontade. Bella ainda me observava inquieta quando passamos para os DVDs e os CDs que ficavam em baixo da grande TV de LCD.

— O que foi, Bella? — perguntei enquanto pegava e guardava alguns CDs de música clássica.

— Nada.

— Você parece preocupada. — eu olhei para cima e encarei seus olhos cor de caramelo.

— Eu não estou preocupada, estou ansiosa. — ela disse animada retribuindo o meu olhar. — Eu vou voltar a estudar!

— E eu vou começar. — falei. Nós duas começamos a rir. — Eu também estou ansiosa, mãe. Eu vou pisar pela primeira vez numa escola! — nós rimos mais um pouco.

— O que você acha de nós acelerarmos um pouquinho aqui? Senão vamos passar a noite inteira arrumando isso. — Bella perguntou entre os risos.

Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça e em dois minutos já tínhamos terminado.

— Ótimo! — Bella disse levantando do chão aonde tínhamos sentado. — Já arrumou todas as suas coisas?

— Já, Bella. — eu falei me levantando também. — Agora me esclareça uma coisa, que história é essa de filha preferida, hein? Eu tenho uma irmã e vocês estão escondendo ela de mim? — sorri.

— Ah, Nessie... — ela sorriu novamente. — Que tal comemorarmos com uma taça de sorvete?

— Só se você der a sua para mim! — nós rimos pela última vez naquela casa.

-x-x-x-

Antes de eu ir dormir, ainda passamos para nos despedir de Charlie, já que íamos sair de casa três e meia da manhã para pegar o avião as cinco em Seattle, a velocidade do carro seria surpreendente. Mas ainda assim eu fui dormir cedo, oito e meia.

Acordei com Esme me chamando três horas da manhã. Eu ainda estava sonolenta quando fui tomar o meu café-da-manhã, então fui tomar um bom banho antes de sair para acordar melhor.

Três e vinte e cinco eu já estava bem animada com a viagem, como se tivesse levantado a horas, e não a minutos. Nós nos dividimos em três carros. Eu fui com Bella, Rosalie e Alice.

Nós ficamos a viagem inteira de carro conversando, principalmente sobre moda, já que Alice estava no carro. Chegamos com vinte minutos de antecedência no aeroporto e Alice me levou direto para algumas lojas de roupas que tinha ali — para a minha sorte logo nos chamaram para embarcarmos.

No avião eu sentei com Bella e ficamos um bom tempo da viagem conversando sobre a nossa primeira experiência na escola como vampiras — nenhum dos Cullen estudou durante o meu crescimento. Agora eu iria ter que me acostumar a ter meus pais como irmãos e meus avôs como pais. É, muita coisa iria mudar.

* * *

Gente, obrigada por deixarem os reviews! E que bom que estão gostando! Agora, respostas!

_Larissiiinh__a: bem, como eu não sou o Edward e já da pra imaginar mais ou menos o que o Jake tava pensando, essa pergunta vai ser respondida em breve, talvez até no próximo capítulo!_

___Lari Black__:_ oii! Que bom que você esta gostando da história, e quanto aos capítulos serem pequenos, é poque fica mais fácil para mim escrever. Que nem esse capítulo, eu acho que eu reescrevi ele umas cinco vezes, sem brincadeira. Saiu de tudo ai, até beijo da Ness e do Jake, mas eu achei esse melhor, e está um pouquinho maior do que os outros. Acompanhe!

___Chantal Cullen:_ se eu fosse o Edward e tivesse uma filha que nem a Nessie, eu também acho que seria ciumenta! Não que ele queira que ela seja uma santinha, mas a Ness tem na fic seis, sete anos — mesmo que pareça ter mais — e tem o Jacob que era pra ser o namorado dela desde que ela nasceu, e ele ainda ouve os pensamentos deles! É muita coisa que até dá quase um rolo na cabeça!

Continuem lendo e deixem reviews, por favor. Talvez eu coloque o próximo capítulo amanhã mesmo. Tchauzinho!


	7. É o frio

**7. É o frio**

— Aqui é muito frio! — eu disse batendo os dentes.

Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar ao Alaska. Para a minha família isso não era um problema, eles não sentem frio, já que estão tipo... congelados no tempo. Mas eu, por herança de minha mãezinha querida Bella que estava vivinha quando ficou grávida de mim, além de estar bem viva com um coração batendo, sinto frio e outras emoções humanas.

Nem o Jake, que também está bem vivo com um coração no lugar, não sente frio com aquela temperatura acima do normal. Então isso só seria um problema para mim, não é injusto?

— Você vai se acostumar. — Bella disse ao meu lado.

— Espero... — resmunguei.

— Vamos, é por aqui. — Carlisle nos chamou.

Então eu e minha família fomos atrás dele até o estacionamento do aeroporto. Enquanto andávamos, muitos olharam para nós — vampiros chamam muita atenção com toda aquela coisa de beleza, aqui não iria ser diferente.

Iríamos em dois carros, alugados, desta vez. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie e eu seguimos o primeiro carro onde estavam os outros. Saímos do aeroporto e eu me concentrei na neve que caia lá fora.

Parecia que não tinha se passado nenhum segundo — o que eu acho pouco provável, já que estávamos em uma cidade, eu devo só ter prestado atenção demais na neve mesmo — e já tínhamos chegado em uma casa mais afastada.

Ela era um enorme sobrado de madeira, com grandes janelas por todos os lados. Tinha uma pequena varanda na frente, mas que agora estava cheia de neve. Uma floresta a cercava, como em Forks.

Eu desci devagar do carro observando a casa, enquanto Carlisle já estava na frente da porta pronto para abri-la.

— Bem — ele disse quando todos já estávamos ao seu lado. —, é a nossa nova casa. — então abriu a porta.

Esta casa lembrava a que tínhamos deixado para trás, apesar de ser mais escura. Tinha uma lareira na sala — para mim, decerto — e o sofá era num tom de azul céu, os móveis em branco se destacavam contra o escuro da madeira.

— Venha ver seu quarto Ness. — Alice me chamou alegremente do alto da escada. — É o melhor da casa!

Eu fui até a escada e ela pegou a minha mão me levando até o fim do corredor.

— Espero que você goste, fui eu que decorei! — Alice disse abrindo a porta.

O quarto era lindo, tinha as paredes em lilás e uma cama de solteiro no meio. Os móveis eram em branco como na sala e da minha janela dava para ver entre as árvores a cidade. Numa escrivaninha reconheci coisas que já eram minhas, mas também coisas novas, como um computador. Alice também se encarregara de deixar uma penteadeira com maquiagens e perfumes para mim.

— O banheiro é na porta da direita — ela disse apontando para duas portas brancas do outro lado do quarto. — e a outra é o seu closet.

— Alice, é maravilhoso! — eu disse dando um abraço em minha tia.

— Não é nada, Nessie. — Alice falou em meio ao meu abraço. — Nós só queremos que você esteja feliz. Agora vamos descer que Esme quer estrear a cozinha com alguma coisa especial.

Eu deixei ela me puxar novamente. Alice me levou até a cozinha, branca como a sala e o meu quarto — e talvez possivelmente o resto da casa.

— Gostou do seu quarto, querida? — Bella me perguntou quando entramos. Ela estava ajudando Esme com a comida.

— Eu amei, mãe. — respondi me sentando à mesa. — Ou melhor, irmã!

Ela riu.

— Bella. — ela disse se virando para mim. — É melhor me chamar assim, eu não vou me acostumar com irmã, não!

Agora eu ri.

— Ok, Bella.

-x-x-x-x-

Hoje, ao contrário de ontem, fui dormir tarde. Emmett queria que eu ajudasse a _"estrear"_ tudo na casa. Me fez ligar todos os aparelhos que tinham lá, apesar da maioria ser de Forks, e disse que tinha que ser com a mão direita, para dar sorte.

Eu estava até me divertindo com isso, apesar de ser meio idiota, até que Bella disse que já era tarde e me mandou dormir, já que amanhã teríamos aula.

Eu acordei nervosa no outro dia, aquela preocupação que eu tinha dividido com Jake em La Push sobre atacar alguém tinha voltado com tudo.

Jasper tentava me ajudar com o dom dele de _"mexer das emoções"_, mas não estava dando muito certo.

— Nessie, por favor, se acalme. — ele disse quando estávamos entrando no carro. — Não vai acontecer nada.

— Como você tem tanta certeza? Alice nem pode ver o meu futuro!

— Jazz, é melhor você ir junto com a Ness — Alice falou se aproximando. —, ela está muito nervosa.

Eles deram um beijo rápido e Jasper entrou no carro junto comigo, Bella e Edward.

* * *

Olá pessoinhas amadas! Mais um capítulo — apesar de eu ter pemorado pra postar. E que alegria :D, próximo já é na escola! E mais um voto ai que eu também não consigo imaginar o Edward como pai! Ter os pais da mesma idade que você... tesk, tesk... é díficil de imaginar. E Helena Camila, a Bella deve ter já uns quarenta anos :P, seja por ela ser ela ser responsável — ou não? — ou seja por aquela brincadeira que ela e o Jacob fizeram em New Moon — adiciona ai mais sete anos que passaram e mais uns dez por ela ser mãe, se não der quarenta, tá próximo! O Jake tá ai sim, Lari Black, daqui a pouco ele aparece!

Próximo capítulo amanhã, continuem lendo e deixem reviews! ;*


	8. Meu primeiro dia de aula

**8. Meu **_**im**_**perfeito primeiro dia de aula**

O carro parou e meu coração acelerou tanto que eu acho que Jasperse cansou de lidar comigo. Afinal, era o meu primeiro dia de aula, e eu era meio vampira, e nunca tinha ficado com tantos humanos assim por perto. Eu iria explodir de preocupação. Meu pai e meu tio me olhavam a cada segundo, a minha preocupação era deles também.

— Eu vou me acalmar. — resmunguei mais para mim mesma do que para eles. Agora Bella também me olhava preocupada.

Nós saímos do carro e nos encontramos com os outros na frente da secretaria da escola. Edward entrou sozinho lá, não tinha razão para entrarem os oito. Ficamos em silêncio até ele voltar. Meu pai entregou a cada um de nós um papel com os nossos horários e um pequeno mapa da escola.

— Nessie. — ele me chamou.

— Sim? — eu disse me aproximando.

— Tudo vai dar certo, pare de se preocupar.

— Eu vou tentar.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e começou a andar em direção a um grande pátio coberto que tinha na escola. Bella me lançou um sorriso antes de acompanhá-lo.

Eu olhei para o meu horário, teria duas aulas de matemática para começar o ano escolar — uma "_ótima_" forma de começar. Eu odiava fazer cálculos com todas as minhas forças, mas talvez até me ajudasse a esquecer da minha preocupação.

Me virei na direção em que os outros seguiam e vi que Jake olhava para mim, pela cara dele, ele também estava preocupado comigo.

— Ness... — Jacob se aproximou de mim. Eu senti o frio indo embora.

— Vai dar tudo certo, eu já sei. — eu estava começando a me acalmar. Só não sabia se era porque Jake estava ali comigo ou porque Jasper estava se empenhando mais em me acalmar.

Ele pegou a minha mão e o calor dele me invadiu — é, é o Jacob que está me acalmando, um ponto para ele tio Jasper! Apertei a mão de Jake como se quisesse fazer todas as minhas preocupações desaparecerem. Eu não devia me preocupar, mesmo se eu quisesse atacar alguém, minha família não deixaria.

Jake sorriu para mim, me encorajando, e foi como se tudo tivesse sumido — com o que eu estava preocupada mesmo? —, desaparecido como mágica. Eu sorri para ele também. Agora, tudo iria dar certo mesmo.

Em algum lugar muito longe, o sinal tocou.

— É melhor a gente ir. — ele disse ainda sorrindo para mim.

— É, é melhor. — respondi com um pouco de atraso enquanto olhava ao redor, não tinha ninguém.

Ainda de mãos dadas, entramos no grande pátio da escola. Jacob me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de seguir para a sua primeira aula — ele, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper fingem ser um ano mais velhos do que eu, Alice, Bella e Edward.

Eu segui mais confiante para a minha primeira aula. Ela era no bloco B, sala Três. Enquanto eu andava, alguns lançavam olhares curiosos para mim e fofocavam ao meu respeito. Encontrei a sala e entrei. Muitos estudantes que já estavam ali conversando sobre as férias, a mesa do professor estava vazia.

Fui até uma das carteiras do fundo e sentei. O cheiro de sangue humano estava concentrado ali, já que nenhuma janela estava aberta. Ele queimava a minha garganta, mas eu consegui me controlar, não estava caçando.

Uma garota morena com as bochechas rosadas do frio, que também estava sentada sozinha do lado oposto da sala, me olhou e sorriu quando viu que eu a encarava. Ela se levantou e veio até mim.

— Olá, meu nome é Helen. — ela disse sentando a minha frente e estendendo uma mão.

— Oi, Renesmee. — falei apertando a mão dela.

— Você também é nova aqui? — Helen me perguntou.

— Sou sim, eu e minha família nos mudamos para cá recentemente.

Nessa hora o professor entrou na sala batendo a porta, fazendo os muitos alunos darem um pulo de susto e correrem para as carteiras.

— Oi, para quem não me conhece eu sou o professor Henry Denoris. — ele disse na frente da turma. Ele era como um daqueles alunos nerds, baixo, magro, usava óculos e era velho, talvez isso o diferenciasse dos alunos. — Agora, eu gostaria que quem é aluno novo levantasse a mão e se apresentasse.

Eu, Helen e mais um garoto levantamos as mãos e um a um nos apresentamos. Depois disso o sr. Denoris deu a nos duas folhas de tarefa cheia de cálculos para terminarmos nas duas aulas que teríamos. Não estava difícil, mas tinha todos os tipos de cálculos que se aprende até a oitava série.

Terminei as minhas folhas antes mesmo de bater o sinal da primeira aula — a maioria dos outros alunos não tinha terminado nem a primeira folha. O professor Denoris, vendo que eu estava rabiscando o meu caderno para passar o tempo [e tentando não respirar muito para não me descontrolar e pular no pescoço de alguém], foi ver porque eu não estava fazendo a tarefa.

— Eu já terminei. — respondi quando ele me perguntou.

— Eu posso dar uma olhadinha? — ele pediu.

Entreguei a minha folha a ele. Tinha certeza de que estava tudo certo. O professor deu uma olhada na minha tarefa e me entregou sem dizer nada. Fiquei matando tempo depois disso até bater o sinal do recreio as 9:40.

Guardei as minhas coisas e saí da sala.

— Nessie! — alguém cantarolou atrás de mim.

— Olá Rose. — disse enquanto me virava.

— Como foi a sua primeiríssima aula?

— Chata. — respondi enquanto ela me olhava curiosa. — Era matemática, e eu odeio matemática.

Ela riu.

— Ok senhorita que odeia matemática, mais tranqüila agora?

— Sim.

— Então vamos... hum... _"comer"_ alguma coisa. — Rosalie disse sorrindo e piscando para mim no comer.

— Opa! Alguém falou em comer? — Jacob falou aparecendo ao nosso lado.

— Sai daqui cachorro. — Rose disse agora tirando o sorriso e dando um passo na direção dele.

— Venha me obrigar, _"irmãzinha"_. — Jake também deu um passo em direção a ela.

— Parem de brigar! — disse baixinho entrando no meio dos dois, muitos curiosos nos olhavam. — Vamos sair daqui, todos estão olhando!

Como se percebessem que não estavam em casa, os dois pararam com a confusão. Rosalie bufou e saiu na nossa frente. Nós a seguimos em silêncio.

* * *

Oii! :D Mais um capítulo para vocês. A primeira aula em uma escola da vida da Ness, matemática. Para mim a pior maneira de começar o ano, eu, tipo, _"odeio de paixão"_ essa matéria :P[nada contra a quem gosta]. Reviews:

_Chantal Cullen: tá ai a Nessie na escola, o capítulo 9 também vai ser lá. Espero que você goste!_

_Lari Black: olá, tudo bem e você?? O Emmett é um fofo mesmo, e é meio doidinho também... Mas fazer o que? Ninguém é perfeito, mesmo sendo um vampiro — mas eles não tinham que ser?? [confusa]. O "nosso" — eu divido com você, ok? :P Sonhar é bom!! — Jake tá ai também, brigando com a Rose para variar um pouquinho..._

_Yaya Cullen: eu tenho uma fã!! *carinha muito feliz aqui* *pulando* :P Parei, parei! Que bom que você está gostando da história e que ela é uma de suas preferidas. Eu acho os dois difíceis de imaginar como pais, mas mais o Edward._

O próximo capítulo vem amanhã. Deixem reviews! Tchauzinho e beijinhos! ;D


	9. Intervalo vampiresco

**9. Intervalo vampiresco**

Os olhares no corredor continuaram, tanto para Rose que seguia aborrecida a nossa frente e tanto para eu e Jake — a diferença de tamanho deve ter ajudado um pouco, mas... — que ainda estávamos em silêncio.

O cheiro de sangue ali era menos concentrado, mas eu sabia que quando entrássemos no refeitório ficaria quase insuportável com a escola inteira lá. Tentei não pensar nisso e puxei conversa com Jacob.

— E aí? Como foram as suas primeiras aulas?

— Foram... — ele parou para pensar. — normais, quero dizer, entediantes.

— Do que eram?

— Literatura e química. — ela olhou para mim. — E as suas?

— Duas aulas de matemática para o meu primeiríssimo dia de aula em uma escola de minha vida. — respondi. — Estavam chatas.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Alguns minutos depois chegamos ao refeitório, as janelas e as portas estavam fechadas, o cheiro ali estava mesmo insuportável. Muitas mesas como aquelas onde a gente faz piquenique estavam alinhadas em fila, na mesa mais afastada estavam Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice e Jasper, cada um com uma bandeja de comida intacta na frente.

— Olá. — disse quando chegamos à mesa.

— A comida está para lá, Ness. — Alice apontou para o outro lado do refeitório.

— Você acha que eu vou pegar mais? — perguntei me sentando ao seu lado. — Vocês nem vão comer isso ai. — apontei para as cinco bandejas que cada um deles tinha pegado.

Ela revirou os olhos e eu peguei um sanduíche da bandeja dela.

— Temos que fingir que somos pessoas normais. — ela disse enquanto eu dava a primeira mordida.

— Pessoas normais não ficam paradas na frente de um monte de comida sem fazer nada. — falei depois de mastigar. — E além do mais, vocês vão jogar isso daí no lixo. — dei mais uma mordida.

— Isso aí é bom? —Emmett apontou para o meu lanche.

— É bom, sim.

— Não parece. — ele fez uma cara de nojo e se virou para o meu pai. — O que estão achando de nós, Edward? — Emmett perguntou curioso.

— O de sempre. — ele respondeu.

— E o que é o de sempre? — Jake perguntou.

— Que todos nós somos bonitos e atraentes, mas que parecemos apresentar perigo, que somos reservados...

— Que nos vestimos muito bem com as minhas dicas de moda e que parecemos mais modelos do que meros estudantes mortais que parecem ter se perdido no caminho para Hollywood e vieram parar aqui. — Alice o cortou nos fazendo rir.

Muitos dos estudantes ainda nos olhavam, e estavam de fato com medo — tirem a placa de néon do nosso lado, por favor, onde está escrito: _"Afastem-se! Perigo! Vampiros e lobisomens à mesa. Quem vier aqui vai levar uma mordida, por isso, nem pensem porque se não também vão ser mordidos, já que o Edward aqui pode ler mentes. E também não podem planejar vir aqui porque a Alice vê tudo, e se estiverem curiosos não pensam para o Jasper mudar isso, se não já sabem."_, hum... imaginação fértil — de virem até aqui falarem com todos nós juntos. Alguns relutavam, levantavam da mesa, mas mudavam de idéia no ultimo minuto, como se tivessem levado um choque.

Eu estava começando a nem ligar mais para o cheiro de sangue por ali, já não me dava vontade de pular no pescoço de alguém que passava por perto, mas se eu parasse quieta nem que fosse por um minuto ficando sem pensar em nada e inalasse o ar cheio de cheiro de sangue humano que estava concentrado ali, não respondo por mim o que poderia acontecer. Melhor nem pensar nisso.

Edward me olhou durante essa minha pequena reflexão, mas não fez nada para me repreender por algo. Ele sabia que só poderia me parar se eu fosse faze alguma coisa idiota quando eu tentasse atacar alguém, já que Alice não consegue ver o meu futuro, mas eu não estava me deixando levar pelo o meu lado vampira.

— O sinal vai bater daqui a dois minutos e vinte e três segundos, vamos indo? — Alice perguntou.

Nós concordamos com a cabeça e cada um seguiu para a sua próxima aula. Eu olhei no meu horário, Inglês no bloco C, sala Um.

— É a minha próxima aula, também! — Bella exclamou espiando por cima do meu ombro o meu horário.

Então eu e Bella — minha mãe, irmã, amiga, parente, não sei mais o que por aqui se tiver alguma idéia me liga — fomos para a nossa aula.

* * *

Olá pessoinhas amadas que gostam da minha fic e por isso estão aqui para me deixarem feliz da vida e... deixa pra lá, ninguém tá aqui pra saber da minha vida mesmo e sim da vida da Ness. :P Por isso vamos ao que intereça e chega de papo-furado:

_Chantal Cullen: que _"maravilhótimo"_ que você está gostando! Eu pensei que ninguém ia gostar quando eu postasse, que bom que eu estava enganada... Eu pretendo escrever muito a Ness na escola, não faz mal se essa fic ficar com bastante capítulos, não é? Eles são curtinhos. Se você tiver alguma idéia de confusão ou sei lá para acontecer na vida escolar da Nessie pode falar, estou aberta a novas coisas!_

_Lari Black: espero que você não ame só o capítulo passado, esse também, e o póximo, e o próximo, e o próximo... ;D Só sinto lhe informar uma coisinha, o Jake gastou todo o dinheiro dele pra compra a passagem pro Alaska, quando ele ganhar uma mesada ou conseguir um emprego ele vai ai na tua cidade e te acalma!! hsahsauh!! Eu também acho ele lindo!! *-* O Jake aqui faz de conta que é um ano mais velho que a Ness, 17 anos e ela 16. Mas é melhor nem chorar porque se você de verdade, seria 16 anos mais velho que ela... Quanto a Rose, um dia ela vai aprender, mas eu não vou deixar ela encostar nenhum dedinho no Jacob, senão já tá morta — quero ver eu conseguir matar :P!!_

Ei, eu tava pensando em fazer uma fic daquela lenda quileute do "Sacrifício da Terceira Esposa" que tem em Eclipse só que no ponto de vista de um dos vampiros. Acham uma idéia legal??

Deixem reviews e o próximo capítulo quarta-feira. Beijo, tchau!!


	10. Meu lado vampira

**10. Meu lado vampira**

O resto das aulas se passou normalmente, algumas pessoas vieram falar comigo, perguntar como era viver com tantos irmãos adotados — era o que minha família sempre dizia antes de Forks, e aqui não iria ser diferente —, o que eu estava achando da cidade etc. Nada muito interressante.

Quando bateu o sinal da última aula, segui para o estacionamento onde nós deveríamos nos encontrar, mas parei no meio do caminho quando o cheiro de sangue invadiu os meus pensamentos. Eu estava no pátio e ali se encontrava o caos.

Umas cinqüenta pessoas gritando cercavam alguém, que estava provavelmente ferido, e o cheiro de sangue humano estava insuportável, o que quase me fez começar a atacar as pessoas ali mesmo na frente de todos. Eu já tinha largado a minha mochila no chão para fazer isso quando alguém me agarrou pelas costas e me tirou dali.

— Nessie, você está bem? — a pessoa me perguntou.

"_Quem ela pensava que era? Hello! Eu estava caçando, dá para me soltar?"_

— Ness! — a pessoa me chamou preocupada.

"_Me solta! Eu quero atacar alguns pescoçinhos ali dentro!"_

Tinha mais pessoas ali junto comigo agora, elas falavam, mas eu não estava nem ai, eu queria era voltar lá e deixar o meu lado vampira vir à tona!

-x-x-x-x-

— Renesmee? — ouvi uma voz me chamando. Ela parecia estar longe, muito longe.

Eu abri os meus olhos, estava no meu quarto e não na escola.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei tentando me levantar, não consegui, meu corpo doía.

— Ness, você está bem? — minha mãe perguntou. Se vampiros dormissem, eu diria que a cara dela estava como se tivesse ficado uma semana sem chegar perto de uma cama.

— Quase, estou toda dolorida. — respondi com dificuldade. Parecia que uma multidão tinha passado por cima de mim.

Bella me abraçou, fazendo o meu corpo doer novamente.

— Mãe! — eu resmunguei.

— Oh, me desculpe! — ela disse me soltando.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei.

— Não aconteceu nada, Ness. — Bella respondeu enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo, como uma médica para ver se o paciente está bem.

— Mas mãe...

— Nessie! — Alice apareceu de repente na minha porta. — Você está bem? — ela perguntou vindo saltitante que nem uma fadinha até a minha cama.

— Sim.

— Que bom! — ela exclamou animada. Pelo menos tinha alguém feliz ali.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa? — perguntei a ela. O sorriso desapareceu na hora.

— Você não fez nada. — Alice respondeu meio nervosa. — Nada aconteceu, não precisa se preocupar.

Eu queria saber o que foi aquela confusão toda, eu precisava saber, mas não quis continuar com o assunto, já que elas não queriam me falar nada. Olhei para a janela, era noite.

— Que horas são? — perguntei.

— Três e meia da manhã. — Bella respondeu.

Três e meia da manhã. Já era de madrugada, eu fiquei inconsciente por mais de doze horas e elas queriam me convencer de que nada havia acontecido. Ei, aqui não é um Conto de Fadas onde existe o maravilhoso mundinho encantado da Branca de Neve ou da Cinderela — por mais que tenham vampiros e lobisomens — e tem príncipes encantados que salvam as princesinhas no final da história e todos vivem um fantástico Felizes para Sempre e ponto final.

— É melhor você dormir um pouco, não é? Amanhã você tem aula e... — Bella estava dizendo até que eu a interropi.

— Dormir? — perguntei surpresa — Mas eu fiquei apagada durante o dia inteiro e você quer que eu durma?

Ela não respondeu. Trocou um rápido olhar com Alice, antes desta se virar para mim e dizer:

— Nessie, eu já disse que não aconteceu nada, é melhor você não se preocupar...

— Alice! A quem vocês estão querendo enganar? Aconteceu alguma coisa sim! — eu gritava descontroladamente. — Eu sei que aconteceu! Alguém se machucou naquela escola e o cheiro de sangue veio até mim, eu ia atacar quem quer que fosse se algum de vocês não tivesse me impedido!

Eu olhei para a porta do meu quarto quando terminei de falar, Esme e Rose estavam ali também.

— Esme? Rose? — eu pedi a elas.

As duas só me olharam preocupadas, me ignorando como se eu nem tivesse falado com elas.

— Você está com fome? — Esme me perguntou.

— Estou. — disse me levantando. A dor voltou e eu fiz uma careta, mas levantei mesmo assim.

Passei por Bella e Alice que estavam ao lado da minha cama, e por Rosalie que tinha ficado parada na porta, Esme já tinha descido para a cozinha e eu a segui. Com uma velocidade menor do que a de uma pessoa normal, eu comecei a descer as escadas, elas não tinham vindo atrás de mim, mas Rose ainda me olhava da porta de meu quarto.

Eu passei pela sala e ignorei os outros olhares que recebi. Edward, Jake e Carlisle me olhavam com preocupação, Emmett que sempre acha tudo engraçado, me olhava indiferente, Jasper não estava a vista.

Na cozinha, Esme já tinha preparado um sanduíche para mim. Eu sentei e comecei a comer ainda esperando uma resposta de alguém.

Eu gritava na minha cabeça pra me falarem o que estava acontecendo, mas meu pai parecia ter se desligado da minha mente só para me deixar mais nervosa.

* * *

Oii! Tudo bem?? Reviews...

_Chantal Cullen: obrigada pelas dicas, vou colocar alguma delas ai no meio já já. Tô vendo que essa fic vai ocupar as minhas férias... mas tudo bem, é por uma boa causa!_

_Lari Black: pode deixar que quando o Jacob ganhar um dinheirinho eu te aviso que ele vai ai sim, só não é pra ficar espalhando porque se a Nessie descobre, melhor nem comentar! :P Mas se você decidir ir visitar os Cullen lá no Alaska, eu te passo o endereço, viu! :D_

_The Woman Smiled: Gaby minha amiga, você está meio atrasadinha... Te perdôo dessa vez só porque você leu o primeiro capítulo da fic e disse que estava legal antes de eu postar aqui. Mas é melhor você ler os livros antes também, ajuda sabe... :P_

A fic da Terceira Esposa vou postar o primeiro capítulo ainda hoje, que bom que vocês acharam uma idéia legal. Deixem reviews aqui e lá depois também, se gostarem ou não. Beijos e até sexta!


	11. O que eu fiz?

**11. O que eu fiz?**

Esme me olhava cuidadosa enquanto eu comia.

— Você quer mais alguma coisa? — ela me perguntou.

— Sim, saber o que aconteceu.

— Nessie...

— Esme, por favor. — eu pedi me levantando. — Eu preciso saber se eu fiz alguma besteira ou não!

— Você não fez nada. — ela me abraçou. — Não precisa se preocupar, querida.

— Mas o que aconteceu? — perguntei.

Ela me soltou deixando suas mãos em meu ombro.

— Tudo bem, eu pergunto para alguém lá da sala. — disse me virando para sair da cozinha.

— Ness, eu falei a verdade. — eu me virei novamente para ela. — Não aconteceu nada, nada para se preocupar. — Esme parou por alguns segundos. — Alguém da escola, um garoto, quis fazer uma brincadeira que acabou dando errado e ele se machucou.

— E dai eu vi na sua cabeça que você estava pensando em atacar quando sentiu o cheiro de sangue — Edward apareceu na porta da cozinha e eu me virei para ele. — e eu fui até lá antes que você fizesse alguma coisa, te tirando do pátio e te levando até o carro.

— Então eu não fiz nada?

— Se tirar o fato de que você esperneou e gritou que era para eu te soltar porque você queria o sangue de quem estava lá dentro, nada.

— Eu disse que queria sangue? — perguntei surpresa.

— Disse.

— E você fala isso com essa tranqüilidade? E se alguém ouviu?

Edward não respondeu.

— Então alguém ouviu!

— Eu não sei se alguém ouviu que você estava berrando desesperada porque queria sangue. — ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo. — Há chances.

— Mas você tem que saber! — eu acusei. — Você ouve tudo o que pensamos, se alguém viu deve ter pensado alguma coisa!

— Eu estava mais preocupado em ver o que você estava pensando. Se alguém viu, saberemos mais tarde. — meu pai falava tranquilamente. Ele não estava preocupado com algum aluno enxerido ter me ouvido pedindo sangue? Se estava, não deixava transparecer.

"_Obrigada por me contar,"_ pensei, _"assim fico menos nervosa. Mas ainda há chances de eu ter estragado tudo."_.

Eu saí da cozinha.

Eu sou uma idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota! Se eu me controlasse mais, não teria feito essa bobagem de me descontrolar por um pouco de sangue! Eu pus tudo a perder! E se alguém viu? E se começar a se perguntar por que eu estava que nem uma louca gritando no estacionamento? Idiota.

-x-x-x-x-

Oito horas.

Meu segundo dia de aula.

Estava sentada na última carteira da minha aula de Inglês, esperando o sinal tocar. Eu nem vi quando a garota, Helen, com quem eu tive a minha primeira aula, sentou-se a minha frente e o olhou para mim.

— Por que você estava gritando ontem no estacionamento? — ela me perguntou como se estivesse falando do tempo. Eu olhei para ela, meu coração acelerou.

— Quem te disse isso? — ela tinha visto? Ai meu Deus, eu estou perdida!

O sinal bateu.

— Aquela garota ali. — ela apontou para uma menina alta, magra, com cabelos ruivos até a cintura, ela era muito bonita, para uma humana, quero dizer. — Michele. Falou para a turma inteira hoje de manhã que você era uma maluca. Ela disse que viu você no pátio, na hora em que aquele garoto se machucou, sabe? E dai você jogou a sua mochila no chão como se fosse atacar as pessoas, e um garoto te pegou e te levou para fora. — Helen parou para respirar. — E diz que você estava gritando para ele te soltar, que você queria sangue. Nada a ver, não é? — ela riu.

Eu ri junto com ela, mas estava preocupada. Alguém tinha visto.

— É uma bobagem! — Helen continuou. — Ninguém acreditou quando ela contou. Michele adora uma fofoca, ela está com inveja de você e a sua família. Vocês todos são lindos!

Eu suspirei aliviada, pelo menos não acreditaram.

— Aqueles seus irmãos, hein!? — ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

A professora chegou e mandou a turma ficar em silêncio. A aula passou tranquilamente, embora eu tenha pensado mais na fofoca que a garota, Michele, que era totalmente verdadeira, tinha falado sobre mim do que prestar atenção na matéria.

O sinal bateu e eu fui para minha segunda aula, que eu tinha com Alice e Edward.

— Uma garota viu. — eu disse sentando ao lado deles.

— Mas ninguém acreditou, não é? — Alice falou. — Então não é um problema.

— Eu não sei, essa garota decididamente vai aprontar alguma coisa.

Eu e Alice olhamos curiosas para Edward.

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntei.

— Você vai ver. — ele disse se virando para o professor que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

— Mas eu não vi nada! — Alice resmungou frustrada.

— Você não pode ver quando a Nessie está relacionada.

Claro, tinha que ser eu!

A segunda aula custou a passar, mas finalmente, tocou o sinal para o intervalo.

Eu fui direto para a mesa, não estava com fome. Edward e Alice me seguiram, Rosalie já estava lá.

— Tudo bem? — ela me perguntou quando eu sentei na frente dela.

— Pergunte a Edward.

Rose se virou para o meu pai.

— Não é um assunto para discutirmos na escola. — ele disse.

— Odeio ficar cega... — Alice suspirou.

Emmett, Jasper e Jacob chegaram cada um com uma bandeja na mesa. Bella vinha atrás deles.

Ninguém disse nada, ficamos em silêncio até Edward quebrá-lo:

— Ela não vai fazer isso, vai?

* * *

Oiie! Eu iria fazer alguma coisa nesse capítulo, tipo a Ness ter atacado alguém e eles terem que ir embora. Mas eu estava assistindo sessão da tarde e todo aquele clima de Natal do filme me fez mudar de idéia, que não é uma mistura das dicas que a Chantal me deu. Reviews...

_Chantal Cullen: _"o povo implora"_? Desse jeito eu vou ficar convencida... :P_

_Helena Camila: a Bella já estava no estacionamento nessa hora, então ela só soube depois. Se colocasse ela também dai seria duas querendo sangue. Coitados dos alunos, não?_

_Lari Black: pronto! O capítulo já esta ai, não precisa se desesperar! Eu até iria colocar o Jake pra deter a Ness, mas eu não consegui pensar em alguma coisa com ele. Com o Edward era mais fácil, já que ele poderia estar ouvindo os pensamentos da filha._

_Vampirax1: eu bem que queria ser a Nessie... *sonha* Mas que bom que você gostou! Eu fico muito feliz! Quanto aos lugares, eu posso dar um jeito de ela falar mais deles ou inventar alguma outra coisa, tipo um desenho. _

Eu estou super-hiper-megafeliz de vocês estarem gostando da história [já devo ter falado isso bastante vezes, mas não canso de repetir]. Se tudo der certo, próximo capítulo amanhã.

Deem uma passadinha lá na minha outra fic, ela vai ser bem curtinha, só três capítulos. Mas acho que não vou postar o segundo capítulo hoje, porque tem que ir escrevendo e lendo em Eclipse junto, então custa mais tempo...

Espero comentários, beijos ;*


	12. Se ela quer briga, é o que vai ter

Antes de tudo, um extra para entender melhor, é a primeira parte do capítulo 10 na visão da Michele.

**----**

Graças a Deus, a aula tinha terminado. Eu sei que você deve estar pensando: _"Mas é o primeiro dia, ninguém faz nada",_ mas é exatamente este o motivo, ninguém faz nada. É tão monótono, nada de interessante acontece.

O sinal tinha acabado de tocar e todos estavam indo embora, eu tinha parado para conversar um pouquinho com a minha amiga Natália, enquanto o meu irmão Fernando tinha desaparecido em algum lugar por aí com os amigos dele. E eu tinha que esperá-lo, era ele que me levava para casa.

Nós estávamos no pátio fofocando sobre os novos alunos, que não eram poucos. Só de uma mesma família eram oito, absurdo, não? Mas eles eram todos adotados, coitada da mulher se tivesse engravidado oito vezes.

Eu já tinha tido aula com os quatro que tem a mesma idade que eu, Alice, Isabella, Renesmee e Edward. Os outros, que eu ainda não sei o nome, são um ano mais velhos. Eles são diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo parecidos — como pode? —, seis deles são bem pálidos — mais que nós que só vemos o sol forte nas férias quando viajamos —, uma é normal assim como nós e um garoto tem a pele morena, a mais diferente do grupo. Aqueles mesmos seis têm outra semelhança, a cor dos olhos, que é de um caramelo meio dourado.

De repente, meu irmão e os amigos aparecem do nada, vestidos com capas de mágicos e começam a fazer - digo, tentar fazer - mágica. Estava indo tudo bem até que um dos amigos idiotas do meu querido irmão pega uma faca e diz:

— E agora, senhoras e senhores, garotas e garotos, professores e funcionários, alunas e alunos, eu vou fazer o número principal! — todos batem palmas, correção: todos menos eu bateram palmas, ninguém estava vendo que aquilo ali era uma tremenda bobagem? — Com esta faca, eu vou fazer um corte no braço deste meu amigo aqui — o garoto apontou para um dos outros _"mágicos"_ ao seu lado —, que se candidatou para esta apresentação, qualquer dano que ocorra a ele não será de nossa responsabilidade, e do corte, atenção: não deverá sair sangue, e sim, refrigerante! — mais palmas. Esse povo é muito idiota. Vai dar errado, anotem o que eu estou dizendo.

E deu errado, um grito ecoou pelo pátio na hora em que o braço foi cortado. Eu avisei, não foi? Todos começaram a gritar também, ficou o caos. Mas não foi isso que prendeu a minha atenção. Uma das alunas novas, Renesmee, estava passando por ali. Ela parou quando viu a confusão e em segundos parecia que iria pular e atacar as pessoas que estavam ali, que doida.

Em milésimos de segundos, um garoto apareceu ao lado dela, a pegou pela cintura e a tirou dali. Foi tão rápido que nem sei se eu vi isso, mesmo. Decidi olhar lá fora, no estacionamento. Toda a família estava lá, a garota gritava para soltarem-na. Gritava também que ela queria sangue, que estava caçando e que a pessoa que estava segurando-a não devia fazer aquilo com ela. Coisas extremamente sem sentido.

A garota se debatia para se soltar, como uma louca, mas o aperto parecia estar forte, já que um sozinho conseguia segurá-la. Então ela acabou desmaiando com o esforço.

**----**

Agora sim, o capítulo 12!

* * *

**12. Se ela quer briga, é o que vai ter**

Edward olhava para Alice, ela estava confusa.

— Eu não sei.

— O que você viu? — perguntei.

O sinal tocou. Tinha que ser agora?

— Depois. — minha tia me deu um abraço como se quisesse me proteger de alguma coisa.

Fui para a minha aula. Passou devagar, eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada sabendo que Alice sabia de alguma coisa importante.

A última aula era Educação Física, foi boa só porque eu em vez de eu me preocupar com as visões de minha tia, me preocupei em jogar bolas na cara de uma garotinha mimada.

— Você é a Renesmee? — alguém atrás de mim perguntou enquanto eu entrava na quadra coberta onde teríamos aula. Me virei e dei de cara com Michele.

— Sim. — respondi sem expressão.

— Eu sou Michele. — ela sorria, um sorriso falso, mas estava lá.

— É, eu sei.

— O que aconteceu ontem? Era você que estava gritando que nem uma louca no final das aulas? — ela tirou o sorriso do rosto e ficou séria.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — dei as costas para ela e continuei a andar.

— Não sabe? _"Me solta, eu estava caçando, quero sangue."_ — ela afinou a voz, decerto tentando me imitar. Devo dizer uma coisa, ela nem chegou perto, pareceu uma taquara rachada com dor de dente e TPM. — O que você é?

Eu me virei para ela novamente.

— Você é idiota ou o que?

— Não me chame de idiota, sua... sua vaca. — ela ficou furiosa comigo. Imagina se eu tivesse a chamado de... alguma coisa pior?

— Vaca? — eu ri. — Foi o melhor que você conseguiu?

— Não de risada de mim!

— Olha, Michele, você está louca. Completamente louca. Pessoas normais não ficam dizendo que estão caçando por aí. Você está imaginando coisas, querida. Procure um psiquiatra e veja se conseguem uma vaga em algum manicômio. — sorri para ela e fui até onde os outros alunos estavam.

A cara dela foi impagável. Michele parecia que iria explodir de tanta raiva, os palavrões deveriam estar correndo solto dentro da cabeça dela, ainda bem que ela não ousou falar em voz alta, se não iria se arrepender. Eu ainda estava dando risada quando me sentei junto aos outros.

Depois disso esqueci completamente a visão de Alice. O professor nos mandou jogar vôlei, ainda bem que não fiquei no mesmo time de Michele — ainda bem porque queria dar umas boladas na cara dela, e, está bem, confesso que usei um pouquinho mais de força do que o necessário. Mas eu juro que eu não tirei sangue, não por dó, mais por mim, sabe, não queria me descontrolar novamente — e a aula correu tranquilamente.

— Você vai me pagar, garota. — Michele me ameaçou saindo do vestiário feminino. Eu disse ameaçou? Desculpe, eu quis dizer: _"falou tentando botar um pouco de medo em mim, mas não deu certo já que eu podia acabar com ela sem desarrumar um fio do meu cabelo"_.

Eu sai dando risada de novo dela. Nem percebi quando trombei em alguém.

— Ah, me desculpe. — disse estendo a mão para ajudar o garoto a se levantar. É, ele que caiu. Não é fácil me derrubar.

— Não foi nada. — ele respondeu. — Meu nome é Fernando.

— Renesmee.

— Cullen? — eu acenei que sim com a cabeça. — Eu já tive aulas com os seus irmãos.

— Já deve mesmo, afinal, eu tenho sete.

— Fernando! — Michele gritou para o rapaz a minha frente, ela estava conversando com um grupinho de meninas quando nos viu. Eu aposto cem dólares que ela estava falando de mim. — Porque está falando com essa garota?

— Eu falo com quem eu quiser. Você não é minha mãe.

— Mas sou sua irmã! — ela veio até nós. — E você — Michele botou o dedo na minha cara. —, sua esquisita...

— O que está acontecendo aqui, Ness? — Jacob disse aparecendo ao meu lado.

— Ness? — Michele riu. — Agora você é o mostro do Lago Ness, também? Não sabia que ele gostava de sangue.

— Cale a boca! — eu gritei para ela, já estava sem paciência com essa garota. — Jake, vamos embora.

— Vai fugir?

— Michele, por favor. — Fernando pediu.

— Fique quieto, você não pode falar nada. Isto é entre mim e a mostrinha ali.

— Vamos embora. — eu repeti. Aquela garota estava pedindo um soco na cara, e eu não iria conseguir me segurar por muito tempo. Peguei a mão de Jake e o puxei passando pelos dois irmãos.

— Ai que raiva daquela garota! — disse quando já estávamos longe de olhares curiosos.

— O que ela fez? — Jacob perguntou.

— Foi ela que me viu ontem.

— O que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou quando chegamos no carro. A minha cara ainda deveria estar de raiva.

— A Nessie brigou com uma garota. — Jake respondeu por mim.

— Você não...

— Não mãe, eu não fiz nada de errado desta vez. — disse entrando no carro. — Pode deixar que eu vou tentar não arrancar a cabeça dela.

* * *

E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim! Me desculpem por eu não ter postado ontem, eu tinha que terminar o segundo capítulo de _Por outros olhos_ e não deu tempo de postar aqui. Mas pelo menos vocês tiveram um bônus de consolo! Agora chega de papo e vamos as reviews!

_Bels.': oii, que bom que você gostou da fic. Continue lendo!_

_BILU: obrigada pela idéia, talvez eu possa até colocá-la aqui._

_Jessy 01: espere que ainda vai ter umas brigas da Ness e da Michele, só não sei se a Bella e a Rose vai entrar na briga. A Rose até talvez, do jeito esquentadinha que ela é, mas vampira contra humana é covardia! :P Também gosto muito dos momentos Rose e Jake!_

_Luna Simon: por que não gota da Ness? Ela é tão bonitinha! *-* Eu acho que ela não vai atacar ninguém, viu, mas vai ter briga com a Michele. Sem mais ver sessão da tarde! ;P_

_Bru Cat: eu também adora a Ness! Suas perguntas serão respondidas em breve..._

_Noelle: respostas já estão no capítulo. Continue acompanhando!_

_monique: o que a Michele vai aprontar, em breve, outras perguntas já estão no capítulo. Só digo uma coisa: vem briga por aí! :D_

Muito abrigada pelas reviews! Foi o capítulo que eu mais recebi! *carinha super feliz* Só senti falta da Chantal e da Lari, que sempre deixam um comentário por aqui. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada! Vocês estão deixando esta garota aqui muito feliz!

Agora para o capítulo 13, vou postar quando receber dez reviews, pode, não? *carinha do gatinho do Shrek*

Beijinhos e tchau!


	13. Visão

**13. Visão**

Chegamos em casa. Eu tinha ficado o caminho inteiro imaginando como seria dar uns socos na cara da Michele, mas quando estávamos saindo do carro e eu vi Alice, então lembrei da visão que ela tinha tido na escola.

— Não é coisa com que você deve se preocupar, Ness. — meu pai disse, claro que ele estava acompanhando os meus pensamentos.

— Aonde será que eu já ouvi isso? — resmunguei.

Edward não respondeu.

— Alice? — chamei entrando em casa.

— Sim? — ouvi a voz dela lá de cima.

Subi até o segundo andar, Alice estava na porta do quarto dela.

— O que você viu antes? — perguntei.

— Nada, é a Tanya.

— O que tem ela?

— Eu não sei direito, ela fica mudando de decisão a cada meia hora, mais ou menos. — minha tia entrou no quarto fazendo sinal para eu acompanhá-la.

— E quais são as decisões dela? Edward pareceu preocupado. — perguntei olhando o quarto dela. As paredes eram num azul clarinho e no chão de madeira tinha um enorme tapete azul meia-noite. A vista da janela era para a floresta atrás da casa, se não tivesse tanta neve seria uma vista maravilhosa, não melhor que a do meu quarto. Tinha uma enorme cama de casal no meio e mais uma estante branca com uma televisão em cima, tinha mais duas portas, que deveriam ser o banheiro e o closet.

— Você está muito curiosa hoje. — disse ela sentando-se na cama. — Tanya está um pouco deprimida, sabe? — eu sentei ao lado dela. — Está sozinha, ela sempre teve as irmãs. Mas agora Kate tem Garrett e Irina morreu...

— Tanya não demorou um pouco, não, para se sentir sozinha? Quer dizer, já se passaram sete anos, ela poderia ter arranjado alguém. — completei.

— Mas tem alguém.

— Tem? — perguntei surpresa. — Mas você não disse que ela estava sozinha...

— Nessie — Alice me cortou. —, a pessoa que Tanya encontrou não é como nós.

— É um humano?

— Não.

— Um...

— É um vampiro — ela me cortou novamente. —, mas se alimenta de sangue humano. E a Tanya não sabe o que fazer. Há muito tempo que ela não bebe esse tipo de sangue, e a pessoa que ela encontrou não quer mudar o estilo de vida.

— Tanya vai mudar, então?

— Ora ela decide que sim, ora que não... Ela está muito confusa.

— O que os outros acham? — perguntei.

— Ninguém ainda deu uma opinião concreta, mas é claro que eles não querem que Tanya abandone a família. Eles vão tentar... — Alice parou no meio da frase, olhar vidrado, estava tendo outra visão.

— Alice! — chamei preocupada.

— Ela tomou a decisão. — Alice sussurrou.

— Alice! — Jasper apareceu correndo na porta e se sentou no chão a frente dela. — Está tudo bem?

Minha tia ainda repetia a mesma frase. Ela olhava para Jasper, mas como se não o visse lá.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei preocupada. — Ela nunca demorou tanto assim para voltar a si.

— Eu não sei. — Jasper também estava preocupado.

Sai dali e desci correndo as escadas.

— O que aconteceu com Alice? — parei na sala olhando para meu pai.

— Não sei, a mente dela esta bloqueada. — Edward respondeu.

— Como? Bella é a única que consegue bloquear! — olhei para minha mãe.

— Não estou fazendo nada. — ela resmungou.

— Nessie vai ficar tudo bem — Rosalie começou a dizer olhando para mim, mas então seus olhos mudaram para algum lugar atrás do meu ombro esquerdo. —, Alice!

Todos nós olhamos para ela, quero dizer, eu, os outros já estavam olhando.

— Está tudo bem. — ela disse. — O problema é Tanya, ela já se decidiu. — Alice olhou para Edward.

— Temos que falar com ela. — meu pai disse respondendo a uma pergunta não dita. — Rose. — não era um chamado, outra pergunta.

— Será que vocês podem falar com a boca para todos nós entendermos esta conversa? — Rosalie disse. — E o que é que tem eu?

— Vamos esperar Carlisle chegar do hospital. — Alice falou descendo a escada. — Eu vou ligar para Tanya.

Para mim, pelo menos, estava na cara o que Tanya tinha escolhido, sacrificar os anos caçando animais para trocar por sangue humano. Eu olhei para Edward perguntando se era isso mesmo, ele mexeu os olhos para cima e para baixo bem devagar. Sim.

x-x-x-x

Eu não pude participar da reunião quando Carlisle chegou. Eles tinham passado um bom tempo lá embaixo conversando, embora eu não tenha ouvido ruído nenhum. Agora, Carlisle e Esme tinham ido até a casa dos Denali falar com Tanya.

Sinceramente, eu não sei por que eles tinham que e meter. Alice tinha dito que os Denali iriam respeitar a decisão de Tanya, qualquer que fosse ela. Mas meu avô ainda achava que conseguiria mudar a opinião da vampira.

Fui dormir antes de eles chegarem, sabia que não poderia saber de nada mesmo. Tive um sonho diferente durante a noite, não sei se eu diria que era um sonho mesmo, talvez um pesadelo, deveria considerar os dois lados.

Deixe-me explicar, o meu sonho/pesadelo foi o seguinte: eu estava sozinha em uma clareira com Michele, mas não era nenhuma floresta próxima, já que fazia sol e nós estávamos com roupa de verão. Minha pele brilhava fracamente e a garota tinha uma cara de medo. Então sem mais nem menos eu atacava Michele e sentia a sensação do sangue fresco dela em minha garganta.

Vamos analisar, lado bom: atacar a Michele, lado ruim: sentir o gosto de sangue humano. E eu senti o gosto, mais ou menos, no meu subconsciente está guardada esta sensação, e não foi bom sentir isso. Em algum lugar eu pensei em mudar e me juntar a Tanya, boba, não?

Acordei assustada, o meu despertador deve ter tocado sem parar por uns cinco minutos até eu me tocar que não eram os gritos de Michele e desligá-lo.

* * *

**_Olá!!_** Antes de tudo vamos as reviews:

_Luna Simon: aquele da mágica eu confesso, estava sem imaginação mesmo! Agora, de briga, assim fico até com dó... da Ness, claro, porque daí ela sente o cheiro de sangue e ataca todo mundo. E ela não quer isso. Taquara rachada com dor de dente e TPM foi, sei lá, me inspirei numa amiga minha *apanhando dela aqui* :P! Quanto ao livro d'A Mediadora, é verdade, tem alguma coisa parecida em algum, mas eu acho que eu me inspirei do jeito de escrever um pouco nesse livro, que nem os __quero dizer__, é a Suzannah que fala._

_monique: você me deu uma boa idéia! Mas que vai ferir corações, já falei de mais! :x_

_BILU: aaahhhh!!!!! Estou escrevendo, estou escrevendo! *escrevendo até a morte* ;P hsahusuuhshsauhsau!_

_Jessy 01: a Ness vai dar um jeito de se vingar da Michele, pode anotar o que eu estou dizendo!_

_Chantal Cullen: é tão bom ir pra praia, mas é tão ruim ficar sem net..._

_Mariana Heluy: a Michele daqui a pouco começa a aprontar, só não vou dizer o capítulo até porque eu não sei [ainda não escrevi :x]. Se o Fernando vai gostar da Ness *pensando*, ainda não sei. Acho que não, estou com uma idéia bem legal aqui na minha cabeça, só espero que o Edward não veja e espalhe por aí! :P Quanto a caracterização dele vem em breve, poque a Ness nem prestou muita atenção._

_Erika: está explicado no final porque eu pedi as reviews, mas eu nem ligo muito, já tive uma fic que tinha uns 10 capítulos com uma amiga minha em um outro site que a gente tinha terminado de postar sem nenhuma review. Nem nos incomadamos, só que a minha amiga apagou a fic para fazer outra sozinha, se não eu colocava aqui._

_Bru Cat: está aí o capítulo!_

_Yaya Cullen: *postando* :D_

_Mahh: vai brigar, mas acho que não no tapa, usando outros métodos, é mais humano. Está gostando da Por outros olhos? Acho que amanhã sai o último capítulo._

_Lari Blck: não precisa pedir desculpas, mas se você quiser estão aceitas! A Michele vai aprontar mesmo, e se não vier soco, pelo menos tiveram as boladas!_

Quanto as 10 reviews, vou explicar. Dezembro, férias e eu, como milhões de pessoas, vou viajar e ficar sem net. Então para **não** ficar até fevereiro **sem postar** eu resolvi pedir para mim ver: **a)** quantas pessoas mais ou menos estão acompanhando a fic e **b)** quanto tempo aguentariam sem um capítulo_ [até que foram rápidas, hein? Imagina se fosse uma história inteira!]_. Então eu **decidi** o seguinte: a partir da próxima segunda-feira eu vou _**tentar**_ postar um capítulo por semana, sem dia certo.  
Agora, para conseguir ter um por semana, tem que mandar **ReViEwS**, me encher as paciências mesmo, pois fazer eu gastar o meu dinheiro para ir numa lan house ou fazer eu pedir para usar a internet sem fio do vizinho não é fácil :P

Beijinhos e tchau, tchau!  
_Próximo capítulo:_ quinta-feira.


	14. Convite de uma humana

**14. Convite de uma humana**

— Por que demorou tanto? — minha mãe me perguntou quando entrei na cozinha.

— Estava sonhando. — respondi abrindo a geladeira e procurando alguma coisa que chamasse atenção, eu ainda me lembrava do cheiro de sangue do meu sonho. Não encontrei nada.

— Não está com fome?

— Não.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, Bella. — olhei para o relógio que estava na parede, quinze para as oito.

Fui para a sala e sentei no sofá ao lado de Rosalie. Ela falava rapidamente com Alice. Nem prestei atenção na conversa, estava lembrando-me de meu sonho. Eu sei que não devia, isso só faria lembrar-me mais ainda do cheiro de sangue humano, mas o que eu iria fazer se essas imagens simplesmente não saiam de minha cabeça?

— É melhor a gente ir. — Rose disse ao meu lado uns cinco minutos depois.

Eu corri até meu quarto pegar a minha mala de escola e desci em menos de um minuto. Um carro já tinha saído quando eu cheguei lá fora.

— Está tudo bem, Ness? — meu pai perguntou quando eu entrei no veículo.

— Sim, por quê?

— Esse seu sonho...

— Não é nada.

Seguimos até a escola em silêncio, às vezes Edward olhava para mim preocupado. Mas eu não iria fazer nada, foi só um sonho. Eu já tinha feito besteira demais ali em só dois dias! Não iria deixar uma lembrança acabar comigo, não iria mesmo.

O cheiro de sangue veio com tudo, mas até que nem no primeiro dia, eu teria que me acostumar novamente, maldito sonho. Respirei fundo antes de entrar no pátio.

O sinal tocou depois que eu já tinha entrado na sala de aula. Sentei no meu lugar de sempre no fundo dela. Helen veio se sentar ao meu lado quando me viu.

— Olá Renesmee! — ela disse alegremente.

— Oi Helen! — cumprimentei-a. — Como vai?

— Maravilhosamente bem! — Helen suspirou. — E você? Parece abatida.

— Não dormi muito bem hoje. — disse simplesmente. — Mas estou bem.

A garota começou a cantarolar.

— Posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade? — perguntei curiosa.

— Nem eu sei! Só sei que hoje eu acordei muito feliz, como se alguma coisa boa estivesse prestes a acontecer! — Helen respondeu ainda cantarolando.

A professora chamou a atenção da turma e tivemos que nos voltar para a tarefa, um trabalho em dupla para entregar no final da aula, pelo menos eram duas seguidas.

Eu fui com Helen, algumas conversas vieram no meio da tarefa, mas nós conseguimos terminar um pouco antes do sinal do intervalo tocar.

— Tomara que não seja essa a coisa boa que você estava esperando! — ri.

— É mesmo! — ela me acompanhou. — Mas eu ainda estou muito feliz!

Tivemos que abafar nossos risos, alguns alunos nos olharam curiosos.

— Ei, você não quer ir na minha casa hoje? — Helen me perguntou após algum tempo.

— Na sua casa? — perguntei surpresa.

— É! A gente poderia fazer a tarefa juntas e... — a garota começou o que se parecia um discurso. Mas eu não prestei atenção em nada do que ela falou. Estava pensando no convite, eu nunca tinha ido na casa de ninguém tão humano assim antes. O sinal tocou. —... vai ser ótimo! — Helen completou.

— É, vai ser, claro. — respondi sem pensar. — Eu vou ver se eu não tenho nada para fazer, depois eu te falo.

— Okay. Vai sentar com a sua família?

— Acho que sim.

— Vai lá junto com a gente! — Helen sorriu. — Você sempre fica com a sua família, em que lugar entra os amigos?!

— Eu vou ver. — comecei a guardar as minhas coisas.

— Então a gente se vê depois. — a agora pegou a mala dela. — Até!

— Tchau! — terminei de juntar os meus pertences e saí da sala.

Andei até o refeitório, peguei uma bandeja e fui até a nossa mesa, todos já estavam lá.

— Não. — foi a resposta de meu pai quando sentei na mesa pensando na conversa com Helen.

— Por quê?

— Nessie, ela é uma humana.

— E eu sou meio-humana! Não vai acontecer nada, por favor? — pedi, os outros nos olhavam intrigados.

— Renesmee.

— Pai! — Alice pigarreou. — Edward.

Ele não disse nada.

— Bella — me virei para minha mãe. —, eu vou na casa da Helen, está decidido!

Minha mãe trocou um olhar rápido com Edward.

— Está bem. — ela disse.

Pulei da cadeira e corri até o lado dela para abraçá-la.

— Bella, obrigada! Muito obrigada!

— Não faça eu me arrepender disto. — me soltei do abraço.

— Não vai se arrepender!

O resto da manhã se passou rapidamente. Eu e Helen fizemos planos para a tarde nas aulas que tivemos juntas. Na aula que eu tive com Bella e Alice, elas não paravam de me dar concelhos, parecia que aquele meu probleminha no primeiro dia de aula tinha ficado bem gravado na cabeça delas.

— Eu não vou fazer nada de errado! — falei por fim. A aula já tinha acabado. — Agora deixa eu ir que Helen está me esperando.

— Nessie... — minha mãe começou.

— Bella, confie nela. — Alice cortou-a. — Vai, Nessie. Divirta-se!

— Obrigada, Alice! — sorri para ela. — Tchau, até depois!

Andei até o pátio onde eu iria me encontrar com a Helen, ela já estava lá quando eu cheguei.

— Pensei que você não viria mais! — a garota disse brincando. — Vamos?

— Sim.

Ela me guiou até o carro dela, não era caro, que nem a maioria dos que tinham ali.

— Eu sei que não é do tipo que nem você está acostumada — Helen olhou para o carro da minha família. —, mas...

— Deixe de ser idiota, Helen! — eu abri a porta.

— Renesmee? — ela me chamou.

— Sim?

— Eu acho que aquele garoto quer falar com você. — Helen apontou com a cabeça para alguém atrás de mim.

Me virei.

— Jake? — perguntei surpresa. — O que foi?

* * *

Oii! Nem vou ficar falando/escrevendo hoje, tenho que ir arrumar as minhas coisas para ir viajar! Agora, eu vou ver, talvez eu poste o capítulo 15 hoje de noite, talvez amanhã de manhã... Mas vamos as reviews:

_Helena Camila: coitado do Jake... mas eu já estou com uma idéia aqui na minha cabeça, só falta achar um lugar para ela na fic! ;D_

_Luna Simon: uma vez por semana!_

_Chantal Cullen: é mesmo, se ele fosse seria bem mais fácil para ela, mas é meio difícil achar vampiros vegetarianos perdidos por aí!_

_monique: eu sou máá!! Mas vai ter um motivo, é para dar mais emoção a história! Os capítulos estão um pouco menores mesmo, mas o próximo vai ser maiorzinho! Prometo! Não vou parar de escrever, não, isso aqui já faz parte da minha rotina, é que nem dormir! :P Mesmo porque eu não tenho o que fazer com tanto tempo livre, daí eu vou inventando, inventando, inventando e sai uma fic! E que bom que a minha fic te interessou, continue acompanhando!_

_Lari Black: a Tanya... estou bolando alguma coisa para ela... Quem bloqueou a Alice vai ter alguma coisa relacionada, o pesadelo da Ness foi porque ela estava com raiva da Michele e o único jeito dela "brigar", já que a Ness é mais forte que um humano normal, com a Michele sem acontecer nada era em um sonho mesmo. Não me mate, o Jake nem apareceu direito nesse capítulo, mas no próximo ele vai aparecer. E que sabe o que que é, o Jacob está trabalhando para poder ir aí te visitar, por isso que ele não apareceu, mas no capítulo 15 ele vai estar de folga! :P_

_Bru Cat: respostas em breve. :D_

_Mariie Swan: pode começar, então! ;P_

Obrigada pelas reviews, mas não esqueçam de deixar mais! **Comentar** é sempre bom! **:D**  
Beijos e até depois!  
_Próximo capítulo:_ provavelmente amanhã de manhã.


	15. Eu não disse?

**15. Eu não disse?**

— Eu posso falar com você, Ness? — ele me perguntou.

— Claro. — fechei a porta do carro. — Helen, eu já volto.

Nós começamos a andar em direção ao pátio.

— O que foi, Jake?

— Eu não sei, tem certeza que você está bem? Ficar sozinha com ela... — Jacob parecia preocupado.

— Você acha que eu vou atacá-la?

— Não, é que...

— Jake, eu não vou fazer nada! — cortei-o. — Não cofia em mim, não é? Igual a Bella.

— Nessie, não é isso.

— O que é, então, Jacob Black?

— Eu tenho medo por você. — ele disse para o chão.

— Jake — eu segurei o rosto dele fazendo-o olhar para mim. —, eu juro que não vai acontecer nada de errado. O que você acha, que quando chegarmos na casa dela eu vou pular no pescoço dos pais da Helen e matá-los? Sem mais, nem menos?

— Eu não acho que você vai fazer isso, mas...

— Mas o que?

Alguém buzinou atrás de nós.

— Renesmee! — Helen me chamou cantando.

— Eu tenho que ir.

Jacob me abraçou, senti as minhas bochechas corarem.

— Se cuida. — ele disse depois de me soltar.

— Você também, Jake. Tchau.

Entrei no carro de Helen. Ela deu um sorriso para mim.

— Ele gosta de você. — ela me disse enquanto saímos do estacionamento.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? — perguntei.

— Pelo jeito que ele te olha. Mas é estranho, não é?

— Estranho?

— Ele é seu irmão! — Helen disse como se você obvio, o que de certa forma, era. — Seu irmão adotado, mas é!

— Eu não acho tão estranho assim.

A garota me lançou um olhar curioso.

— Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, Bella e Edward, eles são namorados.

— Então é um mau de família!? — ela riu.

Eu ri junto com ela.

— É, eu acho que é.

— Então, aonde quer almoçar? — ela me perguntou.

— Em qualquer lugar, não conheço nada aqui ainda.

— Vou te levar num restaurante muito bom! Você vai adorar.

Paramos em um restaurante perdido no meio de algumas casas, tinha um ou dois outros carros ali.

— Já é quase uma hora, por isso que não tem quase ninguém. — Helen disse como se respondesse a uma pergunta.

A comida era muito boa, eu e Helen gastamos um bom tempo ali, até a dona do restaurante pedir para a gente sair porque ela iria fechar o lugar. Helen me levou até a casa dela a algumas quadras dali.

— É a minha casa. — ela disse apontando para uma pequena casa amarela com duas janelas na frente. — Vamos!

Saímos do carro e a garota me puxou para dentro. Me mostrou a casa inteira, era simples, mas aconchegante.

— E aqui é o meu quarto. — Helen falou entrando em um pequeno cômodo inteiramente rosa, com uma cama em um canto, um guarda-roupa e uma pequena escrivaninha com um computador antigo. — Muito rosa, não? — ela continuou sem esperar resposta. — Era da minha irmã, mas agora ela casou. Ela ama rosa, eu já tentei um monte de vezes pedir para os meus pais para pintar a parede de outra cor, mas eles dizem que dá muito trabalho. — a garota suspirou. — E então, o que vamos fazer?

— Não sei. — e eu realmente não sabia. Era a primeira vez que eu entrava na casa de alguém tão humano assim, se tirarmos Charlie, Sue e Billy, mas eles pelo menos sabem o que eu sou de verdade.

— Hum. — Helen pensou. — Nós podemos fazer nossa tarefa primeiro, depois podemos sair dar uma volta e jogar conversa fora... O que você acha?

— Ótimo.

— Então vamos descer lá na sala, tem mais espaço.

A tarde passou tranquilamente, fizemos a tarefa, assistimos televisão e conversamos ao mesmo tempo. Depois que terminos, Helen me puxou para fora de casa até o centro da cidade, onde tinha algumas poucas lojas.

Depois de um pouco de passeio fomos até um café.

— Eu vou querer um milk shake de morango e um x-salada. — Helen disse para a garçonete. — E você, Renesmee?

— Eu vou querer um suco de uva.

— Mais alguma coisa? — a garçonete perguntou.

— Não, obrigada. — respondi.

— Não está com fome?

— A gente almoçou agora a pouco. — expliquei.

— Agora a pouco? Já faz quatro horas mais ou menos! — Helen me olhou como se eu fosse um extraterrestre.

— Eu não estou com fome.

— Okay. — ela começou a bater os dedos na mesa. — Olhe quem está ali atrás.

Eu olhei para a direção que ela apontava com a cabeça. Michele e mais umas cinco meninas que eu só sabia o nome falavam alegremente. Como se alguma coisa tivesse avisado a garota que eu estava encarando-a, Michele se virou para mim. Embora ela estando bem longe de nós, pude ouvir o que ela disse.

— Olha lá, o mostro decidiu sair do lago. — as garotas ao redor dela riram.

— O que será que ela está falando? — Helen perguntou-se fazendo eu me virar para ela.

— Eu não sei. — menti na mesma hora que ouvia novamente a voz de Michele.

— Que pena que eles não sirvam "_sangue"_ aqui. — desta vez ninguém riu.

— Coitada da garota, Mi. — alguém disse. — Você acha mesmo que ela falou aquilo? Devia estar brincando, sei lá.

— Ágata, você não acredita em mim?

— Não, é maluquice sua. — Ágata falou.

— Michele é uma idiota, não? — Helen me perguntou. — Se acha a princesinha da cidade.

— Não é maluquice minha! — Michele se defendeu. — Aquela garota falou mesmo!

— Sabe de uma coisa Michele — ouvi a voz de outra garota. —, eu concordo com a Ágata, é maluquice sua. Você está com ciúmes porque ela é mais bonita que você!

— Luísa!

— Garota, parem, por favor. — alguém disse.

— Eu odeio aquela Renesmee Cullen! — Michele resmungou.

A garçonete apareceu com o nosso lanche. Helen começou a comer o x-salada dela enquanto reclamava da Michele.

— Olha, Michele está vindo aqui! — ela disse.

— Oi Helen. — Michele se virou para mim. — Como vai Ness?

— O que você quer, Michele? — perguntei.

— Eu só queria saber se você conseguiu achar algum suco com sangue por aqui. — ela disse.

— Ah, por favor. Ainda com esta história?!

— Michele, vamos embora. — uma das garota que eu tinha escutado a voz antes, Luísa, pediu.

— Garota, é mais fácil você achar o seu lanche no hospital, sabia? Que eu saiba eles tem sangue lá. — Michele riu.

Eu ignorei-a.

— Você não acha que o ar está um pouco pesado aqui, Helen? — falei.

— Idiota. — Michele disse.

Ignorei-a novamente.

— Fale comigo! — a garota ordenou.

— Michele, por favor, eu não quero gastar meu latim com você.

— Você se acha, não é? Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

— Eu penso que eu sou Renesmee Cullen e que não gosto de ser insultada. — levantei da mesa. — Helen, vamos embora?

— Vamos. — Helen disse se levantando também.

— Idiota. — Michele repetiu.

— Michele, por favor. Pára. — Luísa pediu.

Eu e Helen fomos ao caixa e pagamos com Michele ainda parada onde nós estávamos sentada nos olhando furiosa.

— Helen, você pode me dar uma carona até a minha casa? — perguntei quando chegamos a casa dela.

— Claro. Só não se esqueça da sua mala.

Depois de uns dez minutos, chegamos em minha casa.

— Obrigada, Helen. Até amanhã. — falei saindo do carro.

— Até!

Entrei em casa, todos me olharam quando passei pela sala.

— Eu não disse que não iria fazer nada? — disse sorrindo.

* * *

Hey pessoal! Mais um capítulo para vocês aqui as oito e meia da manhã [o que aconteceu, essa garota sempre coloca os capítulo de tarde? De certo caiu da cama! ;P]... mas vamos direto as reviews, está apurado aqui em casa, tudos arrumando coisas de última hora para ir viajar! [tá aí]

_BILU: eu não vou esquecer de ninguém, prometo! Não precisa sofrer nenhuma crise. :P_

_Luna Simon: está o que o Jacob iria falar. :D_

_Bru Cat: as respostas ainda não vieram hoje, mas qualquer dia aparecem!_

_monique: como eu já disse no capítulo anterior e você na review, eu sou má! Mas não por muito tempo, já que o capítulo 15 eu postei radipinho! Obrigada pelos parabéns!_

Agora, deixem **muitas reviews** para os dias que eu for numa lan house falerem a pena [já que custa uma fortuna na praia que eu vou, mas fazer o que, tem que pagar].  
E _hoje estréia_ **Twiligh****t**! Um maravilhoso motivo para tudo mundo ficar feliz! Ebaa! Todo mundo indo no cinema hoje, ver os Cullen na telona! Eu também vou, já que eu moro no interior e na minha cidade não tem cinema nenhum [é dos mato essa garota :P, não sou, é que a cidade é pequena mesmo, mas já passou até na TV!!! ], vou fazer a minha mãe parar na capital para mim ver!!  
Beijinhos e  
tchau, tchau! **:D**  
_Próximo capítulo:_ em algum dia da próxima semana... podem deixar que eu não vou esquecer de postar!


	16. Deixe que ela faça o que quiser

**16. Deixe que ela faça o que quiser**

Mais um dia na escola.

Era a hora do intervalo e eu estava sentada com o resto da minha família. Michele me lançava uns olhares assassinos a algumas mesas à frente, eu só a ignorava. Sabia que isso só a deixaria ainda mais brava comigo, mas o que eu iria fazer? Estava a pouco de sair no tapa com aquela garota.

—... então eu estava pensando em levar a Nessie junto. — eu ouvi Rosalie dizer. Olhei para ela. — O que você acha, Bella?

— Acho que não deveríamos colocar a Renesmee no meio da história. — Bella falou. — Tanya já se decidiu.

— Mas a Ness...

— Rose, não.

Minha madrinha suspirou.

— Por que não perguntamos a ela? — Rosalie se virou para mim.

— Eu já disse que não! Ela é minha filha! — Bella disse tão rápido que nenhuma pessoa ao nosso redor conseguiria entender. — Renesmee só tem seis anos! Você e nem ninguém vão usá-la para amolecer o coração de Tanya! Se ela quer sair caçando todo mundo, ela vai!

— Concordo com a Bella. — me meti no meio da conversa. Afinal, elas estavam falando de mim! Não iria ficar que nem boba só ouvindo o que elas têm a dizer. — Quero dizer, na parte de que se a Tanya quer virar assassina, ela tem todo o direito.

— Ela tem, mas veja, por quê? — agora todos na mesa estavam prestando atenção naquela discussão. — Tem um monte de gente por aí, e se esse cara gostasse mesmo dela, iria entender que Tanya ama a família dela e não iria querer virar um monstro.

— Mas ela o ama também, não vai querer ficar o resto da vida sozinha. — argumentei. — E se o jeito de Tanya ser feliz é ficando como ele, ela não vai se importar, basta que tudo fique bem, que ela encontre a felicidade junto de alguém. Não importa se ele bebe sangue humano ou animal, se ele é humano, vampiro, lobisomem ou um ET que se perdeu por aí. Se Tanya ama mesmo esse cara, ela não vai se importar.

— Mas...

— Não tem mas, Rose. É a vida dela, Tanya faz o que ela quiser. E se fosse com você? E se Emmett não fosse vegetariano? Você iria tentar fazer com que ele parasse, mas e se não conseguisse? Não iria querer ficar aqui sabendo que a pessoa que você ama está lá fora, esperando você ver a verdade na sua frente e correr para ela.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Não que todos ali dentro tivessem calado a boca ao mesmo tempo, o zum-zum-zum das conversas dos nossos _"colegas"_ estavam bem altos, mas foi como se a minha família estivesse se esquecido de que tinha gente no mesmo lugar que nós. Que não estamos em casa em nosso sofá conversando sobre o que seria a nossa próxima caçada. E que eu não tinha perguntado a minha madrinha se ela queria um urso ou um leão da montanha para o jantar.

Todos os vampiros dali pararam de respirar, absorvendo o que eu tinha falado, naquilo de que não importa para Tanya se o cara que ela gosta bebe sangue humano ou animal, ou se ele é um vampiro ou não. Eu acho que eles se lembraram de meu pai, quando ele se apaixonou por Bella. Está certo de que ele preferia que minha mãe continuasse humana por mais tempo, ele não se importava de Bella ser humana, mas Isabella Swan já não queria estar entre as pessoas normais, estava decidida a se tornar uma vampira, que não precisaria mais da preocupação constante do namorado por ser um imã para o perigo. Ela só não contava em se tornar a mais nova senhora Cullen tão cedo, muito menos ter uma filha meio humana, meio vampira que será a futura namorada de um lobisomem, que por sinal, era o melhor amigo dela, e já tinha até beijado ela, e que já disse estar apaixonado por ela e que... Bem é melhor parar por aqui, Edward já está me olhando pelo canto do olho.

— É, você tem razão. — Rosalie disse após algum tempo. — É obvio que eu mudaria a minha dieta se Emmett não fosse vegetariano, não pensaria nem duas vezes.

E eu pergunto, alguém pensaria?

Se você fizesse tudo o que é possível para não mudar, mas não desse certo, você mudaria, não? Se você tivesse certeza absoluta de que aquela pessoa é o amor da sua vida, e que é com ela que você iria querer passar o resto da eternidade, para sempre, você faria qualquer coisa por essa pessoa. Do que adianta não tentar e ficar pensando depois, o que aconteceria se eu tivesse decidido ir com ele? Iria ficar sempre pensando nisso, batendo na mesma tecla, se perguntando por que você foi idiota o bastante para não escutar o seu coração.

Depois, se você estiver lá e ver não quer aquilo que você queria, ainda dá tempo para voltar atrás — principalmente se você for um vampiro, para quem o tempo não passa. Dá tempo de dizer, não, não era isso o que eu queria para mim.

Então eu repito, alguém pensaria?

Eu acho que não.

Pelo menos, eu não.

-x-x-x-x-

— Gostei do que você disse para o Rose. — Alice me disse algum tempo depois quando já estávamos em nossa aula.

— Rosalie tinha que perceber que Tanya está apaixonada.

— Rosalie tinha é que parar de ficar se metendo nas decisões dos outros, é isso o que ela tinha que fazer.

Eu olhei para o meu caderno, era aula de Geografia e o professor tinha passado algumas perguntas para nós resolvermos. Na verdade, eram trinta perguntas, e eu não tinha respondido nenhuma, ao contrario de Alice que já tinha respondido todas. Comecei a copiar as respostas do caderno dela, sem nenhum pingo de culpa.

— Ela fez a mesma coisa com os seus pais. — minha tia continuou sem perceber que eu estava copiando as coisas do caderno dela. — Mas ainda tinha o ciúme... — Alice começou e não parou mais. Eu já sabia da história toda, não queria ouvir novamente, então me dediquei a somente copiar todas as repostas com umas cinco linhas cada de Alice, mudando algumas coisas, claro, se não iria ficar muito na cara o que eu tinha feito.

Eu terminei de copiar e comecei a olhar os outros na sala, Alice ainda falava baixo e rápido, talvez ela até já tivesse mudado de assunto, mas eu não estava prestando nenhum pingo de atenção.

Olhei para cada aluno ali, cada um com os seus próprios problemas, cada um com suas próprias preocupações, todos absorvidos em suas tarefas e com as caras nos livros.

Suspirei.

— Nessie, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? — Alice perguntou.

Demorei um tempo para responder pensando se inventava alguma mentira, decidi falar a verdade.

— Sinceramente? Não, parei na parte em que você disse que a Rose também sentia ciúmes. Estava copiando as suas repostas. — disse na maior cara de pau. — Também estava pensando qual era o problema daquela garota ali — apontei com a cabeça para uma menina com cabelos pretos e cacheados que usava uma roupa que Alice não consideraria nada fashion, seria mais feche os olhos e saia correndo. —, será que aconteceu alguma coisa na família dela? A garota estava chorando até agora pouco, ou talvez ela tenha brigado com o namorado? Ou quem sabe só não consegue responder a estas perguntas bobas como eu.

— Faz vinte minutos que eu estava falando da Rosalie. E você deveria responder sozinha a isso, em vez de ficar copiando dos outros e ficar querendo adivinhar qual é o problema dos outros. Assim não vai aprender nada.

— Alice, eu vou repetir o colegial sabe Deus lá quantas vezes. — suspirei novamente. — E sim, eu sei que deveria responder sozinha isso aqui para aprender, mas, tipo assim, eu não estava com vontade. Você viu essas perguntas? São muito idiotas, para que eu vou querer saber detalhadamente o clima do Sri Lanka? — perguntei olhando em meu caderno.

Minha tia não respondeu, agora foi a vez de ela suspirar.

* * *

Ei, até que eu não demorei para postar, não é? Talvez até coloque mais um capítulo essa semana... Eu assisti o filme!! *carinha super-ultra-mega feliz* Agora, eu tenho que falar uma coisa, **se você ainda não viu o filme, pare aqui mesmo, foi avisado**, _sinceramente eu esperava um pouco mais. Tipo, eu já tinha lido e visto tudo que é coisa do filme, mas eu achei que se passou tudo muito rápido. E eu, que ainda assisti dublado porque não tinha ingreço para o legendado, achei aquelas vozes que colocaram muito feias... Ainda me mudam a aquela frase o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro para pela ovelha, então, sei lá, digo uma coisa: quero **New Moon**!! Pelo menos eu aprendi como se falam os nomes direitinho! Mas eu também **gostei muito**, mesmo assim!_ Reviews, reviews, reviews...

_Mariie Swan: até eu já estou me estressando com a Michele... mas temos que ter paciência!_

_Paat: eu acho que temos que fundar um clube, odeio a Michele! :P_

_Mariana Heluy: vamos a resposta da review da sua fic predileta. [não, eu não me acho ;P] Eu acho pouco provavel a Michele ser filha da Jessica, não dava para ela 16 anos já... Que bom que deu certo de você e sua amiga verem o filme, eu quase tive um ataque porque não deu para mim ver sexta..._

_BILU: a minha cidade tinha cinema, tipo, na época em que a minha avó tinha a minha idade! ;D_

_Lice,neee?: não precisa se matar... a não ser que você tenha um vampiro para te transformar antes de você morrer. ;P_

_monique: a Ness tem muita paciência... Eu já vi o filme, ontem, e você?_

_RafaelaPereira: que bom que você está amando, continue lendo!_

Muito obrigada pelas **reviews**!  
Mandem **mais**, é sempre bom! **:D  
**Beijos e tchau!  
_Próximo capítulo:_ que tal algum presente de Natal?


	17. Predadores a solta

**17. Predadores a solta**

Eu estava em casa, sentada na frente da televisão, mas sem vê-la. Emmett e Jasper tinham ido até a cidade mais próxima buscar os nossos carros novos, já que ainda estávamos com os alugados. Alice tinha levado Bella e Rosalie até uma loja no centro da cidade. Carlisle estava no hospital. Esme estava limpando a casa. Jacob tinha ido falar com os nossos amigos lobisomens. E Edward estava falando ao telefone com Kate, parece que Tanya tinha sumido ou alguma coisa assim.

Já tinha terminado toda a minha tarefa — e eu juro que não copiei de ninguém desta vez —, então não tinha nada o que fazer a não ser ver TV ou ajudar Esme com a casa, como eu não estava com vontade de me dedicar aos serviços domésticos e minha avó estava indo muito bem sozinha, optei pela televisão.

Escutei um carro se aproximando, na verdade dois. Emmett e Jasper estavam de volta. E pela velocidade em que vinham, parecia que alguém estava morrendo.

— Ganhei! — Emmett gritou assim que eu tive este pensamento. Ouvi o barulho de uma porta se fechando.

— Você roubou. — Jasper reclamou.

— Eu peguei um atalho, só isso. — Emmett se defendeu.

A porta da casa se abriu e os dois vampiros apareceram.

— Espero que não tenham destruído os carros. — meu pai comentou, ele já tinha desligado o telefone.

— Ah, Edward. Pare de reclamar! — Emmett disse sentando ao meu lado. — E aí? Alguma novidade?

— Tanya desapareceu. — Edward falou.

— Fugiu com o outro vampiro? Sem falar nada? — meu padrinho perguntou surpreso.

— Parece que sim. Kate disse que ela e os outros saíram, deixando Tanya sozinha, e quando voltaram, ela não estava mais lá. Isso faz — Edward olhou no relógio. — umas quatro horas, mas como choveu, o cheiro dela já desapareceu.

— Mas e como Alice não viu nada? — Jasper perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu.

— Como a baixinha não viu — Emmett falou após algum tempo. —, eu não sei. Só sei que tem alguma coisa estranha aí. Posso mudar de canal, Nessie?

— Claro. — me virei para o meu padrinho ao meu lado. — Você acha que tem alguma coisa a ver? — perguntei. — Alice não ter visto nada agora, sendo que antes ela tinha visto todas as decisões de Tanya, e também o fato de Edward não poder ter visto a mente de Alice quando ela estava tendo uma visão?

— Pode ser. — Emmett respondeu enquanto mudava de canal.

— O que vocês acham? — perguntei aos outros dois vampiros me voltando para eles.

— É uma hipótese. — Jasper disse pensativo.

O silencio voltou, só o barulho do locutor de futebol americano que estava no canal que Emmett achou falava.

"_O vampiro que Tanya está apaixonada tem algum dom ou qualquer outra coisa em especial?",_ perguntei mentalmente a Edward.

— Não sei, talvez. — Jasper e Emmett olharam curiosos em direção ao meu pai.

— Eu perguntei se o vampiro que está com Tanya tem algum dom. — disse para explicar.

— Por quê? Você acha que ele poderia ter ocultado as visões de Alice da mente do seu pai? — Jasper me perguntou. — Mas esse vampiro nem nos conhece.

— Sei lá, Edward sempre viu os pensamentos dela, e nós não sabemos quem é este vampiro, mas Tanya pode ter falado de nós para ele ou talvez ele nos conheça. — meu tio me olhou com um olhar que misturava confusão e certeza. — Nós abemos quem é? — perguntei desconfiada.

— Não, não sabemos. — Jasper me respondeu.

x-x-x-x-x-x

— Nessie, achei um vestidinho ótimo para você! — Alice cantarolou para mim assim que chegou em casa uma meia hora depois. — Mas você só vai ganhar no seu aniversário!

Eu revirei os olhos em resposta. Alice me olhou com cara de inocente.

— Tudo bem, Ness. — Bella me tranqüilizou. — Alice ainda não começou a fazer nada. — minha mãe deu um sorriso.

Estávamos na cozinha, Bella e Alice estavam preparando alguma coisa para eu comer, disseram alguma coisa que queriam mexer nas panelas e que era para eu ficar quietinha.

— Hey, que cheiro bom! — Jacob disse entrando na cozinha. — Espero que estejam fazendo bastante!

— Alguma novidade? — perguntei quando ele se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

— Nada.

Um prato caiu no chão.

— Alice! — todos exclamamos juntos.

— Alice, o que você está vendo? — Bella perguntou.

Ela não respondeu.

— Edward, o que Alice vê? — minha mãe perguntou novamente.

A figura de meu pai apareceu um segundo depois ao lado dela.

— Eu não estou conseguindo ver de novo! — ele reclamou.

— Alice? — eu chamei olhando para a minha tia. Estava acontecendo a mesma coisa de antes. Edward não via os pensamentos dela e Alice não falava nada por um tempo maior do que o normal.

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Alice? — chamei novamente.

— Uma floresta. — minha tia sussurrou.

— Aonde? — Bella perguntou.

— Sangue. — Alice tornou a sussurrar.

— Nessie, é melhor você sair daqui. — Edward disse.

— Sangue, sangue humano, muito sangue. — a vampira dizia com o olhar vidrado.

— Por quê? O que ela está vendo? O que você está vendo?

Alice olhou para mim e sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso bom, era como se ela fosse... _como se ela fosse me atacar_.

Daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Meu pai segurou Alice ao mesmo tempo em que ela pulou para me atacar e em que Jake me puxou para o lado fazendo nós dois cairmos em cima da mesa.

Minha tia começou a rosnar descontroladamente e Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Esme apareceram na porta com o barulho.

— Renesmee! — eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe entre os rosnados furiosos de Alice.

Então tão rápido como começou, minha tia parou do lutar contra Edward e olhou para aquela cena com os olhos confusos.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — ela perguntou depois de examinar o rosto de cada um de nós.

— Você atacou a Nessie. — Jake acusou.

— Não! — ela me olhou chocada. — Nessie, me desculpe, eu não queria. Eu juro. Nunca que eu iria te atacar.

— Tudo bem. — eu disse me sentando no chão em cima de um pedaço de madeira que antes era a nossa mesa. — Mas me diga, o que você viu?

— Nós. — ela voltou a olhar para os outros vampiros. — Eu nos vi atacando humanos. Mas eu não sei como! — Alice estava muito confusa. — E tinha muito sangue.

— Nós? — Rosalie disse. — Alguém aqui tomou a decisão de mudar o cardápio e não avisou nada?

— Eu não sei, alguma coisa está acontecendo. E eu vou descobrir o que é! — Alice suspirou. — Eu tenho que ver!

— Desde que não ataque ninguém de novo. — Emmett disse em tom de brincadeira, o que o fez levar um olhar de reprovação da maioria que estavam ali. — Desculpe.

— Ness — minha tia voltou a me fitar. —, me desculpe. Não era eu. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. — Alice se aproximou de mim e inspirou. — Estão sentindo esse cheiro?

Todos os vampiros presentes olharam para mim.

— Ei, não sou eu! — disse. — É cheiro de sangue, mas não vem de mim!

Os olhares passaram para a pessoa ao meu lado.

— Jake, você está sangrando! — apontei para o braço dele onde tinha uma mancha escura de sangue. Pensei que agora eu iria sair atacando, mas o cheiro não era lá muito bom.

— Não é nada. — Jacob disse despreocupado. — Já deve ter parado. — Claro, coisa de lobo.

— Oh, Jacob. Me desculpe, também. Isso tudo é minha culpa! — Alice estava prestes a cair no choro. Bem, se vampiros pudessem chorar.

— Alice, pare de se desculpar.

— É, Alice. Não precisa pedir desculpas para o cachorro. E além do mais, o sangue dele fede mais ainda que ele. — adivinha quem disso isso...

— Rosalie! — minha madrinha me olhou indiferente. — Não comece uma briga, por favor.

Rose apenas saiu dali sem dizer nada.

— Okay, vamos arrumar isso. — Esme falou.

— Deixe que eu arrume. — Alice entrou na frente dela.

Minha avó não discutiu, Alice ganharia qualquer aposta com ela, talvez não só se eu estivesse presente.

* * *

Olá! Ganharam muitos presentes?? Se divertiram com a família?? [oi, eu sou curiosa!]  
Espero que sim!!

_**Então é Natal e Ano Novo também! Não sei mais cantar! Então é melho eu ir direto as reviews!**_

_BILU: assisti mais uma vez o filme!! :D Legendado desta vez, muito melhor! Mas ainda me colocam lá no cinema sem aparecer a legenda, pelo menos eles voltaram e colocaram desde o começo, com as legendas! A Ness filosofou mesmo no capítulo anterior... É que eu tinha acabado de ver o filme e daí todo aquele clima Twilight me fez escrever aquilo! Agora, paciência gafanhoto. [hã?] :P_

_Paat: Agencia Vampiros Guarda-costas. Algum vampiro disponível para proteger um humano? Efeitos colaterais como derramamento de sangue pelo protegido ou o ataque do vampiro depois do incidente não são de nossa respondabilidade. :P O discurso da Ness eu escrevi depois de ver o filme, então, depois de ver os Cullen na telona e tudo mais, tcharam, saiu! O filme, eu gostei, e muito, mas, sei lá, eu comparo com o livro sem perceber... E pode falar quanto quiser! Estamos aí. :D_

_Monique: a cena que eu achei melhor também foi a do beisebol, bem legal, mas peraí! Não tocou decode? Nem percebi!:x Mas eu gostei! O fim da fic... hum... Eu já pensei em um monte, mas não sei quando vai acontecer, não..._

_Mariie Swan: isso que dá ver o filme de Twilight e depois ir escrever fic..._

_Ary Beward': quebre a cara da Michele e ganhe uma viagem para Forks! Quem se possibilita a pagar? ;P_

_miih Potter Cullen: mais, tá aí!_

_Luna Simon: o Papai Noel atendeu o seu pedido!! Uhull!! O discurso é pós-Twilight... vi o filme e fui escrever!!_

**_Muito obrigada_** pelos comentários, **_não me matem_** por eu ter feito a Alice quase atacar a Nessie, vejam o filme **_muitas vezes_**, **_decorem todas_** as falas do filme e deixem** reviews**!! **:P**  
_Próximo capítulo:_ semana que vem!


	18. Um cheiro doce

**18. Um cheiro doce**

Todos ficaram muito preocupados depois da visão que Alice teve. Eu não estava entendendo nada, como minha tia poderia ter nos visto caçando humanos se nenhum de nós tinha se decido disso? Por que Edward não consegue ver a mente dela quando Alice está tendo visões? E por que a vampira me atacou? Só por que tinha acabado de ver aquilo e se deixou levar?

Tinha alguma coisa aí que nenhum de nós sabia — ou talvez os outros soubessem, mas não me contaram, e possivelmente não me contariam. Eu acho que o desaparecimento repentino de Tanya tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Mas alguém dá bola para mim?

Não.

Todos dizem que isso não tem nada a ver. Que Alice só deve estar aprendendo um jeito de guardar suas visões para si mesma e que Tanya fugiu porque queria. Mas eu ainda acho que está relacionado e que talvez eles digam isso para eu não me preocupar.

Depois de umas trezentas vezes que minha mãe me perguntou se eu estava bem, não importava quantas vezes que eu dissesse que sim, eu fui para o meu quarto e deitei em minha cama. Não estava planejando dormir, mas foi isso que aconteceu após algum tempo.

Eu sonhei novamente naquela noite, que eu estava atacando a Michele, só que desta vez eu não estava sozinha, Tanya e Alice também estavam lá junto comigo. Eu vi os olhos vermelhos das duas vampiras e acordei gritando.

— Nessie, o que foi? — Bella apareceu em um segundo ao me lado.

— Tive um pesadelo. — eu olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira, quatro e meia da manhã. — Eu, Alice e Tanya estávamos caçando. Humanos.

— Foi só um sonho. — minha mãe me abraçou.

— Eu sei.

Ouvi a respiração de alguém na porta.

— Alice? — perguntei.

— Sim, sou eu.

— Alice, o que está acontecendo? — levantei da cama e corri para a minha tia.

— Nessie — ela segurou os meus ombros. —, eu não sei. Ninguém sabe.

— Mas e a sua visão, ela não pode ser verdadeira! — exclamei confusa. — Nós nunca iríamos atacar humanos! E por que Edward não viu a sua visão? Por quê? Isso começou depois que a gente veio para cá, me desculpe Alice, mas eu não acho que você está aprendendo um jeito de ocultar as suas visões. E Tanya? Ela desapareceu do nada! Isso tudo está relacionado, eu tenho certeza!

Alice me olhou e eu encarei os olhos dela. Os olhos delas não estavam nem cor de topázio nem pretos. Eles estavam... _vermelhos_.

— Alice, seus olhos... O que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei. — ela disse depois de um longo suspiro. — Eles simplesmente mudaram de cor depois que eu tive a visão.

— Como você vai para escola assim?

— Eu não vou. — Alice me olhou com aquela cara quase choro de antes. — Eu estou com medo das visões, nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de me deixar acabar com tudo. Eu não posso atacar ninguém por causa de uma delas. E nem Edward pode me ajudar, já que ele não vê a minha mente nessas horas.

Eu dei um abraço em minha tia.

— Vai dar tudo certo Alice, mas o que vamos dizer? — perguntei depois que nos separamos.

— Que eu peguei pneumonia ou alguma coisa assim. — ela deu um sorriso triste.

— Alice? — Jasper apareceu em minha porta. — Carlisle quer falar com você. — ele disse quando minha tia se virou.

— Eu já vou. — Alice se voltou para mim. — Tudo vai dar certo.

— É claro que vai. — dei um sorriso para encorajá-la.

Alice saiu.

— Mãe?

— Renesmee, querida. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Tem alguma coisa aí. Alice não pode ter visto aquilo, ninguém quer ser um monstro aqui!

Bella fez sinal para eu me sentar ao lado dela na cama.

— Nada vai acontecer se estivermos juntos. — ela disse quando eu me sentei.

Depois de um pouco de silêncio, Bella se levantou rapidamente, assustada.

— Tem alguém aqui. — ela disse.

Doce. O cheiro de um vampiro desconhecido.

Minha mãe correu do meu quarto até a sala, eu a segui. Todos nos olharam curiosos.

— Vocês não estão sentindo? — Bella perguntou.

Os olhares ficaram confusos.

— Onde você sentiu isso? — meu pai perguntou.

— No quarto da Nessie. — ela inspirou profundamente. — Daqui não dá para sentir, deve estar meio longe.

— Dá para vocês falarem o que nós não conseguimos sentir? — Emmett interrompeu a conversa de meus pais.

— Bella sentiu o cheiro de mais alguns vampiros na floresta. — Edward respondeu.

— Quantos? — Esme perguntou.

— Dois ou três.

— Será que algum pode ser Tanya?

— Possivelmente. — um pouco de silêncio. — Mas talvez eles só estejam de passagem.

— Mas e se não. Você não disse que algum deles poderia ser Tanya? Ela não virou assassina agora?

— Jacob, ela não atacaria próximo a cidade. — meu pai encarou o lobisomem, que deve ter feito a pergunta obvia, por que. — Porque a família dela mora aqui e Tanya não iria querer magoá-los.

— Mas essa vampira não fugiu? Desapareceu do nada sem deixar nem um Adeus para a ninguém! — Jake também encarou meu pai. Dava para ver a raiva que passava por esse olhar. Eu queria saber o que eles estavam pensando.

Eu fui até a janela. A floresta em volta da casa estava sombria, como se algum vampiro assassino fosse sair dali sem mais nem menos, pronto para pular no pescoço de algum descuidado.

— Não! — disse Edward. Devia ser a resposta a algum comentário de Jake.

— Então faça alguma coisa. — Jacob disse em tom de desafio.

— Aposto cem dólares que Edward arranca a cabeça do Jacob. — ouvi Emmett sussurrar.

— Apostado. — Jasper sussurrou em resposta.

— Ai, Rose! — Emmett reclamou após de levar um tapa dela.

Mais silêncio, aquilo estava me cansando.

— Façam alguma coisa! — disse por fim. — Ou falem pelo menos!

— Vamos lá fora ver esse cheiro. Bella? — Edward apontou para a porta.

Minha mãe olhou para todos e abriu a porta.

— Ness, você fica aqui.

— Por quê? — reclamei.

— Porque sim, eu estou mandando. Você é minha filha, você fica aqui. Vamos? — ela chamou.

— Mas e se vocês forem atrás desse cheiro? Ou se esse vampiro aparecer aqui? — Bella parou e olhou para mim.

— Isso não vai acontecer. — ela disse e voltou a sair da casa. Os outros foram atrás dela.

— Jake? — chamei-o, já que ele estava saindo por último. Ele se virou para me olhar. — Você pode me dizer o que Carlisle queria falar com Alice?

— Nessie, eu acho que seu pai não quer você no meio dessa história.

— Ele nunca quer. — resmunguei.

Jacob veio até mim.

— Nós pensamos que alguém, um vampiro, pode estar modificando as visões de Alice. Interferindo, fazendo-a ver coisas que não são nossas decisões, talvez para nos confundir.

— E quem seria esse vampiro? Um dos que eu e Bella sentimos o cheiro a pouco? — perguntei.

— Carlisle acha que deve ser alguém por perto, então, sim, pode ser um desses.

— Foi por isso que Edward... — fui interrompida por Emmett.

— Ei, Jake! Você não vem? — ele perguntou animado, como se aquilo tudo fosse apenas uma caminhada tranqüila pela floresta, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Eu já vou. Eu acho vocês. — Jacob respondeu sem se virar para o vampiro.

— Edward não vai gostar disso... — Emmett disse antes de voltar para a floresta.

— Cala a boca, Emmett.

Ouvi a gargalhada de meu padrinho vindo de dentro da floresta depois que Jake disse isso.

— É melhor eu ir, se não o seu pai vai ficar mais furioso comigo.

— Por que ele está bravo com você? Pelo o que você disse para ele através de sua mente?

— É, mais ou menos. — levantei uma sobrancelha curiosa. — Ele está bravo comigo desde que me conheceu.

Eu ri.

— Duvido. — sorri para ele.

— Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. Mas Edward nunca foi com a minha cara. — Jake retribuiu o meu sorriso. — Principalmente depois que você nasceu.

Essa última frase foi dita meio sem jeito.

— Azar o dele, não? — disse fazendo Jacob sorrir novamente. — Ou vai ser o seu se você não ir agora!

— É. Tchau, Ness.

— Tchau, Jake.

Jacob entrou correndo na floresta, e deve ter se transformado em lobo logo após. Eu fechei a porta e dei um longo suspiro. Todos nós corríamos perigo, eu sabia, mesmo eles tentando esconder de mim.

Sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão para me distrair. E o tempo começou a passar.

Meia hora.

Uma hora.

Duas horas.

Três horas.

Três horas de espera. Eu estava prestes a explodir de preocupação. Foi aí que a porta abriu e Bella e Rosalie entraram apressadas.

— Você já está pronta? — Rose perguntou.

— Pronta para que?

— Para ir à escola! É quinta-feira! Você tem aula, mocinha!

— Nós vamos para a escola? — perguntei confusa.

— É claro! — minha mãe apareceu atrás de mim com minhas coisas.

— Mas e os outros?

— Estão bem. — Bella começou a me puxar para fora.

— Não. Eu não vou. — disse.

— Por quê?

— Ora, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. Vocês encontraram os outros vampiros?

Nem Bella nem Rosalie responderam.

— Vocês me deixaram esperando por três horas e não vão me dizer nada?

— Eu já disse que está tudo bem. — minha mãe voltou a me puxar. — Agora vamos.

— E eu já disse que não vou! — falei teimosa.

— Filha, por favor, vamos. — Bella pediu.

— Eu não vou sabendo que alguma coisa está acontecendo! Por que vocês querem sempre esconder essas coisas de mim?

— Nós só queremos que você seja feliz, sem preocupações.

— Como eu vou poder ser feliz quando a minha família está correndo perigo?

Então minha mãe cedeu.

— Okay, seu pai estava certo. Um dos vampiros era Tanya.

— E... ?

— Os outros foram atrás deles, tinha mais dois.

— Por quê? Eles fugiram? — Bella suspirou e colocou a sua mão direita em meu ombro.

— Não. Mas não precisa se preocupar, Renesmee.

— O que aconteceu? Tanya... — minha mãe me cortou.

— Tanya disse que não nos conhecia. Achamos que tem algo de errado com ela.

— Como com as visões de Alice? É um dos vampiros que está intervindo nelas, não é? — perguntei.

— Quem te disse isso? — Bella ignorou a minha pergunta.

— Bem... — eu tentei inventar uma resposta. Mas como eu tenho um lado Isabella Swan em mim, não sei mentir muito bem. — Eu deduzi meio que sozinha. — disse devagar.

— Renesmee. Fale a verdade.

— Mãe, eu... eu... — suspirei. Era melhor eu falar a verdade, e foi o que eu fiz. — Eu perguntei para o Jacob, eu sabia que nem você nem Edward iriam me contar.

Bella fez um careta.

— Você não vai brigar com ele, não é? — perguntei meio receosa.

— Não, eu não vou. Até porque uma hora ou outra você iria descobrir. — minha mãe abaixou a voz, talvez até para eu não ouvir o que ela disse depois, mas não adiantou. — Antes que aconteça o pior.

* * *

Oii pessoal!! Tudo bom?? Espero que esteja tudo maravilhosamente bem!** :D**

**Musiquinha de ano novo:** _Adeus Ano Velho, Feliz Ano Novo! Que tudo se realize no ano que vai nascer!..._

Agora, reviews!

_Mariie Swan: eu tenho que fazer algum suspense, não? Mas em breve teremos um pouquinho do vampiro que a Tanya conheceu. Tem que ler pra saber! :P_

_Paat: e eu ainda escrevi errado a música... tesk, tesk... mas tudo bem! O meu Natal, foi bom. Acho que estou com o meu problema que o seu, sem chaminé, poucos presentes! :P Mas foi bom! Se achar o número da agência, me avise! Eu também quero ser VIP lá!! O que está acontecendo é a fic! Não dá pra dizer... O Jacob deve ter se machucado com alguma coisa lá na cozinha, talvez da mesa que ele destruiu. Agora, se os Cullen vão atacar humanos, tem que ler a fic!! ;P_

_Nami Cullen: mais um capítulo aí. Continue lendo!_

_Ary Beward': boa idéia! :P_

_BILU: que bom que você gosta MUITO dela! Tem que ler pra saber no que vai dar!!_

_Teyas: só não te desejo feliz Natal porque já passou... Continue lendo e Feliz Ano Novo!!_

_Noelle: será que tem a ver com a Tanya?!?! ;D_

_Luna Simon: sei não... Tem que ler pra ver se eles vão parar de serem vegetarianos..._

_Mariana Heluy: o cabelo do Jake... sei lá, mas acho que tem que ser curto, não? Por causa de ele ser lobo e tudo mais. Mas os Cullen são do bem! Tem que dizer isso pro seu lider, eles não querer ser monstros..._

_jessy 01: tem que ler pra saber no que vai dar! :D_

_Monique: pode ser, pode ser. Os Cullen ainda não sabem se ele tem um dom... mas vão saber!_

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Fico muito feliz, alegra ainda mais as minhas férias!  
Mas eu quero **reviews** para esse capítulo também!!  
**Feliz Ano Novo** pra todo mundo,  
beijos e tchau!  
_Próximo capítulo:_ em 2009! **:P**


	19. Longa espera

**19. Longa espera**

Aquele dia não foi muito bom. Nenhuma de nós estava com animo algum para ir à escola. Meus pensamentos não estavam em nenhuma tarefa que os professores passavam, estavam longe. Em algum lugar na floresta ao lado de nossa casa. Onde três vampiros sanguinários estavam fugindo, ou quem sabe até lutando, com minha família.

Eu queria saber por que Tanya mentira, dizendo que não nos conhecia. Será que ela ficou com medo de alguma coisa? Que algum de nós a obrigasse a voltar?

Minha cabeça estava a mil. E ainda tivemos que inventar algumas mentiras para falar porque a maioria de nossos irmãos não tinham ido para a escola. Nós dissemos que Alice estava com pneumonia, como ela mesma tinha sugerido a mim por causa dos seus olhos vermelho sangue, e que Jasper, Jacob e Emmett tinham a levado a algum médico da família que não era daqui. E quanto a Edward, dissemos que ele tinha ficado em casa com Esme, que ficara muito abalada com a doença da filha. Mentiras. Mas os professores acreditaram, alguns relutantes: _"Mas Alice parecia tão bem ontem."_, eles diziam, mas no fim todos aceitaram.

Não comi nada naquela manhã, eu tinha muitas perguntas a fazer as duas vampiras que sentaram a minha frente na mesa em um canto da cafeteria. Mas não tive nenhuma oportunidade para fazê-las. Das vezes em que tentei, elas me silenciavam com um olhar. Eu sabia que Bella e Rose não estavam ali também, pensando nas preocupações bobas de um adolescente qualquer ao nosso redor. Mas ao contrário de mim, as duas tinham mais informações.

Nas aulas que tive com Helen, ela tagarelava sem parar. Perguntou de meus irmãos, e eu repeti a mentira que tinha falado a outras pessoas muitas vezes naquela manhã; reclamou de Michele e das tarefas; disse que um dia queria visitar a minha casa, cheia de vampiros que poderiam pular em você em um segundo, isso com certeza teria que sair dos planos de minha nova amiga; reclamou mais um pouco das coisas e então finalmente calou a boca sem mais assunto para falar suas opiniões.

Ignorei Michele todas as vezes que passei por ela. A garota não parava de dizer desaforos e levantar a voz quando estava perto de mim, até que um dos professores ouviu e a repreendeu. Foi a única vez que sorri no dia.

A hora da volta para casa foi tão silenciosa quanto a ida e a hora do intervalo. Todas nos esperávamos ansiosamente encontrar os outros quando chegássemos a nossa casa cercada pelas grandes árvores da floresta. Mas nada, ninguém, zero, nem uma poeira para contar história.

Bella tentou ligar para o celular de Edward, mas meu pai não atendeu. Ela sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para o nada, talvez não estivesse nem respirando. Rosalie pegou um livro e começou a lê-lo, talvez relê-lo, na velocidade de um humano normal, eu via seus olhos deslizando lentamente pelas linhas da página.

Minha barriga reclamou de fome e eu me arrastei para a cozinha sem nenhum pingo de vontade de preparar alguma coisa. Nada me chamava a atenção. Era como se o meu cérebro tivesse decidido fazer uma greve: _"Não abro a boca até alguém aparecer"_.

Peguei uma bolacha qualquer no armário e voltei para a sala. Comecei a comer sem prestar muita atenção, meus dedos se mexiam mecanicamente.

O telefone tocou.

Foi como se um raio passasse pela minha frente, e antes do primeiro toque do telefone parar, Bella já tinha atendido-o.

— Edward? — ela perguntou ansiosa.

Vi a face de minha mãe voltar para aquela máscara que ela estava quando olhava a parede da sala perdida em pensamentos.

— Não, está tudo bem. — minha mãe falou para quem quer que fosse do outro lado da linha.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Não sentimos nada de estranho por aqui desde que chegamos. — um pouco de silêncio para a outra pessoa falar. — Okay, tudo bem.

Bella desligou o telefone e olhou para nós.

— Era Kate. Ela queria saber se a gente tinha alguma notícia.

— Vocês contaram aos Denali que tinham visto Tanya? — perguntei enquanto minha mãe voltava a sentar no sofá e encarava o nada.

— Carlisle ligou para avisá-los.

Depois daquela ligação, o silêncio voltou, o único barulho era de Rosalie virando lentamente as páginas do livro que lia. Eu terminei de comer o pacote de bolacha em minhas mãos e subi para o meu quarto para fazer as tarefas de casa. As duas vampiras não disseram nada.

Nem vi o tempo passar enquanto fazia os cálculos de minha tarefa de matemática, a minha janela estava um pouco aberta para trazer os cheiros da floresta até mim e eu estava com frio. Só sei em que algum momento da tarde eu senti o cheiro que contaminava a minha casa sendo trazido pelo vento. Eles estavam de volta.

Desci correndo a escada e abri a porta sob os olhares curiosos de Rose e Bella, quando o vento frio entrou na casa e levou o cheiro até elas, eu vi dois borrões passando por mim e saindo até a varanda da casa. Rosalie entrou correndo na floresta, minha mãe quase foi atrás dela, mas acho que se lembrou de mim ainda parada na porta e ficou no meio da neve.

Se ela fosse uma humana, teria congelado. Estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa da manga curta, diferente de mim que estava com uns dois casacos por cima de uma blusa bem quente, mas que ainda estava com frio, muito frio, e o vento gelado que entrou quando eu abri a porta ainda tinha feito os meus dentes baterem.

Um a um, a minha família saiu da floresta andando numa velocidade um pouco mais rápida do que alguém normal. Pareciam todos bem, mas nos olhos se passavam diversas emoções.

Emmett estava com cara de derrotado, como se tivesse perdido uma grande aposta com Jasper, que estava sério. Alice, com seus olhos vermelhos, tinha um ar de angustia, como se suas visões tivessem enganado-a mais uma vez. Carlisle, como o líder do grupo, estava tranqüilo, o rosto dele era o mais calmo. Jacob estava tentando se livrar da raiva, que ainda o incomoda um pouco com esse negócio de lobo, eu vi suas mãos tremendo. Edward tentava seguir o exemplo de Carlisle, mas falhou quando encontrou os olhos de minha mãe, um alívio se passou pelo rosto de meu pai, que também se passou pelo de Bella, ao ver que todos estavam ali, bem.

Mas o que mais me incomodou foi a expressão de Esme. Minha querida avó, tão amada por todos, distribuía emoções para quem quisesse. Dor, mágoa, alívio, raiva. E muitas mais que passavam pelos olhos dela enquanto ela seguia ao lado do marido o pequeno espaço entre as primeiras árvores da floresta até a entrada de nossa nova casa. Eu me perguntei o que teria acontecido para tirar uma vampira tão calma quanto Esme do sério.

Todos eles entraram, num silêncio mortal. Emmett bagunçou os meus cabelos quando passou por mim na porta, seu toque gélido me fez estremecer. Edward me deu um breve abraço antes de entrar na casa, foi como se eu tivesse abraçado um bloco de gelo. Eu comecei a tremer, se não saísse dali seria eu quem ficaria com pneumonia. Mas mesmo com todo aquele frio, fui a última a entrar.

Fechei a porta com os dedos quase congelados, eu não estava com luvas. A minha família estava reunida na sala, quase prestes a começar a relatar tudo que acontecera a Bella e a Rosalie, quando eu pigarreei para chamar a atenção.

— Posso ficar aqui? — perguntei não muito alto, sabia que todos ali me ouviriam.

Edward e Bella trocaram um breve olhar, que foi compartilhado com Carlisle também.

— Pode, Nessie. — meu avô respondeu.

Alice abriu espaço para eu me sentar ao lado dela no sofá, eu recusei com a cabeça, ficaria com mais frio assim.

— Por que não, Ness? — ela perguntou com sua voz de sinos. — É uma história meio longa.

— Eu — não queria magoá-la, mas o que eu poderia dizer se não que provavelmente congelaria ao lado de alguém tão frio como o vento lá fora? —, eu estou com frio, Alice, é melhor não. — disse encarando os meus pés.

Minha tia suspirou e em um segundo apareceu com um cobertor ao meu lado.

— Você não deveria ter saído lá fora, está bem frio. — a vampira passou o cobertor em volta de mim e me conduziu até ao seu lado no sofá. — Assim você não vai congelar. — ela disse com um sorriso depois que sentamos.

— Nessie, Bella e Rose te contaram o que aconteceu? — Carlisle me perguntou.

— Só disseram que encontraram os vampiros, que um deles era mesmo Tanya e que ela disse não conhecer vocês.

— Bem, nenhum de nós estava pretendendo sair procurando esses vampiros e te deixar sozinha aqui por três horas. — disse ele passando o olhar por Rosalie e Bella, e depois voltando para mim. — Nós fomos para atrás da casa e o vento trouxe o cheiro que você e sua mãe sentiram do seu quarto. Entramos um pouco na floresta, os outros vampiros estavam longe, mas tinham passado por perto da casa. Acabamos seguindo para dentro mais do que queríamos, pois o cheiro deles estava se aproximando. Os outros vampiros tinham sentido a nossa presença e vieram até nós.

"Tanya estava acompanhada de mais uma vampira e um vampiro. E parece que ela já tinha atacado humanos, os olhos vermelhos dela diziam isso. Mas se fomos fazer assim, Alice também deveria, mas sabemos que não. O homem, Louis,que parecia ser o líder, perguntou quem éramos nós. Nos apresentamos e dissemos sermos amigos de Tanya e da família dela. A vampira torceu o nariz e disse que nunca havia nos visto. Jasper nós disse que quando nos viu, Tanya ficou feliz e sentiu esperança, mas esses sentimentos desapareceram após alguns segundos, como se alguém estivesse controlando-a. Você mesma disse que algum deles poderia ter um dom especial, não?

— Sim, mas por que demoraram tanto?

— Rosalie começou a reclamar, perguntava como que ela nunca havia nos visto, por que ela estava fazendo aquilo. Tanya e ela começaram a discutir. Os outros dois vampiros que estavam com Tanya ignoraram isso, mas Alice e Bella foram separá-las, já que as duas quase estavam começando uma briga ali mesmo. A outra vampira, Clara, perguntou o que nós queríamos. Dissemos que apenas que tínhamos sentido o cheiro deles perto de nossa casa e viemos ver. Até porque tínhamos quase certeza de que algum deles era Tanya e os Denali estavam preocupados com o desaparecimento dela.

— Isso ainda não explica por que demoraram tanto. — interrompi-o sem prestar muita atenção no olhar que Bella me dava para me repreender.

— Nós conversarmos um pouco, sobre quase tudo. Então nós dissemos que tínhamos que voltar para casa para ficar com você. Foi um erro. Nós não tínhamos falado de você, claro. Um meio humano, meio vampiro chama a atenção. Mas eles perguntaram, tentamos mudar de assunto, mas eles voltavam a perguntar de você. Edward achou melhor dizer a verdade, então nós contamos. Foi o segundo erro. Louis quis vê-la. Não deixamos. Ele estava com sede, também, não era uma boa idéia.

Estremeci, eu não queria nenhum vampiro assassino por perto de mim e de minha família.

— Já estava amanhecendo, tínhamos que voltar. Eles começaram a nos seguir, então a luta começou. Não era justa, nós éramos nove e eles três. Então Edward disse para Bella e Rosalie voltarem e nós seguramos os outros vampiros para eles não a seguirem. Resistiram, mas nós conseguimos levá-los para longe.

— Para onde? — Rose perguntou.

— Até o Canadá, mais ou menos. — foi meu pai quem respondeu. —Mas eles vão voltar. — ele disse olhando para mim.

* * *

Oláa, quanto tempo! Não via a hora de postar esse capítulo, eu quero que chegue logo o próximo! Uma frase pra vocês entenderem: _"e que eu só tinha tamanho para o que eu estava fazendo, já que uma garota de seis, sete anos deveria estar brincando de boneca e não beijando garotos, que, tecnicamente, é dezesseis anos mais velho que ela, mas os dois aparentam ter quase a mesma idade." _Se eu não mudar nada antes de postar, é por aí. Mas vamos as reviews:

_Gabby B. Lupin: pra descobir, então tem que ler! :P_

_Teyas: zumbi, não. É ação de algum dom especial por aí._

_Monique: a frase que eu coloquei ali dá uma boa idéia, ou não? Tem que ler o próximo capítulo pra saber tudinho, então! Eu tenho mais uma fã! Isso é bom! ;D Demorei, mas postei, não?! Saúde e felicidade pra você também, e eu espero, sim, ter mmuita inspiração!_

_Paat: claro que nós fomos boas garotas!! ;P Teorias pros olhos da Alice é bom, porque eu não posso contar!!! Sou máá, poucos presentes... Temos que proteger o Jake do Edward..._

_RafaelaPereira: qual site? Estou entrando na internet só pra por os capítulos, então nem sei._

_Helena D. Cullen: bem-vinda! Contineu lendo!_

_Mariie Swan: não preciso nem apostar, acredito em você!_

_Belle Lune's: que bom que você amou, continue lendo!_

_bella marie swan: perfeita? Que bom! Também não sou convencida, tá!?_

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews! Fico muito feliz.  
Só queria dizer uma coisinha, esse acordo ortográfico aí, quando eu escrever usando as regras certas eu aviso, mas como eu escrevi esse capítulo ano passado, tá na regra antiga, só se eu esqueci um acento ou qualquer outra coisa!  
Então, o de sempre. Mandem mais **reviews**, cem até o próximo capítulo, será!? **:D**  
Beijos e tchau pra todo mundo!  
_Próximo caítulo:_ semana que vem.


	20. Lembranças na neve

**20. Lembranças na neve**

Mas eles vão voltar.

Aquela última frase de Edward tinha sido como uma facada. Ainda mais que ele falou olhando para mim.

Depois daquilo eu sai da sala, estava de bom tamanho aquilo tudo para mim. Carlisle e meu pai ficaram contando a história mais detalhadamente para Bella e Rosalie, os outros também saíram, já que sabiam muito bem o que tinha acontecido.

Mas tinha mais uma coisa que estava me incomodando enquanto eu estava sentada em meio a algumas almofadas que tinham em meu quarto. Tanya sentiu esperança. Mas esperança de que? E também ficou feliz. Feliz por que eles tinham aparecido ali? E depois esses sentimentos simplesmente sumiram, evaporaram.

Por quê?

Essa era a pergunta que não saia de minha cabeça.

Fiz uma lista de tudo que tinha acontecido desde que chegamos ali para poder pensar melhor no assusto.

_Primeiro:__ eu quis atacar alguns dos meus colegas de escola e quase fiz isso se meu pai não estivesse em minha cabeça como sempre. Apesar de eu não achar que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver, vou deixar aqui mesmo._

_Segundo:__ Alice vê Tanya se decidindo ora uma coisa, ora outra a cada instante sobre virar ou não uma assassina e se juntar ao clã de vampiros monstros que conheceu. Para mim isso só mostra uma coisa: a de que ela não poderia abandonar os Denali sem mais nem menos como fez. _

_Terceiro:__ minha tia tem mais uma visão da vampira, agora concreta, de que Tanya iria sim virar um monstro, e mais uma coisa que devo acrescentar, Alice demorou a voltar a si, tinha o olhar vidrado e ficava repetindo alguma coisa como "ela se decidiu"._

_Quarto:__ Edward não pode ver a mente de Alice quando ela teve essa visão, o que mostra que tem alguma coisa errada aí. E posso jurar que minha mãe Bella não tem nada a ver com esse bloqueio mental de minha tia._

_Quinto:__ Tanya desaparece com o seu amado vampiro assassino, sem dizer absolutamente nada a ninguém._

_Sexto:__ Alice não previu o item anterior, o que significa ou que Tanya se decidiu de última hora ou que a mente dela foi bloqueada mais uma vez. Repito: tem alguma coisa aí._

_Sétimo:__ minha querida tia tem uma nova visão, agora de nós atacando humanos em alguma floresta, uma coisa que decerto nunca irá acontecer. E mais, essa visão foi igual a do terceiro item._

_Oitavo:__ ela me ataca logo depois que tem essa visão._

_Nono:__ Edward não vê isso de novo, a mente de Alice foi mais uma vez bloqueada._

_Décimo:__ os olhos de Alice mudam de cor, vão para o vermelho sangue sem ela ter atacado nenhum humano. Muito estranho esse item..._

_Décimo primeiro__: eu e Bella sentimos o cheiro de três vampiros na redondeza, e um deles é sim Tanya._

_Décimo segundo__: quando a minha família vai atrás desse cheiro e encontram os vampiros, Tanya se sente feliz e tem esperança, mas logo esses sentimentos desaparecem._

_Décimo terceiro:__ ela diz não nos conhecer._

Treze coisas, mais um sinal de azar, não é?

Mas eu também devo considerar mais uma coisa, a possibilidade de Louis ou Clara terem algum dom. O que pode de bloqueio de mente, manipulação de visões, controle ou o que mais tenha a ver com o caso.

Aquilo não estava me levando a nada, decidi ir dormir, o sono já estava batendo e eu ainda estava com frio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Caça. Uma de minhas atividades favoritas. É bom.

Apesar de eu gostar muito de uma comida humana, a sede por sangue sempre vem, não dá para ignorar, e agora, com a possibilidade de termos três vampirinhos talvez brincando de serial killer pelas redondezas e querendo ter a oportunidade de me ver e me conhecer, fomos caçar todos juntos.

Sim, faltamos aula. Sexta-feira de folga para todos aqueles que se sentem ameaçados por algo. E isso que ainda é a primeira semana de aula, imagine quando estiver lá na metade do ano letivo... Melhor nem imaginar.

Eu, com casacos e mais casacos para me aquecer do rigoroso inverno do Alaska, que dura o ano todo praticamente; mais os vampiros, que vestiam uma roupa confortável para se poder dar umas dentadas mais fáceis nos pescoços alheios; e mais um lobisomem, que iria contar as novidades ao resto do bando; estávamos no meio da floresta que começava ao lado de nossa casa.

Tínhamos nos divididos em dois grupos, podemos dividi-los mais ou menos como: os que agüentam melhor o cheiro de sangue e os que não, isso tudo por causa de mim e de meu coração que bate.

Então Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Esme ficaram montando acampamento — não sei bem para que, mas tudo bem — enquanto eu, Edward, Alice e Carlisle fomos caçar. A essa hora Jacob já tinha sumido para conseguir se comunicar melhor com os outros lobisomens.

Caçada feita, ninguém perdeu o controle por ter sangue humano tão pertinho, voltamos para o lugar onde tínhamos deixado os outros. Não pude deixar de notar que os olhos de Alice ainda não tinham mudado de cor. O vermelho ainda estava lá.

— Ness, tudo bem? — Bella perguntou assim que chegamos ao "acampamento" improvisado no meio da neve.

— Sim.

— Está com frio? — foi estranho ela me perguntar aquilo. Estávamos no meio da neve e ela com uma calça de malha azul e uma blusa de manga comprida de um tecido fino e com um casaquinho por cima.

— Um pouco, mas tudo bem. — tive a infelicidade de dizer isso bem na hora que o vento veio e me fez tremer.

— Vamos. — minha mãe pegou a minha mão e me levou até uma pequena fogueira no meio da neve. — Tchau, filha. — Bella deu um beijo na minha testa e foi falar com Edward.

— Hei Nessie! — Emmett sentou ao meu lado no tronco de madeira em que minha mãe havia me deixado. — Quer um marshmallow? — o vampiro me ofereceu mostrando alguns dos doces em um pote.

Eu olhei aquela cena e comecei a rir, não pude deixar. Bella acaba de me perguntar se estou com frio, o que para um vampiro não é nada importante. E agora Emmett me oferecendo marshmallow? Não é de imaginar um vampiro que não come nada, vestido com aquelas roupas de acampamento, no meio da neve, oferecendo marshmallow para uma meio humana, meio vampira.

Os outros vampiros me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

— Desculpe. — consegui dizer entre meus risos. — Mas Emmett, foi engraçado! — ri mais um pouco.

Emmett seguiu o meu exemplo e começou a rir também. Sua gargalhada parecia fazer o tronco em baixo de nós tremer.

Os outros nos ignoraram e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes de pararem para me olhar.

Ainda ofegante, consegui dizer:

— Obrigada Emmett, mas eu não estou com fome.

— Tudo bem, então. — o vampiro se levantou e estampou um grande sorriso na cara. — Vou deixar aqui, até porque eu não vou comer, mesmo.

— Tem certeza, parece tão apetitoso... — sorri também.

— É tentador, Ness, mas eu tenho certeza de que não vou querer. — Emmett fez uma cara de criança na frente de uma loja de brinquedo. — E eu tenho que ir, também. Deve ter coisas bem melhores que isso me esperando por aí.

— Tomara que elas não fujam de você. — peguei os marshmallows que ele estava me alcanço e coloquei ao meu lado onde Emmett estava sentado.

— Eu sou mais rápido! — o vampiro disse antes de se juntar aos outros que estavam quase saindo para uma nova caçada.

Já estava com menos frio depois daquelas boas risadas, até porque aquela fogueira não estava ajudando muito em me esquentar com todo aquele vento frio passando pela clareira em que estávamos.

Nessas horas eu queria um cobertor bem quentinho. Ou ficar bem pertinho... Bom, nada.

Olhei para a minha roupa, ela tinha uma pequena mancha de sangue do animal que eu tinha atacado, mas eu decidi não mudá-la, aquilo não estava me incomodando. Era só o frio mesmo.

— Tchau, Renesmee! — ouvi a voz de minha mãe, antes de ela sair para caçar com os outros.

Bella não gostava muito da idéia de não caçar junto comigo, mas ela não sabia se controlar muito bem quando deixava os seus instintos fluírem. Nossa última experiência não tinha sido muito boa.

Deixei minha cabeça cair um pouco para o lado e fiquei olhando para as árvores a minha frente. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, pensando no nada, nem prestando muito atenção em que meus olhos viam.

Aquelas árvores, elas me lembravam de uma outra vez em que eu tinha saído caçar. Eu, Bella, Alice, Jasper e Jacob. Estava nevando também, e Alice quis fazer uma fogueira para mim, que tinha entre dois e três anos, mas parecia ter uns nove. Eu e Jake estávamos sentados na neve em frente a aquela pequena fogueira conversando.

"—_... e então eu pulei em cima dele e nhac! — eu dizia alegremente._

— _Muito bem, Ness! — Jacob disse batendo palmas. Era a terceira vez que eu repetia a história de minha caçada naquela tarde com Alice. A primeira foi para Bella e depois para Jasper."_

Eu sorri com a lembrança.

"— _É... — eu suspirei. — Nhac! Nhac! Nhac! — falei pulando em cima de Jake. Nós dois começamos a rir._

_Um vento forte passou por nós e me fez espirrar._

— _Está com frio, Nessie? — Jacob me perguntou fazendo eu me sentar quieta ao lado dele._

— _Um pouco. — confessei._

_Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos._

— _Jacob? — chamei-o._

— _Sim?_

— _Eu escutei Leah falando uma coisa com Seth e queria te perguntar algo. — disse._

— _Pode falar._

— _Você acredita... Você acredita nessa coisa de impressão? — perguntei me virando para olhá-lo._

— _A Leah estava falando disso com o Seth? — Jacob me olhou curioso, ignorando a minha pergunta._

— _É, ela disse que tudo isso não passa de uma enorme bobagem. Daí Seth disse que ela era boba, pois ela via na mente de vocês que não era. Mas Leah continuava dizendo que era tudo besteira e que ela não acreditava._

— _Tem tanto coisa que a gente devia não acreditar, como em vampiros e lobisomens, mas existem, não é?_

— _Mas Papai Noel e Coelhinho da Páscoa não existem e as crianças acreditam._

— _É. Mas vampiros e lobisomens existem. E eu também conheço uma meio vampira, uma coisa a mais na lista que não deveria existir._

— _Okay, vampiros, lobisomens e meio vampiros existem. Papai Noel e Coelhinho da Páscoa não. Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta._

— _Eu acredito, sim, Nessie. E você?_

— _Acho que sim..._

— _Acha? — Jake sorriu._

— _É, acho._

_Sorri também._

— _Ei, Renesmee! Venha aqui um pouquinho! — Alice me chamou, ela e Bella estavam conversando a alguns metros dali._

— _Já vou! — gritei por cima do ombro. — O que será que elas querem? — disse para Jacob._

— _Você só vai saber se for lá._

— _É. — disse antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Jake e sair correndo na direção das duas vampiras. — O que foi, tia?"_

Aquela lembrança me pareceu acolhedora. Nem sei bem porque me lembrei dela, eu já tinha saído caçar tantas vezes, acho que foi a fogueira.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo para o nada quando percebi que tinha alguém sentado ao meu lado.

— Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso? — Jacob me perguntou olhando para a fogueira que estava quase apagando no meio da neve.

— Estava me lembrando de uma coisa...

— Do que?

— De uma conversa que a gente teve, num lugar parecido com esse. — falei alongando os braços para frente.

— Qual? Não me lembro... — Jake passou as mãos pelo cabelo tentando se lembrar.

Eu corei, não queria nem falar nem mostrar aquela lembrança a ele. Eu sei que na época só foi uma pergunta de uma criança curiosa, mas agora iria parecer outra coisa. Ou era só bobagem minha?

Jacob pegou a minha mão.

— Me mostre — ele pediu. —, por favor.

Cedi e deixei Jake levar minha mão até seu rosto. Foi como um choque quando a minha pele fria por causa do vento e da neve tocou a sua pele quente. Depois de alguns segundos comecei a mostrar-lhe a nossa antiga conversa.

Jacob sorriu quando viu o meu eu de nove anos pulando em cima do eu dele na lembrança. Eu sorri também, mas logo corei novamente quando o meu outro eu perguntou sobre a impressão. Ainda bem que estávamos na neve, assim ele podia pensar que era só o frio.

Isso foi bom. Não, não de eu corar por causa da pergunta. O que foi bom, foi a sensação da minha mão no rosto dele. Isso também me fez querer uma coisa, mas, sei lá, será que eu queria mesmo? Ou era só o momento?

Acho que agi meio sem pensar depois disso e cortei fora toda aquela reflexão de existir ou não. Também não sei se ouvi direito, acho que sim, foi um rosnado que veio do lado dos vampiros, devia ser de Edward, que mais uma vez estava acompanhando meus pensamentos e sabia o que eu queria fazer, e o que fiz a seguir.

Eu devia estar meio que delirando, lutando contra mim mesma, tinha uma vozinha chata em minha cabeça e algo me dizia para ignorá-la.

Nessie!

"— _Ei, Renesmee! Venha aqui um pouquinho!"_

Renesmee Cullen, fique bem quietinha aí, não faça nada!

"— _O que será que elas querem?"_

Pare! Seu pai está ouvindo tudo, e você sabe disso!

"— _Você só vai saber se for lá."_

Que idiota!

E eu ignorei.

Desliguei a minha cabeça para ela e para Edward que voltou a rosnar mais alto dessa vez. Esqueci de tudo, onde eu estava, porque estava ali, o que tinha acontecido nessa última semana e que eu só tinha tamanho para o que eu estava fazendo, já que uma garota de seis, sete anos deveria estar brincando de boneca e não beijando um garoto, que, tecnicamente, é dezesseis anos mais velho que ela, mas aparentam ter quase a mesma idade.

Ouvi uma risada de sinos — Alice, claro — da mesma direção que o rosnado veio, na hora em que minha tia viu o que eu estava fazendo. Mas era uma risada boa, não de zombaria nem nada.

"— _É."_

Então, eu fiz a mesma coisa que o meu eu da lembrança fez.

Beijei o Jake.

Mas dessa vez não foi na bochecha, não.

* * *

Oiie!! Mais um capítulo... gostaram??  
Espero que sim... Precisou de dezenove capítulos pra sair esse beijo...

Reviews:

_miih Potter Cullen: demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas esse foi o maior capítulo que eu fiz, então tudo bem! Continue lendo._

_Giihh: bem-vinda! Que bom que você está gostando, acompanhe!_

_Noelle: pra saber "que biabos está acontecendo" tem que ler! ;P_

_Monique: acho que a sua pergunta já foi respondida, não? :P Querendo chegar nos Cullen pela Tanya... é, mais ou menos..._

_Belle Lune's: que bom!_

_Mariie Swan: pois é, esse acordo é só pra complicar a nossa vida... Pelo menos não mudou muita coisa pra gente._

_Gabby B. Lupin: demorei um pouquinho, mas o capítulo tá grande!_

_bruna326: é/foi e na frente do pai dela! ;D_

_Jessy 01: tem muita coisa por trás aí nas minhas idéias... A Bella vai começar a usar o dom dela daqui a pouco, na verdade, ela já está usando aí nessa caçada, mas acho que ela fala isso só no capítulo 22... Coitada das tuas unhas então! ;P_

_Camiis Souza: tartarugas ninja?? hsahushauhusa... Acho que não! :P Agora, ser a Nessie... hun... sei não... porque eu também quero! :x_

_Luna Simon: eu sou má! E não precisa se desculpa, não. Continue lendo!_

Bem, **obrigada pelas reviews**. Eu estou _amando_ escrever essa fic e amando mais ainda que tem gente lendo, porque eu nem sabia se iria postar aqui, fiquei pensando uns três dias até me decidir.  
E está chegando o dia do lançamento de **Eclipse**, eu já comprei o meu e quero ler, de novo!, logo! Em livro é melhor, pelo menos eu acho, ainda mais que a minha mãe briga se eu ficar o dia inteiro no computador lendo um livro...  
Mas, é isso,  
**continuem lendo**,  
**deixem reviews**, já tenho _104 _uhu!,  
beijo pra todo mundo  
e tchau!  
_Próximo capítulo:_ talvez ainda essa semana.


	21. Aposta

**21. Aposta**

Sinceramente, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu sei que o Jacob teve a impressão comigo, mas será que ele ainda não pensa em mim como sua irmã de seis anos?

Okay, eu acho que ele não pensa em mim como a sua irmã mais nova, porque se sim ele não estaria retribuindo o meu beijo, não é?

Estava indo tudo muito bem, até que eu lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos. O meu pai, a Alice e o Carlisle também estavam lá. É, eu não sei mesmo o que deu na minha cabeça...

Então, com muito esforço — já que eu ficaria ali beijando ele por muito mais tempo —, eu me afastei de Jacob. Mas daí eu não olhei para ele, olhei para os três — melhor, dois, Carlisle não estava a vista — vampiros atrás dele.

Edward está retribuindo o meu olhar como se quisesse pular em meu pescoço e sugar todo o meu sangue, e Alice está sorrindo para mim — como se quisesse me encorajar, sabe, mas não deu certo. Ela já olhou para a cara do meu pai ali do lado dela? Okay, ela não precisa ter medo dele, ela é bem menos quebrável do que eu.

Bem, eu acho que eu posso ser uma meio vampira, ter seis anos — quase sete —, parecer ter uns dezessete, ter um pai que lê mentes, uma tia que vê o futuro — ainda que não funcione comigo —, um tio que pode captar os sentimentos dos outros, uma mãe que pode bloquear qualquer ataque mental ou coisa parecida, eu posso transmitir informações com apenas um toque e ainda beijar alguém a hora que eu quiser, não importa se ele seja um lobisomem ou não. Bem, acho que eu não posso, pelo menos pela cara de Edward.

Mas também não posso dizer que eu não queria beijar ele. Mas, tipo, sei lá! Se eu fosse uma pessoa normal eu NÃO estaria fazendo aquilo, e também não estaria naquele lugar. Mas também não existiria, não é verdade?

Eu fico pensando: um relacionamento entre uma meio vampira e um lobisomem pode dar certo? Está bem que eu não posso ter filhos — e nem penso em ter, okay? —seria um meio vampiro, meio humano e meio lobisomem, decididamente nunca iria dar certo, mas é estranho. E agora me veio na cabeça também aquele negócio que a Helen me disse, nós somos praticamente irmão! Pelo menos pelos olhos dos outros. Tudo bem, meus pais também são irmãos pelos olhos dos outros...

Idade para mim não interressa muito. O Jacob pode ser dezesseis anos mais velho do que eu, mas você pode ter certeza que Edward é bem mais velho — muito mais que dezesseis — que Bella. E todos nós parecemos ter quase a mesma idade. Mas esse caso de eu ter seis anos não vai me deixar em paz, eu sei que meus pais vão usar isso contra mim. Bom, eu acho.

E tem ainda a minha mãe. Eu tento esquecer isso, mas não sai da minha cabeça. Ele já foi apaixonado pela Bella. Bem, pelo menos disse que foi. Mas não importa, ele já beijou ela, pelo menos, e é estranho namorar um cara que já ficou com a sua mãe.

E a impressão? Também fico imaginando sobre isso. Eu sei que existe, e tenho bons exemplos para provar isso: Sam e Emily — que já estão até casados! —, Quil e Claire — ainda que nesse caso a garota tenha apenas oito anos e essa relação seja mais como a de irmãos —, e mais alguns. Mas é difícil de pensar que exista mesmo uma coisa assim. É amor. Que pode ser nada romântico no começo — quem iria se apaixonar por um bebê, assim, do nada? Como o Jake e eu? —, mas que no fim provavelmente acabará em casamento. Não é?

Ai que confusão!

Pelo menos foi de surpresa. Se Alice pudesse ver o meu futuro, teria sido _bem_ pior. E eu estou falando sério. Muito sério. Tipo, você não iria querer que seus pais presenciassem do seu primeiro beijo, e que muito menos ficassem sabendo quando isso irá acontecer ou aconteceu, a menos que você não tenha seis anos. Ainda que se seus pais pensem que você é apenas uma garota ingênua e que só beijaria alguém depois dos dezoitos anos e alguma coisa a mais só depois do casamento, o que você não é, porque você, com certeza, não é santa e não irá virar freira.

E foi o meu primeiro beijo. Sei lá, eu nunca poderia falar com isso com minhas amigas — qual é! A primeira amiga que tem um pescoço aceitável para um ataque de vampiros eu conheci esses dias atrás —, e agora, com a Helen, eu nem sei se a nossa amizade já está tão forte assim para dizer que eu beijei alguém pela primeira vez. O que ela iria dizer: _"O garota, você estudava em um convento ou o que? Aposto que um monte de gente já quis te beijar. Olhe pra você! Sua família é feita das pessoas mais lindas que eu já vi na minha vida!"_ e eu não poderia responder: _"O problema está aí mesmo, minha família. A maioria são vampiros. É, vampiros. E eu sou uma meio vampira, meio humana que parecerá adulta com apenas sete anos de idade. Então, quando eu parecer ter dezoito anos, eu poderei ter uns dez ainda. E como eu não vou envelhecer por muito tempo, eu posso ter cem anos e parecer jovem. Agora, eu tenho seis anos, sabe, e durante esse tempo eu só conheci vampiros e lobisomens, bem, e alguns humanos também. E o Jake, ele é um lobisomem, teve uma tal de impressão comigo, e então, sei lá mais, minha cabeça está toda confusa!",_ a garota iria enlouquecer...

— O que foi? — Jacob me fez olhar para ele novamente.

— Edward vai me matar. — não sei como eu consegui encará-lo...

— Claro que não vai, você é a filha dele. Eu acho que é mais fácil ele querer me matar do que você.

— Mas fui eu que te beijei. E, aliás, você não viu a cara que meu pai fez para mim. — olhei mais uma vez para Edward e Alice. Nenhum dos dois olhavam para mim, Alice dizia alguma coisa rapidamente para meu pai.

— Eu não posso dizer que não queria. — Jacob disse como se estivesse falando que amanhã vai chover.

Isso me fez olhar para ele.

— Você...? — não consegui formular uma pergunta, então apenas o olhei confusa.

— Nessie, o que você acha que eu iria fazer aquele dia em La Push antes de seu pai aparecer? E por que você acha que Edward ficou tão bravo comigo por causa de meus pensamentos sobre a filha dele?

— O que você estava pensando naquele dia, era sobre mim? — olhei para as minhas mãos, elas estavam suando.

— Que outra coisa poderia ser?

— Sei lá, talvez você estivesse pensando em não vir mais para cá. Mas acho que Edward estaria dando pulos de alegria se fosse isso. — deixei de olhar para minhas mãos e fiquei olhando o que restou da fogueira a nossa frente.

— Como você pode pensar que eu iria deixar você vir morar sozinha nesse monte de neve? Você ainda é filha da Bella, e eu tenho certeza em que algum lugar do seu DNA tem uma parte que faria você escorregar no gelo ou qualquer outra coisa. — Jake disse em tom de brincadeira.

— Muito engraçado, Jacob Black. — falei meio sarcástica. — Estou morrendo de rir. Ha, ha.

Ele não disse nada desse meu comentário, então voltei a falar:

— Mas mesmo assim eu não iria estar sozinha nesse monte de neve que nem diz você, teria oito vampiros para me socorrer caso eu escorregasse no gelo.

— Nessie, quantos dias eu fiquei sem ver você? Tirando as suas caçadas ou quando eu tinha alguma coisa importante com o bando.

— Não sei, acho que nenhum.

— Então.

Um pouco de silêncio.

— Naquele dia, você estava pensando em me beijar? — perguntei meio sem jeito. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele iria me beijar naquele dia.

— É, acho que sim. — Jacob disse olhando para as árvores. Eu acho que se nós ficamos dois minutos se encarando depois do beijo foi muito...

— Acha?

— Edward voltou em minha casa naquele dia. — Jake ignorou minha pergunta. — Ele disse que não era para mim nem ousar pensar em te beijar pelos próximos dez anos.

— Ainda bem que ele não disse isso para mim. — olhei para a floresta também.

O vento soprou mais uma vez e eu senti o cheiro doce dos vampiros vindo até nós.

— O que será que Bella vai dizer? — perguntei depois de reconhecer o cheiro de minha mãe.

— Desde que ela não pule em meu pescoço de novo, pode dizer qualquer coisa. — ele disse ainda observando a floresta. — E se ela me atacar, dessa vez não o Seth não está aqui para vir na minha frente.

— Queria que ele estivesse, só por precaução.

Ei, onde está a minha vergonha em uma hora dessas? Não é de se pensar que Edward queria me matar, mesmo.

— Espere aqui. — pedi antes de me levantar e ir em direção da onde o cheiro vinha. Edward veio atrás de mim.

Segundos depois eu ouvi a voz de Rosalie e logo depois a de minha mãe.

— Antes de qualquer coisa — disse assim que os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus. —, não repita o que você fez a sete anos atrás. Por favor. — pedi. — Vocês sabiam que isso um dia iria acontecer.

A vampira me olhou confusa, sem entender nada. Ela olhou para Edward atrás de mim pedindo explicações.

— Não quer você mesma falar? — meu pai me perguntou, ainda tinha um pouco de raiva em sua voz, mas parecia que agora pelo menos ele não iria pular em meu pescoço. Sabe, pelo menos eu acho que a Bella não irá pular no meu pescoço depois de saber...

— E correr o risco de ser atacada? — me virei para olhá-lo, mas Edward não olhava para mim. — Não obrigada. — dei mais uma olhada em Bella antes de me virar e começar a andar.

Andei até Alice do outro lado da clareira, ela sorriu para mim quando eu me aproximei.

— Há riscos? — perguntei como quem não quer nada.

— Ela vai entender melhor que seu pai.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Rosalie perguntou se aproximando de nós duas.

Minha tia olhou para mim antes de responder com um sorriso secreto nos lábios — é claro que ela sabia de tudo. Mas isso é uma coisa boa, se ela sabe, quer dizer que nenhum lobisomem ou meio vampiro entrará no meio da história.

— Logo, logo você vai saber.

— Alice, você tem certeza? — perguntei meio desconfiada. Não é que eu não confie nela, é só que as visões que ela anda tendo ultimamente...

— Relaxe, Nessie. Você não fez nada de errado.

— Edward parecia que iria me matar, mas, afinal, o que você estava falando com ele antes?

— Você percebeu? — Alice voltou a sorrir. — Pensei que estava meio ocupada...

— Eu acho que você roubou a fala do Emmett, Alice, e sim, eu percebi. — respondi mal-humorada. Não tinha gostado muito daquele sorriso.

— Não disse nada de mais. — a vampira respondeu com voz de inocente.

Rose ainda nos olhava sem entender.

Mas ela não era a única. Emmett e Jasper também me olhavam, apesar desse último desviar o olhar quando me viu encarando-o. Aparentemente os dois já sabiam do ocorrido, já que Emmett me olhava com um sorriso maroto, e não teve não a decência de parecer sério quando eu me virei para ele, Emmett, em vez de fazer isso, riu silenciosamente de mim.

Esme também já devia saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ela olhava para Edward e Bella, assim como Carlisle. Jacob também olhava para os meus pais, talvez para ter certeza se não iria ser atacado por alguma vampira.

— Parece que eu e Bella somos as únicas desinformadas aqui. — Rosalie disse, ela tinha acompanhado os meus olhares.

— Não — Alice discordou —, agora é só você.

E ela tinha razão, na mesma hora em que a vampira disse, Bella se virou para mim. Eu não compreendi muito bem o jeito que ela me olhava, parecia feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia como se alguém tivesse acabado de dar um soco em sua barriga. Um soco de vampiro, quero dizer.

Ela se voltou para Edward e lhe disse alguma coisa que eu não ouvi, depois ela se virou para Jake e disse:

— Cuide bem da minha filha, eu não vou pensar duas vezes se você fazer mal a ela. — Emmett começou a rir agora, não que ele já não estivesse, mas decidiu compartilhar esse momento com os outros. — Emmett, por favor.

— Foi mal, Bella. — ele disse, mas ainda estava rindo muito. Então ele se virou para mim. — Ei Nessie, você...

— Não se atreva. — como se eu tivesse alguma chance contra o Emmett...

— É uma ameaça? — ele fingiu medo.

Eu estava ficando brava com aquele vampiro.

— Uma aposta. — Emmett propôs.

— Aposta, você só pensa nisso! Fale.

— Você tem que aceitar primeiro.

— Nã-na-ni-na-não! — dei de costas para ele.

— Okay, tudo bem. — o vampiro correu até mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido. Como se adiantasse, é claro que todos ouviram. — Você vai ter que beijar ele na frente de todos, agora.

Eu correi, mais de raiva do que de vergonha. Ele era louco?

Tudo bem, eu tive coragem de beijar ele na frente do meu PAI. Mas duas vezes era pedir para morrer. E eu não quero morrer.

— Então era isso? — Rose murmurou para si mesma. Pela voz dela deu para ver que não tinha gostado nada. Mas isso não era nenhuma novidade, Rosalie odeia o Jacob desde o dia em que o conheceu praticamente. A troca de elogios em uma briga entre eles é digna de se ver, ainda bem que ninguém ataca ninguém. É só sanguessuga de um lado, cachorro de outro, e assim por diante.

Como não recebeu resposta, Emmett continuou:

— Como se você não tivesse feito isso uma vez, já. — ele se virou e começou a andar de volta para onde estava. — Posso continuar a rir?

Eu queria matá-lo. Pena que ele já estava morto...

* * *

Hun... Não tive muitas idéias para esse capítulo, então decidi fazer essa aposta aí. Eu lembrei de Breaking Dawn, da queda de braço da Bella e do Emmett, que era, vamos dizer, por um motivo parecido. :P

Recebi 16 reviews pelo capítulo passado, se eu soubesse disso teria feito esse beijo antes! ;D  
Obrigada pra quem mandou as reviews...

_bruna326:__ ah, tem que dar um suspense, não? Se não, não tem graça! Eu acho que eu não vou detalhar os beijos, estou mais centrada na história, ainda tenho que inventar alguma coisa pra por aí no meio, porque ela já tem fim e se eu não colocar nada, vai acabar rapidinho e eu acho que a história tem que durar pelo menos até a metade do ano escolar da Nessie, e contando que só foi uma semana..._

_Giihh:__ mais beijos, hun, no próximo acho que não tem, mas no 23 vai!_

_BILU:__ não faz mal não ter deixado review no capítulo passado, pelo menos você gostou do beijo! Tipo, eu não tinha a menor ideia de como eu iria fazer, daí um dia eu estava lá sentada em uma rede pensando como eu iria terminar a fic e tive essa idéia da Nessie se lembra de alguma conversa deles, então uma amiga minha disse para eu colocar o beijo junto, e eu achei que ficaria legal. Se não sabe Deus quando eu iria colocar..._

_Milla Mansen Cullen:__ bem-vinda, então! Se você tivesse uma parada cardíaca como iria terminar de ler a fic? Lê em um único dia — que força de vontade, hein? — para não saber o final? ;P_

_Nami Cullen:__ chulina? Tem certeza de que é um elogio? ;D_

_Ary Beward_

_Menega:__ não vou parar, amo escrever histórias!_

_miih Potter Cullen:__ só se eu fosse a Nessie e tivesse um Jake na história, se não eu não iria querer que meu pai fosse que nem o Ed, não!! ;P_

_Nathy:__ como se realmente fizesse parte da saga? Tem tantas histórias depois de Breaking Dawn e você lembra bem da minha, isso é bom! Estou fazendo certo, então? Espero ter MUITA inspiração, sim, pra fazer um fim bem legal para a história e quem sabe até uma continuação? :D_

_Gabby B. Lupin:__ ela tem coragem mesmo, eu não faria isso na frente do meu pai, acho que ele me trancava em casa e só me deixava sair com trinta anos! :P_

_Belle Lune's_

_Monique__: ah, eu não sou tão má assim! Tem que ter um pouquinho de suspense, pra ficar mais emocionante! O Ed... ai, ai... eu acho que ele está com vontade de matar um! Que volte caçar, então! :P_

_Thays M. Cullen:__ mas deu pra entender um pouco, não? Sublinhado é ela falando consigo mesma e em itálico é a lembrança._

_Mariie Swan:__ por incrível que pareça eu só li Eclipse uma vez. Enquanto os outros três eu já um monte de vezes. Eclipse eu só reli a parte da lenda do Sacrifício da Terceira esposa pra fazer a minha fic Por outros olhos, e algumas coisas da impressão, quer dizer, imprinting já que não traduziram. Eu gosto MUITO desse livro, mas, sei lá, nunca me deu vontade de ler de novo porque eu não tinha tempo para ficar lendo pelo computador, com o livro, sim, eu vou ler um monte de vezes!__  
__Sabe, o Edward não correu para evitar porque ele sabia que um dia aquilo iria acontecer, por mais que ele não quisesse. O Jake é o amor da vida Nessie, como diz no livro, como se tivesse nascido para ela, mas aí eu acho que é ela que nasceu para ele, mas tudo bem... O beijo seria inevitável._

_Luna Simon:__ eu também quero ser a Nessie! :P Só que a única diferença é que eu já sei o que vai acontecer! U-hu! A Tanya... a Tanya está lá com os outros dois vampiros querendo chegar de volta perto da casa dos Cullen. A sua pergunta se ela virou mesmo uma assassina ou foi parecido com o que aconteceu com a Alice, não posso responder, não. Faz parte do mistério!__  
__Pode mandar reviews do tamanho que quiser! Todos os tamanhos são bem-vindos!__  
_

_Sabrina R:__ inteira em um dia só? Eu parava antes da metade! ;P Não, nem tanto, quando eu gosto de uma coisa quero terminar no dia, se me derem um livro e se eu gostar, com até umas 200 páginas, eu leio no dia se não tiver mais nada para fazer! _

... e pra quem só leu também.

Bom, eu já tenho o próximo capítulo pronto, mas **o que vocês acham que a Nessie deveria fazer?** Aceitar ou não essa aposta?  
E me falem também se gostaram ou não, porque como eu já disse/escrevi, não tive muitas idéias para esse capítulo...

Então um beijo pra todo mundo,  
agora eu vou terminar de ler Eclipse,  
escrever mais um pouquinho de noite  
e é isso.  
Tchauzinho pessoal!! **:D**  
_Próximo capítulo:_ se der, terça-feira.


	22. Sol

**22. Sol**

— Emmett, sinto lhe informar uma coisa: a vida não gira em torno de apostas! Não importa se você é um vampiro ou não.

Ele parou no meio do caminho e disse sem se virar para mim:

— Nessie, Nessie, Nessie — o vampiro cantarolou. — O que eu vou fazer com você? — ele perguntou para si mesmo e só então se virou para mim. — Devia ser um pouco mais competitiva, sabe?

Eu estava "morrendo" de vontade de começar a bater nele. Okay, provavelmente quem acabaria se machucando seria eu.

Ainda bem que não tínhamos mais platéia, não que de certo modo isso adiantasse alguma coisa, já que todos podiam ouvir. Mas pelo menos Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle e Jasper não estavam ali nos olhando, fingiam — muito bem se você quer saber a minha opinião — conversar. Alice, Rose e Esme falavam sobre moda — adivinha quem deve ter começado esse assunto?! —, e Carlisle e Jasper estavam discutindo alguma coisa sobre a caçada. Não pude deixar de notar que Jasper nos espiava pelo canto dos olhos. Meus pais estavam se beijando, mas pode ter certeza que Edward estava na minha mente. E o Jake... O Jacob era o único que olhava diretamente para mim e para Emmett. Ele ainda estava sentado naquele tronco no meio da neve, e sorriu quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

— Não ligo para apostas. — disse por fim. Podia jurar que eu estava esquecendo alguma coisa...

— Tudo bem, acabo de ficar duzentos dólares mais rico.

— O que...? — duzentos dólares? Mas a gente não tinha combinado nada.

— Acabo de ficar duzentos dólares mais rico. — ele repetiu bem devagar, como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Eu posso ter seis anos, mas não sou criança, não.

— E posso saber quem é que ficou mais pobre?

— Alguém aí. — Emmett começou a andar novamente.

— Emmett, eu não acredito que você me usou! — eu quase gritei. — Fala logo!

Tudo bem, agora eu tinha entendido tudinho mesmo, Emmett não queria que eu perdesse o meu pescoço para qualquer vampiro, quero dizer, meu pai. Ele sabia que eu não iria fazer nada e tinha apostado com alguém, lê-se Jasper — quem mais apostaria com ele? —, e agora eu tinha acabado de fazer ele ganhar duzentos dólares.

— Nessie, foi só uma aposta boba. — o vampiro se virou para mim mais uma vez. — Você mesma disse que não liga para apostas e...

— Eu sei o que eu disse, mas isso não explica por que você me usou! Só para ganhar mais uma aposta?! Isso é...

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa sobre como tudo aquilo ali era completamente ridículo, fui interrompida por Esme.

— Emmett, Renesmee, parem. Vocês dois estão parecendo duas crianças do jardim da infância brigando desse jeito.

— Emmett que está parecendo uma criança! Ninguém o avisou que...

— Eu sou muito mais velho que você.

— Isso é uma coisa que uma criança diria. — bufei. — Agora só falta pedir seus marshmallows de volta!

— Por favor. — Esme voltou a pedir.

— Tudo bem, Emmett. — respirei bem fundo. — Eu não estou a fim de brigar com ninguém. — disse, apesar de estar querendo brigar sim! Quem ele pensava que era para me usar? Mas era melhor não tentar nada, Emmett acabava comigo na hora!

O vampiro não disse nada, ele estava me ignorando completamente, devia pensar que eu sou uma meio vampira mimada e teimosa, o que até eu sou um pouco, mas não interressa. Eu respirei profundamente por mais alguns segundos e depois soltei um longo suspiro. A raiva tinha sumido — maldito seja Jasper, por que ele não podia ter um dom de levantar as coisas com o poder da mente ou qualquer outra coisa? Tinha que ser ligado as emoções? — e eu estava ficando com sono.

— Jasper, eu não quero dormir. — disse, sabia que ele me ouviria.

O vampiro deu de ombros e logo eu já não estava prestes a cair no chão dormindo.

— Obrigada. — falei e fui me sentar ao lado de Jacob.

Suspirei mais uma vez.

— Eu tenho muita sorte de meu coração ainda estar batendo...

Jake riu do meu comentário.

— Eu acho que você não deveria aborrecer um vampiro.

— Virou especialista em vampiros agora, Jake?

— Especialista, não. Mas eu tenho que saber pelo menos um pouco lidar com eles, se é que você se lembra, moro em uma casa cheia de vampiros.

— Que perigo. — sorri.

— Nunca se sabe se em alguma dia um de vocês não vai querer me atacar. — Jacob sorriu também. — Rosalie seria a primeira.

— Ela não faria isso. Rose te ama! — ri.

— Ah, claro. Os elogios que ele diz para mim são os melhores.

Não pude parar de rir. Como que em alguns minutos atrás eu estava prestes a explodir de raiva? Eu não sabia explicar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

— Bella, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco, por favor! — repeti pela milésima vez naquela manhã.

— Nada disso, Renesmee. Você nunca fez drama para levantar, por que hoje? — a vampira estava parada do lado de fora de minha barraca, ela tinha acabado de abrir o zíper e o vento entrou me fazendo tremer mesmo em baixo das cobertas. Por que o Alaska tinha que ser tão frio?

— Bella, cinco minutinhos! Não vai fazer diferença para quem tem a eternidade.

— Renesmee, não. Faz meia hora que você está pedindo cinco minutos a mais para dormir! — ela puxou meu cobertor.

— Bella! — reclamei. — Quer que eu morra de frio?!

— Não, eu quero que você levante. — ela sorriu.

— Para fazer o que? Olhar as árvores?

— Renesmee, você está a mais de dez horas dormindo, já não está bom?

— Não. — resmunguei contra o meu travesseiro.

A vampira desistiu de tentar me fazer sair dali e fechou o zíper com um suspiro.

"_Como se eu conseguisse dormir de novo,"_ pensei, _"com esse sol que está lá fora."_

— Sol? — tive que abrir novamente a barraca, o sol estava lá mesmo. E eu ainda vi seis vampiros brilhando.

— Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo a minha pele brilhar... — Alice estava comentando.

— Menos de um mês.

— Rosalie, não acabe com a minha alegria! — as duas vampiras riram.

— Até quando? — perguntei. — O sol?

— Terça-feira. — Alice respondeu sorridente.

— Isso significa que nós só vamos para a escola na quarta? Ótimo.

— Nós significa eu, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. — Bella se aproximou de mim. — Você e Jake vão.

— Isso não é justo! — reclamei.

Minha mãe só sorriu para mim.

— Não é justo. — repeti.

— Mas você vai. E agora que você já está bem acordada, que tal sair dessa barraca?

Eu mostrei minha língua para ela e tive que desviar o olhar, aqueles seis pontos de luz no meio da clareira estavam fazendo meus olhos doerem. Edward, Carlisle e Jacob não estavam ali.

— Tenho dois dias para te convencer do contrário. — disse antes do voltar a me fechar na barraca e começar a trocar de roupa.

Coloquei a primeira coisa que achei dentro de minha mala e não reconheci a maioria das coisas que estavam lá dentro. _Alice_. Ela deve ter mexido enquanto eu não estava olhando.

Saí da barraca e passei meus olhos pela clareira procurando alguma comida. Eu devia ter me lembrado desse pequeno detalhe, eu moro com vampiros, eles não comem comida humana. Olhar não adiantou nada, decidi então apelar para os cheiros. Os animais estavam longe — o extinto de proteção deles alertava para ficarem o mais longe possível dos vampiros, mais ou menos como os humanos, a única diferença é que eles não podiam dar de cara conosco na escola e sair correndo feito um louco, mas se não estivéssemos na escola seria diferente —, não se ouvia nem um pio por entre as árvores vindo de algum ser vivo, mas eu podia ouvir o vento por perto passando por entre as folhas. O cheiro de um sanduíche com queijo e presunto me indicou que alguém tinha se lembrado de trazer comida.

— Tem comida nessa bolsa aqui. — Alice apontou o dedo para uma bolsa térmica azul ao seu lado como se pudesse ler a minha mente. Talvez estivesse estampado na minha cara que eu estava com fome... — Se você quiser.

Nem a vampira tinha terminado direito de falar e eu já estava abaixada ao lado da bolsa dando a primeira mordida em meu sanduíche.

— Desculpe por ontem — Emmett disse se aproximando de mim. —, eu não devia ter te usado para ganhar uma aposta.

— Esqueça, Emmett. — dei mais uma mordida. — Eu já esqueci.

— Isso não parece bom... — ele comentou.

— Faz sete anos que você me pergunta se comida humana é boa, você já deveria saber a resposta. — falei depois de mastigar.

— Não sei como você não prefere sangue. — Emmett olhou para meu sanduíche com nojo.

— Eu tenho que me misturar entre as pessoas, não é que eu não prefira.

— Alice? — ouvi a voz de Rosalie atrás de mim e me virei para olhar Alice, ela estava tendo uma visão.

— Eles estão voltando. — a vampira disso após alguns segundos.

— Eles...?

— Tanya e os outros. — Alice se virou para minha mãe. — Bella?

— Está certo, Alice. Eu estou com o meu escudo na clareira.

— E Edward, Carlisle e Jacob? — perguntei.

— Não consigo vê-los. — Alice suspirou.

— Então ligue para eles. — disse.

— Certo. — a vampira falou antes de pegar o celular. Em menos de um minuto ela já estava falando rapidamente o que tinha visto para a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

* * *

Olá! Não pude postar ontem, dava "a página não pode ser exibida" toda vez que eu tentava... Mas aqui está o capítulo 22. Lamento por quem queria que a Nessie aceitasse a aposta, mas espero que tenham gostado. Quem sabe quando eu terminar a fic eu faço esse capítulo como se ela tivesse aceitado?

Reviews...

_bruna326:__ coitada mesmo... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!_

_Mariie Swan:__ o Jake iria adorar mesmo provocar o Edward, mas ele tem que se cuidar, está morando em uma casa com um monte de vampiros! Eu também leio sempre os livros, quando eu não tenho o que fazer pego um e começo ler as minhas partes preferidas. Tome cuidado, então, quem sabe você não um Edward da vida pra te proteger dos seus possíveis assassinos! ;P_

_Menega:__ pois é, escrevi bastante sobre o que a Nessie estava pensando no capítulo passado..._

_Nami Cullen:__ se é um elogio, tudo bem! :D Emmett e suas apostas... tesk, tesk..._

_Bella Giacon__:__ que bom que você gostou! Eu decidi fazer o Jacob assim porque ele está morando junto com os vampiros, e ele não pode simplesmente ir para La Push e pedir a ajuda do bando se algum Cullen se zangar com ele agora que estão no Alaska, se não, tchau, tchau, Jake! ;P Mas agora que ele vai ficar com a Nessie dá pra ele voltar a ser um pouco mais parecido com o original, não? Obrigada pelo conselho, é sempre bom receber críticas, assim eu posso melhorar o que está errado. E sim, eu odeio matemática!_

_BILU:__ bem, ele ganhou duzentos dólares pra ele comprar em, sei lá, videogame! Foi uma aposta dentro de uma aposta._

_Ary Beward'__:__ por enquanto o Emmett vai ficar com esse gostinho de vitória, mas, quem sabe o que virá no futuro..._

_Noelle:__ eu também ainda não tive tempo de ler o meu livro, estou lendo outro... Eu sempre escrevo demais depois que assisto Twilight, daí vai tudo pra Nessie! ;D_

_Monique:__ não morra não! :P Eu atualizo!_

_Malu Chan__:__ eu também acho os dois fofos! *-* Também não sei o que vai acontecer, será que a Alice sabe? ;P "Aliceeeeee!"_

_Luna Simon:__ Emmett e suas apostas... é melhor nem comentar... ;D_

Bem, é isso por enquanto...  
**Obrigada** pelos comentários,  
deixem **reviews** dizendo o que acharam desse capítulo,  
_sugestões, dicas, o que mais quiserem,  
_se quiserem reclamar também podem,  
prometo que não vou pedir pra nenhum vampiro ir atrás de vocês, **:P  
**tchau  
e beijo pra todo mundo! **:D  
**_Próximo capítulo: _quinta-feira. Prometo!


	23. Dando uma volta

**23. Dando uma volta**

— Eu ainda acho que nós deveríamos ir atrás deles.

— Emmett, violência não é o melhor jeito de resolver as coisas.

— Mas Carlisle...

— Chegaram! — Alice o interrompeu. Ela falava dos Denali, que estavam muito preocupados com Tanya. A vampira se levantou do sofá em que estava sentada e correu até a porta. — Olá! — ouvi ela cumprimentar os outros.

— Como vai, Alice? — Carmen perguntou.

— Bem. — ela suspirou. — E você?

— Preocupados.

Alguns segundos depois pude vê-los. Kate com seus longos cabelos loiros estava com cara de quem não dormia a dias — ironicamente, uma verdade — e segurava a mão de Garrett que ainda tinha aquele ar de nômade, mas seus olhos já não era, vermelhos. Carmen sorriu triste para nós, seus olhos transbordavam de preocupação, e Eleazar estava sério.

— Sentimos muito por Tanya... — Esme começou.

— Alice — Kate soltou a mão de Garrett e pegou as de minha tia. — Você disse que a viu voltando, onde? Quando?

— Amanhã, eles vão estar na floresta durante a noite.

— Nessie, você poderia...?

—... sair? — interrompi minha mãe. Se eles achavam que eu iria perder aquela conversa, estavam enganados. — Não. — sorri teimosa.

— Renesmee...

— Por quê, Bella? O que vocês vão conversar que eu não posso saber?

A vampira suspirou.

— Por favor? — ela tentou.

— Por quê? — repeti.

Bella não disse nada.

— Ótimo, vão fazer voto de silêncio até eu sair da sala?

— Vá dar uma volta na cidade. — minha mãe me jogou uma chave.

— Vai adiantar se eu ficar de joelhos e implorar?

— Não.

— Tudo bem. — cedi, era treze contra um, eu não iria conseguir ficar ali. — Que horas devo voltar para não atrapalhar a conversa? — perguntei mal-humorada enquanto me levantava e me ia em direção a porta. — Alice?

— Eu não consigo ver. — a vampira olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Jacob.

— Agora você pode ver. — o Jake disse. — Nessie, vou com você, essa casa está fedendo demais.

— Olha quem fala. — Rosalie falou. — Finalmente vamos nos livrar desse seu cheiro horrível de vira-lata por algum tempo.

Ele ignorou-a e veio atrás de mim que estava parada na porta.

— Duas horas. — ouvi a voz de Alice vindo da sala depois que eu fechei a porta da casa.

— Eu tenho a chave Jacob Black. — disse quando ele fez menção de ir dirigindo.

— Você só tem seis anos, não pode dirigir. — Jake disse brincalhão.

— Pode olhar em minha certidão de nascimento, na minha carteira de motorista ou aonde você quiser, elas irão te provar o contrário. Por isso, eu dirijo. — sorri para ele.

— Tudo bem. — Jacob se dirigiu para o lado do passageiro. — Mas na volta eu dirijo. — ele disse antes de entrar no carro.

— Na volta você dirigi. — concordei e entrei no carro também.

Comecei a dirigir em direção a cidade. Era um fim de tarde bonito e o sol que entrava pelas janelas do carro fazia minha pele brilhar fracamente, nem de longe tão brilhante como a de um vampiro de verdade.

— Então — decidi quebrar o silencio entre nós. —, você disse que tinha que saber lidar um pouco com vampiros e posso dizer que falar que a casa está fedendo não é uma boa coisa, eles são a maioria...

— Tem coisas que não tem como mudar.

— Ah, sim. Eu tinha esquecido que vampiros e lobisomens são _inimigos mortais_. — sorri. — É difícil quando eles moram na mesma casa.

— Onde estamos indo? — Jake me perguntou.

— Não sei... Está com fome? Esqueci de novo! Você sempre está com fome! — ri.

— Isso é mentira. — ele resmungou.

— Tudo bem. Mas como a única coisa que temos para fazer nessa cidade agora é ir a uma lanchonete. — disse.

Eu dirigi até o mesmo lugar em que Helen havia me levado quando fui na casa dela. É, aquele mesmo em que eu briguei com a Michele, mas fazer o que se único lugar que eu conhecia era ali?

Parei na frente da lanchonete.

— Você acabou com todas as minhas chances de saber o que está acontecendo naquela sala. — falei enquanto saia do carro.

— Eu?

— Você acha que algum deles vai me contar? — zombei.

— E por que você acha que eu te contaria?

— Ah, sei lá, Jake.

Entramos e sentamos em uma mesa. Reconheci algumas pessoas que estavam ali, não deveria ter mesmo muitos lugares para se ir aqui nesta cidade.

— O que vão querer? — uma garçonete correu nos atender.

— Eu quero um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. — pedi e lancei um olhar ao Jacob que eu esperava que dissesse: _"Não vá assustar a mulher pedindo a lanchonete inteira"_.

— Um x-tudo e um refrigerante grande.

— Muito bem, Jake. Estamos fazendo progresso. — disse sorrindo depois que a garçonete saiu.

— Eu vou pedir mais. — ele esclareceu. — Mas só depois.

Eu observei o lugar, já que na última vez que eu vim aqui não pude prestar muita atenção. É bonitinho, tudo bem claro e as mesas e as cadeiras são feitas de madeira, tem um grande balcão com algumas coisas a mostra e uma televisão ligada em um canal de esportes.

A porta foi aberta e como eu estava de costas para ela não pude ver quem entrou, mas o cheiro de uma das pessoas era inconfundível, por que aquela garota tinha que ir a todos os lugares que eu ia? Okay, quase todos, duvido que em algum dia da vida dela ela tenha entrado em uma floresta.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Jacob me perguntou logo em seguida, devia ter visto algo em minha cara.

— Nada. — eu iria ignorar se Michele dissesse alguma coisa, eu não estava ali para brigar se ela visse com uma de_"Acho que errou o caminho, o hospital é daqui a duas quadras"_ ou qualquer outra coisa.

— Aqui está! — santa garçonete! — Mais alguma coisa?

— Por enquanto só isso. — disse antes que Jacob decidisse pedir mais.

Começamos a comer em silêncio. Maldito silêncio.

— O que você acha que eles estão falando? — perguntei.

— Quem? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Como quem, Jake? Lembra-se por que me expulsaram de casa?

— Devem estar dizendo que Tanya deve sofrer de uma doença rara que ataca os vampiros e que faz eles virarem assassinos. — ele disse depois de tomar um gole de seu refrigerante.

— Jake, eu estou falando sério!

— Eu também.

— Não existe nenhuma doença rara.

— Eu não sei, Nessie. — Jacob disse depois de um suspiro. — Eu não conheço essa Tanya, então eu não posso concordar sobre alguma coisa com alguém sobre o que está acontecendo com ela.

— E quais são as opções?

— Por enquanto, que eu saiba, nada.

— E ninguém acha nada? — perguntei depois de dar uma mordida em meu bolo.

— Bem, a maioria acha que ela não está lá por que quer. Pelo que ela sentiu naquele dia. Mas como Alice está _"cega"_ no que se diz respeito a eles...

— Mas ela viu eles hoje. — interrompi-o. — Eu acho que as coisas vão começar a melhorar agora.

— Espero.

Terminamos de comer após algum tempo e Jacob pagou nossos lanches. Ainda bem que Michele pareceu não perceber que eu estava ali, não queria brigar.

— A chave? - ele pediu.

— Você disse na volta, e ainda temos um pouco menos de uma hora. - girei a chave nos dedos. - Vão nos mandar embora se aparecermos lá agora. Vamos andar um pouco.

Deixamos o carro ali e começamos a dar uma volta. Já estava um pouco noite e apesar do sol que apareceu durante a tarde, estava frio.

* * *

Primeiro de tudo: a mina internet está uma porcaria — pra não dizer coisa pior —! Está horrível, demora hoooooras pra carregar... Estou fazendo de tudo pra escrever esses capítulos e estou quase morrendo aqui porque minhas aulas vão começar logo, logo e vou ter menos tempo ainda pra escrever...

Então, **_obrigada_** pra quem deixou as reviews...

_Anne Moor_

_Bella Giacon:__ eu estava pensando em fazer isso, da Nessie conhecer alguém... Mas sei lá, eu gosto do Jake e ela sendo a impressão dele... Talvez depois que acabar toda essa coisa com a Tanya eu faça alguma coisa. Pode dar palpites sempre que quiser! _

_Aurelius Black:__ pois é, a Tanya não deve estar bem com aquele vampiro lá... Eu também acho eles um casal muito fofo! ^^ E pode deixar que agora o Edward vai começar a se conformar..._

_bruna326: é__, esses dois últimos capítulos estão um pouco curtos mesmo, mas em comparação ao primeiro, até que está grande! ;D Estou um pouco sem tempo, vendo tudo as coisas de escola, a minha aula já vai começar dia 2! A minha diretora é meio louca da cabeça..._

_Marina_

_Mariie Swan:__ pois é, duzentos dólares irão fazer mesmo MUITA falta pro Japer, mas o Emmett aceita qualquer coisa, deve estar economizando o dinheiro das apostas para comprar um carro... ;P_

_Monique:__ o Edward vai ter que se acostumar... A Nessie vai beijar o Jake de novo no próximo capítulo - é melhor eu parar de prometer as coisas, se não qualquer dia aparece algum vampiro aqui pra me matar! :P -, mas no próximo, é sério, quem sabe o que irá acontecer nesse passeio... nem eu, ainda..._

**Bem**, no próximo capítulo pretendo fazer só com o Jake e a Nessie, e espero fazer ele maior que esses dois últimos...  
Então, lá vou eu dizer as mesmas coisas de sempre de novo...  
**Obrigada** por estarem acompanhando, essa fic salvou as minhas férias, já que eu nunca tenho nada o que fazer nela,  
deixem **reviews** dizendo o que acharam,  
um beijo pra vocês  
e tchau! **:D****  
**_Próximo capítulo:_ seu eu conseguir, sábado.


	24. Ainda

**24. Ainda...**

— Nessie?

— Sim, Jake?

— Eu queria falar com você — ele parou no meio da calçada, eu o imitei. —, sobre a impressão.

Fiz sinal para ele continuar.

— Eu não quero que você se sinta forçada a ficar comigo. Eu vou entender se você não gostar de mim e quiser ficar com outros garotos...

Me aproximei dele e coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios fazendo-o parar de falar.

— Jake! Não gostar de você? — ele estava brincando comigo, não? — Da onde você tirou isso? Pare de falar bobagem! Não está óbvio que eu gosto de você? Eu achei que estava.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu te amo, Jacob Black. — sorri também.

— Eu também te amo.

Depois de dizer isso, Jake colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto de si, grudando seus lábios aos meus.

Nem liguei para quem estivesse vendo — beija-lo na frente de Edward me deu coragem, ou sei lá, meu cérebro não está funcionando direito... —, porque é claro que havia mais pessoas na rua por causa da lanchonete, e tinha casas ali e se algum conhecido — de vista — da escola estivesse olhando pela janela agora pensaria alguma coisa do tipo: _"Eles não eram irmãos?"_.

Nos separamos e eu, bem, deveria estar vermelha feito os olhos da Alice. Não de vergonha, mas sim...

_Meu Deus, como o Jacob é quente!_ Não me entenda mal, eu sei que a temperatura dele é alta, uns quarenta e poucos graus, mas sei lá, eu poderia tirar meus casacos e não ficaria com frio — até o vento soprar e eu ter que colocá-los de volta...

Tudo bem, toda aquela neve e o vento na clareira não me fez suar como agora — tão humana... onde está a minha parte vampira nessas horas? —, além de que naquele dia foi um beijo rápido e tudo mais, mas hoje...

— Acho melhor não pensar nisso se quisermos ter a cabeça no lugar para ir à escola segunda-feira. — ri.

— Não prometo nada... Nem gosto muito de ir para aula....

— Jake! — dei uma cotovelada nele, e doeu. _Em mim_. — Ai! — quase gritei.

Agora quem riu foi ele.

— Cuidado, Ness. Seus pais não iriam gostar se você chegasse em casa com o braço quebrado.

— Eu não iria quebrar. — resmunguei.

Jacob riu mais um pouco de minha expressão.

— O que foi agora?

— Estou lembrando de uma coisa.

— E...?

— Nada de importante. — disse ele tentando mudar de assunto.

— Pode me contar, você me deixou curiosa! — falei teimosa. — E eu te mostrei o que eu me lembrei lá na clareira.

— Você não vai querer saber.

— Por quê?

Jacob mordeu o lábio, pensando se me contava ou não.

— Diz. — tentei mais uma vez.

Ele suspirou.

— Sua mãe...

— Tudo bem. — interrompi. — Não quero mais saber!

— Pra quem estava tão curiosa... — Jake sorriu.

— _Estava_ curiosa — estiquei a palavra. —, não estou mais. É passado, não quero saber, vamos cuidar do futuro já que Alice não pode fazer isso por nós. — retribui o sorriso. Eu não queria saber de nada que Bella estivesse no meio, provavelmente aconteceu antes de eu nascer e isso me faz lembrar que o Jacob dizia amar ela.

Logo depois que voltamos a andar, ouvi um resmungo vindo de trás de nós. Não precisei me virar para saber quem era, foi só respirar bem fundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

— Eu a odeio! Como... Como ela não tem medo? Ela devia ter um extinto protetor ou sei lá o que para ficar longe de nós!

— Calma, Nessie.

Estávamos voltando para casa, Jake estava dirigindo mais devagar do que o necessário.

— Calma? Não venha me pedir calma! Eu quero voltar lá e sugar todo o sangue daquela nojenta!

— Por favor, tente se acalmar pelo menos um pouco.

— Nem Jasper conseguiria me acalmar agora!

— Por favor. — Jacob pediu de novo.

Eu tentei, juro. Mas aquela briga que eu tinha acabado de ter com a Michele não saia de minha cabeça.

— Que lindo o amor de irmãos... — ela disse quando me virei para encará-la.

— Vá embora. — bufei.

— Não estou com vontade. — Michele deu um passo a frente.

— Michele, não. — uma das amigas dela sussurrou e segurou a camiseta dela pelas costas. Pelo menos alguém ali tinha medo.

— Vá embora. — repeti.

— A sua família é muito estranha. — a garota me ignorou.

Estranha? Imagine se ela soubesse que na minha família tem vampiros e lobisomens e eu mesma não sou totalmente humana.

— Oito filhos adotados — Michele continuou. —, quatro _"casaizinhos"_. — ela disse a palavra com nojo. — Pelo amor de Deus, vocês são irmãos! Isso não é claro para nenhum de vocês? I-R-M-Ã-O-S!

Me deu vontade de gritar: _"Ninguém aqui é irmão de ninguém!"_, só que eu não podia fazer isso.

— Só Rosalie e Jasper são irmãos, _de verdade_. — Jake disse a ela, hesitando um pouco no _"de verdade"_, já que era a maior mentira do século.

Michele se assustou de ver Jacob falando com ela, e voltou aquele passo que tinha dado para se aproximar de mim. Eu sorri do medo dela, foi como se ela tivesse acabado de notar que ele estava ali, o que seria um pouco difícil já que o Jake tem uns dois metros de altura. As outras duas meninas que estavam com ela, uma de cada lado, também recuaram um pouco.

— São todos irmãos adotados. — a garota disse depois de se recuperar do susto. — Mas não sei como, os outros são tão parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo, diferentes... Vocês todos são malucos!

— Olhe para você antes de ficar xingando os outros.

— Não venha mandar em mim, sua...

— Sua...? — incentivei-a enquanto Jacob sussurrava para só eu ouvir que era para eu parar e que devíamos voltar.

— Sua... — Michele olhou pelo cantos dos olhos para Jake, pensando se valia a pena ou não me xingar. — Sua vadia bebedora de sangue, volta lá pro seu lago, monstrinha!

Um telefone tocou enquanto eu começava a dizer:

— Vadia é a sua...

Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha frase, um carro parou no meio da rua a nossa frente.

— Michele! — uma mulher com o cabelo no mesmo tom de vermelho de Michele gritou lá de dentro. Devia ser a mãe dela, a mulher usava muitas bijuterias e a blusa dela era dourada brilhante. — Vamos para casa, querida. Você conversa com os seus amigos depois. — ela disse olhando primeiro para as duas garotas atrás da filha e depois para mim e Jake.

— Amigos. — bufei. A mulher pensava que nós éramos amigas, eu queria era pular na cabeça daquela menina e arrancar todos os fios de cabelo ruivo da cabeça dela.

— Já vou mãe! — Michele disse e depois tentou me fuzilar com os olhos. _Que medo!_ — Se prepare.

— Estou morrendo de medo.

A garota foi em direção ao carro e bateu a porta com força.

— Nos... nos desculpe... pela Michele. — uma das meninas disse e entrou correndo na lanchonete puxando a outra pela mão.

— Vamos para casa. — o Jake disse. — Sua mãe já ligou preocupada.

Acordei do meu transe quando avistei a nossa casa.

Bella deve ter sentido nosso cheiro e quando a casa ficou totalmente visível, a vampira já estava parada na frente da porta.

— Por que demoraram? — ela correu até mim não deixando nem eu abrir a porta do carro direito.

— Nada.

Como eu sou uma péssima mentirosa...

— Fale a verdade.

— Só porque nos atrasamos, o que, dez minutos?, não quer dizer que aconteceu alguma coisa. — disse irritada entrando na casa e deixando Bella e Jacob lá fora.

— Jake? — escutei minha mãe dizendo um pouco antes de eu entrar.

Foi só eu colocar o pé dentro da sala que eu comecei a me sentir mais calma. Jasper, Alice e Rosalie estavam ali. Me joguei no sofá.

— Tudo bem? — Alice perguntou se aproximando de mim.

— Agora sim. — olhei-a nos olhos, não estavam mais tão vermelhos, será que eu tinha ficado tanto tempo assim fora de casa? Mudei de assunto. — Como foi com os Denali?

— Deu tudo certo, mas Kate ainda está preocupada, não quer perder outra irmã e... — ela hesitou.

— E...?

— E eu acho melhor você ir dormir, parece estar cansada.

Ela estava mentindo, mas eu estava cansada mesmo, então resolvi não reclamar. Algum dia eles iriam ter que me contar, eu sabia que alguma coisa nada boa estava acontecendo.

Levantei do sofá e comecei a andar em direção a escada, Bella me parou.

— Tome cuidado, é horrível que Alice não possa vê-la.

— Eu, ainda, não fiz nenhuma besteira.

— Ainda?

— Boa noite, mãe. — ignorei a pergunta dela e me virei novamente para a escada. Escutei-a resmungar alguma coisa, mas nem liguei. Eu queria a minha cama agora.

* * *

Oláá!! Me desculpem pela demora, mas finalmente o meu computador está com uma internet decente! *pulando de alegria*  
Antes de tudo, as reviews...

_Anne Moor :D: sem tempo pra fazer, por enquanto, não, era só a minha internet horrível mesmo. Mas a partir de segunda vai ficar mais complicado, já que as minhas aulas vão começar..._

_Camila Garcia: ah meus capítulos.... Esse deu três páginas no word, mas estou sempre tentando deixá-los maiores!_

_Milla Mansen Cullen: pois é, eu também estou com pena da Tanya, ela deve estar pagando por ter dado em cima do Edward :P, mas eu, como você disse, faria a mesma coisa também! ;D Quanto a Michele, ela tem alguma coisa em mente, sim..._

_Menega: obrigada, eu nem acho que eu escrevo bem, simplesmente odeio escrever textos quando os professores pedem, mas quando é coisa que a gente gosta, dá até gosto de escrever muitooo! ;P_

_bruna326: ainda bem que melhorou, eu estava quase tendo morrendo aqui por não poder postar! :D Jake e Ness... me diz do que achou desse capítulo, agora que eles vão começar agir como namorados...._

_BILU: sabe, eu já tenho a história aqui na minha cabeça, o fim ainda não está muito bom, tenho que pensar mais. Para acabar... hum... eu quero mais ou menos que vá até o Ano Novo na história, e eles estão em... setembro? Ou quase lá, quero fazer o aniversário da Nessie!_

_Mariie Swan: o Emmett só deve perder quando a Alice não quer colaborar, bem, a Bella ganhou dele, mas não apostaram dinheiro então ele não perdeu nada..._

_Katryna Greenleaf Black__: que história você pensou pela sinopse?? Me conte que daí eu posso dar uma ajeitada. A Bella tem que começar a ficar de olho em todo mundo, pra não acontecer nada, mas, por mim, dificilmente aquela visão da Alice irá acontecer.  
Aquele da Bella estar no grupo que não se dá muito bem com sangue foi meio que proposital. Quando eu estava escrevendo, nem prestei atenção, mas daí quando eu fui postar que eu me ligeuei e decidi deixar assim por causa do beijo, mas mesmo assim, acho que a Bells não iria querer machucar a filha dela... Obrigada por avisar!_

_Monique: a Michele só estava esperando para dar o bote! ;P_

_miih Potter Cullen__: não precisa pedir desculpas, mas se preferir, está desculpada. :D_

_Patty Carvalho__: demorei um pouco, mas não manda nenhum aspirante a James vir atrás de mim, por favor! ;PP_

Bem, agora que as respostas já foram dadas, vamos a alguns recadinhos...  
O capítulo 25 talvez, **talvez**, saia no domingo, se não...  
vou postar só dia **dez**, uma terça-feira.

É isso, então!  
Deixem reviews,  
beijo pra todo mundo e  
tchau! **:D**


	25. Redação

**25. Redação**

— Por que seus irmãos não vieram para aula? Alice ainda está mal? — Helen me perguntou assim que coloquei meus pés dentro da sala de aula.

— É — exitei —, ainda.

— Tomara que ela melhore. — ela abriu um sorriso sincero.

— Tomara. — suspirei.

— Que bom que hoje saiu sol, não? — a garota disse mudando de assunto.

— Ótimo. — disse um pouco sarcástica.

— Não gosta?

— Não muito.

— Então está no lugar certo, mesmo! — Helen riu. — Olha! O professor.

A garota se virou para frente enquanto o professor passava alguma matéria nova no quadro. Eu estava só com a metade — talvez até menos — da minha atenção nos exemplos que eram passados, eu estava preocupada. Alice tinha tirado eu e Jake de casa o domingo inteiro para ver se tinha alguma visão, o que com nós dois por perto não era possível. E ontem durante a noite, Tanya tinha nos feito uma visitinha nada amigável. Bom, eu acho, já que eu NÃO estava lá. Será que eles ainda não perceberam que eu NÃO sou mais uma criança?

Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, não agüento mais. Isso é horrível. Bufei, e então me concentrei na tarefa.

— Ei, Renesmee. — Helen estava balançando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

— O que? — perguntei assustada, nem tinha percebido que ela estava tentando chamar a minha atenção.

— O sinal já bateu. — ela cantarolou. — É a hora do intervalo.

É, acho que me concentrei _demais_.

— Desculpa, eu nem percebi. — sorri sem graça.

Juntei meu material de qualquer jeito em minha mala.

— Quer sentar com a gente?

— Eu... não, sei. Tem o Jake...

Helen bateu os dedos impaciente na carteira.

— Mas ele, tipo, não tem amigos?

Desviei os olhos de minha mala e encarei-a.

— Não sei.

— Fale com ele, daí venha se sentar conosco. — a garota disse e saiu da sala.

Suspirei e coloquei a mochila nas costas. Comecei a andar devagar, eu era a única na sala, foi quando Jacob apareceu na porta.

— Está tudo bem com você? — ele perguntou enquanto eu olhava os meus pés.

— Está.

— Sabe, eu não preciso ser o Edward para saber que você é uma péssima mentirosa...

— Estou preocupada, Jake. Quero saber o que está acontecendo!

Ele ficou sério.

— Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei...

— Nessie...

Alguém bateu na porta enquanto passava.

— Vamos, eu estou com fome. — disse. — Hoje vocês vão me contar tudo.

Eu saí e Jake veio atrás de mim.

Fiquei olhando para o chão durante o caminho inteiro até o refeitório, passei direto entre as mesas até onde ficavam as comidas.

— Eu duvido muito que você consiga arrancar alguma coisa de seus pais. — Jacob disse retornando a nossa conversa enquanto entrávamos na fila.

— Eu consigo.

Ele riu.

— Duvida de mim?! — sorri.

Jake passou os olhos pelo local como se eu não estivesse falando com ele.

— Eu? Claro que não. — disse brincalhão.

Rodei os olhos.

— Sei.

Jake me abraçou pelas costas.

— Então boa sorte para você. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e meu deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Acha que vou precisar de _tanta_ sorte assim? — perguntei emburrada.

— Sorte nunca é de mais.

— Ahan, está bem.

— Não esqueça que é você contra oito.

— Dois. — corrigi. — Talvez até um. Tenho certeza que se eu conseguir convencer Bella, Edward vai ceder.

— Okay, não vou discutir com você. — ele ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo com um sorriso nos lábios.

— É bom, mesmo. — sorri também. — Pode ter certeza de que hoje eu vou saber de tudo!

— O que vai querer? — Jake me perguntou.

— Tanto faz... — disse um pouco atrasada, tinha acabado de ver Helen acenando para mim.

— É... Jake?

— Sim?

— Espera aqui um pouquinho. — disse jogando minha mochila no chão e correndo até a garota.

— E aí? Cadê a sua comida? — Helen quase gritou. — Por isso que você é tão magra...

— Helen. — interrompi-a.

— Hã?

— Eu vou me sentar com o Jake, viu?

— Ah! Claro... — ela balançou a cabeça como se tivesse compreendido alguma coisa e olhou para trás de mim. — Sua família é maluca...

— Por favor.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas eu participaria dela sem problemas. — Helen sorriu, maliciosa.

— Helen.

— Okay. Só me diz uma coisa, ele...

— Eu não acredito, simplesmente não acredito! — uma garota meio gordinha e com aparelho nos dentes, cabelo preto cacheado e os olhos verde musgos pulou entre eu e Helen.

— Anne, dá para você me contar o que você não acredita depois?

— Não, não dá! — Anne sentou em uma cadeira e puxou Helen para o seu lado, enquanto tagarelava. — Tem que ser agora!

— Tchauzinho. — aproveitei aquele momento para escapar.

Jacob já estava sentado em nossa mesa de costume.

— O que a sua amiga queria?

— Como se você não tivesse ouvido. — respondi me sentando.

— Vou mudar a pergunta, então. O que ela quis dizer?

— Você não me fala nada do que está acontecendo, eu também não te falo nada do que a Helen queria. Agora, me passa aquela maçã ali.

— Então eu vou ficar sabendo o que ela quis dizer hoje. — ele falou enquanto me alcançava a bandeja.

— Vai nessa.

x-x-x-x-x-x

— Mas vocês estão namorando? Que nem os outros?

— Helen, por favor, eu estou tentando entender o que o professor está dizendo!

— Como se você já não soubesse isso! Responda!

Estávamos na última aula e a garota não tinha me deixado em paz nem por um minuto.

— Eu não sei isso.

E não sabia mesmo. Eu devia saber. Por que meus pais não quiseram me ensinar?

Ah, sim. Porque eles queriam que eu tivesse a experiência de ir para a ESCOLA! E quer saber, não achei NADA de bom por enquanto. Nadica de nada.

— Sabe, sim, e eu vou aparecer na sua casa hoje. — Helen disse rabiscando o caderno.

— O que? — isso me fez olhar para ela, minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que eu pretendia, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos. — O que? — repeti agora baixinho. — Você? Na minha casa?

— É, qual é o problema?

— Problema? É que... é que...

— Por que você não quer que eu vá na sua casa? Você já foi na minha, nada mais justo.

Colega, a vida _não é_ justa. Ninguém te avisou, não?

— É que eu não sei se dá. — inventei. — Esme não quer que ninguém entre na casa, ela acha que Alice possa ter deixado algum vírus na casa, e se você pegar...

— Tudo bem, eu não quero ficar doente. — Helen suspirou. — Mas... será que seu pai não quer me adotar não? — ela riu.

— Pega a senha, então. — ri também.

O professor nos lançou um olhar zangado.

— Estamos atrapalhando a aula.

— Aula. — Helen bufou. — Essa aula é muito chata. — ela fez uma careta. — Muito é pouco.

— Helen.

— O que foi?! É verdade!

— Se você falar um pouquinho mais alto, eu acho que o professor escuta.

— Então... — a garota respirou fundo, pronta para gritar.

— Não seja doida! — disse tapando a boca dela.

— Eu não ia gritar. — a garota resmungou contra a minha mão.

Alguém pigarreou.

— Algum problema senhorita Cullen? — o professor me perguntou.

— Não senhor. — respondi e me virei para minha carteira.

— Senhorita Souza?

— Nada não.

— Então as duas, por favor, poderiam prestar atenção na aula? — ele se virou para voltar até a frente da sala. — Ah! — o professor parou e disse por cima do ombro. — E também fazer uma redação de mil palavras sobre o assunto.

— Chato. — Helen reclamou bem baixinho.

Ótimo. Maravilhoso.

Agora além de estar preocupada com toda essa confusão, tenho que fazer uma redação de mil palavras sobre... o que mesmo?

Acho melhor prestar atenção na aula, se não Edward me mata.

* * *

**Tudo bem** se alguém quiser me matar, pode. Esse capítulo não está maior nem nada, é só um dia de aula sem graça.  
Mas... quem sabe, Nessie pode estar perto de saber o que está acontecendo!! **:D**

Antes de mais nada, obrigada pelas reviews...

_Titia-Ro_

_Milla Mansen Cullen: pois é, a Michele só estava esperando para agir... ;P Logo, logo vamos saber o que anda acontecendo com Tanya! =D_

_Monique: eu acho melhor a Nessie não brigar com a Michele, não... Vai que sai sangue?? =p Perguntas, perguntas... tem mais só um pouquinho de paciência para ter as respostas??_

_Nathy: então da próxima vez que eu estiver sem internet, eu apareço por aí! :PP Agora essa espera foi por causa da minha aula, tive que fazer uns três trabalhos semana passada..._

_Katryna Greenleaf Black: é que, sei lá, eu não acho que a Tanya tem cara para ser uma vilã, pelo menos do tipo que eu imagino ela, mas as aparencias enganam, não? Ela só é um problema na vida deles.  
A Nessie vai descobrir em breve, espero que todos esses capítulos para saber o que está acontecendo tenham valido a pena...  
Eu adoro essa parte quando a Bella quebra o braço, sei lá porque, quando ele diz que na próxima vez é pra ela usar um taco de beisebol e tals..._

_bruna326_

_Mariie Swan_

_Luna Simon_

_Menega: é mesmo! :D_

_Lú: quem sabe o próximo vem maior? *cruza os dedos* Reescrevi esse capítulo umas quatro vezes, por isso que não saiu grande._

_Bella Giacon_

_Ta-Taísa: aula. Por isso que parei... Tão cedo, tinha que começar mais tarde! =DD_

**Bom,** gente boa! Recomeço será postada nas _**terças e nas quintas**_,  
e, pra quem _não_ viu, comecei uma história nova! **Entre Nuven****s**, deem uma olhadinha,  
vou postar o primeiro capítulo dela amanhã.

**E** outra coisa**,** fiz um blog, não está _BOOM_,  
mas vou colocar algumas coisas lá, tipo alguma enquete:  
_"Helen deveria ir à casa dos Cullen?  
a) Não.  
b) Sim."_  
ou alguns avisos de última hora, etc.  
É nessiieblack_[ponto]_blogspot_[ponto]_com.

**_E_**... [tá falando demais hoje... ficar muito tempo sem postar, dá nisso!]  
... quem quiser **pode** me adicionar nesse msn: nessiieblack_[arroba]_hotmail_[ponto]_com_,_ é só falar que é daqui.

Se eu esqueci de alguma coisa, tem lá no blog.

É isso!  
Deixem **reviews**,  
beijo  
e tchau pra vocês!


	26. Conclusão

**26. Conclusão**

— Cheguei! — eu gritei assim que abri a porta, não que precisasse avisar, mas eu queria logo saber de TUDO, e iria começar agora.

Bella apareceu sorrindo para mim e começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas eu a interrompi.

— Quero saber o que está acontecendo. — fui direta.

— Vocês estão cinco minutos adiantados! — Alice berrou de cima da escada. — Eu estava tendo uma visão, agora não vejo nada!

— Nessie estava com pressa. — Jacob falou entrando na casa.

— Onde está Edward? — perguntei.

— Ele saiu com Carlisle e Jasper, foram falar com os Denali...

— Quando eles voltam?

— Eu não sei. — minha mãe suspirou. — Alice?

— Já estão quase chegando. — a pequena vampira correu escada abaixo parando ao lado de Bella. — Por quê, Nessie?

— Só para saber. Eu acho que meu pai seria a melhor pessoa para me explicar o que está havendo, mas já que ele não está, vai vocês mesmo.

— Não está com fome, filha? — Bella tentou me enrolar.

— Não.

— Certeza?

— Sim.

— Absoluta?

— Bella! — protestei.

— Tudo bem, nós já estávamos pensando em lhe contar, só precisávamos de algumas respostas. Alice viu... — ela exitou.

— Alice viu? — incentivei.

— Viu...

— O que você viu, Alice? — encarei-a. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam preocupados.

— Vi... — ela bufou. — Bem, o que eu vi pode estar errado, já que vocês dois apareceram bem na hora apagando tudo.

A vampira disse como se fosse nossa culpa eu não saber o que anda acontecendo.

— Mas diga, Alice, por favor. — fiz a minha melhor cara de inocente.

Mas era difícil competir com minha tia, ela fez uma cara de dar dó digna de Oscar, milhões de vezes melhor que a minha.

— Alice! — fiz biquinho.

— Okay, tudo bem! — ela desistiu. — Eu te conto, mas você vai ter de convencer o seu pai de que eu não fiz por mal.

— Obrigada! — corri abraça-la.

— Entenda — Alice começou. —, você e os outros meio humanos e meio vampiros como você são... — ela parou tentando achar a palavra certa. — especiais. Não sabemos o que esperar de alguém assim.

"Não sabemos se envelhecerá, quanto tempo poderá viver, se morrerá... É bem complicado, e, naquele dia a quase sete anos atrás quando os Volturi foram lhe destruir, um deles ainda ficou com essa idéia na cabeça. E investigou, por fora, passando entre as frestas de minhas visões. E conseguiu, tanto que eu não vi nada.

Alice sorriu, então voltou a ficar séria de novo e me levou até o sofá sentando-se na minha frente. Ouvi Jake e Bella nos seguindo.

— Quando viemos para cá, essa pessoa, esse vampiro, já estava agindo, e Tanya se deu mal passando pelo seu caminho. Eu acho que ela é só uma peça para chegar até você.

A vampira suspirou antes de continuar.

— Ontem, quando você saiu, Zafrina ligou dizendo que Nahuel e suas irmãs estavam fugindo. Fugindo de algum vampiro, infelizmente, ela não conseguiu saber o que esse vampiro queria deles. Nahuel conseguiu se esconder, agora ele e as irmãs estão bem, mas sabe se lá por quanto tempo.

"E eu acho, que tudo isso está ligado, ligado entre os como você, só falta uma coisa. O porquê. Por que eles estão seguindo os meio vampiros? Por que estão, os vampiros que estão com Tanya não são só um acaso, eles foram mandados até aqui com algum objetivo. E é esse objetivo que eu quero saber. Que nós queremos saber.

"Eleazar viu para nós se algum dos vampiros tinha algum dom. Eu acho que quem mandou Clara e Louis para cá não teve o devido cuidado com esse detalhe. Eu acho que na voz de Aro poderíamos dizer algo com: 'Não vemos dons assim desde Alec e Jane'. Os dois tem talentos inimagináveis, algo ótimo para os Volturi.

"Controle. Clara em o dom do controle. E é por isso que Tanya está com eles, está sendo controlada. Assim como eu tenho certeza de que fui quando te ataquei. O possivel irmão dela, Bruce, que deve estar em alguma cidade próxima, tem o dom de modificar as coisas. Assim como modificaram minha visão.

"Clara precisa estar perto, para controlar. Por isso que ela veio até nós. Já Bruce pode estar a distâncias maiores desde que conheça a pessoa, no caso, o vampiro.

— Espera aí! — interrompi. — Esse vampiro, se ele tem de conhecer para poder modificar alguma coisa, como conseguiu? Ele nos conhece?

— Bruce e Clara estavam junto dos Volturi naquele dia. Eram testemunhas, que ficariam para lutar. Edward viu nos pensamentos de Clara que os dois pretendiam se tornar os chefes deles, era muito fácil com o poder de controle dela. Mas também exigiria muito. Então por enquanto eles se contentaram a fazer parte da guarda.

— E?

— Bem, sem respostas não vou te contar mais nada. — Alice se levantou do sofá. — E nós vamos ouvir uma freada do carro de seu pai daqui a dois minutos, e eu não quero estar aqui para ele me repreender por ter te contado, vou na floresta ver se vejo mais alguma coisa.

A vampira disparou em direção a porta, quando ela saiu só vi um rabisco brilhando sob a luz do sol correndo até a floresta.

Nem bem os dois minutos que Alice dissera tinham se passado e ouvimos a tal freada do carro. Edward vinha com toda velocidade possível.

O carro parou sem nenhum barulho e a única indicação que me levou a saber que Carlisle e Edward estavam dentro da casa foi um fraco som de beijo, mas nada.

Meus pensamentos estavam a mil.

Quem conseguira driblar as visões de Alice?

Aro? Mas ele pareceu não fazer nenhuma objeção após a chegada de Nahuel, foi o voto dele que me faz estar a salvo.

Marcus? Duvido muito, ele pouco falou a respeito de mim naquele dia.

Então deve ser Caius. Ele não queria que hoje eu estivesse aqui. Poderia ele estar por trás disso mandando um vampiro para... para fazer o que queria que tivesse sido feito, a sete anos atrás?

Eu engoli um seco.

— Eles querem me matar. — sussurrei mais para mim mesma do que para os outros. — E Nahuel e as irmãs dele, e mais quem for igual a nós.

Uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos.

Tinha de ser isso.

O furo que estava faltando ERA aquilo. O que mais poderia ser?

Querem acabar com os meio humanos, meio vampiros porque não sabem o que esperar de nós, e Caius deve ter ficado MUITO zangado de não poder ter acabado com todos nós. Com as testemunhas, com os lobos, com a minha família, comigo.

Com o meu futuro.

Com aminha vida.

Senti braços gelados a minha volta. Bella tinha vindo me consolar.

— Ninguém quer te matar, querida. — ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Não seja idiota, vocês sabem que é isso. Por isso não queriam me contar, e agora não adianta mais, por que eu já sei!

Minha mãe me soltou.

— Quer ficar sozinha? — ela perguntou.

— Talvez. — outra lágrima. — Eu não sei. Eu estou com medo.

— Não vai acontecer nada.

— Você não pode ter certeza, nunca nenhum de você terá certeza. Alice não pode me ver.

Eu comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

— Eu não quero morrer. — disse entre soluços.

— Você não vai.

Ela saiu, levando Edward consigo — Carlisle devia ter subido assim que chegou. Fiquei surpresa de meu pai não dizer nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto.

Só Jake estava ali, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente ficando quase da mesma altura que eu — e eu estava sentada no sofá! — e secou as minhas lágrimas com o dedo. O que não adiantou muito já que outras vieram.

— Não vai acontecer nada com você. — ele disse. — Eu não vou deixar.

E eu não disse nada, só chorei mais. O abracei e fiquei chorando em seu ombro, digerindo tudo aquilo. Era demais, eu não queria que tudo se repetisse por causa de MIM. Por minha culpa, tudo minha.

Se eu não tivesse existido NADA disso estaria acontecendo.

Nada de Volturi, nada de colocar as pessoas que eu amo em risco, nada, nada, nada.

A culpa era toda minha, exclusivamente minha, e de mais ninguém.

* * *

**Primeiro**, desculpa por esse capítulo pequeno, ele era maior, mas eu decidi dividí-lo para ver o que vocês acham.  
_Viajei muito na maionese_?? [a quanto tempo eu não vejo isso...]  
**Porque** tipo, eu sempre pensei na minha cabeça que o Caius iria querer destruir a Nessie por não ter conseguido antes,  
e os _poderes_ dos vampiros??  
Controle e o dom de modificar as coisas??  
**Pirei de novo**??  
Eles foram pouco explicados, mas em algum capítulo próximo posso falar mais deles.

**E o mais importante**,  
vocês **GOSTARAM**??

Ai, ai... Falei demais...

**Gente**, obrigada pelas **reviews** por aquele capítulo sem graça...

_Uzumari Weasley: calmaaaa!!! :P Primeiro, eu postei dia 10, sim! Um pouco tarde, sim, mas postei. Tá certo que eu tive que editar de novo dia 11 já que o FF corta tudo os endereços eletrônicos que a gente põe, mas foi dia dez sim! =D Segundo, eu escrevo em caderno, e a minha letra é um pouco grande e fica ENORME nas folhas, daí quando passa pro computador fica menor. Apesar desse capítulo ter ficado grande e eu ter dividido para saber a opinião de vocês. Terceiro, eu também quero a Nessie arrancando os cabelos da Michelee!! :PP Só que como a Ness é forte pode rolar sangue e daí, bem, tudo dá errado. E quarto: seu pedido é uma ordem! =DD Atualizei, tarde de novo, é que deixa eu te contar, sou uma vampira tradicional, durmo de dia, acordo de noite, caixões, alho e tals ;P Sério, muitas tarefas para escola, trabalho, prova já na segunda semana, tudo isso faz eu só poder postar depois que eu terminar as minhas coisas. Falando nisso, são dez e meia e eu ainda tenho tarefa para terminar!!  
E que MARAVILHÓTIMO que você está adorando a fic!_

_Lú: que bom que você acha que está legal!_

_-CrAzY: a pergunta era só um exemplo, mas é bom saber a sua opinão para uma possível visita. :D_

_Luna Simon: fiquei esperando o vampiro... Ele não veio... :PP_

_Milla Mansen Cullen: a Tanya foi só citada, aparecer em breve... eu tambem queria ser adotado pelo carlisle...xD[2]! ;pp_

_Katryna Greenleaf Black: bem, a Nessie TINHA que saber, já que tudo é sobre a vida dela... Até que não foi tão difícil de convencer, não? [Alice na área! :p]  
Também acho eles lindinhos juntos... Não falo nada porque eu não gosto da Bella, quer dizer, mais ou menos, fica naquele Jake ou Edward em Eclipse que me dáá ódio! xD'  
Emmett, nem comento das indiretas diretas dele!! AMOO! =DD_

_Lin-Blue ki: a própria SM?? Assim eu fico convencida!!! =PPP_

_Mariie Swan_

_Sra. Cullen: eu também acho que seria divertido a Helen aparecendo do nada na casa dos Cullen, mas se isso for acontecer, vai ter que esperar... Que bom que você acha que está boa! :D_

_Bella Giacon: estava sem graça mesmo, e pode falar, critícas são sempre bem vindas!! Era só para ter uma ligação na história mesmo, e a Nessie precisava de um dia normal, ou quase, na escola.  
Helen está estudando com a Jess, tendo alguns cursos por aíí! =PP_

_Jessy 01: pois éé. Que bom que a fic está agrandando, e agora, que uma, hum, parte do suspense foi revelado, espero que seus cabelos sobrevivam!! ;PP  
Também amo JakeNess, e ela, como qualquer adolescente, tem que dar um chilique SIM! Nunca vi alguém que não deu...  
também quero ser adotada pelo Dr Carlisle !![2] :PP  
Quanto a Helen aparecer na casa dos Cullen e Alice não ver... éé, vai ter que esperar um pouquinho!_

**Agora,**  
eu _quero_ a opinião de vocês,  
**tá legal**??  
Se você acha que **_SIM_** mande uma mensagem de texto para 88401,  
se **NÃO**...  
Calma, _Amanda_, respira, calama...  
Isso aqui não é o BBB,  
mas eu estou **LOUQUINHA** para saber o que vocês acharam!!!  
Deem sua opinião deixando uma **review**!!  
Que eu vou **amar³³** receber!

**É** isso povo!  
Agora eu vou indo,  
**beijo** para todo mundo,  
**comentem** sobre esse capítulo  
e tchau!!  
Até _terça-feira_!** :D**


	27. Em silêncio

**27. Em silêncio**

E eu fiquei lá, chorando.

Nem sei bem por quanto tempo.

E ficaria mais se Bella não tivesse feito um escândalo que era para eu para de ser boba, que eu não tinha culpa de nada, que estava tudo bem e sei lá mais o que.

Tudo bem, eu não sou idiota, eu SEI que é verdade. E nada que minha mãe diga vai me fazer pensar o contrário, porque ela TAMBÉM sabe.

É, é isso. Só fui para o meu quarto como ela queria porque eu também estava cansada de tudo aquilo, se não iria ficar chorando no ombro do Jake por mais um tempo.

E dormi. Eram umas três horas da tarde, mas eu dormi.

E não fiz as tarefas de casa que eu tinha.

Não tinha como, o papel iria se transformar em uma gosma de tanto que eu iria chorar em cima. Okay, estou exagerando, mas com certeza iria ficar tudo borrado. E eu teria que fazer de novo de qualquer jeito.

Naquela, hum, tarde?, eu tive muitos pesadelos.

Aquele de sempre de eu atacando a Michele. Sonhei com o dia em que os Volturi foram até Forks, mas tudo acabando diferente. E algumas outras coisas que eu não me lembro agora. Talvez mais tarde eu pergunte para o Edward...

Mas então, eu acordei umas quatro vezes, ninguém foi falar comigo, e meu travesseiro ficou ensopado.

Quando deu a hora de eu levantar para a escola, eu fiquei na cama. Não queria professores falando na minha cabeça durante a manhã inteira. Não queria mesmo.

Bella fez outro escândalo.

Ela disse que eu tinha que ir para escola, que era a minha primeira vez lá, que ela não iria deixar eu ficar chorando por mais quinze horas — ou seja lá por quanto tempo eu dormi —, que a minha amiga iria ficar preocupada — hã? —, que eu não poderia usar o argumento de que hoje tem sol de novo — nem consegui pensar nisso, eu estava dormindo, não examinando a janela... — etc. Eu teria que ir para a escola de qualquer jeito.

Nem que ela tivesse que me levar no colo.

Que mico!

Se bem que não daria, olha o sol, Bells!

Daí eu levantei.

Fui que nem uma humana preguiçosa trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes e mais. Emmett ficava me chateando por causa do meu passo lento, até Rosalie brigar com ele.

Nem todas as maquiagens que Alice passou em mim conseguiram apagar a minha cara de quem ficou chorando a noite inteira.

— Filha, você pode se apressar um pouquinho?

Bella apareceu na minha porta enquanto eu tentava arrumar o meu cabelo. O prendi de qualquer jeito.

— Estou pronta.

Peguei a minha mala e abri para ver pelo menos levar os materiais certos. Mas já estava tudo arrumado.

— Arrumei para você. — minha mãe esclareceu logo depois que eu fiz uma cara de dúvida. — Suas tarefas...

— Eu não fiz.

— Eu sei.

— Vai brigar comigo?

— Não.

Ela suspirou.

— Jake já está te esperando.

Eu peguei a minha mochila e parei na frente de minha mãe.

— Alice viu alguma coisa?

— Nada concreto. — ela sorriu para mim.

— Você vai me contar se ela ver algo?

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas então a fechou de novo, pensando.

— Por favor? — pedi.

— Tudo bem. — ela mordeu o lábio, insegura.

— Promete?

— É melhor você ir. — Bella disse tentando me fazer esquecer.

Fiz uma careta.

— Prometo. Agora vai.

Eu coemcei a andar, devagar, então ella me puxou resmungando algo incompreensível, eu devia estar chateando-a com o meu passo de formiga.

Bella me levou até o carro, como se eu fosse uma criancinha — sem comentários sobre a minha idade —, seu brilho fez meus olhos inchados doerem. Ela me deu um beijo na testa antes de eu entrar no carro.

Jacob me olhou preocupado, eu estava mal mesmo, e nós ficamos em silêncio o caminho inteiro.

Quando eu fechava meus olhos, via sangue. Não sabia o que significava. Seria irônico se mostrasse alguma luta, vampiros não sangram. Poderia significar algo como a minha dor, não sei.

O trajeto pareceu durar uma eternidade por causa do silêncio, mas também se parecer bem mais rápido do que o habitual, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Quando eu saí do carro, Jake me abraçou, e eu estava com vontade de voltar a chorar.

Ou talvez gritar.

Gritar seria uma ótima idéia se eu estivesse sozinha.

Mas eu não estava.

Jake me deu um beijo rápido antes de ir para sua aula, e eu segui em silêncio para a minha.

Sentei no funda da sala, como sempre, e fiquei encarando a carteira. Até Helen chegar e começar a falar sem parar. Eu resmungava alguns "Ahã" de vez em quando, já que eu não estava prestando atenção em absolutamente nada do que ela dizia.

Acho que Helen percebeu isso.

— Você não está escutando nada do que eu digo. — ela reclamou.

— O que? — eu disse um pouco tarde quando percebi que ela estava me encarando.

— Você não está prestando atenção em mim.

— Desculpe. Eu estou, hum, preocupada.

— Com Alice?

Confirmei. Pelo menos eu tinha isso como desculpa.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Helen tentou me animar. — Ei, você conseguiu fazer o número sete da tarefa? Eu acho que fiz errado... — ela pegou um caderno da mala e começou a folheá-lo.

— Eu não fiz a tarefa.

— Ah! — ela levantou os olhos para mim. — Okay.

O sinal bateu.

E eu levei uma bronca por não ter feito a tarefa.

Calma, eu levei mais.

Não foi um bom dia. Além de ter tarefas extras agora, eu não prestei muita atenção nas aulas também.

Tentei. Mas não consegui.

Toda vez que eu conseguia me concentrar, alguma palavra do tipo: morte, sangue, luta, vida me fazia lembrar. Até quando a Helen foi falar que "Pelo _menos_ meus 'pais' não seriam avisados desse meu deslize nas tarefas", me deu vontade de chorar. Sério, eu liguei a palavra menos com pais, mesmo que ela não estivesse falando de Edward e Bella, e sim de Carlisle e Esme, eu pensei, e se eles morrerem tentando me proteger?

Na hora do intervalo, nos sentamos na mesma mesa de sempre. Eu fingia ler um livro, meus olhos não se mexiam. O silêncio de novo. Eu não sabia se chorava ou dava risada.

Eu estava sendo idiota, tinha que ser mais forte, não?

Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, é difícil.

Ser forte — ou parecer, apenas — estava sendo difícil.

Fechei o livro com força.

— Tudo bem — eu disse —, eu vou começar a acreditar na mentira de nada está acontecendo. É, é melhor.

— Nessie... — Jake começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

— Não. Eu estou sendo infantil demais. — ri sem humor. — Está vendo? O dia está lindo, nenhum perigo lá fora... Está tudo ótimo.

O sinal bateu de novo.

— Vou indo, Jake.

Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e sorri boba.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

Talvez até eu fosse. Para quem chorou um monte a agora está sorrindo como se NADA tivesse acontecido.

Se eu estivesse em casa diria que Jasper estava mexendo nas minhas emoções.

Nem bem eu sentei na carteira e o professor me disse que a diretora queria falar comigo.

E eu fiquei tipo:_ "O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada! O senhor deve ter se enganado, tem certeza de que não tem outra Renesmee por aí?"_

Daí eu pensei que poderia se por causa da tarefa, mas a diretora não iria se incomodar com isso.

Segui cautelosa até a sala da diretora e bati na porta. Abri-a depois que ouvi alguém dizendo "Entre" e me assustei com o que vi.

O que Carlisle estava fazendo ali?

Como ele veio para aqui? O sol não é nada?

E que mais me incomodou, por que ele veio até aqui?

Será que Alice tinha visto alguma coisa?

Meu estomago embrulhou.

* * *

**Lembrando** que esse capítulo era junto com o anterior, por isso está pequeno.  
Eu **não** vou jurar para vocês que eu vou fazer maior, porque mão dá,  
eu falei lá no blog sobre isso — nessiieblack[ponto]blogspot[ponto]com, visitem!  
Já falndo que não é tãããão bom, mas eu tento! — se quiserem ver,  
falei de Recomeço, mas comentei algo sobre o tamanho dos capítulos.

**Bem,** muito obrigada pelas reviews...

_Shubs Hale_

_Lú: que bom que você achou legal, eu acho que eu pirei um pouquinho[?] =PP_

_Katryna Greenleaf Black: foi fácil, mesmo, estava com tanta pressa de escrever aquele capítulo que na hora, as coisas não vinham! Também gosto dos dois, mais até que Edward e Bella [não me mate! =P] Eclipse eu nem comento muito, fiquei com ódio de quase todo mundo, a Bells era a primeira na minha listinha negra! suasuhusuhsauh... Os erros, erros de erros ou por causa do acordo lá? Eu pensei que já vinha com a nova ortografia, pelo menos eu já começava a gravar algumas palavras...  
É, mas que nem a própria Bella diz em Breaking Dawn, na hora da briga não vai dar para ficar protegendo todo mundo..._

_Milla Mansen Cullen: a review vale em dobro =PP  
O dom de modificar as coisas vale meio que para tudo relacionado a mente, ele pode modificá-los da maneira que quiser. Por exemplo, a Alice vê os Cullen se mudando para o Japão[?] e daí ele pode mudar essa visão como se eles fossem para o Brasil[ebaa! =p]. Mas para isso ele precisa ter pelo menos uma noção de quem é a pessoa, no caso, o vampiro. Fiz como se ele tivesse sido uma das testemunhas dos Volturi, e ele também precisa estar em uma margem de um determinado número de quilômetros desse vampiro. Deu para entender mais ou menos?? Eu falei alguma coisa a mais lá no meu blog, dê uma olhada._

_Mariie Swan: olha, eles sabem que a Nessie vai viver até os 150 anos pelo menos. Com certeza mais, mas e o coração? Eu penso que ele não dura para sempre, por isso eu também acho que um dia ela deve envelhecer e morrer. Então, sei lá, eu penso assim, não sei se a SM falou alguma coisa sobre isso alguma vez..._

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: eu dividi para ver o que vocês achavam... A opinião de vocês vale muito³³ para mim!  
p.s: o FF fica cortando o teu nick, então não ligue se aparecer errado..._

_Tá-Taísa: quanto a Bells e o Jake, acredito que eles tenham se resolvido durante esses anos. Que ótimo que você está gostando!_

_Luna Simon_

_Ary Beward': obrigada pelos parabéns!_

**Então...**  
Acho que eu não tenho mais nada a dizer por enquanto.  
Mas, talvez, sem muita certeza ainda,  
eu viaje no Carnaval e nada de fic por uma semana,  
mas repito,** TALVEZ**!

**E,** antes que eu me esqueça,  
leiam a minha outra fic, **Entre Nuvens**,  
segundo capítulo amanhã!

**É,** gente, agora eu vou indo,  
_beijão _para todo mundo,  
espero **reviews  
**e tchau!!  
**Quinta** nos espera! **=D**


	28. Nem vampiros podem adiar uma festa

**28. Nem vampiros podem adiar uma festa**

— Carlisle?

Consegui dizer depois de um tempo.

Mas a minha cabeça estava gritando: _"O que você está fazendo aqui? Tem sol lá fora, lembra-se? Alice viu alguma coisa? O que é?"._

— Seu pai — a diretora falou —, queria falar com você antes de viajar.

Viajar?

Quando?

Onde?

COMO?

— Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem um pouquinho.

— Obrigado. — Carlisle agradeceu sorrindo.

A diretora levantou-se e saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela usava uma roupa discreta e elegante, os cabelos loiros estavam bem arrumados e ela transbordava um ar de superioridade e respeito. Os olhos castanhos da diretora Theresa me examinaram antes de ela fechar a porta.

— Que _viajem_ é essa? Como chegou aqui? Alguma nova vi...

Comecei a perguntar em voz baixa logo que a mulher saiu. Carlisle me silenciou com um olhar e me indicou a cadeira ao seu lado, na qual em me sentei.

— Eu vou para a Amazônia. — ele disse.

Amazônia?

Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar, o vampiro continuou.

— Umas das irmãs de Nahuel parece estar... — ele parou pensando na palavra adequada. — doente. Eu não sei bem, ela foi mordida e o veneno...

Ele não sabia mais o que dizer.

— O que acontece... — quando algum meio humano é mordido por um vampiro?

Era isso que eu iria perguntar se Carlisle tivesse deixado.

— Não sei. — ele disse como se adivinhasse o que eu estava pensando.

— Mas...?

— Eu estou indo para lá ver como ela reage. Você é como ela e não queremos que aconteça nada.

— Vai sozinho?

— Esme e Jasper irão comigo.

Eu não disse nada.

— Avise o Jacob para mim.

— Ah, tudo bem.

Nós dois nos levantamos.

— Carlisle?

— Sim?

Ainda estava curiosa para saber como ele conseguira sair no sol.

— Como chegou aqui?

O vampiro sorriu.

— Sabe, tem uma grande janela de uma sala vazia que é bem do lado de um bosque...

Bosque = árvores = pouco sol, tudo bem.

Mas espera aí, e o outro lado desse bosque tem o que?

Casas?

Acho que nunca vou ficar sabendo ao certo...

x-x-x-x-x

— Alguma novidade? — perguntei a minha mãe assim que acordei.

Fazia cinco dias que Carlisle, Esme e Jasper tinham viajado. Três sem notícias. Estávamos preocupados.

— Nada.

Encarei seus olhos negros, já estava na hora de caçarmos novamente, mas ninguém queria sair de casa, com medo. Ninguém lê-se Bella, já que ela disse que não quer ir, e desse jeito eu também não posso. Emmett tentara me levar escondida dela noite passada, fomos pegos no ato.

Bella disse que o vampiro era um irresponsável e quase rolou briga entre ela e Rosalie. Pensei que fossem amigas...

Mas enfim, minha querida mãe foi persuadida pelo meu querido pai e por isso hoje vamos caçar!

Que bom, o cheiro de alguns alunos já estavam ficando meio atraentes demais para o meu bem.

— Alice disse que Esme irá ligar. — a vampira tentou me tranqüilizar.

— Alice viu? Como? Eles não estão com Nahuel?

— Parece que Esme e Jasper foram atrás de outros meio vampiros. Alice diz que a vê ligando e um pouco depois que ela desliga a visão desaparece.

— Hun... Mas então nós vamos sair só depois que ela ligar?

Bella mordeu o lábio.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Alice entrou saltitante em meu quarto.

— Nessie — ela cantarolou estranhamente feliz. —, animada com a caçada?

Alice me olhou com os seus olhos... _dourados?_

— Seus olhos? — acho que já fiz essa pergunta uma vez...

— Não é ótimo? — ela sorriu. — Depois que eu cacei, eles ficaram assim! Já estavam menos vermelhos da outra vez, mas agora!

— Você já caçou?

Ué, ela não iria com a gente?

— Fui antes. — a vampira se sentou na minha cama. — Logo depois que tive a visão de Esme nos ligando. Eu vou ficar aqui enquanto vocês caçam.

— Sozinha?

— Não. Emmett e Rosalie foram caçar comigo. — ela se levantou.

Parecia não conseguir ficar parada nem por um minuto, pois logo começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

E logo também começou a mexer nas minhas coisas.

— Alice?

— Sim? — apontei com a cabeça para a minha blusa que ela segurava. — Ah! Eu já vou indo, então.

A vampira jogou a peça para mim e saiu tão feliz quanto tinha entrado.

— O que tem em Alice?

Bella sorriu.

— Ela viu alguma coisa a mais?

— Eu não sei.

— Você jurou.

— Ela já voltou da caçada assim. Feliz.

— Certeza?

— Claro!

— Bella...

Aquele sorriso dela me indicava que minha mãe sabia SIM qual era o porque de toda essa felicidade repentina de Alice.

Poderiam ser os olhos.

Ou uma notícia de Japer.

Ou...

Me virei para o calendário ao lado de minha cama.

— Ah, não! — exclamei.

Hoje é dia nove de setembro, Alice está aprontando alguma coisa para o meu aniversário!

— Você sabe como é Alice.

— Como... ela não pode... e os outros vampiros... ela não estava preocupada...? — não conseguia falar alguma frase coerente.

Ouvi uma risada de sinos vindo do andar de baixo.

— Como ela pode pensar em festa em uma hora dessas?! — perguntei mais para mim mesmo do que para Bella.

Saí da cama ainda de pijama e achei Alice na varanda olhando por cima do ombro de Rosalie uma revista.

— Alice, você não pode!

— Pensei que gostasse de festas. — ela disse inocente sem olhar para mim. — Aquele azul é bonito. — ela falou para Rose.

— Eu gosto, mas a situação não pede uma!

— Como não pede? — Rosalie desviou os olhos da revista. — É o SEU aniversário.

— Mas...

— É bonito, sim. — Rose respondeu a pergunta de Alice.

—... e os outros vampiros?

— Mas eu gosto mais desse vermelho. — Rosalie disse virando a página.

Alice negou com a cabeça.

— Rosalie, o outro é muito mais usável — ela disse — E Nessie, não se preocupe. Está tudo sob controle.

— Sob controle? Vampiros querendo me matar e está tudo sob controle? Alice...

— Você me ama? — agora ela se virou para mim.

Por que Alice sempre tinha que fazer essas perguntas?

— Alice, por favor.

— Você me ama? — ela repetiu.

— Esse truque já é velho, Alice — Bella apareceu atrás de mim.

A vampira sorriu.

— Mas vai dar certo! Mas então, sim ou não?

— Sim. — rodei os olhos. — E antes que você pergunte, amo muito.

— Então faça-me feliz e deixe eu preparar a sua festa de aniversário.

— Alice...

— Sim? — seus olhos brilharam.

Como eu poderia dizer NÃO a ela?

— Tudo bem.

Minha voz saiu quase como um sussurro, mas não importava, Alice começou a pular como se estivesse em uma cama-elástica.

— Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! — ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e correu para dentro da casa.

Eu disse SIM?

Como ela consegue?

* * *

**Oii!!**

Antes de eu começar a falar/escrever demais aqui,  
**obrigada pelas reviews...**

_Lin-Blue ki: não respondi teu comentáário?? Desculpaaa!!! *implorandodejoelhos*  
Desculpa, desculpa, desculpaaa! É que se foi pro cap. 26 não apareceu MESMO! Vi aqui no site e no meu e-mail, e desculpa, não achei =xx  
O FF as vezes faz uma dessa... ai, ai..._

_Shubs Hale_

_Milla Mansen Cullen: os Cullen no Brasil seria maravilhoso!! Eu já me mudava pra cidade deles! =PP  
fazer o que, neh? um carro seria mto bom mas um jacob melhor ainda [2] Claro, calro... ;P_

_Katryna Greenleaf Black: acho que eu tenho que ler Eclipse de novo, então. Ou começar a prestar mais atenção, acredita que eu esotu desde que lançou lendo?? Nem eu sei como consegui isso, leria em um dia interinho, pena que quase não tenho tempo para ler agora...  
Seria com certeza o sonho perfeito! =DD_

_Lú_

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: esse FF não gosta de ponto entre as palavras... ai, ai..._

_Luna Simon_

_Marriie Swan: uma grande caixa de surpresa, mas sei láá... *Pega o telefone* *liga para a autora de Twilight* Eu - Tia Steph, a Nessie vai morrer algum diaa?? =PP Agora nem sei mais, Nessie, por que você tinha que ser tão... rara?  
Vai ficar essa dúvida, acho que vou fazer uma enquete sobre isso..._

**Bom,** gente boa,  
terça-feira que vem **não** tem capítulo novo,  
**nem** quinta... **_*choralitros*_**

**Mas,** enquanto isso,  
eu e a Marriie Sawn estávamos pensando se a Nessie um dia vai morrer ou não,  
eu penso que sim por ela ter um coração, mas o que** VOCÊS** acham?? Não sei se a SM falou sobre isso,  
mas tá aí **uma enquete**:

**A Renesmee irá morrer algum dia?**  
**a)** _Sim, pois ela é metade humana._  
**b)** _Não. Por quê?_

**Respondam,** por favor, vai ajudar muito a minha cabeça agora,  
não que ela vá morrer na fic, ela **não** vai!!,  
mas eu** fiquei curiosa** para saber o que vocês acham.

**Então,**  
é isso, povo!  
Deixem** reviews** com as opiniões de vocês,  
vou colocar ela lá no blog **também**, se eu conseguir =xx  
**Beijãão **pra todo mundo,  
um ótimo **Carnaval**, =DD  
tchau e  
eu volto dia **3**, _infelizmente._

**Rumo as duzentas reviews?? =DD**


	29. Telefonema

**29. Telefonema**

Uma festa?

Alice é completamente maluca.

Como ela quer fazer uma festa com tudo isso acontecendo?

Está certo que ela ama fazer isso, e que eu vou fazer sete anos e não vou mais crescer e tudo mais, mas ela não liga nada para aqueles outros vampiros lá fora?

Parece que não.

E se liga, não transparece.

É, bom, agora vamos ao que interessa.

Vou caçar!

Eba! Já estava na hora!

Valeu Edward, te amo!

E agora eu estou aqui, no meio de uma floresta, caçando.

Estamos sendo o mais rápido possíveis, por causa daqueles três vampiros. E daqui a pouco eu tenho certeza que meu pai vai dizer que é para a gente voltar.

Tudo bem, agora ele é estraga prazeres.

Edward riu disso.

— O que foi? — Bella olhou para o marido confusa.

— Nada, não. — o vampiro respondeu.

Então Bella olhou para mim.

— Eu só estava pensando... — disse dando de ombros.

Voltamos a caça.

Não demorou muito tempo e já estávamos satisfeitos.

Minha mãe quis apostar uma corrida comigo, como diz ela: _"para você me distrair, querida"_, mas eu não quis. Ela me deixaria ganhar, óbvio, mas experimente correr depois de um bom almoço, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Alice estava inquieta quando chegamos.

— Mas Esme... — ela falava para o telefone.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntei a Edward.

Ele fez sinal com a mão para eu esperar.

— Como ela está? — Alice voltou a falar. Ela esperou algum tempo para Esme poder responder. — E Carlisle? — a vampira começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, resmungando algumas palavras incompreensíveis. — Sim.

Sim o que, Alice?

— Não, eu não vi nada. — a vampira suspirou. — Eles acabaram de chegar... Ahan — então ela se virou para o meu pai. — Edwrad? — e estendeu o telefone na direção dele.

O vampiro foi até ela, e eu pude perceber que eles estavam conversando. Alice previa o que Edward iria falar, e meu pai via as respostas no pensamento dela.

A vampira sentou no sofá e Bella correu falar com ela, sentando-se também.

— Como está Esme? — minha mãe perguntou.

— Ela está bem, todos estão bem. — Alice sorriu.

— E a irmã de Nahuel? — perguntei me aproximando também.

— Bom... Carlisle não sabe direito o que está acontecendo com ela. Se fosse para ela se transformar inteiramente em vampira, já devia ter acontecido, mas o veneno também não a matou e ela parece... bem. Tem alguns _"ataques"_, podemos dizer, de vez em quando. Ela está dormindo mais e se recusa a tomar sangue e comer comida humana também. Mas isso não está afetando ela, é como se ela não precisasse de alimento, como se sua fonte de energia fosse só... o sono.

Edward desligou o telefone.

— Jasper e Esme estão voltando. — ele disse.

— E Carlisle? — minha mãe perguntou.

— Ele vai ficar mais um tempo por lá, para ver como a irmã de Nahuel vai ficar. Mas logo ele volta. Não quer ficar muito tempo longe.

Todos nós ficamos em silêncio.

Eu achei muito, muito estranho o que aconteceu com a meio vampira, meio humana lá na Amazônia. O veneno não deveria ter a transformado em uma vampira legitima? Sei lá, o veneno deveria ter feito o coração dela parar e tudo mais. Ou não?

Mas e isso de só querer dormir? Não querer sangue nem comida — acho que ela não comia muito, mas mesmo assim —, ela não precisa?

Estranho, muito estranho...

Nessa hora, Jacob chegou.

Afinal, onde ele tinha ido? Não o via desde que acordei...

— E aí? — ele disse parando na porta.

Aquilo foi como um: _"Se mecham"_ para a gente, pois todos nós fomos fazer alguma coisa, nem que seja só se levantar do sofá, no caso de Bella.

Não, ela também falou.

— Como estão Charlie e Billy? — minha mãe perguntou a Jake.

Como se ela não tivesse falado esses dias atrás com ele no telefone.

— Estão bem. — Jacob passou por nós e se jogou no sofá onde Alice e Bella estavam sentadas. — E Alice — ele gritou. —, todos agradeceram as passagens que você mandou para o aniversário da Nessie...

— Espera aí. — disse eu. — Alice...?

— Desculpa! — em um segundo a pequena vampira já estava na minha frente. — Mas eu tinha que convidar todo mundo, não é? Você está fazendo sete anos, vai parar de crescer e tudo mais.

— Alice, você sabe que é um absurdo fazer essa festa agora.

— Quem sabe eu não tenha convidado-os só para a festa? — ela me olhou com um olhar suplicante.

— Não só para a festa? — eu perguntei sem entender.

— Alice, você viu alguma coisa que não está contando para a gente? — Bella perguntou antes da outra poder responder.

— Eu? Claro que não! — a vampira se defendeu. — E se eu quiser estar fazendo isso só por precaução?

— Alice.

Espera, espera, espera!

O que as duas estavam falando?

Alice tinha visto alguma coisa?

Precaução do que?

E por que Bella estava olhando com uma cara feia para Alice? Ela não eram tipo, as melhores amigas?

E por que o Jake não foi para o quarto dele se queria dormir? Porque, sim, ele estava dormindo. No sofá.

E se eu quiser ver televisão depois?

Opa, Alice vai falar alguma coisa.

— Bella, está tudo bem. Não precisa me olhar assim.

Minha mãe bufou e saiu da sala.

Isso significava o que? Que as duas estavam brigadas?

Alice apenas suspirou e se virou para mim.

— Tudo bem, não é? — ela perguntou.

— Se você souber o que está fazendo, sim.

Alice abriu um enorme sorriso.

— Ótimo. — ela disse. — Agora aquele seu vestido...

A vampira pegou a minha mãe e me puxou escada acima, fomos parar no quarto dela.

— Sente aí.

Alice apontou para a cama, onde eu sentei, e sumiu por uma porta.

Nem mal eu tinha sentado, e a vampira apareceu com um vestido rosa choque nas mãos.

— Quando você comprou isso? — perguntei. Ele era lindo.

— Nem um: _"Obrigada, Alice, esse vestido é muito bonito mesmo"_? — ela sorriu.

— Obrigada. — disse. — É lindo.

A vampira se sentou ao meu lado.

— É lindo mesmo. — ela segurou o vestido na nossa frente. — E respondendo a sua pergunta, comprei na primeira semana de aula, em uma loja aqui mesmo, quando sai com sua mãe. Lembra-se que eu disse que só lhe daria no dia do seu aniversário? Eu não agüentei, por isso vou lhe dar para você _usar_, no seu aniversário.

* * *

**Não dá****,** simplesmente não dá pra ficar sem postar aqui! Eu **morro** só de esperar, e por isso hoje eu estou aqui! Por eu não aguentei ficar a semana passada inteira sem postar! Eu precisava colocar nem que fosse um capítulo aqui, apesar de que eu acho que vou postar lá em Entre Nuvens também, mas agora isso não vem ao caso, eu tinha que postar e ponto final! **=D**

**E gente****,** por favor né, a Nessie **_não_** vai morrer aqui!  
Eu escrevi no capítulo passado: _"não que ela vá morrer na fic, ela _**_não_**_ vai"_  
**A NESSIE NÃO VAI MORRER NESSA HISTÓRIA!  
**Era só curiosidade minha para saber o que vocês achavam,  
por eu acho que ela vai morrer,  
vou esplicar lá no blog porque,  
e queria saber a opinião dos outros!

Mas então, **16 reviews**?? **=DD**  
O dobro do capítulo passado, só perdeu pro capítulo 20, que foi a que a Nessie beijou o Jake e teve 19 comentários..  
/_Tá bom, agora fiquei confusa, láá no capítulo 21 eu disse que foram 16 comentários, mas o FF tá dizendo que é 19 e quando vai ver lá nos reviews do capítulo 20 é 19, mas agora não sei mais, bem, eu sei contar, hein, gente! Os outros três devem ter vindo depois... Só pode ser isso... Por isso que aqui tem 17, porque um foi enviado pro capítulo 26..._  
Mas mesmo assim,** eu fico muito feliz!!**  
Então vamos declarar um empate?! **=PP**  
E achou fazer enquetes mais vezes, e falando nisso, hoje tenho mais uma perguntaa!!  
**SÓ PARA SABER A OPINIÃO**, já sabem,  
só que antes disso, **obrigada** pelas reviews...

_Bih Kannibal: não existe mesmo, to pra ver alguém dizer um não para ela...  
Obrigada por dizer a sua opinião!_

_Milla Mansen Cullen: não é muito mesmo, mas eu estou com uma idéia aqui na minha cabeça para essa festa que... Bom, você vai ver! Não chore... Ajudei de alguem jeito para você ler antes das provas?  
Obrigada pelo voto!_

_Katryna Greenleaf Black: é, eu não queria viajar. Nenhum dos meus amigos ia, daí a gente sempre vê filme e tudo mais e eu queria poder ver! Mas mesmo assim, pude. Vimos Twilight ontem, pense sete meninas loucas na frente de uma telinha de computador gritando toda vez que o Robert aparecia? Bem, mais ou menos isso. A gente até estava combinando de matar a Bella! =PP Ah, eu não dá pra esquecer as três latas de leite condensado, três pacotes de pipoca, um pacote de pitulito que a gente comeu e mais dois sucos e um refrigerante dois litros que a gente bebeu. Foi muito legal!! E eu e uma amiga minha só gritando "Morre! Morre!" quando a van vem pra cima da Bells e "Mata! Mata!" quando ela está com o James. Quem sabe ela morrendo o Edward vem pra cá?!?! SAKOSAPOKSAKPOSAKPOSAKPOSAKOPSAOPKSA  
Os Cullen são demais! [2] Como Alice e Emmett não há mesmo, adoro eles mais que Bella e Edward[?], fazer o que, eles são mais legais, e a Alice é muito fofinha e o Emmett é muito... ? Bom, amo eles e é isso! =PP  
É por isso que eu acho que a Nessie vai morrer, porque o coração tem que parar de bater um dia, mas sei lá, vai que nunca pára por ter alguma coisa vampiresca ali no meio que não deixe? Tia Stephe, help us!!  
Gostei da tua hipótese! Tem sentindo, mais ou menos[?], vai sugando o sangue e vai vivendo, mas será que tem como ela ficar só com comida humana e sobreviver? Ou ela vai ter que voltar a beber sangue um dia??  
É, não custa pensar, sai cada coisa boba... tesk, tesk...  
Eclipse eu ia lendo um capítulo por noite, ou menos, ou toda noite que dava, tá, você entendeu. E é, ia. Finalmente terminei!! *pula que nem uma louca* Já era hora, desde que lançou aqui eu estava lendo... Mas é que ia me dando raiva de um, raiva de outro, raiva da Bella [ela tá na minha lista negra!! HUSAHUSAHUAS], que me desanimava. Mas daí essa semana eu peguei o livro e pensei: "Não, agora eu tenho que terminar! Senão já tenho que ler os livros pra escola e fica até ano que vem para eu terminar!" =PP  
Eu li duas vezes cada um, fora quando eu pego um as vezes quando não tenho o que fazer [lê-se: preguiça de fazer tarefa ou do que eu tenho que fazer naquele momento]. ;P  
Mas sério, eu acho que eu vou ter que ler Eclipse de novo! O erro pra mim passa despercebido, eu já corrijo quando leio [se ou souber que está errado], tipo mecanicamente. E eu não percebi nenhum!  
A gente até dá um desconto pro tradutor, mesmo, a história é muito boa e se for mulher [sério, vou ver quem traduziuu! Calma... Achei! Ryta Viangre e foi a mesma que traduziu os dois primeiros... Eu não vi erro em Crepúsculo e Lua Nova, mas eu não sou base, mesmo...], é mulher, ela deve ter ficado sonhando com um Edward que nem se ligou direito nos erros!! /Tá, parei. AOPOKSAKOPSAPOKSAPOKAS  
Respostaaa grande.... =DD_

_BILU: apesar de eu achar que ela vai morrer como você, também não quero! Primeiro voto pra A!_

_Lú: obrigada por falar a sua opinião. E não, eu não estava nem pensando em matá-la! Amo a Nessie!! =DD_

_Jessy 01: Rose x Bella, quem será que venceria?? =PP O Emmett e o Jasper já teriam apostado! HUSHUASUHSAUHSA  
Seria uma boa cena para ver mesmo, quem sabe eu a escreva no final...  
A Nessie é uma coisa louca mesmo... Quando a gente começa a falar dela, fica assim, hã? Como? Também acho que a Steph pirou aí, mas mesmo assim eu gosta da Nessie, e pra mim ela é bem confusa nessa coisa de morrer.  
E eu acho que quero um coração desses!! HUSUHSAHUSAHU Viver por muito tempo com ele!! =PP E de preferencia não envelhecer também!  
Hã?? Deixa eu ler de novo a sua teoria, morre, mas não morre? Tipo, vira vampira?? Ééé, pode ser, quem sabe?? Bem que a Steph podia fazer outro livro e daí a gente iria saber!  
Claro que ajudou! Vou colocar a minha teoria lá no blog, talvez domingo..._

_Anne Moor: seria triste mesmo...  
Concordo com você, apesar de tudo, um dia, bem longe talvez, ela vai envelhecer e morrer..._

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: fala em BD?? Mas ganha a imortalidade tipo, como?? E o coração?? /tá, eu sempre ponho o coração no meio da história...._

_Sra. Cullen: Jake? Un... vou escrever mais, eu pro- Não, é melhor eu não prometer, mas talvez por aí... apareça... Éé..._

_dyana: que bom que você está gostando!_

_Lilly Nightfall: nem repare, eu sou meio doida da cabeça, mas acho que essa review está perdida no mundo virtual.... =PP  
Bem dessa, agora que os amigos do Jake vão aparecer por aqui, quem sabe... =D  
Gente, lá no idolos, tem certeza? *pula feito uma louca* Que legal! =DD Brigadaa!! =DD  
Valeu por ter respondido a enquete!_

_Monique: Alice é a Alice, não tem como! =DD  
Hun... quem sabe o que irá acontecer?? *voz dentro da cabeça: Você!, mas eu ainda nem sei direito...*  
Pois é, ninguém iria gostar se ela morresse, e um filho desses, hein? O que ia dar? Um lobo sugador de sangue?? KSAKOSAPOKSAOKPSAKPOA_

_Luna Simon: olha, vou ver se acho o número do celular dele pra você! HSAUHSAHUSAHU E daí você já passa o seu pra poder ir na festa! =PP  
A irmã do Nahuel? Quem vai responder isso são vocês! Vou perguntara isso depois, lá embaixoo...  
Obrigada por votar!_

_Naat Uchiha: que bom! =DD_

_Ninha Cullen: brigada! Que bom que você está gostando!_

_Vicky Black: não, ela não vai morrer! Pelo menos aqui não.  
Somos todas felizes, então! =PP_

_Uzumari weasley: você acredita que o word aqui em casa da "hesitou" errado e "exitou" certo? Pois é, para você ver... Culpa do computador! =P Mas é sério, vou até ver se tem como arrumar isso..._

**Então gente,** pelas minhas contas ficou:  
**_a) 4 votos_**  
**_b) 8 votos_**  
e 4 que não falaram[?]

**Éé,** eu acho que é isso...

Mas hoje, eu tenho mais uma perguntaaa! [cheia das perguntas, eu!]  
E na verdade, são duas!  
Então dá três...

A mesma do capítulo anterior, podem continuar dizendo o que acham...  
**CURIOSIDADE, GENTE, CURIOSIDAD**E...  
**_- A Nessie irá morrer algum dia?_**

Uma nova, **ESSA É PARA A FIC E EU QUERO SABER O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ACONTECE**...  
Apesar de eu já ter escrito algumas coisas no capítulo...  
**_- O que acontece quando algum meio vampiro é mordido por um vampiro?_**

E, **SÓ POR CURIOSIDADE**...  
**_- A Nessie poderá ter filhos?_**

_ELA NÃO TERÁ FILHOS AQUI NESSA FIC E NEM VAI MORRER, É PURA DA CURIOSIDADE DESSA MENINA AQUI!** =DD  
Eu gosto de saber outras opiniões, é bom, por iso que agora eu estou perguntando tanto! Porque quando eu não tenho o que fazer, começo a pensar, daí só tem uma amiga minha que leu BD e fica nisso...**_

E terça-feira tem fic, hein?  
Vou postar o capítulo 30 [? Já, meu Edward!]

**Então** um beijo pra vocês,  
deixem **reviews,**  
**falem, falem muito a opinião** de vocês sobre aquelas perguntas  
e um tchau! **=DD**


	30. Surpresa nada agradável

**30. Surpresa nada agradável**

_"Agora é a sua vez"_.

Foi isso que Bella me disse quando Alice quis me fazer de Polly em tamanho real. Bem, ela também deu risada. Mas a cara dela se fechou quando viu minha tia.

E isso foi só por causa daquele _"Quem sabe eu não tenha convidado-os só para a festa?"_. Ou porque Alice não chamou Charlie e Renée...

Mas isso foi porque ela mesmo, Bella, não deixou...

Sabe, já que o aniversário é MEU, bem que eu podia dar uma ordem para as duas pararem com isso.

Tudo bem, eu não queria uma festa.

Mas mesmo assim!

Que me fizessem feliz pelo menos no dia. Agora eu paro de crescer e sabe se Deus lá o que me espera...

Volturi?

Éé...

— Nessie, pare de se mexer! — Alice reclamou.

— Desculpa — disse —, nem percebi que eu estava me mexendo...

— É, eu vi isso... Estava passeando pelo mundo da Lua? — ela riu.

— Eu não queria você e Bella brigadas... — disse ignorando o comentário dela.

— Eu também não, Nessie. — a vampira disse. — Mas a sua mãe... — ela iria dizer alguma coisa importante! Tenho certeza! — Bom — ela disse pulando o problema de minha mãe. Que era? Era? —, ela também acha que não é uma boa hora para festas. — não era isso que Alice iria dizer! Droga! — Mas é só para descontrair um pouquinho.

Um pouquinho?

E tudo aquilo que ela tinha feito lá em baixo?

Parecia que tinha convidado a cidade inteira! Mas segundo ela foram só algumas pessoas da escola.

Para que? Eu só conhecia uma, a Helen!

"_Eles vêm"_. Foi o que a vampira disse. Com um pouco de certeza DEMAIS, pelo fato de ela NÃO me ver em suas visões.

A Helen vem, pelo menos.

Bem, ela disse que vem quando me ligou hoje de manhã.

— Nessie? — Alice me chamou.

— Hã? — encontrei o olhar dela no espelho.

— Você está pronta. — ela disse.

Eu abaixei um pouco o olhar e encarei a mim mesma.

O meu cabelo estava preso em cima da cabeça. Era quase um coque, mas não era um, era muito moderno para ser um. E também tinha brilho, era quase como a pele de um vampiro embaixo do sol. A maquiagem era bem leve e Alice tinha acabado de espirrar um perfume em mim.

— Obrigada, Alice. — disse me levantando da cadeira que estive sentada pelas últimas horas.

A vampira sorriu em resposta, mas quando eu fui sair do banheiro, ela chegou antes de mim e não me deixou passar.

— Nessie. — ela começou a falar. — Eu quero que você diga para a sua mãe que eu só estou fazendo isso porque não quero que nada de mal aconteça.

Como é que É?

Fazendo o QUE, Alice?

Dá para alguém me explicar?

— É... okay. — eu disse. Mas mesmo assim Bella deve ter escutado.

Só então a vampira me deixou sair e eu fui até o meu quarto colocar o vestido.

Eu estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade com o zíper, o vestido era tomara que caia, quando Bella entrou.

— Precisa de ajuda? — ela perguntou.

— Seria bom...

Nem mesmo eu tinha terminado de falar e o zíper já estava fechado.

— Obrigada.

— De nada... — minha mãe passou a mão pelo cabelo. — É... você não tinha nada para me falar, não?

— Ouvindo conversa atrás da porta? — eu perguntei brincalhona.

— Bom, mais ou menos. — Bella sorriu.

— Então eu acho que você já sabe o que é, e vai me contar o que significa. — eu disse. — Não vai?

— Renesmee — minha mãe disse séria. —, eu tenho certeza que Alice viu alguma coisa. Certeza. E não dividiu com a gente. Ela tem conversado com o Edward de tempos em tempos.

Bella suspirou.

— E por que você acha que ela quer os lobisomens por perto?

Nessie burra.

— Porque ela viu...

—... algo ruim. — Bella completou.

— Eu ia dizer que ela tinha visto alguém planejando atacar a gente. Já que ela não pode me ver.

Minha mãe me olhou com uma cara que dizia _"Mas você não iria estar lá mesmo"_.

— E nem o Jake.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas não por muito tempo, logo sentimos cheiro de humanos e Rosalie veio bater na porta do meu quarto.

— Nessie — ela disse. —, acho melhor você descer lá...

— Já estou indo. — falei. — É só por precaução. — eu disse para Bella.

— Espero...

Eu saí e minha mãe veio atrás de mim.

Alguém tinha colocado uma música para tocar e algumas luzes piscavam. Tinha uma mesa cheia de doces e outra com salgados.

_Ding-Dong!_

A campainha tocou.

Eu coloquei um bom sorriso no rosto e fui abrir a porta.

— Nessie! Parabéns! — Helen pulou em mim logo que me viu.

— Obrigada. — disse depois que ela me soltou.

— Ah! Que demais! — ela entrou correndo na casa.

Mas Helen não estava sozinha. Anne estava com ela. Eu lembro de ter algumas aulas com ela, mas nunca falei com a garota.

— Legal você ter me convidado. — ela disse. — Feliz aniversário. — a garota me entregou um pacote.

— Obrigada.

— Ei! Esse doce é maravilhoso! — Helen voltou até nós com um desse tal doce nas mãos. — Quer? — ela colocou a comida na nossa cara.

— Agora não. — Anne respondeu.

— Ness? — Helen se virou para mim. — Não, você já deve ter experimentando. Ah! Seu presente! — ela me puxou pela mão para dentro da casa. Anne veio atrás.

A garota me levou até o centro da sala.

— Aqui está. — ela tirou alguma coisa do bolso, ela ainda estava com um casaco, estava frio lá fora.

Eu abri o embrulho, era um diário. Aproveitei para abrir o da Anne também, um livro.

— Obrigada, Helen! — eu sorri para garota.

— De nada. — ela disse dando de ombros.

Eu vi Rosalie enrugando o nariz atrás de Helen, e eu — um pouco atrasada por causa de minha parte humana —, senti o cheiro de lobisomens.

— Espere aqui um pouquinho. — eu disse à garota e voltei até a porta.

Quando a abri vi Seth, Quil, Leah e Embry. Nenhum deles se importava com o frio lá fora, mas seria estranho se um humano visse.

— E aí, Nessie! — Seth me abraçou. — Com sete anos e já desse tamanho?! Parabéns! — ele brincou.

— Obrigada, Seth. E tem... é, pessoas... lá dentro. — não seria certo dizer _"humanos"_, eu acho.

— É, eu percebi. — então ele olhou atrás de mim. — Jake!

— Parabéns, Nessie! — Quil e Embry falaram juntos.

— Obrigada!

Leah pigarreou ao meu lado. Eu me virei para ela.

— Bom, feliz aniversário. — ela disse.

— Obrigada!?

É, foi estranho.

O que LEAH estava fazendo no MEU aniversário?

— Entrem. — eu disse.

Okay, vou perguntar para o Jacob o que Alice está tramando, só se ela não disse para eles quando mandou as passagens, daí Jake não teria visto nada na cabeça deles...

— Nessie?

Droga, droga, droga, droga!

Esqueci de Edward.

— Sim? — sorri inocente. — Era só uma hipótese, eu não ia...

— Tudo bem — meu pai disse —, Alice não falou nada com eles... Ainda.

"_Que pena"_.

Edward me olhou sério.

"_É... Quer dizer... Esquece"_.

Sai dali e fui conversar com Helen e Anne.

Mais alguns de meus _"colegas"_ apareceram por lá, mas não aconteceu nada de muito interessante até...

Eu NÃO acredito!

Como ELA se ATREVE a vir na festa do MEU aniversário?

Já não bastava Leah?

Como é que ALICE fez ISSO comigo?

A campainha tocou.

Eu não fui atender. Fingi que não tinha ouvido.

Tocou de novo.

Bella fez sinal para eu abrir a porta.

— Eu não vou abrir. — sussurrei.

Minha mãe mexeu os lábios e disse alguma coisa muito parecida com um _"Sim!"_. Não podia ser ao contrário?

— Não. — voltei a sussurrar.

"_Edward!"_, gritei em pensamento. _"Diz para Bella que o aniversário é MEU e eu não quero aquela garota aqui!"_.

Meu pai olhou para mim com uma cara que dizia mais ou menos como: _"Você não pode deixar a garota plantada lá fora"_.

Eu queria dizer:_ "Por que não? Ela faria isso comigo se o aniversário fosse dela e eu quem estivesse lá fora. Ou talvez ela dissesse para eu entrar e depois aprontasse comigo..."_.

— Tudo bem. — disse. Helen que estava conversando comigo não entendeu.

— O que? — ela falou.

— Nada. — suspirei. — Já volto.

Eu fui até a porta e a abri mais uma vez.

* * *

**Oláá** pessoal!  
O capítulo não teria nada — bom, já devem saber — de Michele, mas eu tirei vermelho em uma prova e estava com vontade de, hun..., 'relaxar'[?] um pouco, descontei nela! _*risada do mal aqui*_ **=PP**  
**E** uma confusãozinha não faz mal para ninguém! **=D  
**Esperem o próximo capítulo para ver o que eu aprontei! **HAHA'**  
E sabe, na prova, **TODOS** da minha sala tiraram vermelho — devem estar pensando: _"Que turma dedicada! Só nota BOA"_ SHAUHSUSAHSUAHUASHSUA Mas as nossas provas de Língua Portuguesa, do que era a minha prova hoje, são difícies mesmo. Era de verbos e a professora passou umas frases para completar com tu e com vós. E eu pergunto: **ALGUÉM fala usando VÓS??** Eu não... nunca... — e, graças a Deus, vamos refazer! **Uhuul!!** Okay, é amanhã e eu **estou** aqui!! SHUSHUAHSAUHSUSAHUSAHS Daqui a pouco, quem sabe...

**Mas então, obrigada** pelas reviews, gente...

_Bih Kannibal: é, esse de o que acontece quando um meio vampiro é mordido por um vampiro eu vou inventar um pouco mais mesmo. Sabe, agora que você falou/escreveu eu me lembrei. Não foi em Lua Nova?? Quando o Jake contava para ela sobre isso?? Bom, não lembro. Mas faz sentido... Mas ficaria 'estranho', um filho do Jacob com a Nessie daria um... ?? Alguma coisa, mas com certeza uma geração de lobo mais forte!!  
HAUSAHAUSHSUSAHUASHUSAHA!  
Eu também sempre quis ser convidada para uma festa da Alice! =DD A da Nessie não é TÃO animada assim porque ela não conhece muita gente, mas no futuro..._

_Milla Mansen Cullen: que bom! Eu que não levei sorte na prova que eu tive... Então, boa sorte pra você! =D  
Pois é... a Alice está escondendo alguma coisa...  
Carlisle e Esme como bisavôs [ou bisavós? Não sei...], não consigo imaginar!  
E um filho da Nessie com o Jake seria bem estranho mesmo! KOASKPAOKSPOAKSPO!_

_Lú: éé... a Nessie não é 'congelada'...  
Isso com o meio vampiro eu vou inventar, mesmo..._

_Katryna Greenleaf Black: nada mais justo, não? Você manda reviews grandes para mim e eu mando respostas grandes para você! =DD  
A gente pensa em muiitaa abobrinha mesmo! HSAUHSAUAUSAHUA :PP  
Inveja?!?! Eu vejo HSM! KSOPKSAPOAKSPOAKSPOAKSA Quando passa na TV e eu não tenho o que fazer! KSPAOKSAPOSKPASKPASKA  
Uma pequenaaa queda, minúscula! SHUAHUSAHSAUHSAUSAH Eu nem gosto muito do Robert, mas umas amigas minhas estão me fazendo mudar de idéia. Ficamos hoje a aula de Educação Física inteira — a única que eu e uma de minhas amigas que fala de Twilight 30 horas por dia! :PP que nem eu, temos juntas — falando de Crepúsculo, saia cada bobagem e daí estava aquele calor hoje de manhã onde eu moro e eu só falando: "Cade os vampiros? Eu estou com calor! Preciso de alguém BEM frio, um vampiro!" HUASHUSAHSAUHSUAHUAS E daí uma disse: "Quem acertar no ângulo do gol — era futsal — ganha um beijo do Robert!" USAHUSAHSAUSHUSAHUAH  
'Se ele falasse daquele jeito comigo, eu juro que agarrava ele, levava pra cama e não soltava nunca mais!!' [2]KPOSKPAOKSPAOKSPAOKSPOAK  
EU quero SER uma CULLEN!! QUERO muito!! :PP Ama... muito... sem uma razão, mesmo...  
Faz um pouco, sim, eu acho... Bom, a gente é feliz de mais! E um problema... Eu devo ter! KSAPOSKPASK :PP  
A votação ficou, contando com as 16 reviews:  
"A Nessie irá morrer algum dia?  
a) Sim. 25%  
b) Não. 50%  
Não falaram 25%"  
Ou não conta com os 4 quatro que não falaram? Hun...  
Zeus, meu amigo! KSOAKSOP, éé, o filho dele é mortal... Então a Renesmee, talvez... Cara, alguém sabe o número do telefone da Steph?? Vou ligar para ela! SUHAUHSUSAHUUA  
Não, acho que veneno é um só mesmo... :PP Não acontece nada, éé, eu ainda não disse nada comprometedor sobre isso, só como se ela estivesse com gripe, sem querer comer e tal...  
Nessie, é melhor você não pensar em ter filhos, e morrer também, mas em filhos, não! Por cada pensamento dá uma coisa, ora sim, ora não, e vai embolando tudo e não sai nada! =P  
A festa da Renesmee não é 'tão animada' porque ela nem conhece muita gente, é bom esperar pelas futuras.... SUASHUAHSUASHUAS  
E a Bella não gostou foi de outra coisa, mas já sabe por ler o capítulo...  
Não consigo esperar, mesmo! É minha rotina, toda terça, quarta e quinta eu entro aqui, e quando não, fica alguma coisa faltando! :P_

_Biia Cullen: que bom que você gostou! =DD_

_melguinha3: esscrevendo muito!! Sobre os Cullen, mais! =P_

_Anne Moor: também acho difícil, mas eu estou pensando em uma coisa aqui que eu acho que é bom...  
Um filho da Nessie e do Jake iria ser muito estranho! Sendo um lobo ele iria querer matar a sua parte vampira? /hã? HSUAHUSHAUSHSAUSHUA_

_Nicolle Montreny: que bom que está gostando! :D_

_Luna Simon: acha assim, comprometidos! SHUASHUAHSUAHSUSAHSA  
Obrigada pelas suas opiniões, nada, concordo, e não, um... o jeito é ligar pra Steph mesmo!! SHUSHAUSHAUSH  
Estou pegando o seu probelma!! =PP_

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: são legais, sim, é bom ver como seria uma coisa que não acontece no livro... Tipo, Bella morre quando pula do penhasco em Lua Nova e eu fico com o Edward[?]!! HSAUSHUAHAUHSUSAHAUS_

_Monique: sem casamentos por enquanto! Ela é muito nova... E eu que achei que tinha ficado claro porque a Alice queria os lobos! ASHUSAHSAUHSUSAH_

_Sra. Cullen: que bom! =D_

_Vicky M. M. Black: somos muito felizes! HSUSHUAHSUAHSUAHS =DD  
E eu não mataria a Nessie — só a Bella pra gente ter mais chances com o Edward — porque eu gosto muito dela! *-*_

**E** hoje, **adeus** perguntas! **=PP**  
Minha cabeça já ficou **bem** confusa, cheia de hipóteses!! **:D**

**Bom**, por hoje é isso!  
Amanhã tem **Entre Nuvens**,  
vou postar as **minhas hipóteses** amanhã no blog, não tive tempo hoje...  
e quarta tem R**ecomeço**!

**Beijão** para vocês  
e** tchau**! **=DD**

**_Reviews? :DD_**


	31. Humilhação

**31. Humilhação**

Eu hesitei quando cheguei à porta e fiz uma careta.

Aquilo era horrível.

Eu já não queria festa, daí Alice consegue me convence. Depois Leah, e agora Michele?

O que eu fiz de mal?

Qual é o meu pecado?

Abri a porta.

Michele e suas, er, seguidoras — ? —, Luísa, Ágata e uma que eu me lembrava se chamar Karen, estavam paradas.

— Sim? — perguntei como quem não quer nada.

— Fomos convidadas para a sua festa. — Luísa disse, já que Michele estava me encarando sem dizer nada.

— Eu convidei — mentira, disse me olhando para a garota —, mas por educação. — mentira de novo, nem por educação as convidaria — Não pensei que viriam.

— O estrago já está feito. — Michele decidiu falar. — Não trouxemos presentes, mas você não se importa, não é? — ela sorriu com deboche.

— Não. — disse um pouco rude.

— Podemos entrar? — a garota voltou a falar, já que eu estava parada na frente da porta como um escudo.

— Você quer entrar para fazer o que? Me insultar?

— É uma ótima idéia... — ela pensou. — Mas, não, eu quero conhecer o recluso dos Cullen.

— Minha casa não é um museu.

— Odeio museus. — Michele comentou.

— Problema é seu.

— Tem razão, o problema é meu, mas eu vou resolvê-lo rapidinho. — ela tentou passar por mim, me empurrando.

Eu nem me mexi.

— Não é mais fácil você pedir licença? — perguntei sorrindo falsamente.

— Como se você deixasse.

— Você tem razão. — sorri mais ainda e fiz menção de apertar a bochecha dela, como costumam fazer com bebês.

— Não encoste em mim. — ela gritou segurando a minha mão.

— Então vai embora!

— Vai nessa. — ela me empurrou de novo.

Nem um centímetro fora do lugar.

— Pára de me empurrar. — disse empurrando-a também.

Ela quase caiu do salto, mas Karen a segurou na última hora.

Juro que não usei mais força que ela.

— Idiota. — ela resmungou e deu um tapa na minha cara.

Okay, um empurrão até vai, mas um tapa...

Ela está pedindo um de volta, e eu daria se alguém na tivesse segurado meus braços em minhas costas.

— Nessie, não. — Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ela me soltou e eu entrei na casa, Michele veio atrás de mim.

— O que foi? — ela gritou, todos se viraram para ouvir. — Você tem medo ou o que? Eu te bati! Venha me bater também!

Eu parei o meu caminho quando ela começou a falar, mas não me virei para encará-la. Eu estava com vontade de pular no pescoço dela.

— Ei — Alice disse tentando fazer as pessoas prestarem atenção nela. —, viram que delícia está esse brigadeiro? — ela pegou o doce e deu uma mordida, puda ver uma careta no rosto dela antes de morder.

Eu mordi o meu lábio tentando me concentrar, descontei boa parte de minha raiva em mim mesma. Mesmo que Jasper esteja usando o seu dom — ele está, com certeza —, não está funcionando, pelo menos não em mim.

— Venha! Eu estou esperando! — Michele voltou a falar.

E aí eu me virei e a próxima coisa que eu fiz foi botar a minha mão na cara dela.

E sangue. Começou a sair do nariz da garota.

— Não. — eu disse. — Eu não queria, desculpa... Eu...

Michele passou a mão no rosto e olhou horrorizada quando a viu cheia de sangue, depois ela olhou para a minha, também tinha um pouco de sangue nela.

Por impulso, levei a mão ao nariz e cheirei.

O cheiro de sangue.

Fresco.

Ali, a poucos centímetros de mim.

Eu queria atacá-la, mas agora não de raiva, mas também não de sede, eu não estava com sede. Era mais por... diversão.

O meu sorriso começou a aparecer, cínico.

— É... venha aqui, Michele, não? — Alice puxou a garota pela mão na direção da cozinha, vi Carlisle indo atrás dela.

— A festa acabou! — foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de ser puxada para fora da casa.

-x-x-x-x-

Agora eu estou chorando.

Muito.

Meu vestido está sujo e rasgado.

Deixei o meu sapato em algum lugar da floresta.

Meu cabelo está solto e cheio de folhas.

Estou toda molhada.

Não, não de choro! Emmett jogou um balde de água na minha cara.

Para ver se eu parava de querer atacar.

Quando já estávamos longe de casa, claro.

Ótimo! Mil vezes ótimo!

Mais um escândalo. Era isso que eu precisava.

Agora sim vão me chamar de maníaca por sangue.

Ótimo!

— Eu quero morrer! — gritei para quem quisesse ouvir.

— Nessie, não fale bobagem. — Jake disse se sentando ao meu lado.

— Mas eu quero. — resmunguei.

— Nessie...

— Jake, eu quase ataquei alguém duas vezes! — voltei a gritar. — Duas vezes em menos de um mês!

Meu choro de intensificou.

E lá estava eu de novo chorando no ombro dele.

— Eu me odeio. — resmunguei. — Odeio, odeio, odeio!

— Nessie, pára. — o Jacob falou. — Você é muito nova ainda, não foi nada de mais. Eles acham só que você usou, er, um pouco mais de força do que o necessário para bater naquela garota. E duvido que perceberam a sua "sede" pelo sangue dela. Você não ficou gritando dessa vez.

Aquilo era para me ajudar?

Bom, muito bom, me fazer lembrar que eu gritei para escola inteira — tudo bem, nem tanto — que eu queria SANGUE.

E pensar que eu fiz tudo isso DE NOVO.

Estava perto, BEM PERTO.

Eu quase ATAQUEI ela.

Cheguei MUITO PERTO.

— Sim, okay, tudo bem. Mas só para você saber, eu estava perto, muito perto de sair berrando o que eu queria. — bufei.

— Nessie? — ele me chamou.

— Hum?

Ele esperou eu olhá-lo para continuar.

— Está tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada. — eu o olhei confusa, como NADA? — Okay, quase nada.

— Você devia estar querendo me matar por ter quase sugado o sangue daquela garota idiota, não me consolando. Isso vai contra a sua origem!

— Você quer que eu te mate?

— Sério ótimo.

— Não estou a fim de perder a minha vida.

— O que?

— Se eu te matasse, Edward me mataria.

— Era só você fugir. — expliquei.

— Como se fosse tão fácil assim.

— Então, brigue comigo! Diga que eu devia ser mandada aos Volturi e eles deveriam acabar comigo! Diga! Por favor...

— Você devia ser mandado aos Volturi e eles deviam acabar com você. — ele repetiu o que eu disse. — Você não devia expor a sua família desse jeito e seus pais deveriam te deixar de castigo até você fazer cem anos.

— E o que mais? — meus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas novamente. — Continua.

— Você é uma idiota por fazer o que aquela garota disse e nada do que você falar vai fazer eu mudar de idéia de como você se comportou hoje.

Eu já estava chorando de novo.

— Nessie, por favor. Não chore, você sabe que é mentira.

— Não, é verdade. Eu SOU a MAIOR idiota que existe nesse mundo. Deveria ser banida desse planeta, por que eles não me mandam para Marte? Com certeza lá eu não machucaria ninguém.

— Renesmee? — Jasper apareceu ao nosso lado.

Ele estava ali?

Não sabia...

— Jasper? — me virei para ele.

— Você devia escutar o Jake. Você é muito nova ainda, tem muito tempo para se controlar, não aconteceu nada. E você acha que poderia acontecer alguma coisa? Edward veria em seu pensamento antes de você levantar a mão.

— Mas...

— Você sabia que eu quase ataquei a sua mãe uma vez?

— O que? — olhei-o surpresa.

— Ataquei Bella. Quando ela ainda era humana.

— Sério? Mas...

— Foi no aniversário de dezoito anos dela. Bella abria um presente e cortou o dedo.

— Típico dela. — Jake resmungou.

— E quando eu senti o cheiro do sangue — ele continuou. —, fui para cima dela.

— E...?

— Edward ficou na frente dela, Emmett me segurou, mas mesmo assim Bella quebrou o braço.

— Mas pelo menos isso não foi na frente de algum humano que não sabia de nada.

— Não foi. — Jasper deu de ombros. — Mas poderia ter sido, nem sabe quantas vezes eu cheguei perto, assim como você.

— Deve ser horrível para você falar isso.

— É um pouco humilhante. Eu pensei que esse lugar do mais selvagem seria ocupado por Bella quando ela se transformasse, mas ela conseguia se controlar tão bem.

— Não é o único, se quer saber.

Eu sorri, já estava um pouco melhor.

* * *

**Inspirada** em Eclipse... **Amo** o Jake xingando o Bella! SAPOAKPOASKPAOSKASKOA

Obrigada pelas reviews...

_Bih Kannibal: HSAUHUSAHUASHUSAHUSAH  
Eu também queria ver o que daria um filho da Ness e do Jake!! AHUUSAUSAHHASUASHUSAHAU  
Logo, logo, você saberá o que acontece!! *risada do mal* =PP  
Em breve, não sei em que capítulo ainda...  
Não, não vou fazer ela atacar o Jake... Não, não... Odeio a Leah! (: Coitada, estou revendo os meus conceitos sobre ela, mas ainda esta mal na minha lista! :P_

_Anne Moor: é mesmo! OSKPOASKPOA Sempre acontece alguma coisa!! :D  
Eu também espero que eu vá melhor, mas quero matar a professora, =PP, ela mandou a gente conjugar o verbo crer e um outro lá, e eu NÃO SEI conjugar o verbo CRER!! HAUHAUHASUHA Só sei verbos regulares!! :P  
Estou na oitava, e você??_

_Sra. Cullen: Michele... Para acabar com a festa... tesk, tesk..._

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: vamos clonar, sim! Daí eu troco um dos clones pelo original e fico com o de verdade para mim!! :PP OKSAOSKOASKKSOAKSOAK  
Medo da Nessie, será que ela teria me atacado se eu sangrasse na frente dela?? (:_

_melguinha3_

_dyana_

_Milla Mansen Cullen: a Bella e Alice já, já se entendem! E eu já tinha deixado a Michele ser enterrada no meio da neve, e a Leah também, pena que a neve derreteria..._

_Lilly Nightfall: não precisa pedir desculpas, eu ia postar só terça-feira mesmo, só que não aguentei! (:  
Passou mal na escola?? Por quê?? [pouco curiosa, eu!]  
Eu postei Entre Nuvens ontem! Até um pouco mais cedo do que o de costume..._

_Luna Simon: bom, o sangue está aí! :D OASPKSOKSAOSAOASKOAS  
Os Volturi?? Não, ainda não..._

_Katryna Greenleaf Black: e o prêmio de melhor hipótese se a Nessie irá morrer um dia vai para... você!! HSUSHUAHUSAHSAUAS Sério, você disse que estava idiota, mas eu gostei, e escrevi lá no meu blog!  
Pois é, a Michele quer confusão... Também não abriria a porta...  
O que a Alice e o Edward estão escondendo vem nos próximos capítulos, _**_nos_**_ próximos...  
Também gosto do Seth, quero ver ele no filme!! :DD Eu não gosto da Leah, mas esses dias eu estava pensando e talvez não a odeie tanto assim. Eu também queria Harry e Hermione!! HSUSHUSAHASUHAUASHUAHA Tchau, Gina! KAPKSAPSAKPOASKPSAKPAS  
Opps!! "b) Não. 50%" que não! =X Mas mesmo assim eu achei que bastante gente acha que ela morre, está bem, 4 pessoas, mas nenhuma das minhas amigas acha, então...  
Se eu for fazer outra fic sobre a Nessie, sim, acho que ela NUNCA vai engravidar, porque eu acho que não então como isso está bem dividido...  
Se existir mais de um tipo de veneno, eu acho que que quero que um vampiro de cada me morda, assim dá bem certo de virar vampira! Vai que só um tipo transforma?? :PP UHSHAUSAHSAUHSAHUSAUHSAUAUHSAUSHUAS  
Quase duas horas? Já estava no décimo sono!!! POASKSAPOKSPOSAKPSA_

_Vicky M. M. Black: não, o Edward não mata a gente... Ele não teria coragem, ou teria?? *medo* :PP_

_Mariie Swan: olá! Mas nem está tanto tempo sumida assim, não! (:  
Nessie e Jake, Nessie e Jake, Nessie e Jake, vão entrar aí no meio, é que agora estou querendo fazer logo o fim! Já tem tanto capítulo...  
E ainda tenho UM MONTE de idéias, pena que não dá para por tudo..._

**Bom,** o que acharam??  
Estou curiosa para saber o que **vocês** acham! **(:**

**É** isso, gente!  
Postei _Entre Nuves_ ontem,  
e no _blog_ também!

**Beijão,**  
deixem **reviews**  
e **tchau**!! **:D**  
Até **terça**!


	32. Eu, doente?

**32. Eu, doente?**

Eu não queria voltar para casa.

Não queria encarar Edward e Bella depois do que eu tinha feito.

Nem Carlisle...

Ele que sempre fala que temos que ter cuidado para não nos expormos. E o que foi que eu fiz? Fui lá e dei um soco na cara da Michele, sem falar que eu quase a ataquei.

Para piorar, no dia que tinha uma FESTA, com tudo mundo olhando.

É, parabéns Renesmee, você merece.

— Nessie, temos que voltar para casa. — o Jake disse.

A gente ainda estava lá na floresta, eu estava deitada no chão tentando ver o céu por entre as árvores. Estava difícil.

— Não.

— Já é quase meia noite.

— Volte você sozinho. — resmunguei.

— Como se eu fosse de deixar sozinha.

— Como se a gente estivesse sozinhos.

Jasper ainda estava por ali, assim como Emmett. E eu acho que senti o cheiro de Alice uma hora atrás.

Pelo menos meus pais não decidiram aparecer.

Por que eu fui falar isso?

Tinha acabado de sentir o cheiro de Bella.

— Filha. — ela se sentou ao meu lado.

Continuei a tentar achar o céu.

— Filha, vamos voltar para casa. Está tudo bem, a gente não vai brigar com você.

— Mas deviam.

— Você acha que nunca ninguém saiu um pouco da linha? Não conseguiu ficar sem o sangue humano quando ele era muito apelativo?

— Carlisle? Rosalie? Você?

— Bem... — Bella mordeu o lábio. — Okay. Mas vamos lá. Esme quer ver você.

— Quando eles chegaram?

— Um pouco depois de você bater na Michele.

— Jasper me contou que uma vez ele te atacou.

— É. — ela respondeu calmamente. Provavelmente lembrando-se da cena. — No meu aniversário. Eu tinha que cortar o dedo. — Bella sorriu.

— Jasper disse isso.

— Eu era como um imã para o perigo. — ela riu.

— E ainda é. — disse Jake.

— Não tanto...

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio.

— Renesmee, vamos voltar. Você tem que descansar um pouco, tem aula amanhã. — minha mãe disse.

— Não. Eu não vou para aula amanhã. — suspirei. — Não com todos me olhando.

— Como se já não olhassem. — Jake pensou alto.

— Filha. Está tudo bem, foi só um acidente.

— Não foi um acidente.

— Claro que...

— Bella, não foi. Eu queria bater mesmo nela. Faz tempo que eu venho querendo.

— Nessie! — ela me repreendeu.

— Mas é verdade. E ela bateu em mim também!

Okay, aquilo não era uma desculpa. Não sou uma criancinha, embora tenha SETE anos, e não vou sair correndo, puxar a barra da saia de minha mãe e gritar: _"Mãe, a fulana me bateu! Bate nela também?"_.

— Ela estava pedindo. — completei.

— Então agora se alguém pedir para você pular da ponte, você pularia? — Bella perguntou.

— Não é a mesma coisa. — disse teimosa.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu quero você em casa daqui a dez minutos, entendeu? — ela se levantou e desapareceu entre as árvores.

— Entendi. — resmunguei. Mas tenho certeza de que ela ouviu.

E tenho certeza de que eu não voltaria daqui a dez minutos.

— Você vai ter que voltar. — disse Jacob.

Adivinhando meu pensamento agora.

Eu mereço...

— E que vai me mandar? — perguntei.

— Eu.

— Ha, ha. Certeza.

— Duvida? — ele veio até mim.

— É. — me levantei. Mas não adiantou muita coisa, ainda tive que levantar o olhar para encará-lo. — Duvido.

E comecei a correr.

— Se quiser me levar para casa, vai ter que me pegar. — gritei.

Infantil, eu sei, mas eu precisava me distrair um pouco, não?

E enquanto ele estivesse sob a forma humana, eu era a mais rápida.

Passei por Emmett, ele me olhou com uma expressão confusa — do que? Ele não tinha ouvido? — e eu apenas sorri.

Corri mais um pouco e vi que tinha um enorme lobo me seguindo.

"_Droga!"_, pensei.

Ele estava bem atrás de mim, mas eu pensei mais rápido. Corri em circulo e fui parar atrás dele, Jacob quase foi parar com a cara em uma árvore.

Eu comecei a rir.

— Eu não disse?

Jake bufou.

— Nessie — Emmett apareceu atrás de mim. —, é melhor a gente voltar.

— Emmett? — me virei para ele. Meu padrinho não estava com a mesma cara abrincalhona de sempre, era algo tipo preocupado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei?

— Eu acho que senti o cheiro daqueles vampiros de novo. — o vampiro respirou fundo.

Jasper também apareceu ali.

— Eu também senti. — ele disse.

— É... então acho que eu vou ter que voltar...

Ouvi algo de deveria ser uma risada vindo de Jacob.

— Não é engraçado. — resmunguei.

Corremos de volta para casa.

Eu parei na frente dela, não queria entrar. Não que Edward fosse dar uma bronca em mim — no máximo um: _"Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez" _—, mas, sei lá, vergonha, culpa, algo entre isso que eu estava sentindo. Bom, não sei.

— Quer virar uma árvore? — Jake parou do meu lado.

— Seria uma ótima idéia. Assim eu poderia morrer de frio e não por alguns vampirinhos assassinos. — ri sem humor.

— Nessie...

— Você sentiu o cheiro deles? — perguntei?

— Não.

— Nem eu. — suspirei. — Sabe o que eu acho? Que eles inventaram isso só para eu voltar.

— Por que eu não pensei nisso?

Dei uma cotovelada nele.

— Não precisa, hum... _tentar?_, bater em mim. — o Jacob disse, tentando não rir no bater. — Eu não iria brincar com uma coisa séria. E talvez eles tenham mesmo sentido o cheiro deles.

— É.

— Nessie. — minha mãe abriu a porta. — Já que você está aqui, a conversa vai ser diferente se for aqui dentro?

Suspirei e fui obrigada a entrar.

Nem olhei para a sala, sabia quem estava lá — Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Seth, Leah, Embry e Quil —, e corri direto para o meu quarto. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett e Jasper pareciam estar no escritório.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Eu adormeci bem rápido naquela noite, não me lembro de ter sonhado nada, mas acordei toda suada.

Fui levantar e a minha cabeça girou. Era quase como se eu fosse desmaiar.

— Bella? — chamei quase em silêncio.

Em menos de um minuto ela já estava lá ao meu lado

— Eu acho que não estou me sentindo bem. — me deitei na cama de novo.

Minha mãe colocou a mão na minha testa e sua pele me pareceu mais fria do que o normal.

— É impressão minha ou você está mais quente? — Bella perguntou.

— Não, não é impressão.

— Eu acho que você está com...

Eu espirrei.

—... gripe?

— Eu? doente? Mas como? Eu nunca fiquei doente! Meu sistema imunológico é bem melhor do que o de um humano! — comecei a falar.

— Sempre tem uma primeira vez. — minha mãe disse. — E já estava na hora, pensei que você nunca iria ter uma doença na vida!

— Mas como? — repeti.

— Talvez você tenha ficado tempo demais no frio ontem. — a vampira sorriu com razão.

— Mas...

— Shh. — ela disse. — E você não vai para a escola hoje.

Seria demais eu dizer _"Oba!"_?

— Ah, tá bom. — falei.

— E eu vou trazer a tarefa para você.

Resmunguei.

— Esme, você pode vir aqui um pouco? — minha mãe perguntou.

Nem vi em quanto tempo a vampira apareceu ali.

— Eu cuido dela. — Esme disse para minha mãe.

Esme é tão legal. Tenho sorte em tê-la como, er, avó.

— Nessie! — ela exclamou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

— Olá, Esme. — eu disse. — Desculpe eu não ter ido falar com você ontem, eu...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem.

— Bom, eu vou indo, então. — Bella disse. — Tchau.

— Tchau.

* * *

**Desculpa** eu fazer esperarem um pouquinho, mas sério, não se culpo o meu computador ou a minha professora de Educação Física...

Antes de tudo, **obrigada pelas reviews**...

**[capítulo 31]**

_Bih Kannibal: não gosto da Leah, não consigo gostar...  
Eu também amei o Jake xingando a Bella! *-*  
JASPER, ME MORDE! :F [2] usauhsauhsauhhusauhas_

_Lakina e Mandiz_

_Katryna Greenleaf: *espera você agradecer todo mundo* *boceja* *cochila* *acorda uma hora depois e você ainda está agradecendo* USAHSUASHSUAAHUUHS  
Eu gostei mesmo da sua idéia, bem criativa, eu nem tinha pensado nisso. E é sério, eu escrevi, pode ver lá, o link tá no meu perfil.  
Odeio a Gina, sim!! KSAPOSKPOAKPAOSA __Harry&Hermione __*dá um chute no Rony*  
Eu não consigo gostar da Leah! Não dá...  
Eu também fiquei com raiva do Jake ter obrigado a Bella beijar ele, dá Bella por achar que é o fim do mundo ficar sem Edward [tá bom, perder ele seria horrível, mas aquilo era demais!], e daquilo do Edward proibir a Bella de ver o Jacob porque ele era "perigoso" ou sei lá o que [Edward, você é um vampiro, se toca!], e com certeza muito mais da Bella! [tem raros momentos que eu gosto dela! hauhsaushushaushauhasuas]  
O pior com certeza é ela não se decidir quem quer, por que ficar com os dois? Deixa um pra gente!! aokspkaskspoaksposkpaokaspsao  
Nossa, eu também critico um monte, principalmente o filme! Tudo bem, eu tento não ficar comparando, mas tem hora que não dá!  
Você tem que dar SIM mais valor as suas idéias!!  
Se você descobrir o e-mail da Tia Steph, me avise!! :PP  
Levou um soco na cara, estava na hora! hushushusauhshusa __E eu sou chata, sim!! kospakspaksapoksao __Quem sabe no próximo alguma coisa sobre o que eles estão escondendo... e sobre eles terem sentido, ou não, o cheiro daqueles vampiros...  
Ah, eu quero ver todo mundo! Principalmente a Bella pulando do penhasco e eu torcendo "Morre!"! UAHUASHUSAHSUAHSUAHSUHUASHUA  
A Dakota Fanning já foi confirmada no elenco, não é? Mas sei lá... Ela não é a minha Jane...  
Sabe, eu acho que a solução é a gente morrer e nascer de novo, como uma meio vampira! Assim teríamos o melhor dos humanos e dos vampiros! KASPOAKSPOAKSPOASKPAOSKASP Éé...  
Sabe, como eu nunca tenho tempo, fico até passado da meia noite acordada, mas com o sono quase me matando, daí eu ainda demoro para dormir, mas quando durmo... podem fazer uma festa do meu lado que eu não acordo!! :PP husasahusahsauhauashusahsau  
Eu sou só[?] cinco anos mais nova que você... *cara de inocente* Eu? Balada? *olha para o lado procurando outra pessoa* =P É, não sei... *cara de inocente de novo* kapsokapsaksaopskapskapo  
*faz bico* Eu não sou criançaaa!! USHAUSHAUSHUSHAUHSUA  
E aí, conseguiu a fantasia?? kspaksopaskpakks_

_melguinha3_

_Vicky M. M. Black: não, ele não mata a gente... Ele não pode matar a gente, me escondo atrás do Carlisle para ele não me matar... ksaposkapsoakpaskaspo_

_Mariina: *vergonha* Eu?? Quem bom! :D  
E trate de estudar, hein, dona Marina! Tem que tirar 10 nesse trabalho!! ahuhsuahuahaushuashsa_

_Sra. Cullen_

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: claro! Já estamos lá nesse, já que no outro não deu, final de semana! huashuahusahausahusa  
Nossa, agora não sei, a gente tem que planejar bem... Vamos ver: um lobisomem para a Alice não ver o nosso futuro, aprender a cantar o hino nacional em várias línguas para o caso do Edward ler nossa mente e alguma coisa para raptar ele. E vai ser difícil, já que não dá para nós darmos um soco nele *dó* e ele desmaiar... Será que existe alguma coisa pra vampiros, er, dormirem?? KSAPSAKPSOAKPSAKSAPSAKP  
Ah, vou começar a me achar daqui a pouco =PP Parando a sua fic para ler a minha!! :D_

_Milla Mansen Cullen_

_Biia Cullen: livro oficial?! usahuahsuhsusahuashsau Tô me sentindo a última bolacha do pacote agora!! spkaoposaksapkapskapoakjsp_

_Naat Uchiha_

_Luna Simon: levou sorte! Só postei quarta!! huauhsuahuasuashuas_

_Anne Moor: nossa, agora nunca mais esqueço esse verbo crer! aospkapoksaposakpask Vou chegar lá na Igreja e falar: "Vós credes em Deus?" Ou sei lá como é!! Ih, já esqueci! :X_

_Mariie Swan: calma... :D No futuro... uahsuahuashsahsa_

**[Aviso]**

_Katryna Greenleaf: tenho que ser! Sei lá, tipo fico que meio culpada quando não consigo terminar alguma coisa... Meio louca, mas tudo bem...  
Pois é, eu vou pra escola de manhã, daí tem dias que eu tenho inglês de tarde, a minha professora de Língua Portuguesa e a de Matemática amam passar umas cinco páginas de tarefa por dia, daí como eu moro em cidade pequena vou indo na casa de todo mundo [! kpsaokspakspaskosa, mintira] ou fico no msn [mintira de novo, deixo online e saio! ksoapksaposkapsaoksap] e de noite lá pelas oito, nove horas eu venho fazer a fic, respondo as reviews, posto e vai...  
Eu tenho mesmo que parar de me preocupar tanto! Mas sei lá, dá uma raiva quando eu estou fazendo alguma coisa nesse meu computador aqui e ele fecha tudo sozinho... quero quebrar ele! skapsakpaksapaksposaksa  
Vou tentar usar o seu conselho, a próxima vez que ele desligar eu penso em tudo as minhas coisas de Twilight que estão nele e em vez de assassiná-lo, peço com jeitinho para ele funcionar!! UAHUASHUASHSUSAHAUHSUA_

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: muito [suspeita para falar porque eu odeio ela], mas todo ano tem essas aulas aí, e o pior é que quase o ano todo a gente joga queima! Se não é queima, é handbol! husahsusahusauhusahusa_

_Vicky M. M. Black: ushaushaushushushaus Nem sei para que existe trabalho de Educação Física, ainda a gente tem que pegar uns esportes tipo que nunca a gente faria lá no colégio, tipo boxe, hipismo, pólo aquático..._

_Monique: pois é, eu estava em um [no que eu estava escrevendo o capítulo], daí a minha mãe queria usá-lo, então eu tive que trocar de computador e comecei a responder as reviews, estava quase terminando e o computador fecha tudo!! Muita sorte minha...  
Obrigada! Vamos ver o que vai dar, a minha professora de EF é bem chatinha, qualquer coisinha já põe defeito..._

**Bom,** vou ter que postar o capítulo 33 sexta-feira, gente. Agora que eu me lembrei, é sexta-feira treze... *risada do mal*  
Tá, do nada... Voltando ao assunto, só sai sexta porque vou ficar sem computador amanhã! *chora litros*  
Mas sexta ele estará aqui!! **:DD**

Desculpa de novo por não ter postado ontem...

**Então,**  
beijão  
e **tchau**! **=D**

**_Reviews? :D _**


	33. Nada de visão

**33. Nada de visão**

Sabe, ou gripe é uma coisa que passa muito rápido ou Bella mentiu para mim.

Fico com a segunda opção. Pois mesmo que eu seja meio humana, tenho certeza de que essa doença não dura apenas algumas horas.

Tenho uma teoria: Bella sabe de alguma coisa — como Alice e Edward —, não quer me contar — eu sei, ela prometeu! — e deve ter ficado na neve antes de eu chamá-la. O espirro deve ter sido mera coincidência, porque eu NÃO estou com GRIPE!

E ainda tenho como provar.

Que Bella mentiu para mim, quero dizer.

Todos os carros estão na garagem.

Então me diga, se TODOS os carros dos Cullen estão na garagem, isso quer dizer que eles NÃO foram para a ESCOLA como DEVIAM ir.

Tem alguma coisa aí.

E de algum jeito eu vou descobrir.

Ah, vou.

— Esme? — chamei a vampira.

Nós estávamos na cozinha, ela estava fazendo o meu almoço.

— Como foi na Amazônia? — comecei.

— Bem, Carlisle ainda estava um pouco preocupado com a irmã de Nahuel antes de eu voltar...

— Quando ele volta?

— Até semana que vem.

— Esme? — chamei-a de novo.

— Sim?

— Alice viu alguma coisa e você deve saber o que é. — acusei. — Por favor, me conte!

— Nessie, você já sabe o que Caius quer. É tão difícil assim imaginar o que há se Alice viu alguma coisa?

Eu queria poder dizer não.

— O que ela viu? — tentei de novo.

Mesmo que parte de mim soubesse o que era — ou pelo menos tivesse muitas idéias a respeito —, não era fácil dizer em voz alta.

— Seus pais já vão chegar... — ela tentou mudar de assunto.

Mas eu não iria ceder.

— Esme, por favor. Bella não queria que eu fosse para aula hoje, porque eles não iriam, seu sei. Todos os carros estão aqui e eles não iriam correndo. Alice está diferente desde antes da festa que ela inventou, Edward também, já que leu na mente dela. Alice e minha mãe brigaram por alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ela fez e Bella não gostou nada. Alice também convidou os lobisomens para vir aqui, com a desculpa da festa, mas não é por isso. A irmã de Nahuel... Tanya...

— Nessie...

— Esme — interrompi-a. —, o que é que Alice viu? Me conte, você sabe.

— Renesmee, Alice está assim porque não viu nada. — a vampira explicou. — Não há o que contar.

— Não? Ela não viu... _nada_?

Fiquei boquiaberta. Eu tinha certeza de que Alice tinha visto alguma coisa, algo ruim. E ela não tinha visto NADA!

O que isso significa? Que EU estou no meio da história?

Assim explicaria o fato de ela não ver nada.

Ou os lobisomens?

Também explicaria...

Ou aquele vampiro com o dom de manipulação... Ele poderia ter manipulado para ela não ver nada...

E Bella? Ela deveria estar usando o escudo dela ou sei lá o que! Não tem como aquele vampiro ter manipulado a visão de Alice...

E a festa? Era só um jeito de chamar os lobisomens sem chamar a atenção dos outros.

E outros eu quero dizer EU!

Mas...

— Ness? — Esme me tirou de meus pensamentos.

Percebi que estava usando a mesa como apoio. Larguei-a e me virei para a vampira.

— Hã?

— Está tudo bem?

— Está, sim.

Me virei e segui para o meu quarto, ouvi Esme gritando para mim:

— Ei, e o seu almoço?

Mas eu nem liguei.

No meu quarto, abri a janela e esperei o vento entrar.

Bingo!

O cheiro deles vinha da floresta!

Mas... Por quê?

Olhei para mim mesma, ainda estava, er, de pijama — eu sei, é quase meio-dia, mas eu "estava" com gripe, lembra-se? — e decidi trocar de roupa. Coloquei a primeira coisa que encontrei no meu closet se corri escada abaixo. Em poucos segundos eu já estava lá fora.

Pena que Esme me alcançou... É claro.

— Renesmee, onde está indo? — ela perguntou me olhando com curiosidade, embora eu ache que ela já saiba a resposta.

— Eu? — não, a minha mãe... — Eu... vou dar uma volta! — menti.

— Nessie, não entre nessa floresta, por favor.

— Mas Esme, eles estão lá! Hoje nem faz sol e eles não foram para a aula! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era melhor eu não ter sabido.

Esme me contou. Devo isso a ela.

A vampira não me deixou entrar na floresta, quero dizer. Mas ela contou o que a minha família estava fazendo lá.

Jane.

Jane e Alec, para ser mais exata.

Além de Tanya, Bruce, Louis e Clara.

E eu pergunto, não era CAIUS que queria acabar com essa meia raça de meio humanos, meio vampiros?

Então o que ele NÃO estava fazendo lá?

Não que queira que ele estivesse, mas, sei lá!

Acho que ele não veio para não dar muita na cara, sabe...

Pelo menos uma notícia boa, Louis morreu!

Ou não devemos dizer que ele morreu?

Por que tecnicamente ele já está morto, não?

Então acho que devemos dizer que ele foi destruído!

Os outros — Jane, Alec, Bruce e Clara —, pode-se dizer que fugiram, já que estavam em desvantagem.

Mas mesmo assim, eles SÃO da guarda dos VOLTURI! Não deviam ficar com medo de alguns vampiros e alguns lobisomens, mesmo que no último confronto entre ambos não tenha saído nada.

Eles deviam estar com mais raiva ainda de acabar com tudo mundo!

Bom, sei lá, eu não sou uma Volturi, não pretendo ser, não pretendo ser morta por um, nem ir para Volterra.

E principalmente, não penso como um vampiro assassino residente na cidade de Volterra que é chamado de Volturi e mais.

Não mesmo...

Emmett estava super contente, foi ele que matou — ou destruiu, tanto faz! — Louis.

Alice disse que ela ajudou, mas não tenho provas...

Bella quase quis me matar por eu quase ter entrado naquela floresta.

Mas como eu iria adivinhar que tipo uma guerra estava acontecendo lá?

Não tinha como, estava tudo tão calmo...

E uma luta injusta, tudo bem.

Mas ninguém disse que seria!

Justa, quero dizer.

Desde quando os Volturi entendem de justiça?

Não tenho a mínima idéia.

E sabem, uma pessoa normal que não sabe da existência nem de vampiros vegetarianos, ou mesmo assassinos, nem de lobisomens ou o que mais que haja nesse mundo, poderia ter entrando despreocupado naquela floresta para fazer, hum, trilha e dar de cara, bam!, com um monte de gente louca se mordendo.

Lutando, okay.

Assim é melhor.

Mas veja, o que ela pensaria?

Que estava delirando, no mínimo.

E ainda teria chances de morrer ali, nem que fosse por acidente, mas teria, não?

É, claro que sim.

— Nessie, você está me deixando com dor de cabeça. — comentou Edward.

A gente estava sentados no sofá, ele e Jasper estavam assistindo o jornal e eu, bem, estava pensando mesmo.

— Então saia da minha cabeça. — disse.

Ele suspirou.

— Como se fosse fácil. Você está gritando. — ele explicou.

— Vou tentar pensar mais baixo, mas não prometo nada...

Agora fui eu quem suspirou.

— Vocês podiam ter me avisado.

— Para você se preocupar ainda mais?

— Não, para eu não ficar louca de curiosidade para saber onde vocês estavam, ou melhor, o que vocês estavam tramando! Alice poderia ter pelo menos dito que não estava vendo nada e pedido a Bella para cuidar mais desse escudo dela....

"_E Bella também não precisava ter dito que eu estava com gripe. Se ela tivesse dito que eu não iria para escola porque teria alguma coisa com sangue lá teria sido bem melhor..."_, pensei. _"Ela tinha me prometido que me contaria tudo..."_

— Não posso fazer nada, Nessie. Ela é sua mãe, fez o que acha que é melhor para você.

É, com certeza mentira são melhores...

* * *

**Oi!! Bem??  
**Essa semana foi bem louca, mesmo... Pelo menos agora esse meu trabalho de EF acabou e as postagens voltam ao normal!!  
A partir de amanhã, já que não estou com muito tempo para Entre Nuvens, tudo bem que é só um dia por semana, mas toda idéia que me vem é para a Recomeço e vai...

**Bom,** obrigada pelas reviews...

_Lily Nightfall: não faz mal! :D  
huashasuhasuhashsuahsu Não, eu não pretendia matar ninguém do coração! skaposkpaokaspksapoaskp  
Obrigada! E claro que eu leio a sua!! É só você me avisar quando ficar pronta! =DD_

_Ciça: bem-vindaa! :DD_

_Mariina: torce?? Essa eu não sabia, e olha que eu vejo você todo [tá bom, quase] santo dia! ksaopkpsaokpaoskpasopaosas  
Não é assim tão fã do Jake?? Que eu saiba você odeia ele!! Ou quem faz ele, bem, não sei... Só sei que não gosta e quando ele aparece diz que começa a feder [é aí que eu tenho vontade de te matar! kasopksposakpasokoaspkasp Brincadeira, senão eu já tinha morrido faz tempo por causa do Rob...]_

_Monique: bom, era uma invenção da Bella... Outros vampiros... Em breve eles aparecerão por eles mesmos..._

_Milla Mansen Cullen: só se fosse transmitido por vírus e a Esme e o Jasper tivessem levado até lá...  
Que eu saiba é Nahuel... Pelo menos na tradução que eu li estava assim..._

_Sra. Cullen: sabe, por mais que eu ache que a Nessie possa morrer, acho que ela não fica doente não =X, bem, sei lá... Mas era só mais uma invenção da Bells e ela ainda levou sorte da Nessie ter levantado um pouco mal... Mas quem não se sentiria depois do dia que ela teve?!_

_Luna Simon: agora não perde mais as unhas!! =PP  
Carlisle... saudades dele também! Já, já ele volta..._

_Emma Cullen: que bom! =D_

_Bih Kannibal: acho que Nessie doente teria que ser uma próxima pergunta... Mas por enquanto, alarme falso!  
Nessie/Jake tem que ter um pouco de calma, com essas minhas semanas corridas não tá dando para escrever alguma coisa meio que romantica... Mas temos que pensar também de que de algum jeito ela tem sete anos e ainda tem MUITA vida para viver..._

_Bruna Beck: bem-vinda!! =D  
Armação da Bella... que mãe, hein!_

_Katryna Greenleaf: sabe, eu ainda não tinha entrado no site quando tinha lugar para deixar o e-mail, faz muito tempo??  
Não, não me assusta... Eu tenho umas amigas que as vezes falam algumas coisas nada a ver assim e já estou acostumada, também tenho os meus momentos... hasuhasuashuashasuhasuashasuhasuas  
Tomara mesmo, fico torcendo porque New Moon, ao contrário da maioria, é o meu livro preferido...  
O do James não é Cam Gigandet?? É alguma coisa assim...  
Eu sempre ficava pensando, tipo se eles não fossem usar o computador, como iriam fazer o Taylor parecer ter uns dois metros de altura... Ele podia subir num banquinho, ou usar perna de pau, porque eu tenho dó dos outros, vão ficar com dor na coluna se se abaixarem e nem comento do buraco! ksoapskpaoskaspokasopaskpoaskasopkas  
Ahh! O Jackson é tão fofo! *-* Eu li uma fic essa semana atrás aí que falava dele pequeno brincando de carrinho [ou alguma coisa assim] e daí eu passei pra uma amiga minha e a gente sempre fica imaginando ele criancinha! *-* Mas agora que raspo o cabelo...  
Não, não vi. Eu não vejo muitos vídeos, mas agora fiquei curiosa, pode me passar o link?? Se você lembrar...  
Não conheço ninguém por enquanto que não gosta da Alice e do Emmett e nem sei se vou conhecer! Não tem mesmo como alguém não gostar deles!  
Não se sinta velha... A vida não começa aos quarenta? Então a gente nem nasceu! /dããpramim  
É, vá nessa festa aí e arrase! :D  
Deve ter mesmo alguma coisa no site dela, mas como o meu inglês é "ótimo" [eu até leio, mas daí aparece alguma palavra que eu não sei e desisto...] nem olho lá...  
Pois é, e eu que nem posso ver com alguma minha amiga [só viram os filmes e decerto nem sabe quem é a Gina e se sabem, não sabem que ela vai ficar com o Harry, ou se sabem souberam por mim ou por algum site...]. Harry&Hermione!!  
Sabe, eu tenho que comprar um computador novo. Aqui na minha casa tem três, mas um é louco de velho, outro demora um século para entrar na internet [que por sianl é o que eu estou usando] e o que fecha tudo do nada... Nenhum presta muito bem...  
Nem sabia que ela escrevia livro... Eu super desinformada nesses políticos, só sei que o Obama agora é o presidente dos EUA... Faz séculos que eu não vejo jornal, é que agora que o meu pai colocou SKY aqui em casa nem lembro mais que jornal existe! kakaspoakpasokaspkaspoaskpaso  
Calma... Calma com o computador... É isso... hasuhasuashuashasuashuashasusa =PP  
Pois é, eu até iria perguntar se a Nessie podia ficar doente ou não, mas considerando que a maioria acha que ela não vai morrer, seria não. E mesmo eu que acho que ela vai morrer, é meio estranho ver ela doente... Mas por enquanto é armação da Bella...  
Pena que para gente virar meio vampira vai ter que ser na próxima vida... Ou será que a gente acha algum jeito nessa mesma?? kasopkspoaskpaskasp  
Viaja na maionese mesmo e eu nas respostas! hsahsauhsuashuashasuhasuhasus Mas é legal! :DD  
Em breve, muito em breve, sangue [ou não, já que a maioria é vampiro e não tem sangue] virá! *risada do mal* sahushauhsauhasuashuasa  
Brigada! =D_

_raquel: que bom! :D_

_Maria Clara: eu posto terça e quinta essa fic, mas essa semana eu tinha um trabalho que estava tomando todo o meu tempo e não sobrava para postar a fic, mas a partir da semana que vem já vai estar tudo direitinho!  
Obrigada! :D E não, não vai ter lemons..._

_melguinha3_

**Bom gente,** é isso por enquanto...  
Juro, agora sério, que semana que vem tudo certinho! **=D  
**E que também amanhã vou postar _Entre Nuvens_!

**Então beijo** para todo mundo,  
deixem **reviews**  
e **tchau**! **:DD**

**Até terça!**


	34. Sozinha em casa

**34. Sozinha em casa**

Legal.

Quer saber onde eu estou?

Em casa.

E o que pode ter de legal nisso?

Que tem vampirinhos querendo me matar lá fora.

E acabar com a minha família, também, acho.

É.

Mas sabe o mais legal?

Eles me deixaram sozinha em casa e foram lá "matar" os tais vampiros. Como se eu aceitasse isso. Tudo bem, eu sei que eu provavelmente só atrapalharia tudo, mas me deixar sozinha aqui também não é legal...

E quer saber outra coisa?

Carlisle ainda não voltou.

Então são seis — tinha mais dois além de Jane, Alec, Bruce e Clara, Tanya está desaparecida — vampiros para Edward, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Garrett, Carmem e Kate — é, os Denali estão juntos, sabem, eles não querem perder a Tanya...

Mas calma, tem mais gente!

Pelo que eu sei eles estão sendo controlados. E acham que são mais oito.

Eles estão com os lobos e com Jasper, Esme, Eleazar e Rosalie.

Só que tudo bem, eles vão lá, mas não perceberam que me deixarão sozinha? Tipo, sem ninguém? Nenhunzinho para o caso de algum vampirinho aparecer?

Nada.

Beleza. Tudo certo.

Se alguém chegar aqui pode deixar que eu ligo.

Se eu tenho o número? Claro, está na chamada rápida.

Ai que raiva!

Eu não vou ficar aqui parada.

Não.

Nunca.

Saí do meu quarto batendo a porta e fui até a sala.

O que eu iria fazer agora?

Provavelmente se eu saísse e parasse lá na floresta, se alguém não me matasse antes, Edward me mataria.

E até porque eles estão por perto.

Por que não deixaram alguém junto, meu Deus?

Não de medo, mas para o caso de alguém aparecer.

Eles esperam que eu pule do pescoço dessa tal alguém e arranque a cabeça? Sem chances...

Eu nem sei fazer isso!

Abri a porta que sai para fora da casa.

Neve, árvore, neve, árvore, neve, árvore.

Pelo menos ontem eles tiveram a boa decência de me deixar com a Esme.

Só se...

Que horas Carlisle chega?

Será que ele vai vir ficar aqui comigo?

Droga! Por que ninguém me fala nada?!

Bella prometeu, prometeu, prometeu que me contaria! O que adianta se ela não conta?

Nada.

Voltei para dentro fechando a porta, me sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão.

Não passava nada que prendesse a minha atenção.

— Não quero ficar aqui. — resmunguei.

Desliguei a televisão e me levantei.

Comecei a andar de um lado do outro da sala. parava um pouco para olhar pela janela, depois virava e andava até ficar encarando a parede.

Fiz isso não sei quantas vezes.

Não ouvia nada lá fora além do vento, nenhum ser vivo dando a graça de fazer algum barulhinho para me distrair, nem um pio.

Voltei a ligar a televisão. Tentei ver o que estava passando, mas nada. Eu encarava a tevê como se ela fosse invisível, como se não ela estivesse ali. Pensando...

Só pensando no que estava acontecendo lá, e também no que eu queria que estivesse acontecendo lá.

Como que eu queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo. Que nós só tivéssemos ido para a aula como um dia normal, visto televisão — vendo, prestando atenção de verdade — como alguém normal, ouvido música, caçado, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas não.

Tinha que ter os Volturi para atrapalhar tudo. A começar com a minha vida.

Eles já não queriam me matar antes? Se tivessem conseguido, seria melhor, não teria que passar por isso DUAS vezes.

E se não conseguirem agora, uma terceira vez.

Fico pensando se eles iram matar Jane e Alec. Afinal, eles são dos Volturi, os outros iriam querer se vingar, não?

E Tanya?

Será que ela ficará bem?

Espero que sim.

Espero que todos fiquem bem.

Esperei meia hora como uma santa, agora não agüentava mais. Iria sair dali e era agora mesmo!

O telefone tocou.

Ótimo.

Ótima hora para o telefone tocar.

Bem na hora que eu estava planejando sair daquela casa.

Esqueci, claro, para as outras pessoas não tem nada acontecendo por aqui. Eles nem sabem que existem vampiros.

Muito menos que estão por perto.

Bem perto.

— Alô? — disse atendendo o aparelho.

— Nessie! É você? — a voz perguntou do outro lado.

— É... sou eu. — respondi. — Quem é?

— Como quem é?! — a pessoa riu. — É a...

Então a ligação caiu.

— Alô? — tentei.

Nada.

Tinha caído mesmo.

Fiquei pensando em quem seria.

Não tinha nenhum identificador de chamadas ali. Se Charlie e/ou Renée não tivessem me ligado antes para dar os parabéns, pensaria que era algum deles.

É, me ligaram atrasados.

Era para aproveitar e dar os parabéns a Bella também, já que amanhã é o aniversário dela. Era. É. Bem, não sei.

Poderia ser Helen. Perguntando por que eu não fui para a aula... Será?

Acho que não.

E nem parecia a voz dela...

— Não importa quem era...

Minha frase ficou no ar, tinha acabado de sentir o cheiro de alguém que eu não sentia a sete anos.

Me virei.

Uma vampira pequena, com cabelos castanho-claros curtos e lisos balançando um pouco — uma indicação de que ela correra até ali — e os olhos profundamente vermelhos, da cor do sangue, olhando para mim.

— Renesmee Cullen. — ela disse. — Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentadas a sete anos atrás. Jane Volturi. — a vampira sorriu falsamente.

Não disse nada.

— Bom, você deve saber para que eu estou aqui. Foi idiotice dos Cullen te deixar sozinha, não? — ela andou para mais perto de mim. — Eles nem perceberam quando eu abandonei a luta... Nem viram quando Tanya tomou o meu lugar... Talvez agora já tenham visto, quando estiverem prestes a matá-la, ou só depois que a colocarem na fogueira percebam...

Dor.

Me contorci de dor.

Jane riu.

— Boba. — a vampira disse.

A dor parou.

Eu me levantei, tinha caído no chão.

E comecei a correr.

Corri na direção da floresta.

Ou em direção nenhuma.

* * *

**Oii! :D**

Capítulo **pequeno**, eu sei, mas está assim porque está acabando e eu **não quero** que acabe, então eu estou dividindo os meus capítulos originas. Pelas minhas contas, serão mais **dois capítulos e o epílogo**... ou será que é só mais **um**??  
Ahh! **Eu não quero que acabee!** Eu amo escrever essa fic, esqueço de tudo quando estou escrevendo — como as tarefas da escola e as provas... ksaposkposakpakpsaksa  
É demais...

**Muito,** muito, **muito** obrigada pelas **reviews**, como normalmente eu sempre acho — ou achava — tudo que eu escrevo bem idiota, agora eu até tenho vontade de ficar no computador ou pegar um caderno e começar a escrever e não parar mais, seja no caderno no meio da aula ou até mesmo quando estou fazendo a tarefa, quando não tenho o que fazer, quando tenho o que fazer, quando estou viajando... qualquer hora que venha uma idéia eu vou lá e escrevo, devo ter milhares de fics com só o começo feito que eu provavelmente vou demorar muito para escrever...  
**Então,** essas 283 reviews que eu recebi até agora me deixam **muito³** feliz!  
Séra que chegamos até as **300** até terminar a fic?? Acho que sim, vocês **s****ão legais**! **=DD**

**_Reviews..._**

_Bibi: que bom e obrigada! :D_

_Monique_

_Vicky M. M. Black: eu já comi atum, sim! hauhsuahsahashahs Por falar nisso, comi atum com pão agora pouco! usahsuahsuahushsuash_

_Naat Uchiha: não, tudo bem! =D_

_Sra. Cullen_

_Maariina: 1) Matar a Bella. 2) Matar a Michele. Mais alguéém?? kpsaokpakpaksp Aaahhh, Mah, que pena que já vai acabar! Buááá! =PP_

_Maria Clara: mais Nessie pensando nesse capítulo... ai, ai...  
Que booom que você gosta! (:_

_Bih Kannibal: eu falei do escudo da Bella por causa do dom do outro vampiro lá, o Bruce, já que ele pode mexer na mente dela, mudando a visão..._

_Luna Simon: Alec e Jane é meio difícil, considerando que eles são dos Volturi...  
Carlisle, cheguee! aopkspakpskapkspsk_

_Katryna Greenleaf: bom, não sabia nem o que era fic nessa época! kapokspakspak Acho que eu comecei a ler fics em 2007, final de 2006, talvez...  
Médico serve saber fazer curativo?? akpsokapkpokspoksapsak Eu sou bem mais para louca... :PP  
Sabe, eu gosto de New Moon porque mostra o lado mais divertido da Bella, embora ela só vá lá e ande moto para ouvir a voz do Edward... Mas tudo bem, gosto de ver ela sofrer! kaposkpaosapkpakp  
Quem sabe eu não faça uma visão da Alice nessa cena aí... coloque uns 'extras' no fim...  
Acho que é melhor que seja veneno, porque se for sangue... não quero nem pensar, seria eles atacando alguém?! Não!  
O meio vampiro deve ter veias sim e deve ser mais difícil dela se machucar. E deve sair veneno e sangue, mesmo. Mas agora pesnado, diz que a Nessie não é venenosa em BD, mas o Nahuel é, então se fosse ele que se machucasse sairia sangue e veneno... E da Nessie só sangue?? A gente sempre tem uma pergunta nova...  
Também não ligo muito pro Jackson, é mais uma amiga minha, mas depois que eu li essa fic ela sempre ficava dizendo: "Imagine o Jasper criancinha brincando de carrinho!" e daí a gente imagina... Isso que dá...  
Mas prefiro o Kellan do que ele e o Robert... ahushaushaushauhsuash  
Então se você achar, me avise, que agora eu estou curiosaa! :D O jeio é eu começar a ver vídeos, vi um ontem, já estou evoluindo! kpaoskakspakpskaps  
Uma amiga minha viu o filme desse livro, ela disse que é bem legal, até me deu vontade de ver ou ler o livro, só que eu estava sem tempo já que eu tinha que terminar de ler Eclipse...  
Eu também leio um livro em um dia! uahsuahaushuahs A minha mãe já disse que não vai mais comprar livros para mim, então ou eu vou gastar toda a minha mesada em livros ou vou ler pelo computador. Não conseigo ler muito um livro pelo computador, então acho qeu vou ficar pobre! aspoakpsokpaoskpaokspo Ainda bem que nas férias, que eu li, deixa eu ver, uns doze livros, foi a minha mãe que pagou! Eu peço para ela porque tem um desconto lá na livraria para professores universitários e ela é. Então eu digo "Mãe, compra o livro lá para mim que depois eu te pago!", mas normalmente ela diz que não precisa...  
Era para mim ganhar um notebook de Natal, estou esperando até agora! kapsoksapokspkspak Eu também preciso de uma prateleira, meus livros estão todos guardados dentro do meu guarda-roupa, achei um espaço para eles no meio das minhas roupas! ashuahsuashuahusha  
Tô imaginando você lá na biblioteca dando risada... daí te pedem silêncio... ai, ai...  
É, acho que ela fez alguma coisa parecido com isso... Bella do mal! uashauhsahshauhsua  
Ninguém percebe que você ama a Alice, nem o Emmett, imagina... Sério, você ama eles? Não sabia! saokspkapskpakspokao  
Alice e Emmett, os melhores! *o* A gente sempre fala deles, também...  
Guerra, okay, guerra para você... Quanto será que custa uma passagem pro Iraque?? ahushauhsuahushau  
Isso, vai dormir mais cedo hoje... Aproveite para sonhar mais! =PP_

_Ninha Cullen_

_Suzanah Simon_

**Bom,** lá vai o de sempre...  
_Vamos mudar um pouquinho..._

_Indo mais para o meio...  
Isso..._

**Haha'** Gosto do canto... fica bunitinho ***o*** E eu sou feliz!

**Mas entãão,** voltando para o meio...  
**Beijão** pra vocês,  
**reviews **por favor!!,  
**não** quero terminar essa fic, hum!  
acho que vou ter que fazer uma continuação,  
mais Jake e Ness, MESMO! **:D**  
Porque aqui... mas o epílogo vai ser dos dois,  
estou até com a idéia aqui na cabeça...  
Mas agora eu **vou indo**...  
Tenho que fazer um texto enoooorme para quinta-feira  
de português, sobre um mistério, se eu não pensar  
vou acabar colocando um vampiro lá... **haha' :P**  
**_E eu digo que vou,_**  
**_mas acabo falando de outra coisa..._**  
Agora é sério,  
**_eu voou_**_!  
_**_Beijo e tchau! :D_**_  
_**_Té amanhã_ em _Entre Nuvens!  
Leiam! Prometo_ que é _bem legal!  
E quinta com capítulo 35!  
Amo muito vocês!!_ *o***


	35. Contrariando as regras

**35. Contrariando as regras**

Floresta.

Eu estava na floresta, correndo.

Estava correndo e estava com medo.

Medo e frio.

Frio porque eu estava com uma roupa de verão no meio da neve.

E medo porque eu estava sozinha.

Não bem sozinha, mas sem ninguém que eu confiasse. Jane não conta, não? Era ela que me dava medo...

E não sei como ela não estava usando aquele dom dela em mim, deveria estar me retorcendo de dor agora.

Acho que ela quer mais, hum, diversão.

Tropecei.

Por que tive que puxar minha mãe nisso?

Levantei.

E voltei a correr.

Árvore, árvore, árvore, árvore. Só via isso a minha frente. Se fosse humana veria apenas um borrão passando por mim.

Comecei a chorar, apavorada.

Eu não queria chorar, atrapalharia a minha visão, mas não tive como conter as lágrimas.

Corri mais um pouco, mas a minha velocidade estava diminuindo, minhas pernas estavam querendo parar, meus pés protestavam e a minha cabeça gritava gritos de dor, medo, raiva, angustia...

Parei.

Pode me chamar de burra, mas se for para eu morrer, prefiro que seja enfrentando a morte de frente e não fugindo.

Ouvi Jane parando também. Ela ficava andando devagar em volta de mim, a mais ou menos um quilômetro de distância entre as árvores.

Senti a primeira pontada de dor.

Caí de joelhos no chão.

Parou.

Ela é uma doente, vai ficar me torturando, provavelmente. Certeza. Com certeza.

Eu não me levantei, continuei de joelhos, esperando por mais. Mas não veio. Eu apostaria tudo que viria.

— Tola. — ouvi-a rir.

Me levantei devagar, olhando para onde o som dela vinha. Jane correu até mim, sorrindo cínica.

— O bebezinho dos Cullen... — ela disse entre dentes.

E a dor voltou. Mais forte do que antes, bem mais. Insuportável. Dava para ela me matar de uma vez? Aquilo não é nada bom.

Vi Bella na minha frente, ela estava falando comigo.

Dizia alguma coisa de que hoje seria um dia muito legal. Reconheci aquela visão de quando ela me levou em um parque, eu devia ter uns sete anos aparentemente.

Edward e Emmett. Estavam discutindo. Emmett queria me levar para ver um jogo em um estádio, tinha visto que choveria e acho uma boa idéia, pena que meu pai não achou.

Esme. Ela estava arrumando o meu cabelo enquanto cantarolava. Alice entrava no quarto e dizia alguma coisa de Esme ter roubado o trabalho dela.

Rosalie brigando com Jacob por ele estar passando muito tempo lá em casa.

Carlisle me dando aula.

Jasper controlando as emoções de Emmett a meu pedido, ele acabou descobrindo e correu atrás de mim.

Edward caçando comigo.

Bella me levando para tomar um sorvete em Forks, eu experimentei e falei que era ruim.

Eu brincando com Alice. Melhor fazendo uma brincadeira com a Alice, ela tentaria ver o meu futuro. Fácil? Mal sabia Alice que eu sairia com Jake depois...

Por que eu estava vendo aquilo?

Risadas.

E eu não vi mais nada.

Quando acordei, tinha alguém me olhando.

Era Bella, agora de verdade.

— Filha! — ela exclamou.

— O que...?

— Shh.

— Mas...

— Que bom que você acordou. — a vampira me abraçou.

— Mãe...

— Shh. — Bella me silenciou de novo.

Olhei ao redor, ela ainda me abraçava. Ainda estava na floresta, mas onde eu estava tinha algumas árvores derrubadas e uma fogueira. Uma fogueira com um cheiro ruim.

Será que...?

— Bella?

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — ela me soltou. — Vamos voltar para casa.

— Aonde estão os outros? — perguntei.

— Por aí...

— E Jane?

— Ela ainda está viva.

— E aquela fogueira? Porque se tem uma fogueira é porque alguém foi destruído, não?

— É.

— Quem?

— Vamos para casa. — Bella repetiu.

— Mãe...

— Acalma-se, vai ficar tudo bem. — ela disse, pareceu mais para ela mesma do que para mim.

Bella estava com... medo?

Do que?

E então ela me levantou e começou a correr, puxando minha mão. Corremos por entre as árvores. Mas eu não queria correr de novo, eu tinha desmaiado, estava meio tonta ainda...

— Bella. — disse eu.

A vampira parou e eu quase bati nela.

— Silêncio. — minha mãe pediu.

Ela se virou para mim, mas olhava para trás de mim. Eu respirei fundo e senti o cheiro de um vampiro vindo até nós. Um vampiro conhecido.

— Emmett. — Bella falou quando ele parou ao meu lado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estão todos bem?

— Não aconteceu nada, Bella. — Emmett se virou para mim e sorriu. — Que bom que você acordou, garota! Você nem imagina a cara que a sua mãe fez quando viu Jane te torturando.

Eu acho que fiz uma cara de: _"O quê?"_, já que ele continuou:

— Não disse nada para ela?

— Er... — Bella fez uma cara de inocente. — Ainda não.

— Contou o que? — perguntei.

— Te conto no caminho. Carlisle quer te ver, Bella. — ele disse.

— Tudo bem. — minha mãe me deu um beijo na bochecha. — Se cuida. — e saiu correndo.

Logo, não pude mais vê-la.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntei depois de um tempo.

— Você não achou que a gente te deixaria sozinha em casa mesmo, não é?

— Agora não duvido mais de nada... E eu também não sentia o cheiro de vocês...

— Carlisle. — foi a única coisa que Emmett disse.

Foi só isso. Um nome.

E quer saber? Disse muita coisa.

Eu já tinha percebido que Carlisle deveria ter chegado — já que Emmett disse para Bella encontrá-lo — e ainda esperava que ele chegasse e ficasse comigo em casa.

Okay.

Tudo bem.

Ele não ficaria comigo em casa, óbvio, mas sei lá.

Então eu era a isca, vamos assim dizer.

Eu era a isca para chamar Jane e eles acabarem com ela. Ela não foi destruída, mas pelo menos eu não morri.

Isso é bom.

— Então... Você vai me levar para casa? — perguntei.

— É... — Emmett pensou. — Mas não do jeito que a sua mãe queria...

— E de que jeito Bella queria?

— De um jeito seguro.

— Você não vai me levar de um jeito seguro?

— Você quer saber o que está havendo?

— Quero!

— Então não. Sem jeito seguro.

— E...?

— Prepare-se!

Emeett disse me colocando em suas costas. Pelo menos agora eu não precisava correr.

Ele correu. Muito.

E a cada passo — ou a cada quilômetro se você preferir, já que eu não conseguia acompanhar seus passos — eu consegui sentir o cheiro de vampiros por perto.

Então esse era o jeito perigoso?

Ver a luta?

Okay, eu aceito!

Eles estavam em uma grande clareira — que devia ter sido aberta na hora — já que igual ao lugar em que eu estava, havia muitas árvores derrubadas. Emmett corria circulando o local. E eu vi parte de minha família ali. Em grande vantagem.

Parecia que Jane e Alec tinham abandonado a luta para salvar suas vidas. Se pode chamar de vidas.

Tinha uma fogueira ali também, Alice e Kate estavam trabalhando em conjunto com um vampiro que só tinha um braço. Este atacou Alice e a outra usou o sem dom de "dar choques" contra o vampiro. Ele recuou e Alice aproveitou isso para arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Olhei para o lado. Garrett estava lutando com uma garota, ela não devia saber nada e isso não lhe estava ajudando. O vampiro também não parecia saber muito, mas era melhor que ela. Kate foi ajudá-lo.

Olhei para o outro lado. Cramem lutava — muito bem, devo dizer — com uma vampira. Está indo tudo bem até que Carmem levou uma mordida no pesoço, por descuido.

Ui, aquilo iria deixar uma cicatriz!

Não encontrei Edward ali, ele não estava nesse grupo?

E os lobos, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme e Eleazar?

Onde estavam?

— E os outros? — perguntei.

— Acho que eles e já terminaram o trabalho por lá. — Emmett virou a cabeça em direção para dentro da floresta. Vi uma grande nuvem pairando a algum quilômetros. É, eles já tinham acabado o trabalho por lá. Ou estavam quase.

* * *

**Oiii! =DD**

Capítulo pequeno porque é a continuação do outro, só foi adaptado para parecer mais um capítulo, senão fica sem nexo... **Então,** pelas minhas contas é** só** mais **um** capítulo,** talvez** eu **divida **ele também e daí ficam os dois **mais o epílogo**. E mais alguns** extras** se eu achar aqui no meu computador...

**_Obrigada pelas reviews..._**

_Bia Cullen Crazy: a Nessie foi salva, mas Jane consegue escapar! E agora? O que contecerá? Como ficará a vampira Tanya? E a irmã de Nahuel? Isso e muito mais nos últimos capítulos de Recomeço! haushuahsuhaushaus_

_Sra. Cullen: é, eles tinham um motivo..._

_Bih Kannibal: eu gosto da Jane, sei lá porque..._

_Katryna Greenleaf: eu não te chamei de velha! E você não é!  
Sabe, nunca li um mangá... nunca me interessei... quem sabe eu não de uma olhada quando for em uma banca de revista...  
Inveja de voce! Vai ganhar uma estante e eu não! ksapokspoakpsok Eu brigo com a minha mãe para guardar os livros aqui! =PP Já que ela é professora universitária, de Letras ainda, e tem uns trezentos mil livros! hasuihsuiahsuihasiuh Eu quero uma estante! Que combine com o meu quarto! Por que o Natal já passou? O meu aniversário é só na metade do ano! :P  
É que a gente tem muita coisa para falar, como por exemplo, nossa pesquisa científica [?] de matar a Nessie e ver se sai sangue ou veneno! koapskpaokspokapsok  
Ou como você é tarada! =PP Mas tudo bem, as minhas amigas também são, e hoje eu tive que agüentar uma delas falando a aula inteira de EF sobre o ator que faz o Carlisle...  
E você foi para o mato também! Haha' Não minta! kapsokaposkpaokspoask *fazendo bico porque fui chamada de criança* :PPP  
Eu também amo ler, todo dia tenho que ler alguma coisa, posso ficar horas lendo sem parar. E quando acaba os livros, eu releio, eu já devo ter lido pelo menos três vezes cada livro do Harry Potter nos últimos dois anos, fora Crepúsculo e também A Mediadora que eu adoro... Mas está na hora de eu comprar um livro novo...  
Sei, já fiz um trabalho de sorteio com gente assim que não faz nada... e chegou no dia só eu e uma outra menina que tinha feito. Daí era tipo uma palestra teatro [?], que era um jornal e você tinha que ir falando do seu assunto no meio. Só sei que eles inventaram alguma coisa para falar lá no meio e eu também nem liguei. Sempre faço tudo certo e eu não ia ficar fazendo para os outros...  
A Jane no Iraque acabava com tudo rapidinho! jiosjaosijaosijoasjioasj  
Era um plano maligno dos Cullen para pegar a Jane, que, quase, deu certo! *risada de mal* =PP  
Teve um dia corrido, mas agora já está pronta para a próxima festa[?]!! kspaokspoakpsokaposk  
Que bom que você gosta, porque eu também gosto muito dos seus comentários! Amo abrir aqui e ver a sua review enorme! :DD  
Pena mesmo, e foi em tão pouco tempo... Mas eu já planejo fazer uma, bom, não bem uma continuação, mas mais uma história sobre a Nessie que talvez possa falar alguma coisa dessa história, mas não que realmente precise ler essa antes...  
Poste! Eu também não queria postar aqui essa por vergonha, fiquei bem uma boa semana depois que abria a conta pensando. Daí eu pensei: "O que que custa? Nada. Ninguém me conhece! Ninguém sabe onde eu moro! Não tenho medo de críticas! Se não gostarem eu excluo! Ou continuo mesmo assim!" E olha no que deu... 35 capítulos até agora...  
Agora para lembrar se você esqueceu de falar alguma coisa, acho que eu também vou esquecer! Haha' Nem lembro mais, a gente já falou tanta coisa..._

_Bruna Beck: não herdou mesmo! :D_

_Dada cullen: hahaha' eu sou do mal! aspokspoakspokapo =PP_

_Monique: acho que as perguntas, ou a maioria delas, foram respondidas, não? Era um plano deles... =D_

_Mariina: revendo os seus conceitos, hein, dona Marina?? aokpsokapsokpaos É bom saber... akspoakspokapoks  
Claro! Emmett! Nosso amigão! Toda noite lá nos pubs... daqui a pouco eu chego lá! =PP  
Matança geral, a Nessie é um pouco atrasada, mas você sabe disso, já que você leu antes de todo mundo aqui... Jane fogiu, por enquanto... *risada do mal*  
Obrigada por ler antes para mim, viu?? Te adoro! E caprichando na resposta! sopakspoakpsokapsk  
Se prapere, eu já apreço aí na casa do Emmett, não posso descuidar nem um minuto! huashuahsuahsuahsuhasu_

_Luna Simon: também não quero!!_

**Gente,** agora eu vou indo que estou a muito tempo aqui no compuatador, tenho que ir ler alguma coisa!  
**Haha'** E a minha mãe também já mandou eu sair umas cincos vezes! haushaushuahshasushuas

Um **beijão** para vocês,  
leiam **Entre Nuvens**,  
**Por outros olhos** que já está pronta,  
fazer um pouco de **progaganda**, não? **=PP**  
_**Acompanhem os últimos capítulos de Recomeço,  
deixem reviews, rumo às 300!,**_  
e** tcahu**! **=D**


	36. Histórias

**Olá! Tudo bem?? :PP**

Como eu sou bem chatinha **=PP**, quero falar algumas coisas antes de ir para o **ÚLTIMO** capítulo dessa fic.  
**Amei**, não tenho outra palavra para dizer. **Eu amei demais ecrever essa fanfic! :DD**  
E estou triste por ter que terminá-la, é estranho chegar aqui e não colocar mais um capítulo na Recomeço. É diferente, eu sempre vou no computador e a primeira coisa que eu faço é abrir o Word para escrever as idéias que tenho. É um hábito. Vou sentir muita falta.

Só que vamos encarar isso como uma transformação de um humano em vampiro**[?]**, é doloroso, mas é por uma coisa boa**[?]**! E eu olho os primeiros capítulos [mentira, não olho. Tenho medo! **:P**] e vejo... **Bom,** não sei direito o que eu vejo. É algo meio que feliz, de ter visto o que eu fiz lá no começo e comparar com esses últimos capítulos. Era uma coisinha pequenininha e ainda é, mas com certeza melhor do que antes.

Só tenho uma reclamação: **não** consigo mais escrever em terceira pessoa! kapsokpakspaokspaoskoask  
Fui escrever um texto esses dias e não saia, eu começava em terceira e terminava em primeira pessoa! **Misturava tudo,** também escrevia alguns verbos no passado e outros no presente — por causa de um livro que eu li e era contado no presente.  
Se tiver algum erro nesses últimos capítulos, então, nem liguem, é só a minha cabeça que não está funcionando direito! hsuahsuhausshuash  
**Como** o que eu fiz no capítulo 34, coloquei o Jasper nos **dois** grupos das lutas. Coitado, teve que se virar em dois! **=PP** Era para eu ter arrumado isso no capítulo passado, mas esqueci! **:X**  
Agora eu já arrumei! **:DD**

Mas então, tem o **EPÍLOGO** para postar ainda. E como eu disse alguns **extras**, mas nada de muita novidade.  
E já tem uma **idéia** enorme aqui na minha cabeça para algo como uma continuação, mas não bem uma. Que virá, espero, **em breve**. E para a — minha — alegria, eu já comecei a escrever! Okay, uma página por enquanto, mas está indo, devagar, mas tá indo! suahusahsuahushuah  
Vou tentar fazer uns capítulos **maiores** naquela, já que eu vou ter mais tempo. E lá em **julho** mais ou menos, eu **posto**.  
Outra coisa, tinha um **outro capítulo antes desse**, mas como não fazia muita diferença para a história, eu **tirei**.

**Por enquanto,** vou ficar só com a **"Entre Nuvens"**, e tenho muitas idéias para essa fic ***carinha feliz aqui*** Idéias malucas... haha' Doidinhas que sairam aqui da minha cabecinha louca, que eu quero postar, e logo! _Preciso de alguém para contar_!

**_Agora, sem mais nada da minha falação..._**

**_... vamos ..._**

**_... ao ..._**

**_... último ..._**

**_... capítulo!_**

**_Divirtam-se! :DD_**

* * *

**36. Histórias**

Seria estranho se eu pensasse: _"Legal"_?

_Seria..._ — diz uma voz dentro da minha cabeça.

Mas de um certo modo, é legal.

Olhei para o lado. Minha mãe estava de pé ao lado de Carlisle, que estava ao lado de Tanya, que estava ao lado de alguém que eu não conhecia — era uma meio vampira, assim como eu, então ela deve ser irmã do Nahuel. A garota, assim como ele, tinha os olhos de um tom marrom amarelado, mas a sua pele era mais clara, um pouco mais escura do que a minha e seu cabelo era vermelho —, que estava ao lado de Japer, que estava ao lado de Nahuel, que estava ao lado de Huilen, que estava ao lado de Edward, que estava ao meu lado.

Confuso, não?

Também achei. Tipo, o que Nahuel, Huilen e aquela garota que devia ser imã do meio vampiro — já que ela também é meio humana, meio vampira — estavam fazendo ali? E Tanya? Já estava melhor? E os outros? Onde estão, porque Emmett me deixou em casa e foi embora, sem dizer mais nada.

— Bom — Carlisle começou. —, esta é Menna, irmã de Nahuel. Foi ela que foi mordida por um vampiro.

Silêncio.

Todo mundo escutando, será que era só eu que queria perguntar alguma coisa? Será que se eu levantasse a mão...

— Ela veio para cá porque ainda esta meio que em observação, às vezes está tudo bem, às vezes piora. — Carlisle disse bem quando eu me senti menos curiosa, menos ansiosa. Jasper...

— Carlisle? — chamou minha mãe. — Você se importaria de pular direto para o que vai acontecer agora, por favor?

— Poderia, Bella. — o vampiro falou. — Depois falo sobre como foi minha viagem, temos a eternidade. — ele suspirou e então continuou: — Menna está tendo algo como uma alergia ao veneno, ela reage bem enquanto toma um remédio, mas ele age por pouco tempo. E o veneno não dá suspeitas de que irá transformá-la inteiramente em vampira ou qualquer outra coisa. O que está lhe ajudando é o sangue.

E...?

Jasper agindo de novo...

Por que eu fui chamada para essa conversa, mesmo?

Ah, sim, porque sou uma meia vampira e era eu quem deveria te uma mordida como aquela no pescoço, mas era causar a minha morte e não uma alergia vampiristica ou sabe se Deus lá o que se pode chamar.

— Parece estar melhorando, mas não seria bom deixá-la lá sem saber o que acontecerá, por isso Menna está aqui. Nahuel e Huilen também quiseram vir. Então por enquanto eles ficarão por aqui.

Mais silêncio.

Eu estava me matando para não perguntar nada. Edward já estava quase fazendo uma careta por meus pensamentos, acho. Espero. Também, eu deveria estar gritando para ele.

— E Tanya? — perguntei quase em silencio. Ainda bem que esse povo é vampiro e todo mundo ouviu.

— Tanya... — Carlisle olhou para ela, que lhe devolveu um olhar triste. — Tudo bem? — ele perguntou.

— Está

Só isso. Nem um pingo de emoção nesse _"Está"_ dela. Só aquele olhar triste a denunciava.

Ela pigarreou.

— Agora está. — ela olhou para Edward e depois para Bella. — Edward, Bella, me desculpem. — depois olhou para Carlisle e Japer, repetindo as desculpas. E por último para mim. — Nessie, me desculpe.

Isso, emoção gente! Só faltava ela chorar, chorar, chorar, chorar ali na frente da gente. Mas ela não pode.

— Está tudo bem, Tanya. — eu disse. — Não precisa se desculpar, não foi sua culpa.

— Obrigada. — ela sussurrou.

— E agora? — perguntei a Carlisle.

— Acho que por enquanto é isso. — o vampiro disse. — Quer ouvir minha história?

— Adoraria. — respondi sorrindo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Definitivamente, é legal.

Depois de um tempo, os outros chegaram, não tão comemorando — já que Jane, Alec, Clara e Bruce estavam por aí. Quero dizer, a essa hora já estavam em Volterra dizendo que falharam —, mas felizes o suficiente para dizer que estava fácil demais. Me surpreendi, Rosalie não reclamou nenhuma vez do cheiro dos lobisomens enquanto Carlisle contava a sua história.

Então, Edward levou Huilen, Nahuel e Monna para uma casa que havia na floresta — não sei como, aparentemente era uma abandonada que Alice achou enquanto caçava —, já que eles não podiam ficar em um hotel por causa da sede e tudo mais. Meu pai pediria a eles para não caçar na cidade e blá, blá, blá.

Carlisle contou que quando chegou na Amazônia com Esme e Jasper, Monna estava tendo algo como convulsões e sua ferida estava horrível. Com algo tirado da floresta mesmo, ela melhorou o suficiente para poder sair caçar. Mas não foi. Não ia de jeito nenhum e também se recusava a comer comida humana. Até aí, eu já sabia, queria era mesmo saber o que acontecera depois que Esme e Jasper voltaram.

E o que aconteceu foi que Carlisle deu um pouco mais do remédio para a vampira, que ainda não queria saber de se alimentar. Seus olhos foram ficando mais pretos e mais pretos, a vampira não ia cedendo, os irmãos tentavam convencê-la a ir caçar, mas ela nada. E a marca da mordida, ficando mais visível o possível. E mesmo assim, ela não enfraquecia, a garota dormia mais, bem mais, muito mais do que algum meio vampiro por aí. Ela dormia tanto que passava mais da metade do dia com os olhos fechado. O sono era a energia dela. Também já tinha ouvido essa última parte.

Mas então tudo melhorou. Conseguiram convencê-la a caçar, os olhos dela estavam bem vermelho. E o sangue, era a cura. Era quase como uma transfusão.

Só que ainda assim, Carlisle quer fazer umas "pesquisas". Pode ser, segundo ele, que tudo volte. É quase como se o sangue fosse o remédio de alguém com tuberculose. Estranha a minha comparação, não?

Carlisle pediu para Monna o acompanhar até aqui para poder acompanhar o "tratamento" da meio humana, já que ela não está totalmente curada. Detalhe: Monna não era venenosa. Será que isso a faria venenosa?

Segundo Carlisle, é uma hipótese que não poderemos ver por enquanto, já que de algum modo ela já tem o veneno em seu sistema, só que não é forte o bastante para criar um imortal, assim como eu.

Agora vamos a história de Tanya, contada pela mesma.

A vampira disse que logo que viu Clara e Louis, não conseguiu pensar mais como si mesma. Tudo era ordens dentro de sua cabeça. Ataque, recue, cace, fale isso, diga aquilo, fique quieta, parada. E quando ela nos viu pela primeira vez, naquele dia que eu e Bella sentimos o cheiro deles na floresta, foi como um relâmpago na mente dela, onde todas as informações voltaram e ela queria gritar em socorro. Mas não pode, foi um erro muito breve de Clara, que logo corrigiu.

Aí as ordens voltaram e só o que ela via, ou melhor, ouvia dentro da cabeça era: guerra, luta, conflito, matar, destruir. Foi muita sorte, segundo ela, Carlisle tê-la encontrado-a e chamado Bella para proteger sua mente.

E o melhor. Ela pode contar tudo o que vira durante o tempo em que estava, hum, possuída. E ela contou, só que eu não quis ouvir.

Eu saí da sala e fui até a varanda. Sentei ali e tentei me desligar, não pensar em nada. Fechei os olhos e fiquei só sentindo o vento bater em minha face. Estava bom.

Ouvi a porta batendo e logo depois o cheiro de, hum, alguém foi trazido até mim. Eu abri os olhos, Jake tinha sentado ao meu lado e me observava.

— Agora está tudo bem. — ele disse.

— Não. — discordei.

Aproximei meu rosto do dele e beijei-o.

— Agora está tudo bem.

Sorri e o beijei de novo.

* * *

**Ah, que emoção!** Meu bebê cresceu, já tá grande, virou independente, vai morar sozinho, daí a pouco chega aqui dizendo que vai casar! Eu mato! *_não, nem sou ciumenta, imagina_!* sakpskpakpokaspoaksp

**Então...**  
**Agradeço** a todo mundo que **LEU** e que deixou **REVIEWS**, tudo isso me deixou muito, muito feliz! **:DD**

_Bih Kannibal: primeira pergunta respondida, e a segunda, quem tava na queimando na fogueira eram os outros vampiros que a Clara estava controlando... Sei lá, eu gosto um pouco da Jane, mas do Alec..._

_Monique: éé.. o último capítulo... *chora* :PP_

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: imitei! =P  
A minha mãe só faltava vir me tirar a força do computador! Ela reclama quando eu fico muito tempo, e eu já estava a... bem, muito tempo, mesmo... :)_

_Dada cullen: eles voltam, mas não diz ali, talvez fale alguma coisa no epílogo, não escrevi ainda :X  
É uma boa idéia para algum extra, depois... Talvez eu faça... (:_

_Naat Uchiha: está faltando mesmo, é que sei lá, fiquei tão presa no que estava acontecendo com os outros vampiros... Mas ainda pode ter alguma coisa no epílogo... :D E pode falar, ou melhor, escrever quanto quiser! Eu leio tudinho, nem que seja uma redação! :PP_

_Bibi: tinha um capítulo antes desse, só que eu decidi tirar, então esse nem dava para dividir..._

_maan masen: calma! (:_

_Bruna Beck: bem que eu queria que não acabasse..._

_Katryna Greenleaf: tudo bem, eu só vi hoje mesmo! :PP  
Sei, vou fingir que acredito... ushuahsuahsuahsuahsushaushaus Agora eu estou com vontade de ir em uma festa, nem que seja de aniversário...  
Nunca li um mangá, nem tive vontade... Eu fazia dessa com uma amiga minha, mas a gente comprava revista mesmo, daí fica trocando...  
Não, eu não moro em São Paulo, moro no Paraná...  
Eu também sou assim, eu imaginava a Alice toda diferente, daí eu lembro que eu vi umas fotos do elenco lá bem no começo e fui ler de novo a descrição dela... A Rosalie a mesma coisa... Nem lembro como eu imaginava a Jéssica...  
Morrendo de inveja aqui... Quero um poster também! Só que eu não vou comprar um que venha com uma revista, por exemplo, e nunca acho um sozinho. Minha prima fez disso uma vez, só que era em uma livraria e era de um cantor lá... Era um poster bem grande e ela pegou e colou na porta do guarda-roupa.  
Que dúvida que você iria querer um da Alice e do Emmett... Melhor eu nem falar nada porque eu também iria querer um! hsuahushsuhaushauhs  
Ainda com inveja de você... :PP  
Também prefiro o Kellan, é só aquela minha amiga mesmo que é louca pelo Peter... Meu Deus, ela fica falando a hora interia! Que nem sábado que ela e umas outras amigas minhas vieram posar aqui em casa que a gente ia ficar vendo todos os filmes do Harry Potter, daí ela chegou para mim alguns dias antes e disse: "Não vou poder ir... Carlisle não deixou..." É só umas coisas assim, hoje ela estava dizendo que queria dar uma de Bella e pular de um penhasco, só que só queria quebrar a perna para o Carlisle poder cuidar dela, e eu só Tá bom, né...  
Eu e uma outra amiga minha que falamos todos os dias que a gente se encontra com o Emmett em um pub de noite?! Começou que tinha que fazer umas frases lá que eu achei em uma comunidade e daí a dela sempre dava 'fiz alguma coisa porque estava drogada', daí eu disse: "Anda andando muito com o Emmett!" e ela: "É, a gente se encontra toda noite!". E agora ficou assim... (:  
Eu sou tímida, mas depois que alguém vira meu amigo... fico bem louca :P Sou mais assim com uma amiga que eu conheço desde, tipo, que ela nasceu. Ela até já morou aqui na minha casa e a gente só falava bobagem... tesk, tesk...  
Bom, o plano... É, a Nessie era tipo uma 'isca' mesmo, pelo que eu pensei, a Alice teve uma visão sobre essa idéia da Jane de pegar a Nessie quando ela estivesse sozinha, então a Alice pensou algo assim: eles iriam deixar a Nessie sozinha e quando os outros percebessem, a Jane iria querer ir até a casa. Só que o Carlisle, que ia chegar no dia, estaria por ali junto com um outro alguém. E daí eles iriam atacar a Jane! Só que a Nessie correu e eles tiveram que correr atrás, então ela sofreu um pouco... Entendeu mais ou menos? Foi isso que eu pensei, claro que tem alguns furos ali, mas...  
É estranho a Bella atacando alguém, sei lá, ela ainda é tão... humana... E a Alice, eu sempre lembro dela no filme arrancando a cabeça do James! Eu tinha que colocar alguma coisa que lembrasse! Ah, Emmett... Emmett é o Emmett e não tem como mudar, sempre vai fazer brincadeiras assim...  
Eram uns doze vampiros...  
Sim, é muito importante para o futuro da humanidade! Acho que temos que fazer o mesmo com o Nahuel, para poder comparar, sabe... kaspokaspokapsokpaks  
Eu adoro conversar com você! Sempre dou muitas risadas quando estou lendo as suas reviews... Esses dias aquela mesma amiga que eu conheço desde criancinha estava aqui na minha casa, e eu, sempre deixando tudo para a última hora, fui lá postar a fic enquanto ela via televisão, só que ela não quis e foi ver eu postar, porque ela tem, ou tinha, bem nem sei mais, uma conta aqui... Então ela viu o tamanho da review e leu e não parava de rir! Ela adorou... (: E sabe o que ela disse? Que ia entrar só para ver os comentários, porque ela não lê a minha fic, que amiga..., ela nem sabe o que é Crepúsculo direito, apesar de eu falar disso sempre, para ela é só NX Zero e Fresno e fica babando pelos carinhas lá, e eu pelos do filme... ai, ai... asuhaushaushuahsuahsuahsuasu  
Que bom mesmo que é um elogio! Vou fazer mesmo uma continuação... muitas idéias aqui na minha cabeça já! :D  
E poste a sua fic, então! Eu vou lá ver ela, daí, posso?? :) _

_Srta Ayanami-Granger_

_Luna Simon_

**_Obrigada de novo, gente!  
Eu estou muito feliz!_**

Eu** vou indo**, então...  
**Amanhã** tem **Entre Nuvens**,  
nem vou falar nada do blog porque não sei quando vou atualizar,  
**QUARTA-FEIRA O EPÍLOGO DESSA FIC,**  
a partir de **SEGUNDA**, vou postar alguns **extras**, são **PEQUENOS**, por isso terá um por dia até **SEXTA**.  
**_Daí acaba..._**

**_Beijão!  
Tchau! :D_**


	37. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

— O filme estava ótimo.

— Estava mesmo.

Domingo, sete horas do noite e lá estava eu na casa da Helen, para ser mais precisa, na frente da casa da Helen, esperando a minha carona chegar.

A gente tinha assistido a um filme. A gente eu quero dizer eu, ela e mais quatro garotas com quem eu tinha algumas aulas — Anne; Sam e Kate, que são irmãs gêmeas, mas nem parecem serem parentes de tão cheia de, hum, pode-se dizer estilo que Sam tem e Kate não; e Nancy.

O filme que nós tínhamos visto? Algum terror barato que eu nem lembro qual era o nome. Não senti medo nenhum, ao contrário de Nancy que sentou ao meu lado e não parava se gritar nenhum minuto sequer do filme.

— Carona, Nessie? — me perguntou Sam.

Para você ter uma idéia de como as duas irmãs são diferentes: Kate é uma super CDF, faz o estilo certinha e é bem tímida, já Sam é meio rebelde, pintou os longos cabelos dourados e cacheados que tinha — vi isso já que o cabelo de Kate era assim, e é claro que a cor do cabelo dela hoje não tinha nem uma mínima chance de ser natural — e os transformou em azuis — ou há alguém no mundo que nasceu com o cabelo dessa cor? —, curtos e lisos. Outra coisa, Sam é super extrovertida, fala tudo sem pensar e usa umas roupas bem chamativas. Basicamente, ela é o contrário da irmã.

— Não, obrigada Sam. O...

— O namorado dela vem buscá-la. — Helen me interrompeu.

_Namorado._

É estranho ouvir essa palavra. É claro que eu e o Jake já éramos namorados, mas mesmo assim, eram sempre com os outros, agora era comigo. E eu ainda não me acostumei muito com isso, então é claro que graças a minha parte humana, e não podemos esquecer a menção dessa palavra, eu corei.

— Okay... Nós vamos indo então...

— Tchau, gente! — falou Kate entrando no carro.

— É! — concordou Sam.

Sam tinha outra coisa de diferente, encurtava as frases o máximo que podia. E ela sempre conseguia achar um jeito de fazer isso.

— Tchau! — dissemos eu e Nancy.

— Até amanhã, garotas! — falou Helen.

— Falou. — Kate gritou por cima do ombro, a garota já estava entrando no carro para ir embora.

Silêncio.

O silêncio é tão incômodo às vezes. Não que estivesse silêncio para mim, já que eu conseguia ouvir o som da televisão ligada nas casas ao redor, assim como o barulho dos carros na rua ao lado, que era até um pouco movimentada, e talvez até algumas conversas que não deveriam ser escutadas.

— E você, Nancy? — perguntei.

— Eu o que?

— Vai para casa como? A pé? Não está um pouco frio?

— Ah! Eu moro aqui do lado...

— Hum...

Silêncio de novo. É tão desconfortável...

— Não é melhor a gente esperar lá dentro? — Helen perguntou.

Eu estava prestes a dizer "Não" quando me toquei que o mais certo era dizer "Sim". Elas eram humanas, preferem ficar sentadas e aquecidas, já para mim, não faz tanta diferença... Nem estava tão frio ali...

— É, vamos...

Nós três entramos. Mas o silêncio continuou.

— Tem prova amanhã de química, não é? — perguntou a Nancy.

— É... — concordamos eu e Helen.

— Que bom que Alice melhorou, não? — disse Helen depois de um tempo.

Tínhamos dito que Alice já estava melhor, seus olhos já estavam na cor que nunca deveriam ter saído e assim todos nós, sem mais nenhum vampiro por perto, podíamos voltar — infelizmente? — para a escola...

— É... — repondi.

Sabe, é ótimo quando se tem um assunto para conversar...

— Nessie...

Helen começou a dizer, mas bem na hora eu ouvi o barulho de um carro conhecido e me levantei em um pulo.

— O que foi? — a garota perguntou, me olhando curiosa. Também, me levantei como se a cadeira tivesse começado a pegar fogo ou qualquer outra coisa parecida que você possa imaginar.

— Acho que ouvi o barulho de um carro. — disse eu. Não era mentira, mas eu também não deveria ter ouvido...

Helen se levantou e abriu a porta. Não tinha nada, ainda.

— Eu acho que você se enganou.

— Eu acho que não. — eu falei quando o carro parou na frente da casa da garota.

Helen me olhou com uma cara curiosa.

— Tchau! — disse — O filme estava bem legal! — menti e sai.

Andei até o carro e abri a porta.

— Oi Jake!

— Oi! Como estava o filme?

— Sinceridade? Chato, ver vampiros se matando é bem mais interessante do que o que nós vimos...

Jacob riu, provavelmente porque ele achava a mesma coisa, ainda melhor se quem estivesse matando um vampiro fosse um lobisomem.

— Não foi isso que você disse a sua amiga...

— Ouvindo a conversa dos outros? — eu brinquei.

— Não tive a intenção...

— É bom mesmo. — sorri.

Vi que Jacob não estava dirigindo para casa, então perguntei:

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Para casa. — ele respondeu.

— Mas você deveria ter dobrado a direita duas quadras atrás se fossemos para casa.

— Estou indo por um caminho alternativo... E vamos dizer que eu preciso de um tempo a mais livre de vampiros.

— Então eu acho que você está com a pessoa, ou melhor, criatura mítica errada, contando que eu sou meio vampira...

Jacob fez uma careta.

— Você não se enquadra nessa regra. — ele disse.

— E quem entraria, a minha família?

— Talvez... Mas acho que aqueles três vampiros lá, sim...

— Dois deles são como eu.

— Já disse que você é exceção.

— Mas mesmo assim...

— Nessie, pára de ser teimosa.

Fingi trancar minha boca com uma chave imaginária e jogá-la por trás do ombro.

Fiquei pensando como amanhã tudo voltaria ao normal, ou pelo menos tentaria ficar o mais normal possível, agora que não tinha mais nenhum vampiro assassino — minto, Monna, Nahuel e Huilen estão por aqui — pelas redondezas — mas você me entendeu, não? Afinal, eles não estão tentando me matar.

Eu não sabia se era bom ou se era ruim o fato de não sabermos nada sobre os Volturi, mas acho seria bom se Alice visse alguma coisa...

Acabamos em casa, minutos depois e Jake tentou me beijar.

Veja bem, _tentou._

"_Minha boca ainda está trancada, lembra-se?"_ perguntei em brincadeira usando o meu dom. _"Vai ter que achar a chave no banco de trás"_. Eu sorri.

— É melhor você dar um jeito de abrir, então, se não vai ter que sofrer as conseqüências...

— Que conseqüência? — perguntei. — Opa...

Comecei a rir e a gente se beijou.

* * *

**Taí,** o **epílogo!**

Hoje nem posso falar muito, então vamos direto **as reviews**... Muito **obrigada** por elas! **(:**

_Bih Kannibal: obrigada! :DD E por ler, também!_

_Siobhan Cullen (:_

_Milla Mansen Cullen :D_

_Katryna Greenleaf: nossa, o espaço inteirinho de escrever as reviews para mim... só imaginando o tamanho que ficaria... Odeio quando acontece essas coisas, pra mim acontece isso direto quando eu estou no Orkut, dá uma raiva e nem dá mais vontade de escrever, mas escrevo de novo do mesmo jeito, menor, também...  
Plano idiota, mas é o que dá ficar vendo filme a noite toda e ir escrever no outro dia morrendo de sono... kasopkapsokpoaskopask  
Bom, acho que é o fim, mas não bem um fim... hsuhasuhasuhasuhsaasu  
Calma, eu breve começam a fazer pôsteres com ele, acho... ksaoskopaskpas E seu Emmett?? Seu?? Você quer dizer meu, da minha amiga, de mais milhões de garota por aí, né? haushaushuahsuahsuha  
Ai meu Deus, estou até com medo de saber como é o jeito que você vai me convencer a ler mangás... kospakspakspokaops =PP  
A maioria das minhas gostam de Crepúsculo, eu até acho que o meu vizinho já sabe toda a história de cor e salteada, porque a gente fica na esquina conversando e sai cada coisa... haha'  
Vamos ver, já temos três meio vampiros para matar, descobrir essa coisa dos venenos, ver se eles podem morrer, ver se eles podem ter filhos... Mais alguma coisa que eu esqueci?! pakspoakpsokaopskp  
É melhor eu nem falar nada, porque eu tenho vergonha de falar quase tudo cara a cara, só quando eu conheço bem a pessoa que eu falo...  
Não sou bebê! *faz bico* Não sou, não sou! Hsauhsuahushuahsuas  
Falei com a minha amiga e ele ficou morrendo de inveja! Kspaokspoakpsoakpao Ela daria tudo, acho pra conhecer essas bandas aí... E eu também não acho eles bonitos, já tentei converte-la para os nossos queridos atores de Twilight, mas nada feito por enquanto...  
Cheia de festas e entrevistas, você! :D_

_Dada cullen: infelizmente, agora acabou mesmo, só algumas coisinhas que deveriam aparecer na fic, mas no fim foram descartadas..._

_Bia Cuulen-CrAzY: eu fico bastante tempo, chego em casa, ligo o computador, dou umas olhas em um sites aí, daí saio deixando o computador com o MSN online, faço tarefa, vejo tevê e depois volto no computador... É.. eu fico bastante tempo, mas se você tirar os dias que eu tenho bastante tarefa, quase todo dia, ou aula de inglês de tarde nem fica muito... E minha mãe sempre reclama... shaushuahsuahsuash  
Obrigada! :D_

_N. Ransom: entre os "crédito", então! kaspokaspokaspokapso_

_Luna Simon (:_

**Beijão para vocês e  
até segunda! :D**

**_Reviews?_**


	38. Extra 1

**EXTRA 1:  
****Capítulo 17. Predadores a solta no ponto de vista da Alice**

Estava tudo bem, até que a visão veio. No começo eu agi como se fosse qualquer outra. Mas não era qualquer outra visão.

Eu vi a todos nós — Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward e eu — em uma clareira.

"_Uma floresta."_

Okay até aí, quando eu vi corpos. Humanos, mortos, sem nenhum pingo se sangue dentro das veias.

"_Sangue."_

E depois foram os olhos. Vermelhos... Vermelho sangue. Minha cara não deveria estar melhor da de quando eu fico angustiada por não ver nada. Aquilo — com certeza — ERA pior do que não ver nada.

_Como?_

Essa era a primeira pergunta a aquela situação._ Por quê?_, era a segunda.

Não tinha nenhuma razão, simplesmente não tinha. Ninguém, nunca...

_Jasper._

Foi em quem eu pensei primeiro.

Meu coração, a muito tempo sem bater, pareceu se transformar em algo minúsculo, de tanto que a dor me consumiu. Por culpa, culpa de pensar nele. Não podia. Não dava. A última vez que Jasper tentara atacar alguém foi Bella, naquele aniversário que nenhum de nós vai esquecer tão rápido. Depois, nunca ele pelo menos ousou em pensar em atacar alguém. Jasper não poderia... Não o _meu_ Jazz.

E Carlisle? Aquilo não podia, não tinha como ser verdade. Carlisle nunca escolheria viver como um assassino. Nunca iria ser.

"_Sangue, sangue humano, muito sangue."_

E eu? Eu estava lá, sorrindo, cínica, com um pouco de sangue escorrendo por minha boca. Sangue que eu não pude desperdiçar. E daí veio o gosto... O gosto que eu não sentia a tanto tempo... O gosto do sangue humano...

_Maravilhoso._

A visão sumiu, mas eu ainda estava intoxicada por ela. Pelo desejo de sentir aquele gosto mais uma vez. Minhas lembranças não me deixavam em paz agora, só me fazendo lembrar, do cheiro, do gosto...

Vi Nessie a minha frente, ela me olhava confusa, assim como os outros ali que estavam na cozinha.

Sorri quando ousei respirar de novo e quando o cheiro daquela frágil — para mim — mestiça entrou por minhas narinas.

Não era tão apetitoso quando de um humano, mas servia por enquanto. E eu não podia desperdiçar, era sangue fresco, ali, na minha frente... Sorrindo para mim, me chamando... Eu queria aquele sangue.

_Ataquei._

Sem pensar, mas eu ataquei.

Ataquei Renesmee. _Ataquei?_

Alguém me segurou, mas eu queria a todo custo. Rosnados escapavam de minha boca, até que eu pude ver tudo claro de novo. Isso não durou muito tempo, mas o bastante para um estrago.

Olhei para todos que estavam ali — Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, além de Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Esme que estavam na porta me observando — e perguntei confusa:

— O que aconteceu aqui?

— Você atacou a Nessie. — Jacob me acusou.

— Não! — eu olhei para minha sobrinha, que estava caída no chão ao lado de Jacob. — Nessie, me desculpe, eu não queria. Eu juro. Nunca que eu iria te atacar. — me desculpei. Se eu pudesse, estaria chorando.

— Tudo bem. — a garota disse se sentando no que antes era a nossa mesa. — Mas me diga, o que você viu?

— Nós. — me lembrei da horrível visão. — Eu nos vi atacando humanos! Mas eu não sei como! E tinha muito sangue.

— Nós? — Rosalie perguntou sem acreditar. — Alguém aqui tomou a decisão de mudar o cardápio e não nos avisou nada?

— Eu não sei, alguma coisa está acontecendo. E eu vou descobrir o que é! — disse suspirando. — Eu tenho que ver!

— Desde que não ataque ninguém de novo. — Emmett falou. Em tom de brincadeira, o que o fez levar um olhar de reprovação da maioria que estavam ali, inclusive o meu. É incrível como ele consegue ser inconveniente. — Desculpe.

— Ness — continuei. —, me desculpe. Não era eu. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. — Me aproximei dela e inspirei. — Estão sentindo esse cheiro?

Todos os vampiros presentes olharam para Renesmee.

— Ei, não sou eu! — disse a garota. — É cheiro de sangue, mas não vem de mim!

Os olhares passaram para a pessoa ao lado dela.

— Jake, você está sangrando! — Nessie apontou para o braço dele onde tinha uma mancha escura de sangue.

É, o cheiro daquele sangue não podia ser de Nessie, já que era ruim demais...

— Não é nada. — Jacob disse despreocupado. — Já deve ter parado.

— Oh, Jacob. Me desculpe, também. Isso tudo é minha culpa! — eu queria chorar. Como eu podia fazer tudo aquilo por causa de uma visão? E ela não podia ser verdadeira!

— Alice, pare de se desculpar.

— É, Alice. Não precisa pedir desculpas para o cachorro. E além do mais, o sangue dele fede mais ainda que ele. — disse Rosalie.

— Rosalie! — retrucou Renesmee. — Não comece uma briga, por favor.

Rose apenas saiu dali sem dizer nada.

— Okay, vamos arrumar isso. — Esme disse.

— Deixe que eu arrume. — entrei na frente dela.

Esme não discutiu, sabia que eu ganharia qualquer aposta.

* * *

**Olá pessoal! Como vão? :D**

_**Obrigada pelas reviews...  
Agradeço** por todas elas, desde a menorzinha até a maior! =PP_

_Lice~: por que o Jake morrer?? Eu gosto dele... (:_

_Nessie Bell's: nossa! Que drama! kkaposkpaoskopaksopask Desse jeito eu fico muito convensida... =PP_

_melguinha3: obrigada! :D E não precisa pedir desculpas..._

_N. Ransom: que bom! E está de novo, aqui! huashuashuashuasuha_

_Bih Kannibal :D_

_Dada cullen: tinha que acabar! Também, já tinha 36 capítulos, e as minhas produções de texto da escola eram no máximo uma página! Até estou escrevendo mais agora! jasioajsoiajsoijaiosjoas  
Obrigada! (:_

_Anne Moor: obrigada! :D_

_Naat Uchiha (:_

_Katryna Greenleaf: eu acho que eu devo entrar no orkut uma vez por mês... e nunca tem nada novo! akpoaskopakpaso Acho que vou começar a entrar uma vez por ano daqui a pouco!  
Estou ficando com medo aqui... =PP Eu nem sei do que você está falando sabe... era um dia frio?? poskaposkopaskopakspoask  
Estou evoluindo! Não sou mais bebê! Sou uma criancinha cute-cute! haushuashuashuash  
Atenção revistas, coloquem mais o Kellan por aí! Já disse que não gosto do Robert? Então, para que eu vou querer um poster dele? Revistas, acordem! kapokspokapokskopapsk  
Seu, coitada... *suspiro* =PP  
Está delirando mesmo, nem te falo de quem que o Emmett é! kaopkspoaksopaksopaskopsa  
Eu acho que eu e a minha amiga falamos que queremos um vampiro, um em especial, umas mil vezes por dia. Até estou falando com ela no msn e ela foi copiar o meu OMK...  
E a sua resposta pro teu amigo: "Você é o Emmett? Não? Então, hum, não..." Bom, se ele estava bêbado havia riscos de sair um sim... Então... kasopakspokaspokpask  
Pois é! Eu esqueci disso! kaopskpakpasokpasokpas Como? Minha cabeça está falhando! =PP  
Será que com um bisturi corta?? Ou uma moto-serra?? hasuhasuhaushasuhasu  
Eu estou tentando, mas está difícil, ela não desgruda daqueles NX lá... As vezes me dá até raiva, esses dias tinha a promoção de uma revista que quem fizesse o melhor desenho deles ou sei lá o que, ganharia a chance de conhecer a banda e ela pediu para EU desenhar! Ela é louca...  
Eu quero ser uma Cullen! Eu! Eu! Eu! skpokapsokpaoskpasokpoask :DD  
Claro que aí tem de tudo, aqui é o Daniel que vem, faz um showzinho de nada, vai embora e só daqui a dez anos! E eu nem gosto de Daniel... Por que não vem tipo... os atores de Twilight?? Não quero nada! haushaushuashuashuashuas  
Quero saber das histórias! Então! kaposkpaoskopaskopaskpoask  
O sentido da vida... Espero que você ache... shuhauhaushaushasuha E também um novo amor, para você deixar de sonhar com o Emmett e deixá-lo para as pobres almas de crianças cute-cute que vivem por essa cidade pequena que eu moro... Opa! Sou eu! hasuhasuhaushuash  
Mas escreva, vai fazendo uma linha por dia! akspokasopkaspoksapkas :D_

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: é, meu pai sempre reclama que eu saio e deixo o computador ligado! jioasjoaisjoasjiojaj As vezes eu lembro e deixo em espera..._

_Maan Masen: obrigada!  
Pode deixar que a minha mente está bolando algo como uma continuação! :D_

_Luna Simon: pois é, tudo acaba... E você sabe que eu só posto tarde, mesmo! ksaposkpoakspoaskas_

**Amo **vocês! Não tem como não gostar! Ficam dizendo que gostam e tudo mais e dá nisso!** s2** haushuashuasuhasuhasu

**Então,** vou indo,  
até **amanhã**,  
quero **reviews**! haha',  
**beijão,**  
acho que vou postar alguma coisa no blog por essa semana...  
e **tcahu! :D**


	39. Extra 2

**EXTRA 2:  
Esse deveria ser o capítulo 22, mas sei lá, deu vontade de mudar...  
Então, o que tem aqui não é novidade, é só quando a Nessie descobre tudo  
o que estava acontecendo. **

**22. Com os dias contados (Sol)**

x-x-x-x

— Não! — o grito de Alice ecoou na floresta, fazendo eu acordar no meio da noite.

— Alice? — murmurei ainda sonolenta.

— Nós temos que voltar. — eu ouvi a voz de minha tia lá fora.

— Vá acordar a Nessie. — meu pai disse para alguém. — Alice, tente ver novamente, quanto tempo?

Eu ouvi uma pequena movimentação na clareira, logo depois o zíper de minha barraca foi aberto violentamente.

— Bella, o que aconteceu? — perguntei automaticamente.

— Sua tia teve uma visão. — minha mãe respondeu tentando mudar de assunto.

— Sim — isso eu já sabia. —, e o que ela viu?

— Jane. — Bella disse preocupada.

— E o que...?

— Eu te digo quando chegarmos em casa. — a vampira me cortou.

— Mas não seria o primeiro lugar em que ela nos procuraria?

— Você confia em Alice? — Bella ignorou minha pergunta.

— É claro. — então eu pensei melhor. — Bem, as visões que ela anda tendo ultimamente...

Bella suspirou.

— Eu estava com meu escudo em volta da clareira, ninguém manipulou a visão dela desta vez. Então?

— Eu confio nela. Mas diga, o que Jane quer?

— Depois. Coloque o seu casaco, temos que nos apressar.

Eu obedeci Bella e coloquei os casacos que eu estava usando na tarde passada, depois deixei ela me puxar para fora.

— Mas como ele está? — Esme estava perguntando para Alice.

— Nahuel está bem. Ele e suas irmãs conseguiram fugir. Mas, vão encontrá-los. — Alice respondeu meio incerta. — Bella?

— Está certo, Alice.

— Certeza, eu não quero ser enganada. E se for uma armadilha? — Alice estava muito preocupada. — Eu não quero colocar ninguém em risco!

— Alice.

Minha mãe soltou minha mão e foi dar um abraço na vampira.

— O que está acontecendo? — eu estava confusa, o que Nahuel e as irmãs tinham a ver com a história?

— Acalma-se, eu já disse que vou te falar depois. — Bella disse ainda abraçada a Alice.

— Onde estão os outros? — perguntei dando uma olhada na clareira. Só nós quatro ainda estávamos ali.

— Na floresta. — Esme me respondeu.

— Mas, por quê? — não acredito que elas iriam me deixar naquela ansiedade mais uma vez.

— Renesmee...

— Bella, por favor! Você não vai fazer isso comigo de novo, não é? Eu sou sua filha! — minha mãe voltou até mim e segurou minha mão novamente.

— Eu te juro que eu vou falar tudo dessa vez. — ela disse. — Mas não aqui, a menos que você queria que Jane participe dessa conversa.

Então, sem esperar uma resposta, Bella começou a correr, e eu tive que ir atrás dela, já que minha mãe estava segurando a minha mão. Esme e Alice nos seguiram.

E eu, que queria estar dormindo e sonhando que estava beijando o Jake, tive que eliminar todos esses pensamentos de minha mente por enquanto — pra que? Eu já não beijei ele na frente do meu PAI? — para deixar um espaço livre para o que estava acontecendo. O que Jane virá fazer aqui? O QUÊ? Tentar acertar Bella com aquele dom dela?, acho que não.

E Nahuel? O que ele tem a ver? Por que Esme queria saber se ele e as irmãs dele estavam bem? Tem que estar tudo bem, eles moram na América do Sul, longe dos Volturi e bebem sangue humano — diferente de nós — para sobreviver. O que Jane iria querer com eles fora o fato de serem meio humanos e meio vampiros como euzinha aqui? Que estou bem mais perto dela do que eles, não que eu queira que Jane apareça atrás de mim e peça para eu ir tomar um chazinho com ela em Volterra, até porque ela não toma chá e seria mais fácil ela me convidar para tomar um copo de sangue, do meu sangue ainda.

Sabe que eu acho que o Jacob tinha razão. Quero dizer, de não me deixarem vir morar sozinha no meio de um monte de neve, não que eu tenha escorregado no gelo, mas do jeito que Bella está me puxando em direção a casa, o DNA que eu herdei dela pode entrar em ação a qualquer momento, tipo me fazendo bater a cabeça em uma árvore ou coisa parecida. Porque eu NÃO corro tão rápido como um vampiro, é bem fácil eu cair com a cara no chão e perder os dentes da frente e assim eu acho que o Jake não vai querer mais me beijar.

O que está acontecendo comigo? Jane, eu tenho que me preocupar com ela! Não com o fato de se eu cair de cara na neve e perder os dentes o Jacob não vai querer saber de mim. Ele vai, tenho certeza, ela teve a IMPRESSÃO comigo quando eu era um BEBÊ que tinha acabado de nascer, e devo dizer que eu não devia ter nenhum dente na boca quando isso aconteceu! Tudo bem, eu não era um bebê normal, até deveria ter. Dente, quero dizer. E além do mais a minha família tem dinheiro para arrumar meus dentes caso eu venha a perdê-los. Ai que coisa, eu não vou bater em uma árvore e/ou cair de cara no chão!

— Bella, o que você está fazendo? — perguntei. Nós já devíamos ter chegado em casa.

— Nosso cheiro, Carlisle disse para fazermos um caminho tortuoso até a casa, para se algum vampiro vier atrás de nós se confunda.

— Mas eles podem simplesmente ir lá e esperar por nós! — ainda não sabia por que não estávamos correndo para o outro lado do mundo.

— Eles estão em menor número, são cinco e nós somos nove,...

— Dez!

—... eles não querem perder ninguém.

Nove! E eu? Não conta?

— Chegamos. — Alice sussurrou atrás de mim. Mas eu ainda precisei de mais alguns segundos para ver a casa.

Lá estava ela, no meio da neve, indefesa, talvez até com um vampiro mal intencionado lá dentro.

Quando entramos, a porta estava aberta. Não que isso fosse um sinal que Jane e companhia estavam lá, mas, tipo, foi como se ela estivesse. Rose, Emmett e Jasper eram os únicos que ainda não estavam lá. Mas Alice disse que ia ficar tudo bem, porque ela tinha visto todos voltando — bem, fora eu e o Jake — para casa e tudo mais. Mas eu vi que enquanto ela falava isso, seus olhos estavam focados em Bella, como se ela não tivesse tanta certeza assim.

— Alice — minha mãe disse mais uma vez —, eu estou cuidando da casa, pode deixar. Nenhum ataque mental vai funcionar em nós agora.

— É... Mãe? — Bella se virou para mim e fez sinal para eu continuar a falar. — Você não ia me contar uma coisa?

— Ah, claro.

Eu acho que Bella estava esperando que eu esquecesse no meio daquela correria — sem falar de eu ficar pensando que eu poderia cair no meio da neve, apesar dela não saber disso — toda do que tinha me prometido.

— Então...?

— Nessie — Bella se sentou no sofá como se sentisse cansada. —, eu não sei por onde começar.

— Que tal pelo começo? — eu sugeri. Sei que não foi nada educada, mas eu queria uma explicação. — Jane, Nahuel e as irmãs dele, o que tem eles? E Tanya e os outros?

— Ontem — minha mãe começou. —, antes de você acordar, fomos avisados de três vampiros dos Volturi estavam seguindo Huilen, Nahuel e as irmãs dele. — Bella parou para respirar, ela estava bem nervosa. Quero dizer, ela tinha parado para respirar! — Caius já tinha mandado matar Joham, por ele querer criar uma super-raça, e as três irmãs de Nahuel foram ficar com ele e Huilen. — mais uma pausa. — Eles estão bem, agora, conseguiram se esconder, mas não será por muito tempo.

— Mas, porque os Volturi estão atrás deles? — e de mim, completei mentalmente. Era claro que eles estavam atrás de mim, isso já era óbvio desde que eles tiraram os pés de Forks para voltar para Volterra, mas não pensei que eles iriam esperar só seis anos para tentar uma nova batalha.

— Recentemente — Carlisle continuou quando minha mãe não respondeu minha pergunta, apesar dele ter ignorado-a também. —, dois irmãos, tão talentosos quanto Alec e Jane, se juntaram a guarda. O dom deles, principalmente o da vampira Clara, era uma coisa que Aro sempre esperou, controle. Com ela, Aro podia controlar quem ele quisesse. O outro, ele pode manipular as coisas. Como as visões de Alice, ou os pensamentos das pessoas, as emoções que sentimos. Qualquer coisa. Por isso que Alice nos viu caçando. A visão foi manipulada para nós pensarmos que em um dia, bem próximo, estaríamos caçando humanos. Ela te atacou logo depois porque estava sendo controlada, para fazer talvez desse dia mais próximo ainda.

Alice soltou um suspiro baixo.

— Você vê o quanto que eles já se intrometeram em nossas vidas? Edward também não via a mente de Alice nessas horas porque manipularam para ele pensar que ela não estava pensando em absolutamente nada. Serviria se seu pai não estivesse ali ao lado dela sabendo que Alice estava tendo uma visão, mas a sua mente estava bloqueada. E Tanya, está sendo controlada, apesar de também estar tentando se livrar daquilo, já que ela sentiu esperança quando nos viu. Tanya nunca amou Louis. Ela nunca quis fugir sem dar nenhuma satisfação a ninguém e muito menos em sonhou começar a matar pessoas.

Claro que ela não sonhou, ela não dorme! Ok, estou fugindo do assunto. Ela pode sonhar acordada.

— Mas por quê? Isso tudo não faz sentido. As duas histórias não se ligam. Eu até entendo de os Volturi quiserem, sei lá, fazer alguma coisa contra os meio vampiros, mas e Tanya? Eles estão usando ela para o quê? E quem são esses irmãos? Clara e Louis? — eu tinha milhões de perguntas, mas aquilo tudo simplesmente não encaixava. Tinha um grande buraco no meio daquilo tudo e eu queria saber.

— Os irmãos, um deles é Clara, sim. O dom dela, precisa estar o mais perto da pessoa possível para dar certo. O do irmão dela, Bruce, pode ser de mais longe, desde que ele conheça a pessoa, no caso o vampiro. Louis é só algo como um ajudante.

— Mas de onde ele conhece Alice?

— Bruce e Clara estavam entre as testemunhas dos Volturi quando eles foram até Forks. Caius ficou muito interessado neles, mas os dois não estavam muito interressados em se juntar a eles. Bem, Clara não estava interressada em se juntar, ela não queria dividir o seu dom com ninguém, então ela controlou o irmão para ele não aceitar a proposta. Mas com o tempo, Clara achou que participar dos Volturi poderia ser vantajoso, ela pensava até em chegar ao topo, controlando Aro, Caius e Marcus. É claro que ela precisaria dar muito de si para conseguir isso, então ela se decidiu por enquanto em apenas fazer parte do grupo. O dom de Bruce ajuda muito quando algum dos dois tem de mostrar seus pensamentos a Aro, ele manipula-os para não mostrar nada do que Clara pensava em fazer.

— E Tanya?

— Só um jeito de chegar...

— Chega. — Bella voltou a falar. — Ela já não sabe de mais? Não queremos deixá-la preocupada nem nada.

—... até você. — a interrupção de Bella não adiantou em nada para fazer Carlisle mudar de idéia e parar de falar. Ele continuou como se minha mãe tivesse falado nada. Um ponto para ele, eu queria saber TUDO o que estava acontecendo, não só a metade.

Agora aquele buraco no meio da história foi completado.

Eu sabia o que os Volturi queriam, não precisava ouvir mais nada. Era como se uma placa aparece ali e dissesse tudo.

Eles querem acabar com os meio vampiros.

Eu, Nahuel, as irmãs dele e quem mais for assim que eles conseguirem encontrar, estamos todos em risco.

É, eu já sabia que um dia iria morrer — um coração nunca dura para sempre, não é? —, mas não pensei que esse dia chegaria tão rápido.

— Eles estão demorando demais. — Alice disse depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

Ninguém disse nada.

— Eu não consigo vê-los. — a vampira estava desesperada. Não me assustaria em nada se ela caísse no choro ali mesmo, figuradamente, claro. Quero dizer, o amor da vida dela está lá fora e tem cinco vampiros dos Volturi lá que podem estar correndo atrás dele, Rosalie e Emmett. — Bella, seu escudo...?

— Está firme e forte, Alice.

— Mas então, por que eu não os vejo?

— Acalme-se Alice. — Esme foi até o lado da vampira e a abraçou, toda maternal.

— Eles não podem, não podem ter sido pegos. — eu acho que ela quis dizer mortos, mas tudo bem. — Simplesmente NÃO podem!

Eu comecei a chorar. É, chorar. Que coisa mais humana, não?

Depois de ver Alice se desesperar eu também me desesperei e comecei a chorar. Até porque eu e Jake éramos os únicos que podíamos chorar ali, mas o Jacob, nem de longe estava pensando em fazer sair água de seus olhos.

Mas eu, eu não agüentei. Você também choraria se você soubesse que iria morrer, que tinha três pessoas da sua família perdidos por aí, que uma pessoa que é quase da sua família está sendo controlada para chegar até você, que tem mais pessoas como você que estão correndo tanto perigo quanto você e não tem essa proteção imensa que você tem, que você não vai viver por cento e cinqüenta anos ou mais — apesar de isso for verdade para todas as pessoas, pelo menos eu não conheço ninguém normal que viveu tanto tempo —, que tem uma vampira que pode te controlar e te mandar de presente para os Volturi sugarem o seu sangue, que...

— Nessie, você vai fazer a minha cabeça explodir junto com a sua de tanta preocupação. — Edward comentou. Mas é claro que eu não tinha como parar de pensar que eu podia morrer a qualquer hora!

A única coisa que fiz foi sair correndo dali e me enfiar debaixo de meu edredom e chorar. Chorar muito.

* * *

**Oii!** Bem?? **=P**

Eu não sabia **se ria** com os pensamentos da Nessie de perder os dentes — nada a ver, eu sei, nem lembro quando eu escrevi isso... — ou **se chorava** que nem ela ali no fim... **(:**

**_Reviews..._**

_Dada Cullen: pois é, as minhas redações estão ficando muito grandes! ksaopskpoaskpsak A gente tem que fazer o borrão e depois uma versão definitiva, quando eu estou passando a caneta eu corto um monte de coisas fora, se fosse só o borrão eu fazia o caderno inteiro e mais um pouco... aksopskpsaokspkpsakspaksa_

_Luna Simon :D_

_Bibi (:_

**Obrigada **por elas! **=DD**

**Vou indo,** tenho que estudar para uma prova de Geografia ainda...,  
**comentem!** Por favor! **:P**,  
**beijão**  
e **tcahu**! **:****D **


	40. Extra 3

**EXTRA 3:  
****Essa parte da história ficava no meio do capítulo  
28. Nem vampiros podem adiar uma festa, mas  
eu achei que não fazia diferença se tirasse, então só comentei  
sobre ele...**

**Fuga**

— Vamos!

Sentei na cama e encarei o meu padrinho. Emmett estava parado na minha frente, pronto para ir caçar, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Quando Emmett falara que iria me levar para caçar esta noite, eu pensei que ele estava mentindo e não que era verdade. Ele sabe que se acontecer alguma coisa a culpa vai ser dele. E ele não se ligou que Edward pode estar ouvindo as nossas mentes nesse exato segundo?

— Emmett? — disse um pouco sonolenta. Eu estava dormindo, okay? — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Como o que? Nós vamos caçar! — o sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

— Mas Emmett...

— Nada de mais. Vai lá trocar de roupa, se não quiser ir de pijama...

Me levantei, de qualquer jeito eu iria voltar para a cama mesmo, ou ninguém notaria uma movimentação estranha aqui! Pouco, muito pouco, mas muito pouco provável.

Troquei de roupa, coloquei a primeira coisa que vi em minha frente, e voltei até o meu quarto, ficando na frente do vampiro.

Mas é claro, óbvio, certeza de que alguém iria aparecer. São VAMPIROS! Se eles fossem humanos, ainda...

— Nessie... — minha mãe abriu a porta do quarto. — O que Emmett está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou num tom de acusação.

Eu não sei o porquê da pergunta, Bella já não tinha ouvido? Pois devia.

— Emmett?

— Eu? Nada não, Bella. — sorriu o vampiro inocente.

— Pois você não devia levar a minha filha para caçar nessas condições, Emmett! — minha mãe quase gritou, colocando a mão na frente da cara dele. — Isso é muito irresponsável da sua parte! E se acontecesse alguma coisa? Você não pensou nisso, pensou?

— Calminha aí, maninha!

— Pois você devia parar com isso...

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Rosalie apareceu na porta do meu quarto. — Emmett, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

— Rosalie, não é nada, eu já estou voltando para o nosso quarto...

— Não está nada! — Bella continuou. — Você poderia ter colocado a minha filha em risco, pensei que você fosse mais adulto Emmett!

— Mas ela queria caçar! — o vampiro se defendeu.

— Mas não sozinha só com você!

— Pára! Pára! Pára! — Rose foi no meio dos dois. — Não aconteceu nada, então, por favor...

— Como não aconteceu nada? Seu marido ia seqüestrar a minha filha!

— Eu não ia seqüestrar ninguém!

— É, ele não ia!

— Renesmee poderia ter se machucado!

— Emmett cuidaria dela!

Agora a discussão tinha ficado só entre Bella e Rosalie, Emmett foi ao meu lado como se nem soubesse o que as duas estavam fazendo.

— Iria, claro!

— Como você pode duvidar...

Só faltava Emmett gritar "briga", eu já estava prevendo... Porque estava saindo uma briga ali. E eu não queria ver ela.

— Chega! — disse eu.

As duas pararam na hora e olharam para mim.

— Eu não iria de qualquer jeito, como se eu não soubesse que iriam atrás! Agora, parem! Mãe, você estava falando do Emmett não ser responsável, mas você também não está sendo agora...

— Viu? — falou Rosalie.

— E Rosalie, você também não, por favor. — pedi.

— Você está certa, filha. — Bella me abraçou. Mas ela ainda olhava feio para Emmett e agora também para Rosalie. — Mas se Emmett...

— Ele não vai fazer nada, eu vou voltar a dormir.

E fui, eu tinha que ir caçar em breve do mesmo jeito, se eu não quisesse começar a atacar humanos indefesos por aí...

* * *

**Oii**! **:D**  
É pequeno, mas como ficava na metade de um capítulo mesmo...

**Rveiews**... **_Obrigada_** por elas! =)

_N. Ransom: agora está aqui! =D_

_Bih Kannibal: se eu fosse o Edward acho que viveria para sempre com dor de cabeça! akkasopkaspskpasko_

_Nessie Bel's: que chique! Rcebi um comentário de Vossa Alteza Victória Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Rainha do Drama! eaioeoaieaoieoaieo =PP_

_Luna Simon: claro que eles voltaram, só que como eu mudei, nem escrevi! :X_

Gente, até **AMANHÃ **com mais um **extra**,  
**beijão**!  
E **comentem**! **:D**


	41. Extra 4

**EXTRA 4:  
Escrevi isso uma vez durante a aula...  
E como eu gosto muito de escrever na visão  
da Alice, vim postar esse! :D  
Bom, é depois da festa de aniversário da Nessie...**

Eu estava angustiada.

Não via nada a dias.

E isso é horrível.

É bem mais que horrível.

Tudo bem, eu sei que há lobisomens aqui e eu não os vejo, mas sei lá, qualquer coisinha, alguma hora em que eles não estivessem por perto ou sabe se lá o que! Eu quero ver alguma coisa!

Eu quero!

Eu preciso.

Eu devo.

Mas não... Eu vejo alguma coisa que preste? Não, é claro que não... Pequenos realces embaçados em que não se vê nada além de árvores não me ajudam muito. Nem um pouco.

E também não ajuda o fato de Bella estar chateada comigo por eu ter chamado os lobisomens. Ela queria o que? Que nós déssemos a chance de algum Volturi acabar com a gente? Eu acho que não... Eu não entendo essa preocupação.

Ela me olha com o canto dos olhos e eu queria poder ler a mente dela para saber com é a real razão dessa implicância. Bella devia entender, ela não é a primeira a querer proteger a filha? Então.

E depois tem o Edward.

Ele já veio com aquela história que eu devo ficar de olho naquele, naquele outro e mais naquele. Daí eu não vejo nada e o vampiro se irrita. E daí, o que eu posso fazer? Não dá para eu reclamar com alguém do "defeito" do meu dom! E depois Edward me pede desculpas. Ele está preocupado, mas não deixa transparecer muito, ninguém deixa, é como fazer de conta que a situação está sob controle.

Mas não está.

Estamos no escuro.

De novo.

E eu sinto que é minha obrigação ter alguma visão e acabar com isso. Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa com sentido, que aparecesse, já estava bom! Sei lá, uma visão maior de algum lugar, até mesmo algum dos vampiros vindo até nós, nem que seja só para que eu possa ver se será durante o dia ou a noite, tanto faz!

Eu comecei a sentir uma calma._ Jasper_. Resmunguei, eu estava um pouco irritada mesmo, mas eu queria ficar assim! É um direito meu!

Mas e daí? Aquela calma já tinha tomado conta de mim mesmo... Agora era melhor deixar assim.

Eu olhei a sala, horas antes ela estava arrumada para o aniversário de Nessie, mas agora já estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Eu ia começar a pensar de novo em porque nenhuma bendita visão não aparecia, quando ela veio.

A visão, digo.

Foi um pequeno realce da nossa casa. Bella se despedia de Esme.

E depois eu me vi na floresta. Frente a frente com um vampiro que eu não conhecia. Então acabou.

E era hoje.

Eu sabia.

Eu estava com a mesma roupa!

Edward apareceu correndo na minha frente, devia estar dando uma bisbilhotada em minha mente.

— Devemos sair agora, não? — o vampiro me perguntou.

Olhei para o relógio. Era quase a o hora da escola.

— Acho bom ver uma boa desculpa para Nessie.

* * *

**Oi! :D**

**Não **é grande, de novo, mas o que eu tenho grande não é nada de interessante, são outras versões que não me agradam, então eu prefiro colocar alguma coisa pequena mesmo.

**Obrigada...**

_N. Rathbone (:_

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: não precisa pedir desculpas! Eu entendo! :)  
Pena mesmo..._

_Katryna Greenleaf: claro que senti! kasoaskposakpasokasop Eram uma por dia, era para ser até amanhã, só que eu vou viajar e não vou poder postar. Então o último extra vai ficar para segunda...  
É, o Emmett devia ter se lembrado da novela... Oh! Ele viu uma novela brasileira! kapsokaspaskopskaspkaso  
Eu não sabia se dava risada da Nessie ou se sentia pena da Alice quando eu fui procurar o que postar... :D  
É claro que eu não sei de nada, eu sou só uma criancinha cute-cute que está perdida no mundo aí... kasopkasposkaposakpask  
Momemto Titanic... ah, tá! Pensei que fosse outra coisa! khasuhasuhasushasuhsu Sou só uma criança... pensei no navio afundando, claro! =PP hasuashuashhasus  
Para nunca mais olhar de novo? Duvido, você vai ver nem que seja para jogar fora! Ou quando você estiver procurando uma coisa e a foto aparece lá...  
O primeiro vampiro a ter uma impressão! kaspokaspoaskaspo Tem que ser o Emmett, mesmo! asokspkasopaskopas Boa sorte então para que seja com você! haushuashuashasuhasuh  
Eu tenho um amigo que desde que eu me lembro anda SÓ com as garotas, até na Educação Física, que é separado garotos e garotas ele já foi uma vez com a gente! Na hora do recreio, é só com as meninas também... Todo mundo diz que ele é viado e sei lá... Ele é, meio, tenho que esperar mais um pouco para ter certeza... akspoaskpoaskasopkasop  
Eu sei desenhar, mais ou menos. Mas odeio desenhar pessoas, as outras coisas até que vão bem... Mas pessoas... Eu começo, vai ficando ruim, daí eu me irrito, volto uns dias depois, cinquenta anos depois eu termino! kasopaskopaskpaso E ainda não fica bom! Mas fazer o que? Ela diz que eu desenho bem e eu até queria fazer aulas de desenho, porque eu só fazia quando tinhas as vezes lá na minha escola, só que era só um bimestre... Mas mesmo assim, ainda prefiro desenhar pessoas de palitinho! Que nem você! Acho que eu só fiz um desenho de pessoa que prestou mesmo... E olha que nem sei como! kasopaskopaskasopk  
Eu acho que devemos fazer um acordo com os Volturi, fazemos as experiências com os meio vampiros com a ajuda deles, em troca não contamos ao mundo que existem vampiros! kaopkaspoaskaspo Idiota... xD' Então devemos fazer um acordo com os lobisomens também, assim se os Volturi forem atacar a gente, os lobos atacam eles! kaspoaskasopkasopask  
Todo mundo já deve ter feito um show aí... Aqui é só bandas sertanejas ou sabe sei lá como é o nome certo, que eu odeio... Mas quando eu me mudar para capital, daí sim! Lá tem shows melhores! kasopkaspoaskpoaskosapk  
Quero saber de histórias, então! :PP hasuhsuashasuhasuash  
Nem vou comentar do Emmett, amo ele, mas também há outros... haha' E eu e uma amiga minha só falamos dele mesmo, quando estamos no msn ela até diz para a gente mudar de assunto para não sair briga! kaopaskopaskopaskopaskopasas Como se a gente fosse brigar por alguém que não existe... Por que não existe?! Tinha que existir! hasuhasuashuashasuashasuh  
Difícil escolher entre os dois, é melhor criar mais um personagem mesmo! kpaokasopkasposkpask  
Que bom! :D Me avise quando você for postar, viu?!  
Então, são cinco extras no total... (:_

_Dada cullen: bom para você, eu não vou mal, sabe, mas eu odeio ler os texto, já que nós que temos que ler. E é horrível, ninguém presta atenção, a gente fica umas duas aulas lendo... Só serve para isso mesmo, para perder aula! kapsoksapoaskpasokasop  
Me vem umas coisas nada a ver, eu acho que eu devia ter ido no destista do aparelho nesse dia, já que eu uso aparelho, e a mulher devia ter apertado bastante! :P hasuhasuhasuashuashasu_

_Nicole :D_

_Luna Simon =)_

**Então,** amanhã eu vou viajar e o **último extra** vai ficar para **SEGUNDA-FEIRA**...  
Além de eu ter que levar umas quinhentas tarefas para fazer lá graças a minha profesora de língua portuguesa!  
kasopkasopaskopsksapokasp

**_Beijo!  
Tchau! :D_**

**Reviews?**


	42. Extra 5, parte 1

**EXTRA 5:  
Bom, é mais ou menos o capítulo 35. Contrariando as regras, na visão da Bella****.  
Não tem um nome, é só mais um que eu faço quando não se tem o que fazer...  
É mais recente, apesar de eu ter feito antes do capítulo no ponto de vista da Nessie...**

Ouvi o grito de Alice. Estava na hora.

Eu ainda não sabia como eu pude deixar fazerem aquilo.

Usar a minha filha como isca? Isca para uma vampira assassina que, tenho certeza, faria qualquer coisa para destruí-la? Usando aquele dom para torturá-la e tudo mais?

Fui idiota.

Mas as vezes temos que fazer coisas que não parecem tão boas para chegarmos ao resultado que queremos. E o que eu queria? Que aquilo acabasse.

E iria acabar HOJE.

Então quando eu ouvi Alice dizer meu nome — não foi bem um grito, mas eu ouviria nem que estivéssemos no meio da arquibancada na final de um jogo de futebol da Copa do Mundo. Nem que fosse na hora de um gol e todos gritassem ao meu redor. Ou talvez qualquer outra comparação que você queira fazer —, eu parei na hora.

E depois corri.

Corri para o meio da floresta.

A raiva se misturava com o medo.

Emmett veio atrás de mim. Acho que foi o único. E também acho que foi uma boa maneira de se desculpar pelo quase rapto de Renesmee, isso ainda estava fresco em minha memória.

Corri ainda mais, deixando a minha família pra trás, o pouco de proteção que eu conseguira indo para longe. Agora só a minha filha importava. Eu queria Renesmee ali, comigo, a salvo. E não perto de Jane.

E quanto mais eu corria, mais eu sentia dor. Figuradamente, era uma dor na mente. Como se eu pudesse sentir que ela precisava de mim. Como se ela estivesse me pedindo ajuda.

Percebi que estava perto. Já sentia o cheiro das duas. E ouvi outro grito. Esse vindo de minha filha.

Jane estava torturando-a. Minha cara não deve ter ficado uma das melhores, queria entrar ali e arrancar-lhe a cabeça, mas me contive.

— Nessie! — disse aflita, parando por um segundo.

O tempo suficiente para ver minha filha caindo no chão e o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Jane. Ela ia matá-la. Matar a minha filha.

Jane não tinha notado a mim e a Emmett, o vento estava a nosso favor. Um passo errado me denunciou. Mas acho que foi melhor assim. Ela estava prestes a atacar quando parou e me encarou.

Senti que ela estava usando seu dom em mim e em Emmett, mas eu estava com o meu escudo em volta de nós e agora de Renesmee também. O sorriso já tinha desaparecido, agora ela me olhava com raiva. Dava para ver que ela queria pular em cima de mim. O sentimento era mútuo.

Por incrível que pareça, eu me acalmei um pouco. Não sei, talvez por eu ver que minha filha estava, aparentemente, bem, só tinha desmaiado, nenhum dano físico. E também por saber que ela não sofreria mais nas mãos de Jane, com meu escudo mental a protegendo. Chega de tortura.

Eu a ataquei. Mas ela foi mais rápida.

Não em me atacar, e sim em fugir do ataque.

Jane correu. Covarde. Não era ela a que se achava a boa? Então agora, por que fugiu? Aro não está aqui para acobertá-la?

Meu primeiro instinto foi correr atrás, mas Emmett me segurou e eu não fui, corri então em direção de minha filha e deixando Emmett ir atrás de Jane.

— Filha... — falei enquanto balançava-a pelos ombros. — Renesmee... Acorde, meu bem... Filha...

Eu ouvia o coração dela, mas eu queria a minha filha ali, falando comigo, não parada com aparência de doente.

Não agüentei, tive que tirá-la dali. Peguei-a no colo e corri, queria Edward comigo. Claro que talvez isso não fosse possível agora.

Tinha uma clareira aberta por Emmett e Jasper a pouco dali, estava sendo usada para queimar o que antes eram vampiros. Eu poderia encontrar alguém ali, melhor do que entrar no meio de uma luta.

Não tinha ninguém, mas o cheiro de alguns conhecidos sim. Parecia que Alice passara a pouco para "queimar" alguém. É claro que o cheiro desse alguém também estava presente, forte, formava uma nuvem que a olhos humanos parecia quase sólida.

Fiquei olhando minha filha, além de estar com os ouvidos atentos para qualquer aproximação. Talvez aquele cheiro ruim a ajudasse a acordar... Quem sabe...

Carlisle apareceu ali. Seguido por três vampiros. Reconheci Huilen e Nahuel, a outra era uma meio humana, meio vampira. Devia ser uma das irmãs de Nahuel.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Carlisle, se aproximando de nós.

— Ela só está desmaiada. — disse. E olhei para os três vampiros atrás dele.

Carlisle seguiu o meu olhar e disse:

— Nahuel e Huilen você já conhece, essa é Monna. — ele apresentou a meio vampira desconhecida. — Temos que ir agora. Para onde foi Jane?

— Meio que para o Sul... — disse. — Mas...

— Preciso de sua ajuda Bella, você se importaria de eu pedir para outro vir ficar com Nessie? — o vampiro perguntou.

— Minha ajuda? Por quê?

— Você se importaria? — ele repetiu a pergunta.

— Não sei... — olhei para Renesmee. Ela parecia tão frágil. Bella, é a sua família! Responda que não! — Tudo bem, pode ser...

Carlisle voltou a correr, sem nem bem eu terminar, os outros três foram atrás dele.

Minha ajuda? Para que ele queria a minha ajuda? E quem ele iria mandar?

Minutos depois, percebi Renesmee abrindo os olhos.

— Filha! — exclamei aliviada.

— Mãe... — Renesmee começou.

Calei-a, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

— Mãe... — ela voltou a falar.

— Shh. — silenciei-a novamente.

Percebi o olhar dela vagar pela clareira, talvez ela estivesse pensando que eu derrotara Jane...

— Bella?

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos voltar para casa. — resmunguei sem pensar. O que Carlisle queria mesmo?

— Aonde estão os outros? — minha filha perguntou enquanto eu a soltava.

— Por aí...

— E Jane?

— Ela ainda está viva. — falei, sentindo uma raiva por dentro.

— E aquela fogueira? — a garota virou a cabeça na direção do fogo. — Porque se tem uma fogueira é porque alguém foi destruído, não?

— É.

De fato houve alguém...

— Quem?

Não sei?

— Vamos para casa. — repeti. A essa altura eu nem lembrava mais que Carlisle disse que precisava de mim. Melhor, lembrava, mas não pensava nisso.

Eu só queria a minha filha bem e ali não era um bom lugar em minha opinião, agora que ela estava acordada... Mas ir para casa? Eu não sabia o que fazer...

— Mãe...

Cortei-a mais uma vez.

— Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem. — falei ouvindo um barulho por perto. Quem será que era?

Fiquei alarmada.

Queria tirar Nessie dali, agora.

Corri, puxando-a pelo pulso.

— Bella.

Foi aí que eu lembrei de Carlisle. Poderia ser quem ele disse que mandaria ficar com Nessie.

— Silêncio. — pedi enquanto me virava para trás procurando quem vinha em nossa direção.

Emmett.

E Jane?

— Emmett. — eu queria saber notícias, podia ter acontecido alguma coisa já. Nem quero imaginar no que Jane possa ter feito. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estão todos bem? — perguntei quando o vampiro parou ao nosso lado

— Estão todos bem. — então ele se virou para Nessie e sorriu. — Que bom que você acordou, garota! Você nem imagina a cara que a sua mãe fez quando viu Jane te torturando! — Emmett brincou.

Nessie fez uma cara de confusa.

— Não disse nada para ela? — o vampiro perguntou.

Mas eu iria dizer o que? Que Jane estava quase matando-a e que a minha vontade era arrancar a cabeça daquela vampira e cortá-la em milhões de pedacinhos?

— Er... Ainda não.

Eu não queria falar nada por enquanto. Nem sobre isso, nem sobre a luta. Não dava para esperar chegar em casa ou em qualquer outro lugar?

— Contou o que? — perguntou Nessie.

— Te conto no caminho. — Emmett se virou para mim. — Carlisle quer te ver, Bella.

— Tudo bem. — dei um beijo na bochecha de minha filha. — Se cuida. — disse e sai correndo.

Correndo pela floresta, seguindo o cheiro de Carlisle, que ia cada vez mais para dentro, mais para longe de tudo.

* * *

**_Oii!_ :D**

Desculpa por essas duas semanas sem nada, gente, elas não foram boas para mim, cheias de confusões e tudo mais...

Esse extra tem **continuação**, viu! Eu nem ia colocá-lo, já que é grande e tudo mais... Mas já que eu devo **recompensá-las** por minha falta essas semanas... teremos algumas coisas a mais. E, já que agora volto ao ritmo de aulas normais, com tarefas que os professores parecem sentir prazer ao nos mandar fazer, eu não vou ter um **dia certo para colocar os extras**. Mas eu acho que mais uns** três **durante a semana dá... Senão já fica demais! **:P** Vai ter mais extra que história daqui a pouco!_ /vai nessa..._

**Então**, vocês nem imaginam o quanto eu senti falta disso aqui, ainda bem que agora, **quase** de computador novo, tudo vai voltar ao normal. **(:**

Viram a minha sorte, não? Meu computador está literalmente um lixo, não tenho mais espaço para nada nele e agora que eu iria ganahar um novo, tive a sorte de vir na cor **errada**! O homem da loja disse as cores que tinha e eu escolhi preto, ele disse que tinha preto, mas daí no fim não tinha preto, só tinha um bronze lá e agora **_ou eu vou ter que ficar com aquele _****_ou vou ter que achar outro_** notebook para mim, já que é um notebook que eu quero. É bem mais prático, eu fico com o que a gente tem aqui em casa, que é comunitário, no sofá vendo tevê. É bom para ter idéias... Só que o pior para mim é que eu adoro jogar The Sims, e é difícil achar um notebook não tão caro que funcione, então, bem, acho que eu vou ficar com o bronze mesmo...

**Reviews...**

_N. Rathbone: desculpa pelo atraso, bom, veio quase na segunda... quase na segunda errada... hsuahsusahushaus  
Eu amo a Alice, mais que a Bella, então algo no ponto de vista dela sempre eu acho legal! (: Apesar de eu não ter lido muita coisa contado pela Alice, eu tenho bastante escrito por mim... Umas perdias pelos cadernos aí... :P_

_Katryna Greenleaf: ah! eu quero mais papos sem noção! Muitos! Muitos! Muitos! shuahuashushaus Vamos a mais um, então! (:  
Ultimamente eu ando tendo muitos problemas com computadores mesmo... aqui na minha casa e na escola, esses dias quase quebrei uma parte de um lá, que eu nem sei o que é que é, ainda bem que era de encaixar e ninguém viu! hsuashuashsuahs Mas eu fique meio que "Meu Deus, agora vou ter que pagar! Meu pai vai me matar!", então eu percebo que era de encaixar... Ai comigo...  
E agora a cor errada, também para que o homem da loja me iludir com um notebook preto e daí não tem? Já chamo um James da vida para acabar com ele! *risada do mal* Estou com o bronze que veio para dar uma olhada, que nem uma idiota vendo o Windows Vista, é bem legal! hsuahsuashusahua Olha o meu eu criancinha cute-cute entrando em ação!  
Eu já vi um poster com toda a família Cullen, um lá que está todo mundo bonitinho com lentes de contato e só o Kellan perdido com o olho azul dele! Bom, se até a Kristen não colocou a lente em uma cena do filme, não vou reclamar de nada... Até porque eu gosto mais de olho azul, queria ter, o meu era até uns dois anos, daí foi para verde, devia ter ficado azul mesmo...  
Uma amiga minha comprou esse poster, mas era de uma revista e não me deu vontade. Mas eu vou ter um poster! Pedi aqui em uma locadora também! Qualquer dia desses eu vou lá pegar, já que tinha que ficar UM MÊS, já foi três semanas!, ali. Vou passar por lá para ver se não posso pegar já... Põe outro no lugar oras, eu vou pagar! shuashuashsuahs  
Se eu pudesse eu enchia a minha parede de posters, mas a minha mãe de noite deve invadir o meu quarto e tirar tudo e eu também tenho uma luminária de luz negra com uma caneta que só aparece nessa luz e tal, e as paredes do meu quarto estão INTEIRAS escritas com ela, recados, frases do livro, desenhos nada a ver... Uma vez eu e umas amigas riscamos a nossa cara com ela, veja a idéia, daí não saia! Nossos rostos ficaram vermelhos de tanto que a gente esfregou, pelo menos saiu... hsuashuashusaha  
Eu nunca quis colocar posters no meu quarto, eu tenho uns mas estão todos guardados, só que agora com Twilight... Nunca fui tão viciada em alguma coisa assim! huashauhusahas  
AHHH! Você dedicou a fic para mim! QUE EMOÇÃO! Abri um sorriso imenso quando li isso! Que maravilhoso! Desculpa por demorar por ler, só! Mas nossa, não estou nem conseguindo ler direito, porque eu parei de responder para ler. E agora, meu deus, ainda estou meio louca! Já comentei! :B~ Hum... Em algum lugar lá no meio era para ser 4000, mas saiu 40... O que o FF tem contra as letras ou números repetidos?! hsuashaushua  
Ah, pode falar do meu amigo, todo mundo diz. Ele nega, mas fazer o que... Desde que eu conheço ele, e faz muito tempo, dá pra ver que ele nunca iria correr atrás de uma bola na aula de Educação Física. Teve uma viagem uma vez para Dorizzon que ele não quis dormir num quarto junto com os outros garotos, ficava falando que tinha nojo e não sei mais o que, no final que eu me lembro ele dormiu no quarto da professora... Pior que uma menina, ele tinha nojo de tudo que tinha lá, principalmente daquela água que tem cheiro de ovo podre! haushsaushusah  
Eu amo desenhar, só as pessoas mesmo que saem normalmente palitinhos, fora isso, eu desenho. Tenho um monte perdidos aqui pela minha casa, eu copiei o desenho de uma menina uma vez, fiz do tamanho de uma porta mais ou menos e depois colei. Tenho até hoje, só que ela é meio deformada... ashuahusahuashs Ainda bem que está em uma porta que ninguém vê... (: Estou tentando achar alguém que dê aulas, mas por enquanta nada... Mas também eu quero fazer tudo, fiz aulas de pintura por três anos, tenho um monte de caixas, fiz aulas de violão, não deu em nada. Agora eu quero aulas de desenho e de teclado... Queria que o dia durasse mais, só assim para eu poder fazer tudo o que eu quero! shaushuahasuus  
Então está combinado, o dia que eu ficar famosa, tipo nunca shaushuahuashuashsa, você me entrevista! (: hsuashuashsuhauash  
Não diga que você gosta da Alice, eu pensava que não... :D  
Ah eu me diverti mesmo na minha viagem, fui para praia! :B Uma de minhas avós mora lá._

_Bia Cullen-CrAzY: é, a minha desgraça teve um lado bom! hsaushuashuashsuash_

_Luna Simon: sabe, na verdade o computador é presente de Natal... husahsaushuashua Imagina, nem está atrasado... (: É, eu estou postando os extras na ordem da história, mesmo... Só que eu não fiz muita coisa da luta no ponto de vista de outros personagens..._

_LorinhaCullenBlack :D_

_Siobhan Cullen (:_

_Dada Cullen: não gosto de aulas de redação, odeio escrever sobre alguma coisa já programada, a minha imaginação demora para chegar... huahsaushuhuhsau_

**Ah! **Já disse como é **bom** estar de volta**?!** Acho que ainda não, mas bem, então **é BOM demais estar de volta! :D**  
Já falei demais lá em cima, então agora eu só tenho que agradecer a **_paciência_** e a **_compreensão_** de vocês. **(:**

**_Beijão!  
Até o próximo extra, lembrando que não tem um um dia certo, mas vai sair por essa semana e é a continuação desse!  
Tchau! :D_**

**_Reviews? _**


	43. Extra 5, parte 2

**EXTRA 5, parte 2:**

Quanto mais eu corria, mais parecia que eu estava fugindo e deixando tudo para trás. Eu só seguia uma trilha de alguns cheiros conhecidos, mas parecia ser a única coisa que tinha por ali.

Alguns minutos depois eu senti o cheiro de Edward. E de Carlisle e de Jasper. Mas também senti o de Jane. Aquilo me fez correr mais rápido, eu queria correr até lá e torturá-la até... bom, não seria "até a morte".

A floresta parecia estar chegando ao fim, tinha mais espaço livre entre as árvores, e eu me perguntava o quão longe eu estaria de minha filha agora. Eu já podia ver os outros apesar de minha atenção estar concentrada em Jane, eu ia atacar.

Se alguém não tivesse me segurado pelo braço antes de eu fazer isso.

— Bella, calma... — Edward sussurrou para mim.

Eu me virei para ele vi que meu marido estava mais calmo do que o normal, me virei para Jasper — ele podia ter alguma coisa nisso —, mas o vampiro apenas deu de ombros como se me dissesse que não era o culpado. Aparentemente Jasper estava cuidando para Alec — que agora só percebi sua presença — e Jane se acalmarem para não nos atacarem. Lembrei de colocar o meu escudo sobe todos nós, vacilando um pouquinho sobre Tanya — que também estava lá —, mas acabei protegendo-a, assim como os outros três vampiros que Carlisle havia trazido com ele. Clara e seu irmão Bruce não estavam ali, deviam ter conseguido fugir.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que não estamos atacando? — perguntei, alterada, e pude sentir que alguma coisa estava querendo passar por um ponto de minha barreira. Jane.

— Bella... — começou Carlisle, mas eu o interrompi.

— Carlisle, por favor, eles querem a minha filha! E eu quero...

— Bella — Carlisle não me deixou continuar. —, você sabe que eu não gosto de destruir ninguém, eu entendo você, mas antes vamos saber se o que pensamos é a verdadeira razão para eles estarem aqui.

— Você sabe muito bem que Caius não gostou de Aro ter deixado Renesmee viva, será que não está CLARO que o que pensamos é SIM a verdadeira razão de eles estarem aqui? — gritei. Edward segurou o meu braço com um pouco mais de força.

— Jasper, você...

— Não! — eu interrompi Carlisle novamente. — Eu não preciso me aclamar! Quero saber por que esses dois ainda estão, isso se pode dizer, vivos!

— Bella. — dessa vez quem falou foi Edward.

Dei um longo suspiro antes de responder ao chamado.

— Sim? — perguntei um pouco irritada.

— Tanya está "berrando" na em minha cabeça que gostaria de falar, então...

Eu olhei para a vampira. Tanya estava encostada em uma árvore mais ao longe, observando, tinha uma feição triste, parecia doente. Pode?

— Pode falar Tanya.

Ela olhou para Jane e Alec antes do começar. Tinha muita raiva naquele olhar que Tanya lançou aos dois. Parecia que queria passar uma praga para eles por tudo que fizeram só no contato visual.

— Eu só queria pedir desculpas... — ela disse com a voz calma. — Eu não vou mentir para vocês, de qualquer jeito Edward contaria agora que viu na minha mente, mas eu... Eu sabia que Louis, Clara e Bruce queriam chegar até vocês, mas... Eu não sei, eu estava confusa, eu não queria ajudar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria, talvez eu já estivesse sendo um pouco controlada... Não sei, eu me sinto um pouco sozinha, mas mesmo assim... Isso não é desculpa, eu sei. Só que no fim, eu fui, não sei nem ao certo porque, mas eu fui. E agora... Me desculpem. — Tanya disse o que se pareceu um discurso ensaiado, com as paradas no meio e tudo mais. Me perguntei se era mentira, mas ela não iria mentir na frente do Edward, ele saberia.

Não posso dizer que fiquei com raiva dela. Claro que eu nunca fiquei feliz em saber da existência de Tanya, que queria o MEU marido para ela. Mas como ela mesma disse, se sentia sozinha.

Enquanto eu pensava sobre o que Tanya havia dito, perdi um pouco da conversa. Tive que parar quando ouvi Edward dizendo alguma coisa sobre Volterra.

—... até Volterra e eu também iria querer ir até lá falar com o Aro. — meu marido concluiu.

— Espera aí, você vai para Volterra? — perguntei.

— Em breve, provavelmente. — ele respondeu e continuou a falar. — Carlisle, você...

— Você não pode. — disse eu.

Edward parou e me olhou.

— Por quê?

— Porque eles tentaram matar a sua filha. Você deveria estar querendo matar eles também, e não ir lá conversar amigavelmente com eles!

— Bella, eu quero ir até lá para fazer um acordo.

— Mas...

— Falamos disso depois, sim? — meu marido me perguntou. Eu assenti com a cabeça e Edward continuou a falar.

Me desliguei da conversa.

Pensei em tudo o que havia acontecido. Percebi que a raiva que eu sentia tinha passado, a pena que eu senti de Tanya também, eu só queria voltar para casa e ver como a minha filha estava. Nada contra o Emmett, mas será que ele tinha levado ela sã e salva até em casa? Ele pode ser responsável quando quer, mas na maioria das vezes Emmett é tão... infantil...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estávamos todos em casa, bem.

Carlisle havia pedido para Jane e Alec irem embora e disse que em breve apareceriam para uma visita em Volterra, fato que não foi contado para os outros por enquanto. Já em nossa sala, perguntei o que aconteceria agora, já que Carlisle havia trazido hospedes. Ele falou de Monna, a irmã de Nahuel e tudo mais, contou a sua história e respondeu a minha pergunta.

Eu voltara a ficar irritada. E agora também estava impaciente. Lembrar de pedir para Jasper parar de controlar as minhas emoções nas horas mais precisas, afinal, eu havia perdido a metade da conversa na floresta.

Mas agora isso não importa.

Eu só quero que tudo fique bem.

Que parem de tentar matar a minha filha.

E que faça mais alguns dias de sol. Seria útil. Preciso de um tempo para esquecer tudo isso antes de voltar às aulas.

* * *

**AHHH! :BB  
Oii! *---* **

**_E aí?_** Como estão? A vida está boa?** :D**

Gente, como é** boooom** vir postar essa capítulo aqui hoje, incrivelmente em uma** QUARTA**-feira! Na semana de **PROVAS**! Só podia ser coisa de gente como eu que estuda em cinco minutos, eu simplesmente não consigo ficar mais que dez minutos estudando. Terminar de estudar e começar de novo? A mesma coisa DE NOVO? Para quê? Quando eu posso estar aqui colocando o **ÚLTIMO** extra na _Recomeço_??  
Confesso que eu estava enrolando. Eu tenho esse capítulo pronto tipo há umas **duas** semanas, me desculpem, mas eu não **conseguia** pôr! Me dava uma agonia!  
Mas bem, lembram que eu falei que podia ter uma **continuação** que eu tinha começado a escrever só que meu maravilhoso pai que eu amo **excluiu** tudo o que era meu do computador que eu usava [porque agora** SIM**, eu tenho o** MEU**! HAHA!] e agora eu não tenho nada?? Pois bem, ela vai **_REALMENTE_** existir. Agora que as minhas férias vão começar, na verdade tem mais uma semana de aula, só dia 03 estarei realmente livre, eu vou escrever mais.  
Não é que eu tenha parado... Mas sabe, **eu** e as minhas amigas estamos em uma fase da nossa vida chamada Fanfic Interativa, e não é que aquelas loucas me fizeram começar a escrever uma? Acho que ela nunca vai sair dos meus arquivos, porque quem já viu na Entre Nuvens, eu ODEIO aqueles códigos de HTML! Consigo deixar tudo bonitinho, mas demoro. Acho que para fazer um capítulo de uma fic assim com umas três páginas eu demorei **um mês**, mais ou menos. Pois é.

**_Mas agora, as reviews nunca esquecidas mandadas há tanto tempo atrás para a primeira parte desse extra...  
[e isso ficou grande]... _**

**Realmente**, eu não lembro o que foi de comentário para o capítulo e o que foi para o recado que eu tinha deixado... **Mas bem**, eu acho que o primeiro depois do meu recado foi esse, se eu não responder algum, é só me avisar! **(:**

_MyshaPepper: obrigada! :D Também acho o Jake e a Nessie fofos juntos *---* Mas ultimamente minha amigas anti-Jacob estavam tentando me levar para o lado delas e bom, não conseguiram! Ainda fiz mais uma adorar Jake/Ness! HAHA!!_

_The Woman Smiled: eu escrevo mais, outra fic, se você escrever a sua!! E todas, hein, não estou só falando a que você escreveu e que tem coisas aí que é melhor eu nem falar, mas a que você tem no site, também! Mas acho que isso seria bom para você, Gabi: LEIA TWILIGHT! É o primeiro passo :)_

_Luna Simon: acho que eu recebi a sua "cara da Alice" um pouco atrasada dessa vez :PP_

_Floflo: em breve a nova história aparecerá, espero que você leia! (: E eu vou postar direitinho os capítulos!_

**Bom**, eu queria dizer também que eu sou péssia com o blog, faz assim, muuuuuito tempo que eu não entro. **Acho** que vou voltar lá só quando uma nova fic aparecer...

Outra **coisinha** que eu já ia me esquecendo... Quem encomendou Breaking Dawn pela internet e já está com ele levanta a mão!! Eu não acredito que eu moro nesse fim de mundo e **NÃO** encomendei! Agora só quando eu for _'pras capitar'_, já que eu estou com trauma de comprar livro pela internet, pois uma amiga minha encomendou os do Harry Potter faz um mês e ainda não chegou, parece que é pra chegar semana que vem... Mas bem, é isso.

**OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA!**  
**A todos que leram essa fic! Amei demais** [acho que já falei isso algumas vezes... Mas eu gosto de repetir :D]**!  
E a todos que também lêem tudo o que eu escrevo aqui no final, eu sei que é bastante :BB **

_Beijão!  
Tchau! **:DDDDDDD**_


End file.
